EVA: A World Twisted
by Guyver04
Summary: What if the EVAs weren't the only powerful weapons built to battle the Angels? Other giant robots exist,one of them has arrived in Tokyo-3. For good or bad, others will come. I've re-edited the older chapters and lowered rating to teen
1. Chapter 1

EVA: A World Twisted

Author: Guyver 4

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion related characters or any other copyrighted material in here. I don;t make money just for fun and the fact I'm out of my mind.

Note:

I use ideas from Godannar but it's not a real crossover. You won't see Evas fighting Mimetic Beasts or Shizuru and Misato getting drunk together and teasing Shinji, although Shinji and Shinobu would probably get along well. I should point out it's called A World Twisted for a reason.. New characters, new ideas, new directions and such so if you don;t like that sort of thing then you probably will not like this story.

Chapter 1: Twisted Beginnings

New York-2

In a solitary room, a young man sat back in a desk chair reading.

The door opened as a man in his forties entered.

"The Third Angel has appeared. The commander has ordered you to get ready to leave for Tokyo-3 immediate"

The young man closed his book, "The old man going senile?" he asked "I'm not supposed to move out till Eva-03 is ready."

"You should respect our Commander" said the old man sternly "Commander Ikari will not take your attitude lightly. The tests are not finished on Eva 03 and 04. We belive that they have need of you in Tokyo-3"

"Fine, " said the young man. "Got a place for me to live yet?"

"You will be in an apartment near the Third Child and your commander officer: answered the older man

"All alone huh" sighed the youth, "Maybe I could convince the Second Child to move in with me" he said with a grin. "Kaji's said she's a fiery young lady"

The older man responded angrily "You are not going there to find a girlfriend\! The fate of the world is in your hands."

The young man laughed "They say 'All's fair in love and war' so what's war with out some love?

Besides I know my duty, you guys have beaten it into me since…" the young man trailed off as the smile left his face.

The older man's stern expression softened "Draven, you don't have to do this. "

Draven shook his head "Not like I've got anything holding me here. Beside neither of them would forgive me if I turned and ran now."

The older man sighed" Very well, you will depart in three days, be ready"

NERV Tokyo-3

"A new combat unit?" asked Misato,

"Correct" replied Commander Ikari "This machine was designed to battle the Angels before NERV created the Evangelions"

The Commander gestured to a monitor screen that showed a large humanoid blue robot, the body was thicker than that of the Evangelions almost as if it were more muscular

"And this is going to help us?" asked Misato

"In terms of power out put, maneuverability and overall fighting power it is quite superior to the Evas" said Ritsuko, "However the draw back it that this machine cannot create the A.T. Field

Some of the technology used to build these machines was eventually incorporated into EVAs 00 though 02. including an experimental engine called the 'Drive System'. We can't use this system in the Evangelions because it was found the A.T. Field put too much of a strain on it. By using this robot we can avoid unnecessary damage to the Evas."

The taller and quiet Sub Commander spoke up, "Three of these units were originally designed by a civilian company in the US, they donated to NERV by this company. However events several years ago caused the loss of two of these units, the third unit and its pilot are will be here within a few days."

"Captain Katsuragi" said Commander Ikari" This pilot will be under you command"

"Yes sir" said Misato

After the meeting, Ritsuko and Misato walled and talked.

Ritsuko handed Misato a large file "Here's the data on the pilot"

Misato flipped thought the file "Draven Dunway, he's the same age as Shinji"

"That's right," confirmed Ritsuko, "looks like you've got another kid to look after. Wonder if he'll be as easy to deal with as Shinji"

Misato never got a chance to mention the new arrival to Shinji. Soon after the briefing the newest Angel appeared..

In a Military Plane heading for Tokyo-3

"A new Angel has appeared" an officer said

Draven was sitting by the window, turned to the man.

"OK and?" he asked "Not much good I can do here in this plane is there?"

"You will prepare to launch" order the officer

"Launch? What are you going to do drop me on the Angel?" asked Draven

"You will be dropped near the city then proceed to the battle to render any assistance as needed."

"OK and have you told NERV in Tokyo-3 this?" asked the teen

"We cannot reach them. However once you get within the city limits you can contact them from your Unit"

"Nice to see we have such advance military technology" mocked Draven "What's next carrier pigeon?"

"You have your orders" said the officer, his anger rising "Now prepare for launch. Your belongings will be at your home address by this evening. MOVE OUT!

Grumbling Draven got up from his seat to change and prepare for his Tokyo-3 début. "Not quite how I wanted to make my entrance" muttered Draven, "I wonder how well this Shinji Ikari is doing?"

The fight went from bad to worse as Shinji found himself on a mountain side, unable to move thanks to two of his classmates in the battle zone."

"Damn it" muttered Misato

"Why aren't they in a shelter?" asked Ritsuko

"We've got to get them out of there" said Misato her mind racing to figure out the best plan, when some one came through on the communication channel

"Just hold on a moment more, your new employee is just a few minutes late for work" a voice called over the channel

"Now what?" asked Misato turning the view screen as a large blue robot hammering into the Angel from the right.

"Pretty good at beating on a guy who can't move, squid face" called the new arrival, "Now let's see you deal with me"

The new robot dodged the whips of the angel and countered with a right punch then a left.

"Hey Unit-01" called the pilot "If you're gonna do something do it now!"

Shinji ejected the plug yelling for the two other boys to get in

"What are you doing?" shouted Ritsuko, "You can't let outsiders into the plug, they'll cause contamination!"

The blue robot had managed to grabbed the angel from behind, twisting its arms so the whips flailed around."So anyone want to tell me how I kill this thing?" asked the pilot

"That's classified information " shouted Ritsuko "you're not cleared to know that"

"Would you rather I let him go?" countered the pilot, "Stop struggling damn you, hey Unit-01 little help here!"

The Eva had gotten to its feet, an animal-like cry came over the comm channel as it lunged forward down the mountain slope.'

"SHINJI RETREAT THATS AN ORDER!"shouted Misato

Shinji didn't retreat, instead he activated his Progressive knife and drove it into the red core of the enemy. The blue robot tightened it grip to prevent the angel getting free in its' death throes. When the target was finally silent it let go.

"Of course it;s always the red thing" the pilot muttered to himself. "Good job Unit-01." he held his robot's hand up as if expecting a giant robot high-five.

"Uh hello" asked the pilot, as he waved his hand in front of the Eva's face. "huh?"

In the control room Misato watching, was trying to comprehend what exactly just happened.

"The Eva is out of power" replied Misato.

"Right," replied the pilot "Short battery life"

He maneuvered his robot under the arm of Eva-01 to carry it as some one might carry a drunken friend. "OK where do you want him?" asked the pilot

1st LT . Hyuga could be heard holding in a laugh.

Misato just stared at the scene fighting the urge to both shout in anger and laugh at the absurdity of the scene.

"There is a lift at the base of that mountain" said Commander Ikari"

"Two elevators will be there to bring you into the base."

"Right, thanks" called the pilot

"Commander is that wise?" asked Misato

"We were aware of his arrival, his help allowed Unit-01 to destroyed the angel with minimal damage sustained. Report to the cage to meet out new pilot" ordered Commander Ikari

"yes sir" responded Misato with a salute

The battle machines were there when Misato arrived. She saw the two civilians being lead off for a proper yelling at. Shinji was escorted to a debriefing area. She would deal with him later.

Right now her attention was on the new arrival. The new robot was as tall as an Evangelion, probably twice as wide in the torso with thick arms.

The main color was moderate blue, the upper part of the legs and stomach area were a light

gray. There was a golden crown around the head. Overall it just looked powerful.

A young man came walking up to Misato. He was about Shinji's height with reddish-brown hair, his outfit seemed to a modified plug suit. It was dark blue with red highlights but not skin-tight the way the others were.

"Captain Katsuragi?" he asked

"That's correct" replied Misato keeping her tone business like

"Sorry about the flashy entrance but my old Commander ordered me to aid Unit-01" explained the young man

"Draven Dunway at your service" he gave a slight bow "And this" he said gesturing to the large robot "is Combat Unit 03 or as I like to call it The Danner"

A few hours later

Shinji walked out of the debriefing room, Misato had been really pissed with him for not retreating told him to and for allowing Toji and Kensuke into the plug, but what was he to do? Let them die? Wasn't his job to protect people?

"Penny for your thoughts" called a voice

Shinji looked up to see another teen leaning against the wall, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked

"Draven Dunway" the teen responded "We met earlier"

"We did? asked Shinji, he remembered the blue robot "Wait you're the one that was in that robot"

"That's right" said Draven "That was my Danner and I'm here to help you"

Short chapter I know. I didn't want to pad it out with too much needless crap so it's a short, sweet and to the point.

Let me know what you think, Suggestions are always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

EVA: A World Twisted

Author: Guyver4

Disclamier: Evangelion is property of Gainax, I make no money off this so please don;t sue. Gainax you make enough money of Eva figures, models, those body pillows even that creepy Evangelion Body Water yeah Google it some time see how crazy Eva marketing has gotten

Godannar idea belong to Yasuchika Nagaoka ( this is not a true crossover) but still check Godannar out it's a great series.

Review:  
During the battle with the 4th Angel a new pilot arrives in a powerful non-Eva battle machine he calls the Danner. 14Yr old Draven Dunway has entered the fray so let's see how he mixes things up.

Chapter 2: Settling In

"Who are you?" Shinji asked

"Draven Dunway" the teen responded "We met earlier"

"We did? asked Shinji, he remembered the blue robot "Wait you were the one in that blue robot"

"That's right" said Draven "That was my Danner and I'm here to help you"

_That's what he said _thought Shinji, as helped himself to coffee and toast. It been over a week since the battle.

After the introduction the two boys had walked for a bit making small talk.

Draven lead Shinji to an apartment building not far from his own. Near the top floor was an apartment cluttered with boxes.

"Those idiots just crammed my stuff in here" complained the new arrival.

Shinji had noticed a silver case lying on top of the boxes

"What's in there" he asked

Draven looked up "Good, they were careful with that at least"

Opening the lid he pulled out a silver cylinder about two feet long.

He clicked the device on, the top of the device extend about three feet on a bar that came from the side. Then a green light beam filled the space between the handle and the now extended top.

"This is a beam katana, one of the guys in the US NERV branch build it" Explained Draven

"Apparently they were part of very popular game just after Second Impact happened."

"Wow" said Shinji softly, "So is it dangerous?"

"Not at the moment, there is an upgrade chip I have that will make it lethal but as it is, I only use this for training so it's on a stun setting. "

Draven pointed to a dial just under the bottom of the light blade.

"This is the power setting at its current setting, the lowest power, all anyone would get from the blade is a tingle. The higher settings are more dangerous but still not lethal"

"You train with it?" asked Shinji

Draven laughed "I say train but mostly it's just going over drills I read in books. I've never found anyone to practice with. I find the drills are a good way of clearing my mind when I get worked up about things"

He noticed Shinji looking at the blade intently

"Interested?" he asked

"Huh? Me?" replied Shinji

"Sure, why not" said Draven "I could use a sparing partner. There are enough spare parts to make several of these and then some"

"I don't know..started Shinji

"Here" said Draven reaching into another box. He pulled out an old book

"Look this book over then let me know"

The book was about different sword styles, Shinji could see several section the bind had worn from being made to lie flat.

In the last couple days he had read over that book several times. The idea of sword practicing seemed interesting but could he really do it?

Misato's entrance interrupted his thoughts. She groggery walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Her usual morning ritual , Shinji just sipped his coffee and watched.

When the doorbell rang, Shinji answered it.

A teen with reddish-brown hair stood in the hallway. He was wearing the basic school uniform with a cross around his neck. It was different from Misato's. The vertical piece was longer and all the ends curve with black etching in it.

"Morning Draven" greeted Shinji

"How's it going?" waved the teen, stepping inside the apartment

"The same as every morning" replied Shinji

"So Misato's had her morning six-pack?"

"I HEARD THAT" shouted Misato from the kitchen, "for you information I've only had two"

"She just started on her first when I came to answer the door." remarked Shinji

"And she's up to two already" commented Draven, "Rare ability, that one."

The doorbell rang again, opening it, Toji and Kensuke were standing there

"Good morning Shinji" they said in unison

"Good morning Misato we're leavening" they called

"Bye" called Misato in her flirtatious tone. The two boys were all but drooling

"Knock it off" said Shinji as he and Draven dragged them away from the apartment

This has become the usual morning ritual. Shinji gets up and ready, Misato gets up and drunk, Draven shows up then the other two show up just in time for Shinji and Draven to drag them away from Misato before they drool all over the floor.

Later that day at NERV HQ

Misato and Ritsuko were viewing the battle with the 4th Angel

"This Combat Unit 03 is quite powerful" said Ritsuko looking over the data "If not for the lack of an AT field I'd say its even more powerful than the EVAs"

"Draven can certainly handle it " said Misato "Even Asuka can't make her EVA dodge like that"

"From what I've gathered, Draven's been in simulators for this robot since he was a young kid" replied Ritsuko

"He's been training that long?" asked Misato surprised.

"Yes and no," answered Ritsuko "The original pilot is a man named Micheal Serwan., who had taken Draven in after his parents died. Seems they let Draven play in simulators that weren't being used.:

"So where this Micheal Serwan now?" asked Misato

"Dead." replied Ritsuko, "Apparently he as killed in whatever incident destroyed the other two combat units. When it came time to select a new pilot none of the candidates could handle Combat Unit 3 as well as Draven so they trained him officially."

They watched the video as the Danner waved it hand in front of EVA-01 trying t get it attention

Misato let out a chuckle "I wonder how he'd do as an EVA pilot" she wondered

"He's never been tested" answered Ritsuko "The Commander wants him added to the test run on the EVA pilots to see if he has the potential they do"

Deeper in NERV HQ

A second pair watched the same footage

"This was unexpected" muttered Commander Fuyutsuki "I didn't think any weapon aside from an Eva could match the Angels

"Neither did the Committee" said Commander Ikari, "Which is exactly why this weapon will be of use to us" behind his hands Gendo smiled slightly,_ Oh yes he thought I can make great use of this weapon_

TOYKO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

"Geez will you guys give it a break" said Draven "drooling all over Misato's floor everyone morning"

"We appreciate that hard-working woman," said Kensuke

"Yeah we just like to show how much we appreciate her" added Toji

"Right before Hikari yanks back on your choke chain, right Toji?" commented Draven

"You looking for a fight?" challenge Toji, as the other boys laughed.

An alarm sounded, the boys looked up

"angel" muttered Shinji

"You two, get to the shelters and stay there this time" shouted Draven to Kensuke and Toji.

Draven and Shinji ran for NERV. Several minutes later found them in the changing room.

Shinji struggled to get into his plug suit, while Draven put on his own uniform.

I hate these things" muttered Shinji

"Yeah they do seem a bit torturous" commented Draven "Glad I don't have to wear one"

As they exited the change areas heading to the cage area, the caught up with Rei Ayanaimi, already in her plug suit.

"You know Shinji, maybe those plug suits aren't so bad" Draven whispered to Shinji

Rei glanced at them but said nothing. An order came over the speaker system

"Shinji, Draven get out there and stop that Angel."

"Roger" said the boys in unison as they rode the elevators to street level

"We're getting a high energy from the target" reported LT Aoba

On screen they saw a large energy forming into a beam aimed where the EVA was about to appear.

"Shinji Look out!" shouted Misato.

As soon as the EVA emerged from the elevator a powerful beam hit its chest and Shinji started screaming

"DRAVEN DRAW SOME OF THAT FIRE AWAY FROM SIHNJI" ordered Misato

"Roger" said Draven grabbing a shotgun from a weapons building

The Danner fired several shots. Before the Angel stopped it's attack on Unit-01 to concentrate an its new enemy. The high beam of energy fired again this time at the Danner.

Draven swore in English as he moved his machine out of harms way and started running, the beam following his movements

"Hurry and retrieved Unit-1" ordered Misato, she watched as the Danner moved and jumped out-of-the-way of the energy beam frantically.

"Damn it' muttered Draven "how can I counter attack if I can't even get a moment to think"

He was running purely on reaction avoiding the beam as the angel tried to zero in on him.

Building near by exploded into pieces as the high energy beam cut through them. Danner circled around the angel trying to find a blind spot.

"damn it, damn it damn it" muttered Draven over and over. A beam cut close by destroying his weapon. "damn it! Now what?"

A beam shot straight at him

"Look out" shouted Misato. The Danner jumped straight into the air to avoid the beam, but it swung upwards slicing off the robot's left arm.

He swore again when Misato gave a new order "We've retrieved Unit-01, get out of there!"

The beam kept coming, Draven could barely avoid it, with the loss of his arm the Danner was not as responsive as normal

"Open the shaft" sad Draven, He slid and made it down the shaft just as the beam blasted the building he had been in front of to ash.

"How's Shinji? "Draven asked when he met up with Misato.

"he's unconscious but alive" she answered "It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there"

When Shinji woke up several hours later, he found Draven sitting in the room

"What happened" asked Shinji

"you got blasted"replied Draven," How are you feeling?"

"My chest burns a bit but other than that I'm OK"

The door opened and Rei walked in

"Ayanami" said Shinji sitting up

"Whats up?" asked Draven

She had a tray of food "I'm to brief you on the operation."

Rei read the instructions of how all three robots units to depart for the temporary base and await further orders.

She handed him a new plug suit "Don't show up looking like that" she cautioned

Shinji looked at her a moment then realizing that he was a bit over exposed covered himself,

Draven chuckled lightly.

"Sorry" said Shinji "Seems I've been apologizing since yesterday

Rei walked out after making Shinji and offer for him to stay in bed and she would pilot Unit-01

"So what happened yesterday?" asked Draven

As the time came to move out Shinji was still anxious

He didn't want to get hurt again. Arriving at the launch site he saw the Unit-00 and a one-armed Danner

"What happened?" asked Shinji

"Hm? asked Draven "Oh that, yeah well, I was playing with that Angel a bit longer after they got you back in."

"But you only have one arm"

Draven shrugged "new parts are in route from the US, just not time for this.

As the Units proceeded to the temporary base, Draven called Shinji

"Look over there"

Shinji looked, he saw Toji, Kensuke and several other boys on the roof of the school. They were cheering. He could see their face alive with hope, believing in him and the others

"Good reason to fight" said Draven

"But what if I mess up?" asked Shinji.

"Do what you did today, get up and fight again" replied Draven "And keep fighting until you win"

It was the kind of thing his brother had always gone on about. The fire in one's heart and soul.

A man, a human must protect what is most important to them

"If the Angels threatened what is most precious to you then mow them down. Let nothing stand between you and those you love" his older brother had said His brother was gone now, like his parents. Draven had never known his parents they were just names and faces to him , no real feeling.

Micheal Serwan, while not a blood relation had raised Draven treating him like a little brother.

_I'll never stop fighting them Bro _Draven thought he tightened his grip in the controls _As long as they threaten this world I will never stop fighting_

The plan was simple, Unit-01 was going to use an experimental positron rifle to kill the angel. Unit-00 was going to defend him with a shield. Danner's role was like the earlier battle, he was to draw the fire away from the operation is Shinji missed the first shot.

Draven drummed his fingers on the controls, he was anxious.

_I'd rather be sitting with Shinji and Ayanami right no_w he thought _I'd rather I be the one with the shield. _

He was holding NERV's version sniper rifle aimed and ready to take shots if needed.

The weapons wasn't powerful enough for a kill shot but it would serve as a distraction

_Damn it_ he thought the tension was far worse than battle.

He saw the sides of the Angel begin to light up.

_Oh hell here we go_ he thought The blast from the angel met a blast from the sniper rifle the two beams danced around one another then continued on to miss their respective targets.

"Damn" whispered Draven readying his rifle

He saw the energy build up again, the enemy fired a second time.

Draven could see it being deflected by something

"Ayanami" he said aloud, he started firing at the angel hoping to draw the fire away from his teammates. Three shots hit the AT field before the angel switched its target and fired the deadly beam at the Danner.

Draven swore and he moved out-of-the-way, the rifle being destroyed by the blast.

A second blast almost caught the Danner in the chest. Instead of a single blast following him, the Angel seems to have decided to fire several shots making it harder to dodge.

_Come on Shinji_ Draven thought _I know you can do it_

A blast ripped though his right knee.

"Damn it" swore Draven "Look like this is it," he grit his teeth with the Danner in this kind of shape he could maybe dodge one more shot but that was it.

The energy was charging again, then from the sniper position another blast shot forward. It ripped right though the angel.

Draven exhaled _Knew you could do i_t he thought

As the Danner limped back towards the EVAs it stopped. Draven could see the two EVAs sitting next to each other. Using the magnification he could see Shinji and Re sitting there in the Unit-00 entry plug.

The Danner sat down on the mountain side

"Think I'm going to stay out of this touching scene, Go get her Shinji" Draven said with a smile

"So Shinji like blue haired girls. Oh well, maybe the Second Child will be more my type"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Evangelion is property of Gainax, I make no money off this so please don;t sue. Gainax you make enough money of Eva figures, models, those body pillows even that creepy Evangelion Body Water...yeah Google it some time see how crazy Eva marketing has gotten

Godannar idea belong to Yasuchika Nagaoka ( this is not a true crossover) but still check Godannar out it's a great series.

The third Chapter: Asuka joins the crew and with this chapter the ground work is set.

I could use some feedback/reviews is no one minds leaving them.

EVA: A World Twisted

Chapter 3: And Then There Were Four

SLAP! That's how they met and those four perverts had deserved it. At least that's what Asuka thought. Her trip to Tokyo-3 was un-eventful until arrival of her commanding officer Misato Katsuragi and four idiots. Two of which were pilots like her, well not like her, none of them was as good as she was. That damn American had the nerve to suggest his wind-up toy was some how equal to her EVA. The conversation still burned her

"Impressive, nice shade of red" Draven had said when Asuka had shown him and the Third Child her baby.

"Unit-00 and 01 are the prototype and test respectively, but mine is the world's first real Evangelion!" she announced

"As opposed to imitation Evangelions?" asked Draven "We've already dealt with those...well Shinji and Misato have I didn't get a shot at Jet Alone"

"I was talking about your imitation EVA." Asuka snapped walking up to Draven, her hands on her hips defiantly

"You mean my Danner" said Draven "I've fought two angels with it, how many have you fought?"

"Not my fault if these things only attack one place." said Asuka dismissively , " My Unit-02 could beat your wind up toy any day of the week"

Draven smiled, he liked a challenge and red-heads

"Any time, any place, Beautiful" he said taking a step closer.

Asuka stepped back, "Think you can take me?" she asked not expecting him to accept her challenge like that, or for him to call her "Beautiful"

Draven's smiled widened "Dunno, but I'd love to try"

That reply had earned him another slap, his third of the day. Asuka could just smell the perverted undertones of that statement. Damned pervert, and how the hell did he know her Kaji?

Her dislike of the Danner pilot had started right away. There she was in her favorite yellow dress to meet Captain Katsuragi To her surprised there were four boys with her about Asuka's age. A quite one with brown hair, and excited one with glasses and a camera, one looking about interestedly, and one chasing his hat. The hat had found it way under her foot.

She introduced herself as a breeze lifted her dress to show off her white panties. Of course each of them had to pay the viewing cost of a hearty slap. Calling it a bargain, to which the one that was looking around earlier had replied "Bargain for plain white? I dunno, maybe red or something like .." she hadn't let him finish before she slapped him again.

On the bridge Kaji had appeared, much to her joy and annoyance of the ship's captain.

Misato was not happy to see him, wasn't until later Asuka learned they used to date.

Draven walked up to Kajij and greeted him saying "It's been a while"

Asuka had of course demanded to know how long he known her Kaji.

At this the American had said "Your Kaji?" then started laugh which he tried hard to restrain. He refused to explain but was still grinning when Misato escorted the boys out of the room.

Later on pilots and chaperones were sitting around a table

"I'm surprised you know who I am" Shinji had said

"You're pretty famous, the boy who defeated an Angel without any training in his very first battle" replied Kaji

Shinji just smiled "Well I got lucky"

"Luck is a part of your destiny" replied Kaji. "Speaking of luck I hear you're living with Misato, does she still make a lot of noise at night?"

There was an immediate reaction from Toji Kensuke, Asuka and Misato

Kaji seemed to enjoy the re-action, Shinji had no clue what he meant or ignored it, Draven just grinned

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Misato

"Damn Shinji" said Draven "First making a move on Ayanami and now Misato or is it the other way around?"

Shinji looked annoyed at his friend "Hey I haven't do anything with Ayanami"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?" shouted Misato

"Draven" Kaji said turning to him "Stories about you are making the rounds too, how you came out of nowhere to aid Shinji against an angel then go on to battle another solo while Unit-01 retreated "

"Yeah well that's what I do" said Draven shrugging "besides that last one wasn't really solo, I was just a decoy so the could get the EVA out of there"

"Don't sell your self short" replied Kaji "It takes a lot of courage to battle an angel with anything other than an EVA."

"Takes a lot of courage to battle an angel period" respond Draven remembering the most recent battle

Later on Kaji and Asuka were talking on deck. Kaji was looking at the sea.

"So what do you think of the Third Child?" asked Kaji

"Seems boring" said Asuka lazily

"When he was in battle his synch ratio jumped to 40% without training" revealed Kaji

"No way" said Asuka

"What about Draven?" asked Kaji

"Pervert, him and his dumb wind up toy" answered Asuka irritated, remember the well deserved three slaps she had given him.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss the Danner" said Kaji "I've seen it's power first hand, during trial runs in the US, and Draven, he was practically raised in that cockpit."

Asuka turned to her chaperone with a look of realization

"Yes Asuka, " the man said smiling "Just like you"

It was soon after this the angel attacked. Seeing the chance to show off, Asuka had grabbed the Third Child and stuffed him into a plugsuit. Her first battle didn't quite go off without a hitch as they had almost been swallowed by the angel. Misato would later tell her, Draven had been cursing the fact he didn't have his Danner and not being able to join the battle.

The American almost got his fourth slap when Asuka and the Third Child were getting off the ship.

Asuka was still in her plug suit when she passed the others on her way off the ship

Draven had called out "Such a beautiful sight"

She turned around to see him watching her and smiling. Fortunately for Draven, he was out of her range.

_Damn him_ .Asuka thought, Just who did he think he was? OK, he called her 'Beautiful' but plenty of guys had done that, most of them were foolish boys, bowing to her every demand. She hadn't expected for him to step up and accept her challenge. Asuka would have to keep her eyes on this one, he was different from her usual flock of fanboys. The Third Child, seemed interesting in hindsight, they had managed to kill the angel earlier but he didn't have the level of training she did. Still he might be good as support for when she started beating angels left and right.

MISATO'S APRARTMENT

"So what do you guys think of Asuka?" asked Misato digging into her third beer after a long day

"She seems nice enough" said Shinji meekly

"Things are going to be a lot of fun with her around" said Draven, smiling,

"Ooohh" said Misato "Am I going to see you two fighting over her?"

"It's not like that" insisted Draven

Misato didn't seem to hear him "Two friends fighting over a woman, ah it's so romantic What will it be? Swords? Pistols? Bare fists?"

"Wait, What?" asked Draven completely confused.

"She's been watching too many TV dramas again "sighed Shinji

"She always like this?" asked Draven

Shinji didn't answer, Misato was still gushing about guys fighting over women.

"I wish you guys would fight over me" said said dreamily

"Not gonna happen" whisper Shinji

Unfortunately Misato heard him

"What was that?" she asked angrily leaning over the table, "Are you trying to suggest something wrong with me? That I'm not worth fighting for?"

Shinji was getting flustered "No, it's just a woman of your high..uh quality is too much for guys like us"

"He's right Misato" agreed Draven "On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a definite 11 way out of our league"

Misato sat back down, satisfied with the answer

"Aww you guys are so awesome" said Misato "but I'm not that hot, look"

Misato raise her shirt to show off her scar, but the boys could also see the under side of her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Actually the scar kind of adds to your hotness" said Draven honestly

"He's right, it proves you're not just beautiful but strong" agreed Shinji

"You guys a the best!" said Misato letting her shirt down, she hugged the boys to her chest drunkenly. She picked up her beer can only to find it empty

"Oops gotta go get more" she said, heading off to the kitchen

"wow" said Draven "I didn't think she was this crazy

"I warned you" replied Shinji

"Still not sure if I envy or pity you Shinji" said Draven watching the door to the kitchen for Misato's return. "speaking of women, what's up with you and Ayanami?"

"Nothing" said Shinji he didn't look at his friend,but glancing down at the floor

"Do you want there to be?" asked Draven

"I don't know" replied Shinji "it's just I want to know her"

"Then talk to her" said Draven

"it's not that easy!" said Shinji frustrated "I don't know what to say"

"Start with hello" said Draven

"And what makes you an expert in women?" asked Shinji hotly

"My older bother was always going on about stuff like that" Draven said smiling "Even though I was just a kid he was still giving me advice for dealing with girls. He once said 'A warrior's greatest comfort is a woman's embrace'. Naturally I asked 'What happens if the warrior is a girl"

"What did he say?" asked Shinji

"He never did answer that one" said Draven laughing.

"Do you think I could talk to him?" asked Shinji eagerly hoping for some advice too

Draven's smile faded, "I wish you could, I really do. Unfortunately he's been dead about five years now."

"I'm sorry" replied Shinji "How..."

"Did he die?" finished Draven. "The Danner's official title is Combat Unit 3, well there were two others called The Gainer and Club Mainer, there was an incident the destroyed both, my brother was in Club Mariner at the time"

"I'm sorry" said Shinji honestly

"Thanks" replied Draven " He' the original Danner pilot, but it wasn't complete when the incident happened. So I pilot the Danner now."

"What was the incident?" asked Shinji

"That's something I'd rather not go into" said Draven quietly

"I'm sorry" said Shinji again

The clock rang the hour, it was late

"Oh hell and we got school tomorrow" said Draven "I'd better get home"

He stood up, Shinji walked with him to the door.

Shinji spoke up as his friend stepped out, "About the beam katana"

Draven turned, waiting for Shinji's answer eagerly

"I'll do it" said Shinji

Draven's broke out int a wide smile "Excellent, I was hoping you would. We have tests at NERV tomorrow after school, but day after that we'll head to my place after school and we can begin."

"Great" said Shinji,

NERV HQ the following day

"How the hell do you get into these things?" complained Draven struggling with a plugsuit.

"You just gotta ease yourself into it." answered Shinji

Commander Ikari had decided it was finally time to add Draven to the Synch test. The reasoning, his skills in the Danner were remarkable if he could pilot an Evangelion, he would be a formidable opponent for the angels. Not having an official number he is the Zero Child and uses one of Shinji's plugsuits for tests.

"OK now what" asked Draven having finally gotten the plug suit on

"Hit the switch on you right wrist" answered Shinji

Hitting the switch sucked all the air out the suit, leaving it skin-tight. Not a pleasant experience the first time round.

"I'm really beginning to hate this thing" muttered Draven

The boys exited the changing area, waiting for the girl before heading to the test plugs. Asuka came out first. She wasn't happy to see the boys waiting for her.

"And what perverted things are you thinking?"Asuka asked Draven her hand ready to smack him once he opened his mouth

Draven looked Asuka up and down, and said "Just that red is definitely a better color for you than yellow"

Asuka relaxed her hand, "of course it is you idiot" she said quietly before heading for the test plugs.

"There are some benefits to these plugsuits" Draven whispered to Shinji as they watched Asuka walk away.

Shinji silently agreed as Rei came out of the changing room. Both boys turned to watch her approach them.

It is normal for Rei that people ignore her, she was accustom to no one looking at her, so when she emerged to see Shinji and Draven waiting for her, it seemed odd . Both boys were watching her, with a look she could not place as if they were in shock. The Danner pilot smiled, and greeted her, something else she was not accustom too, before walking over to the Second Child standing near the test plugs.

Shinji was still looking at her, his expression was that of some one wanting to say something but unable to talk

"Did you need something Pilot Ikari?" asked Rei

It took Shinji a moment before he could say "Ayanami, I was wondering if you'd. like to get a soda or ice cream after the test"

Rei looked at him, she had never been asked something like that before, "Why do you ask this?" she said

"I thought it might fun" Shinji said, trying hard not to trip over his words "To spend some time with you outside of NERV"

"Fun?" Rei asked more to herself than Shinji, She knew the word meant leisure activity, things people did to relax and relive stress. Not something she had ever do or consider doing, but since Shinji had gotten to Tokyo-3 there were many new thoughts in her mind.

"Yeah, I've wanting to spending time with you, maybe talk a bit" Shinji said still fighting hard not to stammer or sound like an idiot

He wanted to spend time with her? Why? This boy confused her.

"Alright Pilot Ikari, we shall go have fun" said Rei, quietly

She did not expect her response to have such and effect on him "GREAT!" he said "We'll go once we're done with test. And you can call me Shinji"

"Shinji" Rei repeated. "very well, we should hurry now or we'll be late for our test"

They walked to the test plugs, Rei noticed Shinji was moving as if he had an enormous amount of energy inside of him. Was this because she agreed to go with him? Rei had her own curiosity about Shinji, she had replayed the time he landed on her several times over in her head. Recently when she thought about it, a warm feeling came to her body. Since Operation Yashima she found herself thinking about him more to the point he was in her dreams sometimes, but didn't know why.

"We're ready" said Ritsuko a monitor displayed all the children. "Filling the test plugs"

"Shinji was right, this is disgusting" muttered Draven as the L.C.L. filled his lungs for the first time

"Quite complaining, you're a boy aren't you" said Misato.

"Being a boy doesn't make this any less disgusting" replied Draven

The tests were over soon enough.

"Asuka still has the highest score" said Ritsuko, looking over data

Asuka beamed with her usual pride

"Shinji and Rei are doing well, Shinji especially seems to have gained a sharp rise in his ratio"

Shinji smiled sheepishly. Rei look at him, was this also a result of her agreeing to go?

"Draven" Ritsuko said looking over the data "Has the lowest ratio, barley 3%"

Asuka laughed "Well what did you expect? He doesn't even have an EVA, just that little wind up toy"

"What do I need with a Synch ratio?" asked Draven "I'm not an EVA pilot"

He turned to Asuka " My toy ,as you put it, isn't so little, I'd be happy to show you anytime"

Misato laughed, Ritsuko just watched with both interest and annoyance , Maya looked a little scandalized

Asuka tried to slap Draven "You little pervert, what are you suggesting?"

An all to familiar alarm drowned out his reply An angel was on its way.

"Wonderful" said Asuka. "Now I can show everyone my superior skills" 

"You mean you can sit back and watch the Danner and I kick ass" replied Draven as the two ran for the Cage area.

"It would seem, our time together will have to wait" said Rei to Shinji

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it" Shinji replied as he walked to the Cage area, not noticing the faint red, that appeared in Rei's cheeks as she followed him.

"There go our defenders" said Misato

"We're doomed" commented Maya

End Chapter 3

So what does everyone think so far?

I've got plenty of ideas planned out, I just hope I can get them all down.

Feed back I need most is opinion of the story length Are they too short?, too long? Just right?

Next Chapter while some train to dance, others must fight as a pair from China tries to finish what the NERV team starts :


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Evangelion is property of Gainax, I make no money off this so please don;t sue. Gainax you make enough money of Eva figures, models, those body pillows even that creepy Evangelion Body Water...yeah Google it some time see how crazy Eva marketing has gotten

Godannar idea belong to Yasuchika Nagaoka ( this is not a true crossover) but still check Godannar out it's a great series.

Here is chapter 4, took longer that I thought to get this one out. Anyway if any one gets a chance I could use some reviews.

EVA: A World Twisted

Chapter 4: Team Blue vs Team China, Ready? Fight!

It was coming, the newest Angel. Shinji sat in his Eva, the usual anxious feeling in his stomach. He had to admit this fight was a bit better than the last few. Two Evangelions along with the Danner to fight this one Angel. Far better than his first battle, when his damned father had thrown him into the plug and shot him up to street level to fight his first angel.

Asuka had a long spear, Draven had opted for a sword like weapon saying "Giant robots and swords just go together" Shinji preferred the basic rifle. This wasn't a video game, he didn't enjoy combat the way the others seemed to. He wanted to destroy the angel and go back to base. Ayanami had agreed to spend time with him, and he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. The thought of her in the plugsuit made his heart beat faster. Did that make him the pervert Asuka accused him of being?

The Danner stood next to Unit-01 and Unit-02 on the other side of Unit-01

Draven sat at his controls cursing the plugsuit. He hadn't a chance to change to his usual pilot uniform. Having acted only as decoy during Operation Yahsima, not being allowed to help with Jet Alone and not having the Danner handy when that oversize guppy attacked the fleet, he was glad to finally get back into the battle.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small screen to the far right.

It read "Engage Twin Drive System"

_Twin Drive System?_ He thought. _There is only a single Drive System in this thing _The Drive System was an experimental engine that powered his Danner. Early plans for the EVAs included the Drive System as well but the AT field put too much strain on it. How did it work? Draven didn't know

_So what the hell is a Twin Drive System? _He wondered

They were in position at the water's edge, waiting for the enemy. It appeared in a huge-water spout. The large creature reminded Shinji of his first opponent except this one was gray. Before either boy could make a move Asuka charged in, jumping on sunken buildings like stepping-stones

"Cover me" she said

"cover you?" repeated Shinji

"Ladies first!" exclaimed Asuka rushing forward.

"Who's a lady?" asked Draven

Shinji fired his rifle as Draven followed the Unit-02. Asuka brought her spear down, cleaving the angel cleanly in half.

"Damn, she is good" said Draven as he moved to catch up.

Asuka's glory only lasted a moment, the two sides began to twitched and shed it outer skin like a snake to reveal a pair of angels, one gray and one orange.

"THATS A LOAD OF BULL" shouted Misato crushing her headset.

"Asuka get down" shouted Draven as he tackled the orange half, taking it underwater.

"Fall back" ordered Misato obtaining a new head set.

The gray angel attacked Asuka, grabbing her spear and tried to wrestle it away from her

Shinji continued to fire on the gray half, as it struggled for control of the spear.

Another water-spout appeared between the EVA-01 and the other combatants, the orange half and Danner emerged still locked in battle.

Several shots from Shinji's rifle struck the Danner and orange half  
"HEY" shouted Draven "Watch where you 're shooting!"

"You're in my line of fire!" replied Shinji

Draven forced the orange half away from EVA-01's weapon, trying to move the fight to the shore

_Gotta stay near the EVAs_ Draven thought _If I get too far away, this thing's AT field will start working again _

Asuka had managed to flip the gray angel on its back, reclaiming her spear As the beast got to its feet several shots from Shinji's rifle hit their mark. The angel turned its attention to the purple robot and charged it

"Get back here, Damn it" shouted Asuka chasing her enemy.

The angel was fast, faster than he had thought, Shinji barely had time to toss his rifle and pull his Prog Knife from the shoulder holster. The angel slammed into Unit-01 as Shinji drove his Progressive Knife deep into its core.

The angel staggered back and stopped moving

Asuka saw what should have been her victory stolen by an under trained idiot.

She turned her attention to the orange half. Draven had managed to cut off one of its arms and was trying to dissect the rest of it when Asuka charged at the battling giants.

"Will you just die already" Draven muttered to himself, over the comm link he heard the crazed scream of the German pilot.

"What the...?" Draven turned "Oh hell!"

The Danner steeped to the right of his enemy just as Unit-02 charged past to skewer the angel's core.

The angel convulsed on the spear, then was silent.

Asuka tossed her long red hair back, "That is how you deal with an angel" 

"What hell are you doing?" shouted Draven appearing on Asuka's display "Were you trying to spear me with the angel?"

"Stay out the way of the real pilots" Asuka replied smirking

"Oh that's it!" Draven yelled "You and me, right now Red! I' ll show you what this wind up toy can do!"

The Danner held up its fists, ready to fight

"You want a piece of me?" snapped Asuka "Fine!"

"That's Enough! Returned to base all of you" ordered Misato "NOW!"

Knowing better than to dis-obey her, the three battle machines started walking back to their transports.

"Hey guys" said Shinji who had turned to look at the angels. "Does something seem off to you?"

The other turned to looked at the dead bodies

"Shouldn't they have exploded or something?" asked Asuka

"They don't always, that squid thing Shinji and I fought just kind of died standing up" answered Draven "all that happened was its core turned gray"

Shinji was looking at the angels careful, Draven's answer bothered him. He it the magnifier and zoomed in on the angels

"The cores are still red!" he exclaimed

Before either of the others could voice a response, a massive AT field threw them backward.

"What the hell?" said Draven, the pilots watched as a brown mass covered the angels bodies, as if they were wounds that had scabbed over.

"OK now what? Shinji asked

CHINA:

Several men sat around a conference table

"NERV has failed to destroy the angel"

"Bah, they always were useless, using children to fight"

"So what shall we do?"

The man in charge gave a cold smile "Send in Godinner"

The plan was simple, EVA-01 and EVA-02 would use music to synchronize an attack and destroy the angel. EVA-00 and Danner would be on stand by in case anything else went wrong.

Three days till the attack, the dance training seemed to finally be working.

Misato was observing her wards while Draven was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. With Shinji focused on training some one had to cook some who wasn't Misato

"Thanks for cooking again" called Misato

"No problem I'm not be as good at Japaneses food as Shinji but I have my own menu.," Draven responded "We don't need our pilots getting stomach pains while dancing right?"

"What that supposed to mean" Misato shot back angrily

Explosions and the roar of planes cut short the teen's reply

"We under attack?" asked Shinji and Asuka said in Synch "I though we had three more days"

"OK, that's getting creepy" Draven commented

Misato's phone rang, the apartment was silent as the children listened.

"Whats going on? What? Attacking the angel? Whose orders? Damn it contact Rei have her head to HQ, I've got Draven here. No Asuka and Shinji still need to train"

Misato hung up the phone "Draven, we're moving out., You two keep working your training"

A few minutes later found Misato driver her usual style towards the base, Draven ridding shotgun, wishing he had could have walked to NERV.

"So what going on?" he asked the crazed driver

"Seems some private company from China is trying to show off their weapons. "

"Private company?" asked Draven not believing any one would be stupid enough to step on NERV's toes

"I don 't know" Misato answered "All I know is that they are a weapons manufacturer from China"

They found Ristuko, her cute assistant Lt Ibuki already in the control room and for some reason Kaj

"Whats the status?" asked Misato

"A large robot is heading for the Angel. explained Ritsuko looking over the report " It appeared just outside the city a few minuets ago. Ground troops are trying to slow it down with little success. If it reaches the angel, the attack could cause the angel to renew its own attack earlier than we predicted."

"Damn it, Shinji and Asuka aren't ready yet" complained Misato

"Which is why Commander Fuyutsuki has ordered Danner and Unit-00 to mobilize and stop it"

Said Kaji,

"Defending an Angel?" question Draven "That's something I never expected to do"

"Just get ready to move out" ordered Misato "It's up to you and Rei"

Rei eased herself into the white plugsuit. She had been in her apartment when the call that she was needed at NERV. She hadn't been told why, just to get suited up and ready to launch EVA-00. Her plans to spend time with Shinji had been put on hold while he prepared for the next angel battle. Shinji and Pilot Soryu were going through Synch training, learning to move as one to a piece of music. Rei had wondered why not she and Shinji, they had performed well during Operation Yashima, what was the little uneasy she got while watching them progress in their training? Rei pushed the thought out of her mind, right now she needed to focus on a mission.

Upon arriving at the Cage area she found Pilot Dunway waiting for her. He was leaning against the railing near his Unit, and smiled slightly as she walked up.

"How's it going Ayanami?" he said friendly with a wave.

Rei was not used to others noticing her, or asking about her well-being, except for Commander Ikari and Shinji

"I am well" she replied

"Good" he said smiling, "Looks like it's just you and me this time"

"Pilot Soryu and Shinji are still training"

Draven nodded "Yeah they're still at it," 

"Rei, Draven get into your units and prepare to move out, we'll air lift you to the battle zone." ordered Misato through the intercom system

"Shall we go?" said Draven as he moved to his machine's cockpit.

The airlift was not a long one and they got briefed on their new enemy.

"The machine is from the Shukuyu Industries" said Misato

A visual came over the monitor screen. It show a robot, easily as tall as the Danner but not as wide,

The color scheme was mainly black and white, it held a huge single sided ax

Draven said something angrily in English, probably swearing. Misato had noticed that when Draven swore he usually did it in English, Asuka had a similar habit with German.

"I'm guessing you know this machine" Misato asked

"Yeah it's Godinner," replied Draven "I met the pilots once."

"It has multiple pilots?" asked Ritsuko

"Yeah two of them." answered Draven "They go by code names Sonic and Horn. Horn is a huge guy, little commons sense and a bad tempter. Sonic is a women, big ego and more silicone in her than brains"

"Sounds like my kind of woman" combined Kaji, receiving angry stares from all females present.

"I wouldn't try Kaji" answered Draven "Horn is very protective,he might just snap your neck for looking at her wrong."

"So by all means hit on her" Misato said irritated

Godinner was moving towards the Angel, tearing through the ground troops and automated defenses

"You guys will be at the drop point soon, get ready" said Misato "Draven as soon as you guys land, cover Rei so she can get to the power stations, otherwise you're only going to have a few minutes to win this.

"You ready?" Draven asked Rei over the private comm

"Yes" Rei replied simply

"No need to look so serious, this will be a walk in the park compared to our usual fights" Draven said grinning

"Are you not scared you will die?" Asked Rei

Draven let out a laugh "Against these idiots? Naw we won't die, besides I got you backing me up I'm not worried.

Draven didn't see the slight tint of red appear in Rei's face. She wasn't used to being complemented like that. Pilot Dunway was strange too. They entered the drop zone and launched from the transports. When they landed, Danner took up point position in front of Godinner as EVA-00 moved to the armament and power building closer to the Angel.

"What the hell are you doing?" A large angry man appeared on the comm screen of the Danner and Unit-00 "Get out of our way!"

"Horn you oversized idiot" snapped Draven, "why are you in Japan?"

"Well well," said Horn smugly "if it isn't Serwan's little brother. What's up kid? Trying to play with the big boys?"

"We're doing what NERV has failed to do" a woman appeared on a second comm screen. Short dark hair and a chest bigger than Misato's. "Destroying the Angel"

Rei had reached the weapons building, grabbing two rifles she tossed one to the Danner. "Look you two are just going to make things worse. Now scram" said Draven

"WHAT!" shouted Horn "You got a lot of nerve little boy."

"Never mind that Horn "Sonic said "We can get past him easy, all he's got for back up is the prototype Eva, remember the file we saw"

The lager man chucked, "right the one controlled by that little blue doll, what a..." what Horn was interrupted as Draven fired his weapon at Godinner's shoulder

"That's a warning shot!" snapped Draven "Keep your damned mouth shut"

The Godinner charged forward swinging its ax at the Danner. Draven side-stepped the Chinese robot and countered with a right hook.

"Now cool off" said Draven "You two are only going to make things worse"

It was too late, the Chinese pilots were out for blood. They swung their ax, knocking the rifle from Danner's hand. Butting the American robot in the chest with the ax handle then bringing it up to meet Danner's face. The blue robot fell backward then rolled away from Godinner's falling ax

Danner got to its feet, as Godinner attacked again. Draven was able to catch the handle of the ax before the Chinese pilots could carve open his robot's head. They struggled, each trying to get control of the ax, stepping on the abandon buildings. Riffle fire hit Godinner in its already damaged shoulder.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Sonic, she turned to see EVA-00 with smoking coming from its rifle.

"You blue bitch!" yelled the busty pilot, grabbing the ax free of the Danner's grip. Godinner now charged the blue EVA.

.

Rei stood her ground calmly as the crazed robot brought it ax down at her head. Her AT field blocked attack, the Godinner stepped back

"What the hell is that?" asked a stunned Horn

That moment of confusion was all Draven needed, he grabbed Godinner's arm holding the ax, under his own right arm and began to squeeze and twist. The other robot tried in vain to get its arm and weapon free. With a vicious yell, Draven ripped the arm off of Godinner, taking the ax with it.

The one armed robot stumbled backwards as Danner took hold of the ax.

"You damn bastard" spat Horn .

"I warned you" Draven said simply, then swung the ax like a bat cleaving the Chinese robot in two.

NERV took the two Chinese pilot into custody, charging them with endangering public welfare among numerous other crimes.

Draven changed back into his street clothes and to his surprise, Rei waiting for him outside the changing room.

"Oh Ayanami, I didn't expect to see you still here"

"You are going to Captain Katsuragi's home are you not?" she said quietly "I wish to check in on Shinji"

"oh hell" Draven said hitting his forehead with his palm, "I forgot, I still need to cook tonight, "

He looked the blue haired beauty "Why don't you join us? I'm sure no one would mind...well maybe Asuka but she gets overruled"

"If it is not a problem" replied Rei

"None at all," said Draven "Uh any special preferences I should know?"

"I dislike eating meat" Rei said quietly

"Ah" said Draven "Easy enough to work around,. Do you mind garlic?"

"No"

"Good,"

They walked in silence for a short time before Rei decided to asked something she was wondering

"Pilot Dunway" she began, as Draven turned "Why did you fire that first shot at our enemy today?"

"Hmm?" Draven said "Oh that. Horn pissed me off. I don't like people insulting my teammates or my friends"

"Friends?" asked Rei looking at him curiously. "You would consider me a friend?"

"Sure, if you don't mind that is." Draven said shrugging

"I do not mind" she replied. Friends? No one has every called her that before. First Shinji wanting to spend time with her outside of NERV and school, now this one wanting to call her friend. Were all teenage males this strange? Perhaps she would observe the ones at school more closely

"So if we're going to be friends then there on small thing" Draven said interrupting her thoughts

"What? 

The young man smiled "Enough with 'Pilot Dunway', just call me Draven"

"Very well, Draven "responded Rei you may call me Rei"

"Shall we go Rei?" Draven asked smiling "I've got a dinner to make, ever had Italian food before?"

A few days later Shinji and Asuka showed off the fruits of their training, resulting in the shortest Angel battle yet. Draven and Rei were with Misato as their teammates danced their way to victory

It went well, Draven along with Kaji and Hyuga cheered them on, right until the final kick that destroyed the angel.

"They need to work on their landings" said Draven once the dust had cleared

Asuka's voice came loud and clear over the comm system "  
What are you doing on my Unit02" she yelled at Shinji

Rei looked at the scene and spoke to Draven "Is not Pilot Soryu the one on top?"

"Yeah, probably the way she prefers it" answered Draven

Asuka was still yelling "You pervert I know you tried to kiss me while I was sleeping"

"You cheat you were awake!" answered Shinji

"Oh my god I was kidding did you really try to kiss me?"

"No..no I stopped"

"PERVERT!" shouted Asuka

"Who'd want kiss a psychopath like you anyway? responded Shinji

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Asuka getting madder. "Oh I get it you'd rather be kissing that blue haired Wondergirl right?"

Shinji's response was lost among the laughter of the control room

Rei nudged Draven "Do you think Shinji attempted to kiss Pilot Soryu?"

Draven shrugged " Who knows, he might have."

"Do you think he wants to kiss me?" Rei asked

"Probably" answer Draven "Not that I blame him."

Rei felt her face get warmer, the idea of Shinji wanting to kiss her, and Draven agreeing that it was a good idea. She was going to need help understanding these feelings. Dr. Akagi was too scientific and Pilot Soryu didn't seem like a good choice either. Captain Katsuragi seemed to have experience with males, perhaps she was the one to ask. Rei would ask her later, from the look on the Captain's face she would be busy with reports for the next few days.

Chapter 4 end

I realized this story isn't was twisted as I though it was going to be. Guess I'll make a few OMAKEs till I can ramp up the strangeness. Omakes seem to be popular these days Anyway as I was writing this I got an idea, The original story called for a Shinji/Rei pairing but it dawned on me I could also go for the Shinji/Asuka pairing. So I'd like to hear from you guys. Which would be more interesting Shinji/Rei or Shinji/Asuka ?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Evangelion is property of Gainax, I make no money off this so please don;t sue.

Has anyone Googled Evangelion Body Water yet?

Godannar idea belong to Yasuchika Nagaoka ( this is not a true crossover) but still check Godannar out it's a great series.

I wish I owned the right to one of these but sadly I don't. Draven Dunway however is my creation so yeah...I got nothing

This is a light chapter, it was built around a scene I've hand in my head since I started this story.

This story can still go either way Shinji/Rei or Shinji/Asuka. I've had 1 very emotional response but I can always use more.

Eva: A World Twisted

Chapter 5 : Normal Life...or as Normal as it gets in Tokyo-3

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Asuka

"Compensation" answered Misato

"What did NERV do wrong do deserve thing?" asked Draven

The pilots were in the Cage area looking at a new robot. About half the size of the EVAs fairly unremarkable with no neck and wide frog like eyes. The robot's fiery red and orange paint job shone brighter than Asuka's Unit-02

"It's compensation from China, an apology for their pilots going rouge" explained Misato

"Oh that's what they call it?" asked Draven ask sarcastically,

"Actually they call it Heat Boy" came another voice.

The teens turned to see Ritsuko walking up to join them, her assistant Maya was right behind her as usual.

"Heat Boy?" asked Shinji "Why Heat Boy?"

"Because it's designed to withstand high temperatures" explained Ritsuko " Shukuyu Industries somehow got hold of data from Operation Yashima. They built this machine to withstand high temperatures using the Kunlun Mountains as a test site.

"Kunlun Mountains?" asked Shinji

"What are you stupid?" asked Asuka, "Those are the largest volcanoes in China, several became active after Second Impact.

"Thank you Encyclopedia Brown" muttered Draven under his breath

"Just because you're a dumkoff doesn't mean we all are. I graduated college after all" said Asuka standing in front of the American in her usual confident stance

A smile crossed Draven's face.

"Did you take Astronomy? What can you tell us about Uranus?" He asked.

Shinji shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to end well

Asuka answered "It's an ice giant and the third biggest planet in our solar system"

Misato snickered, she realized the trap Asuka had fallen into.

Draven continued to smile, he walked around behind Asuka.

"Dunno about ice giant. It's as hot as the rest of you"

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the cage area.

"You pervert! Stop staring at my ass!" Asuka shouted angrily

"Alright that's enough, we have tests to get on with"said Ritsuko amused at the bickering

Three of the four gave a collective groan with Rei staying her usual silent self.

The blonde doctor lead them to the test plugs

"I want to know how they got that data" said Misato, "Classified data like that isn't easily available"

"Probably bribes" Ritsuko said simply "China's still a fairly poor nation, some people will do anything for money"

"What in the hell is NERV Intelligence doing?" Misato asked angrily "They let sensitive data slip and don't inform us about things like China's robot

"Commander Ikari was quite angry with them" Answered Ritsuko "He's called the head of Intelligence to his office for a 'briefing' on his department current status"

A humorless smile crossed Misato;s face "I'd love to hear that one"

For the first time she was actually cheering to NERV Supreme Commander.

In Shinji's mind nothing was better than a hot shower after tests or a battle. Washing the L.C.L. off his body and out of his hair.. He heard an irritated noise behind him and the sound of a plugsuit hitting the floor. A moment later Draven stepped into the stall next him and turned on the water.

"Finally got the hang of the plugsuit?" asked Shinji

The American gave a dismissive wave "Yeah I finally figured that stupid thing out."

Draven gave wet cough and spat out some lingering L.C.L. He soaked his head under the shower stream for a few moments "Now I just gotta get used to the L.C.L. stuff. Can you imagine how long it takes Asuka to wash this junk out of her hair?"

Shinji smiled, "She's always complaining about it"

"Asuka complain? Never!" Draven said mockingly as Shinji laughed

"She's going to kill you, if you keep teasing her like that" warned Shinji

"Speaking of cute girls" Draven continued ignoring the warning, "Did you ever get a chance to spend time with Rei?"

Shinji shook his head "I was busy doing the dance training, so we never got a chance to"

"So do it now, before the next angel shows up"

"I don't know where to go with her" replied Shinji

"There's that new ice cream place that opened up. They practically every flavor ever made and a few new ones."

"She may not like ice cream" commented Shinji "Or watching her weight"

Draven looked at Shinji, "Shinji, have you taken a real good look at Rei in her plugsuit? One trip to an ice cream parlor will not hurt her figure, if she's even concerned about that."

Shinji blushed, thinking of Rei in her plugsuit. "You know Asuka would call us perverts for talking like this"

Draven let out a snort "Which I call blatant bullshit. The way she drools over Kaji because he's 'cool' and 'mature'. Then has the nerve to call us perverts when we look at Misato the wrong way"

Shinji chuckled.

Somewhere else in NERV a certain blonde also laughs at the outburst.

"What's so funny Rits?" asked a lavender haired woman

"Just seeing how our pilots are doing" responded Ritsuko listing into a headset

"I thought the changing rooms were free of video cameras" said Misato sternly

"They are, but the audio recorders are in place." explained Ritsuko

"Still an invasion of privacy." muttered Misato

"No such thing as privacy here at NERV, you know that Misato"

"So what's so funny about the children?" asked Misato

"Well nothing on the girl's side, Asuka's just complaining about the L.C.L. as usual, Rei isn't saying anything at all"

"As usual too," finished Misato "So what are the boys talking about?"

"Girls" answered Ritsuko

"Oh?" asked Misato her eyes alive with curiosity "This I gotta hear"

Misato reached over and put the conversation on speaker so they could all hear.

"What about privacy?" asked Ritsuko amused

"It's just you, me and Maya here, we can all keep a secret"

"No you can't" answered Ritsuko

"Shh I wanna hear this" said Misato

The voices of the boys filled the room.

"Her offer still stands you know" Shinji said

"To move in? " replied Draven "Yeah I know and I appreciate it but I think it's better I keep my own place for now"

"Why?" asked Shinji

"Might get too crowded there," answered Draven " You know, Shinji if it every gets too crazy there, you can always move in with me. I have a spare bedroom"

"Oh hell no" said Misato

"Thanks but Misato and Asuka need me" said Shinji'

"Otherwise they would have to cook right?" asked Draven with a laugh "I think that's why Misato wanted me to move in, she liked the cooking I did when you and Asuka were dance training"

"She's not that bad" said Shinji

"Man, if we could weaponize her cooking" Draven began

Ritsuko started laughing as Maya tried her hardest not to.

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad!" shouted Misato glaring at the other two women

"We wouldn't need the Evangelions" finished Shinji grimly

"Damn it Shinji!" said Misato angrily "I'll get you for that"

"I mean, Misato is great and I owe her a lot," said Shinji "She's smart, she's beautiful, she took me in when I got here, otherwise I'd be living alone. She just can't cook"

"Misato is great" agreed Draven "Don't know what we'd do without her"

"Awww" said Misato happily "Those are my guys!"

The was a brief silence then they heard Draven ask "What are you thinking that's got you so red?"

The women listened eagerly

"Well" Shinji started "I was just wondering what Misato would look like in a plugsuit"

Silence.

"That" Draven said slowly "Is a very good question. Think I'd like to see that"

"Say, Ritsuko" Misato turned to the blonde scientist

"No Misato, I will not make you a plugsuit just so you can show off to a pair of teenagers"answered Ritsuko predicting her question

"Aw you're no fun" pouted Misato

They heard the water shut off, as the boys finished cleaning off the last of L.C.L. Their conversation continued as they got into street clothes.

"You know who I'd love to see in a plugsuit" Said Draven

"Ritsuko?" asked Shinji

Draven paused "Nothing against Ritsuko, but I tend to stay away from blondes"

"Whats wrong with blondes" asked Shinji and Ritsuko at the same time.

"Bad experience" Draven said simply "Trust me, you don't want to know"

"I do" said Misato "was it an ex-girl friend or maybe crush he had?"

"Who then?" asked Shinji

"That cute Lieutenant that's always hanging around Ritsuko" answered Draven

The women listening froze. Ritsuko and Misato turned to the younger woman, whose face was starting to show a bit of red.

"LT Ibuki?" asked Shinji

"Yup" answered Draven "She's cute and obviously smart if she's working with Ritsuko"

"Never thought about it, but she's defiantly cute." said Shinji "Probably look amazing in a plugsuit"

Maya face went bright red as she listened to the teenagers.

"Hear that Maya? You have some fans" teased Misato

"This is improper" stammered Maya as she tried to focus on her work

Ritsuko touched her assistant's shoulder "They're teenage boys Maya, it's expected they talk about these things. I do find it admirable they consider your brain as well as your body"

They could hear the door to the locker room open and the boys voices stopped, indicating they were heading for home.

"Well that was fun" said Ritsuko "But we'd better get back to work"

"yeah I still have some reports to do before I go home" Said Misato as she got up to leave

"Oh Misato" called Ritsuko "Don't tease the boys about this. It wouldn't be good if they realized were we listening"

"You probably right" answered Misato "But still it could be so much fun to tease them"

Maya didn't say anything as Misato left. She was thinking about what the boys had said. There was a part of her that found pride in it. Misato was a woman who turned the heads of almost every male at NERV, as well as the heads of a few females . While it was just a pair of teenagers who thought this way but the fact they put her on the same level of desirability as Misato was a compliment in its own way. Especially since they seem to prefer Maya over Dr Akagi who had her own following among NERV staff

Tokyo-3 High School

Usually those red eyes were staring out the window,oblivious to the sounds and movement around her. Today was different. Rei's eyes focused on her classmates, her ears focused on conversations around her.

For the last few days she had observed boys at school and their action towards the girls

These observations were very informative. When boys liked a girl they wanted to spend time alone with them, a date. Shinji had not used the word date but the ideas were the same.

Boys were also protective of girls they liked, she had witnessed a school yard fight between two boys because one had called a girl a derogatory name. This coincided with the actions Draven had taken during the battle with Godinner. Did this mean both boys 'liked' her? Liking someone was a childish way (childish in Rei's mind anyway) of saying you had romantic feelings towards a person. Did both boys have romantic feeling towards her? Then there was the act of becoming one, which Rei had always seen as the highest form of romantic expression. Did both boys desire this?

Rei thought the best way was to ask them directly but how does one ask something like that?

Her attention turned from her thought back to the boys in the class

Pilot Soryu seemed a poplar discussion topic due to her appearance.

"She's here" one of the cried excitedly and most of the boys in the class turned to the door

Rei could see disgust in the eyes of the girls in the class.

The classroom door opened and Pilot Soryu walked with the Class Representative. The red-headed girl ignored the stares of the males as she took her seat. A few moments later the door opened again and four boys walked in. Collectively called "the Stooges" by both the Second and Class Rep.

Rei never understood why they were given this name. She had read about a comedy group from long before Second Impact but the boys acted nothing like them.

Just more of her insults. Rei's body tightened, she could feel anger filling her mind. The Second Child was always insulting or injuring the boys.

"That red-headed bitch" a girl to Rei's right whispered "She thinks she's so great"

Seems Rei was not alone in her irritation with the German girl. She glanced over her shoulder to see two girls near the back of the room watching her fellow pilots.

"I hear Shinji lives with her" said another girl "That poor guy, I'll be she makes him do all the work"

_True_ thought Rei, Both Pilot Soryu and Captain Katsuragi were notorious for neglecting house work, leaving it all to Shinji or Draven when he stopped by.

"I'd be happy to rescue him from her" the first girl said

"You can't cook either" her friend said smiling

"Yeah but I'd find ways to repay him"

"Fine you can have Shinji, I'll take Draven" said her friend

Rei tensed again, did this mean she would have competition for the boy's attention? It would seem she must speak to Captain Katsuragi soon about taking action or else loss something that was quickly becoming precious to her.

End Chapter 5

As promised last chapter an OMAKE

OMAKE 1: Movie Night

The seventh Angel was dead and our heroes were enjoying a peaceful night at Misato's

"Hey Draven " Misato began "I've been wondering where exactly did the idea for your robot come from. "

"The Danner comes from a Super robot series called Shinkon Gattai Godannar" replied Draven

"God Soul Combination?" translated Asuka

"Also called Marriage of God and Soul" said Draven, "Hang on I got the series right here"

He pulled a small box set from his school bag and placed it in the DVD players.

By the end of the first disc all eyes were glued to the screen.

"What kind of pervert made this show?" demanded Asuka "Those girls must have steel rods for spine to supports breasts that big!"

"The outfits they wore didn't leave much to the imagination either" said Misato

"Like the plug suits are any better" muttered Draven

"The plugs suits don't expose more cleavage than one of Misato's dresses!" shouted Asuka

"Wait a minute, just what are you suggesting?" asked Misato "Have you been going through my closet again?"

Shinji hadn't said anything finally shouted out "Damn it! Why can't I be a pilot in a world like that?"

Asuka looked at him in disgust "Typical male, all you care about are women with big breasts!"

"What's the matter Asuka, suffering from breast envy?" asked Shinji " Are you upset because compared to those girls you're flat as a board?"

"WHAT?" shouted Asuka "I'll have you know my figure is perfect. You want to drool over those silicone filled whores go ahead"

"Yeah well none of them were a total bitch either Asuka" Shinji replied " I also liked the fact the base commander wasn't a creepy asshole and the head scientist wasn't a cold-hearted cat obsessed lunatic.

There's no stupid pseudo-psychological bullshit, no mental trauma, no supposed religious ideology. Just go out, kick the enemy's ass, then hang around the pool with some hot girls. DAMN IT !"

Rei stood up to leave.

Everything OK Rei?" asked Draven

"Yes, I am going to request an extra plugsuit" she said quietly as she walked to the door

"For what?" asked Misato

"If Shinji finds those pilot uniforms appealing then I will modify a plugsuit to imitate the Russian pilot" answered Rei quietly

"The Russian? But she was the dominatrix" said Draven

"I must find a whip as well" replied Rei.

The apartment door shut behind her.

" I was wondering where my handcuffs went" muttered Misato,


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Evangelion is the property of Gainax, we all know that. I make no money off this story I do it only for fun.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Another Omake at the end of the chapter

This will be a Shinji/Rei pairing story. Maybe my next one I'll do Shinji/Asuka.

Thank you to everyone who reviews and to all those who put this on their story alert.

As always please leave a review.

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 6 : Hot Time in the Old City

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

Four young men have just finished lunch and were enjoying the last few moment of peace before the start of class.

"Geez another day another day of listening to that old fart talk about Second Impact" complained Toji

"You'd think History class would involve more that just Second Impact" said Draven "The way the teacher talks, nothing of worth happened before it"

"Well it was an important event" said Shinji "Although I'd like to hear more about before it."

"I want to hear more about that Chinese robot" said Kensuke "It was amazing!"

"Tell me you didn't sneak out of the shelters again just to get some video." said Shinji groaned

The military otaku looked at his friend, "OK I won't tell you"

"You're going to get killed one of these days Kensuke" said Shinji sternly

"As long as I go out seeing some awesome tech I don't care!" Kensuke said dreamily

"You really need to get a girlfriend" muttered Toji

"Don't we all" muttered Draven "I could go for a little private time with beautiful young lady"

"Toji's already got one, he just doesn't realize it" said Kensuke

Toji looked confused at the military geek "What the hell are you talking about?"

Shinji, anxious to change the subject said ""I'm surprised there are other robots like the Danner"

Draven shrugged "I never said Danner was the only one. There are a handful of non Evangelion robots in different countries all over the world. Some of the pilots are...well, a little bitter"

"Bitter?" asked Shinji

"They're not real happy about being replaced by teenagers" Draven said simply

NERV HQ

"So whats up Rits?" asked Misato

The two women were in Misato's office, the blonde scientist has just arrived with a file folder.

"Technical data on the other non-Evangelion robots in other countries.

"Ah Intelligence finally got off their ass" said Misato happily taking the folder from her friend

"They had to, Commander Ikari ripped them a new one"

"Better them than me" commented Misato

She looked over the folder, no images of the robots nor any pilot data.

"A pretty half-assed report" said Ritsuko. "we don't even know what the robots look like"

A sniper specialist mecha and a close combat specialist mecha in England , a heavy armament type in Spain, and a high-speed combatant type in Russia were among the roughly dozen robots scattered world-wide.

"Impressive, still I'm pretty sure the Danner could take each of them" said Misato "Do you think we'll have any problems with these other robots?"

"I doubt it, NERV's been flexing its muscles to make sure they don't get involved. I hear they already taken England's robots. said Ritsuko

"Good, last thing we need is another pilot going Getta Robo on us" said Misato

"Getta Robo?" asked Ritsuko with a raised eyebrow

"Oh come on don't tell me you never watched that show as a kid" exclaimed Misato

"I was busy doing other things as a kid" said Ritsuko simply "Speaking of children, have you told yours about their school trip?"

"That they can't go?" asked Misato "Not yet, I'll tell them tonight"

"They're not going to be happy" said Ritsuko with a sly smile

"Those kids are smarter than we giver them credit for, I'm sure if they haven't realized by now they'll understand" assured Misato

MISATO'S APARTMENT

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO?" shouted Asuka

When Misato's hearing returned she answered "If an angel attacks while you guys are gone, what would we do?"

"So you keep the Idiot, the Pervert and Wondergirl here" said Asuka

"Nice to know she thinks so highly of us" muttered Shinji

"But what would we do without the Great Asuka Soryu to lead us?" asked Draven

"He's right Asuka" said Misato "All pilots must remain here on stand by. The future of the world is in your hands. Look I'll clear to so you guys can use the pool at NERV so you can go swimming and relax but a multi-day vacation is out of the question"

"THIS SUCKS!" exclaimed Asuka nearly shattering the glass in Misato apartment.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The NERV recreation area is nice with its Olympic size pool. Shinji arrived to find Rei swimming laps and Draven in just swim trunks sitting at a table near by reading. When Shinji got close he saw the book's cover feature a horrific sight, like a nightmare put to print.

"What are you reading?" Shinji asked slightly revolted by the cover

"A book of stories by H.P. Lovecraft" answered Draven "He was an American horror writer who lived about a hundred years ago. Many of his stories featured things he called 'the Great Old Ones' colossal cosmic beings that sought dominion over the Earth."

"Reminds me of the Angels" said Shinji

"You too huh?" replied Draven "The mere sight of these beings could cause a man to go insane, the most famous is a creature called Great Cthulhu"

"What are you idiots talking about?" a voice called

"Speaking of Cthulhu" muttered Draven

The boys turned to see Asuka walking over to them. She was wearing a bikini that was far from age appropriate but she filled out very well

"Well" Asuka asked happily "what do you do you think?"

Shinji's faced began to show a trace of red "it...it looks good on you Asuka"

"Defiantly" agreed Draven "When this war is over you could be a model"

The red-head smiled "Model. Actress, I'll do something to ensure the world never forgets the name Asuka Soryu"

The German girl walked towards the pool occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if the boys were still watching her.

"So nice see to she's so humble" remarked Draven.

Shinji didn't answer, he was staring at the other end of the pool. Draven turned to see Rei emerge from the water in a white one piece suit. The bathing suit showed off her figure as well as her plugsuit did. The boys watched in awe as she reached for her towel.

Draven poked Shinji "Now's you chance, go talk to her"

Shinji looked at the blue haired beauty. He had thought about this chance for the last few days. Gathering up his slowly budding courage he walked over to the First Child

"Rei" he said walking up to her

Rei turned to Shinji, she hadn't a chance to speak with him alone nor had the chance to speak with Captain Katsuragi yet.

"Yes?" Rei responded quietly

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?" asked Shinji

"I must be here at NERV in the morning but I am free in the afternoon" responded Rei

"I was wondering, would you like to spend some time with me, maybe go to an ice cream parlor or something..." Shinji voice trailed off, he had no idea what else to say. Surprised he had managed to get that much out

Rei studied Shinji a moment, was Shinji asking her out on a date? Granted he had not used that word but she knew it as the same idea.

"I have never eaten ice cream" replied Rei "I look forward to it,"

Shinji's heart did a small jump " So you'll go?" he asked

"I have previously agreed to go with you, I still wish to go" explained Rei

Rei saw a smile break out across Shinji's face.

"That's great!" he said Rei could hear the happiness in his voice "I'll pick you up about 2, is that good for you?"

"That is fine" replied Rei

The two teens heard aloud splash and shouting that followed

Asuka had returned to the pool area was now wearing scuba gear. They watched Draven come up from under water.

"What was that for?" he asked irritated

"That will teach you try to feel me up!" Asuka shouted "How dare you try to touch my breasts!"

Without another word the fiery German walked back to the locker room.

Shinji ran over to his friend who was now hanging on the edge of the pool.

"There's a fine line between bravery and insanity" said Shinji crouching down at the water's edge.

"Teasing Asuka is bravery, trying to grab her chest that's insanity!"

Draven looked at Shinji, then asked "Do you have your phone or SDAT player on you?"

Shinji shook his head "No"

"Good", Draven then reached up, grabbed the other boy by the collar and pulled him into the pool.

Shinji was underwater a few moment before surfacing. He turned to shout at his friend when a he heard a quiet laugh. The boys turned to see Rei, covering her mouth in an obvious attempt to hide her amusement

"She's laughing at us Shinji" Draven said

"I don't really blame her" replied Shinji simply

Rei walked to the locker room as the boys chuckled at their own dunking.

She was not used to feeling amusement like this. She had felt joy when around Commander Ikari but nothing to this degree. These boys were having a strange effect on her, one she welcomed. The afternoon with Shinji, she was looking forward to this but her conversation with Captain Katsuragi must happen soon. Before any of that there was something she needed to do, perhaps it was time to deal with Pilot Soryu

Asuka threw a broken sandal into the locker room trash can and removed the scuba tank from her back. She had returned to the pool to show off her diving skills to her fellow pilots. She arrived to see Idiot Shinji talking with Wondergirl. Pervert Draven was sitting reading some horrible book from his home country. The scuba gear was heavier than she thought and it threw off her balance, her sandal broke as she tried to regain it. She fell against some one and a pair of arms wrapped around, catching her. She heard a voice say "Easy Beautiful, we don't need you cracking your head open on the tile floor"

Asuka looked up into a pair of hazel eyes, and realized whose arms she was in. Her face turned red, and she shoved the American backward into the pool. She accused him of trying to feel her up to cover the embarrassment.

Asuka stripped off the bathing suit she had hoped would bring Kaji into her arms. He wasn't even here, why was he so focused on Misato? Couldn't he see that Asuka was a far better choice? All she had were the Idiot ,the Pervert and those cowards at school who put note in her locker but didn't have the courage to speak to her face to face. She was just putting her bra back on when she felt some one next to her. Asuka turned quickly, to see the Rei standing there.

"Did you need something First Child?" asked Asuka with a touch of smugness

"You are wrong" the blue haired girl answered

To Asuka those words are like a red flag to a bull "What did you say?" she fumed

"Draven would not try to 'feel you up', he was trying to prevent you from falling" answered Rei

"Why are you standing up for that pervert? I thought you're interested in the Idiot?" taunted Asuka

"Both of them would do better with me than with you" Rei answered simply "You are too childish both in mind and in body" Rei added the last part with a faint taunting smile on her face.

"WHAT?" shouted Asuka "You think you're better built than I am?"

Rei didn't answer, she turned and walked away from the enraged German. Such actions were usually beneath her, but it felt good to say something to purposely enrage the 2nd Child, perhaps she would do this more often.

The boys were in their locker room changing into dry clothes

"So you finally got an afternoon with Rei, I admit I'm envious" said Draven smiling

"Yeah" replied Shinji, eager for tomorrow to arrive

"So how are your beam katana drills going?" asked Draven

Shinji finished buttoning his shirt "I think I got the hang of it."

"Excellent" replied Draven. "How about the day after your date with Rei we start sparring?"

Shinji blushed slightly "it's not a date it just..."

He paused, his growing courage starting bubbling up again.

"Yeah the day after it fine by me" he said firmly

Draven clasped him on the shoulder"Well said"

"ATTENTION ALL PILOTS REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM" came the call over the intercom system

"Damn it" muttered Shinji

The children dressed in the usual uniform, assembled in the briefing room several minutes later. Ritsuko and her ever present assistant Maya were already there.

"Misato has discovered an Angel in the volcano at Mount Asama" explained Ritsuko

"Great, so we're going fishing?" asked Draven

"Actually" replied the blonde scientist "we're going diving"

"What?" asked three of the four together

The display screen flickered on, it showed an image of an embryo

"This is what Misato found. An Angel still in the embryonic state. Our goal for this mission is a live capture" explained Ritsuko

The plan was simple if not a bit crazy. One of them would dive into the magma and capture the Angel. Asuka had eagerly volunteered to dive with the others on stand by.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNIT-02?" shouted Asuka

"Special equipment for you to survive the intense heat and pressure of the volcano" explained Ritsuko "Your plug suit is special too, click the trigger on your left wrist"

When Asuka hit the trigger, her plug suit began to swell like a balloon, soon she looked like a red berry with arms, legs and a head

"Whhaaaa" cried Asuka

"Special insulation for your protection" explained Ritsuko explained, doing little to hide her amusement at the Asuka's reaction

"I won't do it, this in embarrassing" said Asuka stubbornly

"I'll go" said Draven

"The Danner can't withstand the heat or pressure and our equipment won't work with it" said Maya

"I'll use Heat Boy. That was tested in a volcano wasn't it?"

"The Heat Boy cannot with stand the pressure as deep as you would have to go. It can go down a few hundred feet but after that it would be smashed like a tin can" explained Ritsuko "we have to use an EVA"

Ritsuko turned to the other pilots, while Draven muttered something about cheap bootlegs

Rei raised her hand "I will go in Unit-02" said said calmly

"Oh hell no" shouted Asuka, glaring at Rei "you are not touching my Unit-02!"

A taunting smile tugged at Rei's mouth "Perhaps you would feel better if you wore a plug suit that exposed most of your body"

"Bitch!" snapped Asuka "Fine I'll do it!"

_Too easy_ thought Rei. For all her bragging this German girl was far too easy to manipulate.

The red-head turned to her EVA "I'm sorry. They're making me do this."

_Damn it, there goes my date with Rei again_ thought Shinji bitterly

He was right, for within 24 hours the team assembled at the base of Mount Asama

By Commander Ikari's orders Rei and Unit-00 were to remain behind as a just in case.

EVA-01 and Heat Boy stood at the volcano's edge, Both boys were anxious, neither liked the idea of Asuka diving into the magma

Shinji looked down into the magma pool and asked "How can anything survive that kind of heat?"

"That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die." quoted Draven

"What does that mean?" asked Shinji

"Cut the chatter you two, we're beginning the operation" announced Misato

Slowly the harness containing EVA-02 entered the volcano.

Even with all her protection the heat was intense. The blinding light given off from the lava made for a unique and eerie feeling, like being in a room with heat lights covering ever square foot all of them on.

Then there was the silence. While it's true while in the EVA the pilot cannot hear the sounds a pilot knew they were there. This world was silent, hot and blinding red, it was not a world for humans to be in.

Misato promised the, a trip to the local hot springs after this was all settled. She was going to need it

She could hear a cracking sound though the EVA, her Prog Knife was gone. Where was that damn Angel? Then she saw it, moving as careful as was possible she surrounded and capture the angel.

"Congratulations Asuka, you're achieved the first live capture of an Angel" said Misato

"Of course, who else could do it?" asked Asuka

"Can we stuff and mount it?" asked Shinji

"I was gonna say barbecue it" said Draven

"Will you two shut up?" said Ritsuko "We're not done yet we still need to get it out of the volcano.

"Killjoy" muttered Draven

Asuka slowly began to ascend with her prize. She was close to the surface when the cage began to shake wildly.

"It's reaching maturity" said Ritsuko "The heat must have speed up its growth cycle"

"ASUKA" shouted the teens standing d on the volcano's edge

Shinji threw his Prog Knife into the volcano, while inside the molten sea, Asuka was fighting for her life against the awakened angel. She grabbed the weapon but its blade wasn't working against her enemy.

"What now?" asked Asuka frantically as the Angel swam around her like a shark looking for its first meal

"Fight hot with cold!" said Shinji

"The coolant!" Asuka exclaimed. "Misato!" She cut through her coolant lines. Misato gave the order to divert all coolant to one line.

_She cut most of her lines.. NO_! thought Draven seeing the problem with her panicked strategy

The Heat Boy dived into the volcano,as a perplexed Shinji looked on

Asuka forced her coolant line into the jaws of the attacking angel. There was an instant reaction to the angel's body weakening its heat boosted defenses, and with a shouted Asuka drove her knife into the now vulnerable creature. Later Asuka would swear she heard a mournful scream as the angel died in that burning ocean. Her victory was short lived, she saw her coolant lines, her way back to the surface shredded, hanging on by a mere thread. As that final thread broke she realized_ I won, but I'm dead._

The red EVA broke free of its life line and began to sink deeper into the magma sea. As soon as it started her decent stopped. Looking up Asuka couldn't see anything, except two large frog-like eyes shinning down on her.

"You showoff" she said happily.

"She's too heavy" said Draven struggling with the controls "You'll have to use the winch to get us out"

As the two robots rose through the magma, Draven watched his controls carefully. A warning light came on

"Warning, system compromised, heat shielding at 75%"

"Of course" muttered Draven 'Misato you gotta speed this up, this piece of junk starting to break down!"

He watched as systems began to go offline thought out the Heat Boy, inside the already intense heat was getting worse. As long as it held on to EVA-02 he didn't care, as long as Asuka made it out of here safely, nothing else mattered. Finally they broke the surface and Shinji rushed in to get the two damaged robots to safety. He could see the Heat Boy's armor melting.

"Damn it" Draven said he had tried the emergency eject. The doors refused to open, and the heat was unbearable, much longer and he would be a roasted pilot . Sweat poured down his face stinging his eyes. "DAMN IT!" he shouted

The was a loud metal shearing noise and he felt a cool breeze. Looking up Draven saw the roof of his cockpit was missing. He could see up into the blue sky and the face of EVA-01 looking down at him.

"Thanks Shinji" he called giving his friend a thumbs up. With a sigh he said "These damn Chinese knockoffs break after one use"

Shinji never realized a hot bath could feel this good. PenPen floated in the water near by

Draven was leaning against the rocks on the other side

"This is great" Shinji said happily

Draven stretched his arms "Oh yeah. You see hot springs in anime and in manga but I never knew they felt this good in real life."

He paused as PenPen floated by

"With everything I've seen since coming here, that is still the strangest" remarked Draven

"You get used to PenPen after a while" said Shinji

The American turned to his friend "I owe you one for today, if you hadn't gotten me out of that thing I would be roasted teen"

"Ah forget it, I owed you for that beam firing angel. So we're even" replied Shinji

Before Draven could reply, the girls on the other side asked for the body soap. Since neither of the boys had bothered with it, Shinji threw the full bottle over the wall. Asuka complained Shinji had hit her in a very private place. His face turned red as Draven laughed. Then Shinji got a smile on his face, similar to the kind Draven usually got when he verbally sparred with Asuka

"Draven" he said loudly "Get that camera Kensuke gave us. I found a hole in the wall"

The reaction was immediate causing both teens to break out laughing

" DON'T YOU DARE YOU PERVERTS I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND FEED YOU TO THE NEXT ANGEL" shouted Asuka

"I don't mind if you guys take pictures" teased Misato "As long as they're only for your 'private' use"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Asuka shouted at the lavender haired woman

"I'd rather have them looking at me than Kaji" replied Misato

"You'd rather have those perverts ogling you than a guy like Kaji?" asked Asuka shocked.

"You have no idea how much of a pervert Kaji can be" said Misato "I can trust those two not to pass the pictures around, I can't say the same about Kaji"

"But. But" Asuka stammered

"Asuka, you need to learn there is a lot about Kaji you don't know" Misato said sternly "Those two over there are already far better men than he will ever be"

"I don't believe it" said Asuka with a huff

"You'll learn" said Misato simply. "Now did you want more body soap or not?"

End Chapter 6

And now another omake

A/N: Maybe it's just my twisted mind but whenever I think Eva omake I get a mental image of a parade of chibi versions of EVA-01, EVA-02, EVA-00 Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Misato running along chanting "Omake, Omake Omake" before they trip and fall into a pile

OMAKE 2 : I Need A Vacation

Ritsuko moved quickly, the pilots behind her

"We have to get you to Mount Asama quickly. There is an angel in the volcan..." the blonde scientist stop. "WHERE ARE THE DAMN EVAS?" she shouted

The children came up behind her only to see four empty cages where their battle mecha are supposed to be. A large sign hung in Unit-01 place. It read "On Vacation"

"Why do the EVAs get to go somewhere and we can't?" whined Asuka

"Um, how exactly did they get out?" asked Shinji

"And where the hell do giant battle machines go for vacation?" asked Draven

The sun was shinning brightly, the water was deep blue, a beautiful tropical island getaway. Danner fold his hands behind his heads, and lowered his hat to shield his eyes

"This is great" he said "Might even catch something"

A large pole was in the sand next to him with a wire reaching out into the sea

_I may not eat but the ladies do, and I might score some points by getting them dinner _thought the giant robot.

EVA-02 came up to the relaxing robot "Having fun" she asked with a slight German accent

"Defiantly" replied Danner "How did you ever find this place Unit-02?"

The red Eva giggled "Please Danner call me 'Koyko' and this used to be..."

Danner fishing pole began to shake, "Oh yeah I got a bite!"

He grabbed his pole and began to reel in his catch. Thrashing in the waves a huge lobster appeared above the surf.

"What in the hell?" said Danner surprised at his catch

"As I was saying" replied EVA-02 "This used to be Monster Island before Second Impact killed or scattered all the monsters. A Couple are still around, I think that one's called Ebriah"

"Actually he's dinner' said Danner charging into the surf and emerging a few moments later with one freshly killed giant lobster

"I love lobster claws" said EVA-02 dreamily

"Now we just gotta cook this bad boy" said Danner "where are the other two?

"Whore!" a angry voice called out

"Bitch!" replied another voice

"Not again" muttered Danner, "Come on Kyoko we'd better go stop them"

They found Unit-00 and Unit-01 a few miles up the beach arguing

"You stupid slut, were you sleeping with every man at Gehrin or just my husband" shouted Unit-01

"Oh please" replied Unit-00 "You weren't woman enough for him, that's why had to come to me!"

"Oh is that why, your pilot looks like you...oh wait no she doesn't, she looks like me!" snapped Unit-01

"I'd kill that stupid doll if I could...again" said Unit-00

"Like mother like daughter" muttered Unit-02

"Meaning the blonde back a NERV is just as crazy as her mother over there?" asked Danner

"Yeah, and it seems she sleeping with the Commander"

"OK that's just sick" said Danner "Sleeping with both mother and daughter."

They watched the arguing EVAs a few moment more

"You know what Kyoko" said Danner, he tore the claws off Ebriah "Let's take these and go have a nice meal just the two of us. We'll leave the rest of this for them if they can ever stop fighting"

The red EVA giggled "Sounds romantic"

Unit-02 locked her arm with Danner's and they walked down the beach away from the squabbling EVAS looking for a more peaceful place to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva:A World Twisted

This chapter took far longer than I wanted it too. Part of it was a bit of writer's block, part of it was dog sitting and the rest was things getting hectic at work.

Anyway enjoy:

Chapter 7: Pilot's Day Out

MISATO'S APARTMENT

It was just a lazy afternoon for Misato and everyone's favorite warm water penguin

Asuka was out with Hikari and Shinji was at Draven's neither would be back soon so the apartment was uncharacteristically quiet

Misato was in her favorite lazing around clothes with a remote in one hand and her beer in the other. _Ah the perfect afternoon_ she thought .

_So Shinji's talking about girls now_ Misato thought, remembering the conversation she overheard.

_And he wants to see me in a plugsuit or possibly nothing at all. _Her smile widened seeing the fun she could have with that knowledge. _I wonder if he's got a possible girlfriend pick out._

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. "I don't suppose you can get that PenPen?"

"Wark"

"Fine I'll get it" said Misato walking to the door. Much to her surprise Rei Ayanami was standing there calmly

"Good afternoon Captain, am I disturbing you?" asked Rei as Misato opened the door

"Not at all Rei, Uh Shinji and Asuka aren't here"

"It is you I need to speak with" answered the blue haired girl

Misato lead the First Child into the living room. PenPen squawked irritatedly as she shut off the T.V.

"Have a seat" said Misato

"Thank you"

"So what can I do for you Rei?" asked Misato

"Several recent events have left me unsure of what to do. I feel you are the one who can best help me" answered Rei

"I'm happy to help with anything I can" said Misato "So whats got you confused?" 

"Boys" Rei said simply "More precisely the actions of Shinji and Draven"

Misato was not expecting that answer, Rei showing an interest in other people? in boys? Maybe she was just a regular girl after all it just took the right guy or guys to bring it out_. Oh am I going to let those boys have i_t thought Misato realizing she was about to get a lot of ammo for to tease the male pilots.

"So Rei, tell me what been going on" Misato said happily

DRAVEN'S APARTMENT

A modest apartment, not as big as Misato's but bigger than Rei's one bedroom accommodation. Two bedrooms, one of which stood empty, a living room and a kitchen/dinning area. The living room had all the basics, a sofa, coffee table, and a T.V. hooked up with the latest gaming system. Games and movies lined the shelves, Shinji could only read a couple of them as most were in English.

"So did NERV get you this place?" asked Shinji

"NERV? those cheapskates, hell no" said Draven "This place is part of the deal with Prisma Industries"

"Prisma Industries?"

"The company that built the Danner" answered Draven. "The old owner got himself into a nasty bit of trouble with the U.S. government. Don't know the fine details myself, but since Prisma Industries is a major employer the government didn't want to shut it down. So deal was they turn over all anti-angel weapons to NERV and provide other support. This building is owned by Prisma" explained Draven I'm still a NERV employee, so they pay my salary"

"So Rei could move into this building?" asked Shinji, thinking of the girl's disgusting living conditions

"Don't see why not. As long as they're a pilot, they wouldn't be charged rent or anything" replied his friend "I'll call a friend at Prisma, ask him to check the details"

"Thanks"

"Trying to win the lady's heart by rescuing her from a lousy apartment?" asked Draven grinning "Or maybe you want a nice quiet place for the two of you to go?"

"Have you seen her place?" asked Shinji hotly. Draven shook his head "It's horrible, worse than Misato's before I got there!"

Draven let out a low whistle, he'd heard the stories about Misato's place "I'll call tonight," he said in a serious tone " it's one in the morning in the U.S. right now so I doubt my friend's awake"

Draven walked into his bedroom, returning a moment later with a long silver object, his beam katana.

"Now to the matter at hand" he said "For some basic sparring my apartment will be fine, if we get good and need more room, there is a roof access just down the hall."

Shinji nodded, he withdrew his sword from his school bag and activated it. The beam hummed lightly, the blade had a faint purple tint.

Draven activated his, it had a faint blue color to it, "OK let's begin"

HIKARI'S HOME

The girls were relaxing in Hikari's room, after finishing up long put off homework

"Spill it Hikari" Demanded the red-headed girl "What do you see in that Stooge?"

The Class Rep's faced turned red "So you know huh?" 

"Every one does, even the Stooges, well most of them" explained Asuka

"Well" Hikari began "It's his sensitive side."

Asuka gave her friend a dumfounded look

"He cares about his sister" explained Hikari "He does anything for her, and actually he does the same thing for any one he cares about. Toji's put himself in danger for Kensuke at least once"

"I heard about that" said Asuka "They got in the middle of an angel fight"

"Yeah. From what I heard, Shinji couldn't move because they were right there next to him. Kensuke said he thought they were going to die until a big blue robot came charging in"

"The Danner" said Asuka "That's the fight Draven arrived up for"

Hikari nodded. She hated thinking about what it would be like if that fight ended differently. She shook her head trying to get rid of those terrible thoughts.

"OK" she said to Asuka "Your turn. Who is it you like?"

"Kaji" Asuka said at once

"Asuka" her friend sighed, "You know you don't have a chance with him"

"Who says so?" Asuka responded hotly "All I need to do is prove I've the best then he's all mine"

Hikari shook her head. Asuka was one of the smartest people she knew but bring up the unshaven man and her mind went straight to Fantasyland

"What?" the German girl asked "Did you expect me to say Idiot Shinji or Pervert Draven?"

Hikari studied her friend for a moment, then decided to play a little Devil's Advocate

"Maybe that's for the best" said Hikari "after all, if you were interested in them, you'd have a lot of competition"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asuka asked

"Well" replied Hikari leaning back against her bed "I've seen the looks the girls give them, and it's not just our class. I've over heard a few older girls saying...how did they put it? 'Love to give those two some private tutoring'"

"WHAT?" shouted Asuka

Hikari put a sly smile on her face. "And some of them, could give Misato a run for her money"

MISATO"S APARTMENT

Misato had finished her beer and was almost through another as Rei finished explaining her dilemma.

"So that's the deal huh" Misato said when Rei finished "You having thoughts about the boys because Shinji asked you on a date, Draven's been very protective of you and both of them are nice to you."

"Yes" Rei replied simply

Misato sat back thinking. She had made a joke about the boys fighting over Asuka, maybe she was right just had the wrong girl.

"Hmm, well" started Misato "Having thoughts like that are perfectly normal. You're a teenage girl and two boys are taking an interest in you for the first time in your life.

"What should I do?"

"Go have fun with Shinji, relax and enjoy yourself." Misato said kindly.

"What about Draven?"

"Ask him how he feels about you" suggested the older women "There are different kinds of love. Love some one has for family or friends or..."

"Lovers?" asked Rei finishing Misato's thought

"E-exactly" responded Misato

Rei stood to leave. "Thank you Captain Katsuragi you have been a great help"

"Anytime Rei, and you can call me Misato if you like, at least outside of NERV"

The women walked to the door, Rei paused before leaving

"What kind of love do you have for them?" she asked Misato

"Wh-what?" stammered Misato "Oh, they're like my family of course."

"That is good" replied Rei "I did not wish to compete with you as well"

Misato stared at the blue haired girl "What would make you think that?"

"I heard Dr Akaigi suggesting such a thing"

"What did she say?" Misato asked angrily

"I believe it was 'I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up seducing either one of them'" quoted Rei

"Did she now?" replied Misato forcing herself to remain calm "Thank you Rei, don't worry I won't be doing anything with them"

"I would prefer to be included if you did" said Rei quietly as she walked out

"Sure thing..I..." Misato stopped Rei's words started sinking in"WHAT!" but the girl was already down the hall

_Did Rei just say she wants...she can't really mean..._ Misato thought _then again I never would have thought she would go after the boys. Now one other thing I gotta do _

Misato picked up the phone, she needed to yell at a certain blonde pain in the ass

When Shinji got home, he was sore. Draven had gotten in a few good hits during their sparring session, but so had Shinji. Draven's left leg was numb to the point he was limping a bit. Overall he was happy with his performance, the beam katana was sitting at the bottom of his school bag. Maybe he could handle this.

"Hi Shinji" Misato called out

Shinji found his guardian in the living room, remote in hand, PenPen at her side.

Misato glanced up at her roommate "Were you in a fight or something, you look beat to hell"

"Actually, I was...' Shinji paused, how do you explain you were sparring with a beam katana? "working out"

"Oh?" Misato smiled her curiosity piqued, "Working out huh? Trying to impress some girl?"

She shifted herself on the couch to lean over the armrest, allowing her shirt to hang down. The result was one of her favorites, Shinji struggled to keep his eyes on her face while they kept shifting downward.

"Or" Misato continued in her favorite seductive tone "trying to sweep me off my feet and into your bedroom?"

"N-n-o, nothing like that" stammered Shinji, he should be used to this but Misato had a way of getting a reaction from him every time.

"Why would you lower yourself by being seduced by this idiot?"

Shinji turned, to see Asuka had arrived home "I mean really Misato you can do far better than Shinji"

The lavender haired women sat back on the couch "I disagree," she replied simply "If he was about 8 years older, he'd be all mine, the hell with what Rei wants"

"What's Wondergirl got to do with this?" asked Asuka , wondering how much truth there was to the story Hikari had told her.

"She was here before, needed to have serious girl to girl talk with me" Misato said proudly

"About?" Shinji asked, Rei getting ideas from Misato worried him.

"Your date tomorrow, she asked for the name of some good love hotels you guys could go to"

Several blocks away in his apartment Draven paused the game he was playing and looked around the room

"Odd" he said to himself "Thought I heard Asuka shouting. Then again this game does mess around with the audio at times"

He listened for a moment more, then resume his game "Damn fishmen" he muttered

"Oh calm down Asuka I was joking" said Misato

"You don't joke about that kind of thing" said Asuka angrily

"You don't pay attention much, do you?" asked Shinji "Misato does this all the time"

"Why are you so worked up about it? Jealous?" asked Misato smiling

"Of the Idiot and Wondergirl, hell no!" replied Asuka, with that she stopped of to her bedroom

"What did Rei really want?" asked Shinji when Asuka was out of ear shot

Misato turned back to the TV "Sorry Shinji, I can't tell you , a girl's gotta have some secrets. It's getting late so why not just order something for dinner, grab a menu from the kitchen"

Shinji did as Misato asked, still a little worried. Rei getting advice from Misato...just what was he in for tomorrow?

The Next Day

Their plan was to meet in front of Rei's apartment building, the only stop in mind was the ice cream parlor but they planned to spend most of the afternoon together so there was plenty of time for other things. Shinji stood waiting for his first date, his was heart beating faster than normal, he couldn't seem to stay still. People passing by on the street gave him odd glances, Shinji wasn't sure because he was pacing back and forth or they knew he was a pilot. At 2pm the door to the building open, Shinji turned and gasped. Rei as standing there in a blue sun dress similar to Asuka's favorite yellow one.

Shinji's reaction to her appearance pleased Rei. She had bought the dress several days before the woman at the store had suggested a darker color to show off her pale complexion.

"You look wonderful Rei" Shinji said quietly, not used to seeing her in anything outside of School uniform or plugsuit.

"Thank you" replied Rei "Shall we go?"

They started on their way as a pair of eye watched them from an ally across the street. Dressed in a plain t-shirt, jacket , blue jeans and a hat to cover her red hair, Asuka moved from her hiding place to follow her fellow pilots.

What Hikari had said was still fresh in her mind. She wanted to know exactly what was special about the Idiot and Pervert that other girls were so interested in. She decided to follow Shinji and Rei and see for herself what was so great.

Asuka hid outside when they stopped at the ice cream parlor.

The owner of the place a jovial, older man although not as old as NERV's Sub-Commander

"And what can I get for the lovely young lady today?" he asked a bright smile on his face

"I do not know" Rei replied quietly

"We've got every flavor you would want"

"She's never had ice cream before." Shinji said stepping up

"What?" the man asked eyes going wide. "Such a tragedy to deprive one so young of a treat so sweet. Well young lady I suggest you start with vanilla, a simple flavor but always a favorite "

"I shall have that" answered Rei "Thank you"

"I'll have vanilla too" requested Shinji, paying for the two cones 

"Idiot, just vanilla? How plain and boring. Wait Wondergirl's never had ice cream so it's simple and ...OK Shinji maybe you aren't an as big an idiot as I thought" she whispered to herself , over analyzing the situation in her attempts to figure Shinji out. Of course he as planning to do something perverted with Rei. Hanging around the other Stooges all the time what else could he have planned?

"What are we doing?" a voice whispered in Asuka's ear

"Shh, following those two." replied Asuka, automatically

"Why are we doing this?

"Idiot, I'm watching to make sure Shinji doesn't do anything perverted with Wondergirl"

"I thought I was the Pervert and Shinji was the Idiot" the voice replied

Asuka turned swinging her fist. A strong hand caught her arm, and Draven stood in front of her.

"Hi" he said brightly

"Damn it, what are you doing here?" asked Asuka, embarrassed she had been found out

" I was just out enjoying the day when I saw you sitting here watching some one. It was either Misato and Kaji or Rei and Shinji, and since I know Kaji's not a big fan of ice cream it had to the Shinji and Rei"

"How did you know it was me?" asked Asuka, she had thought her disguise was good.

"Your ice giant gave you away" replied Draven smiling

Asuka swung again Draven stepped back to avoid the attack. "Oh come on, Asuka I was joking"

"Still a stupid pervert" replied Asuka settling for a punch to his shoulder

Asuka turned back, Shinji and Rei were no where to been seen "Damn it, I lost them!"

Draven looked up, _Good_ he thought _They deserve some time alone. Now what to do with Asuka?_

"Well since neither of us is doing anything, let's go have some fun" suggested Draven

"Hmprh" said Asuka "Are you asking me on a date? I don't date perverts"

"Not even ones that pull you from a live volcano?" asked Draven holding up his hands defensively "Look, no date, just two friends hanging out, OK?"

Asuka studied him for a moment, Her hopes of catching up to Rei and Shinji were gone but maybe she could use Draven to get the answer to her question

"Alright" she said finally "And I have a great idea of what we can do first"

"I think we lost her" said Shinji looking over his shoulder "I can't believe she'd follow us"

_Guess my backup came through _thought Shinji

Rei didn't answer. Why was the Second Child following them? Was she trying to take Shinji out of spite or maybe curiosity. Until Rei was sure of her own feelings, she wouldn't let the German girl have either boy.

The couple walked, eating their cones. The treat was like nothing Rei had tasted before, cool and sweet an added treat it seemed the inside of her cone was coated with chocolate. She usually ate very basic and bland food, since it was little more than fuel for her life and her purpose. Thoughts beyond her purpose were now in her head, thanks partially to the young man walking next to her.

"Where should we go now?" asked Shinji. He was eager to keep Rei interested, after all they had planned this afternoon for weeks.

Rei looked around a moment, the pointed "There"

Shinji turned to see a park. Toji hand mentioned the local park as a popular place for guys to bring their dates. It seemed strange for the park to be a popular place but if Rei wanted to go, he wasn't going to argue.

Draven was breathing heavy, his legs were sore

"I thought you American's had more stamina than that" said Asuka smugly.

"Yeah well depends on what we're doing" answered Draven as he stepped off the dance machine.

Asuka had dragged him to a local arcade insisting they play the newest dance arcade game. He had performed well at first, their competition had drawn a crowd. As the music got faster Draven had began to have trouble keeping up, and on the last song he had lost it altogether.

"Seems you need more practice" smiled Asuka "I'm sure Kaji's a killer on the dance floor

"I always said you had killer legs" Draven replied "And for your information Kaji doesn't like dancing, you can ask Misato about that one"

That remarked earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"What?" he asked rubbing the sore spot "It was a compliment"

Asuka didn't answer. Draven wondered if she had hit him for the remark about her legs or that he knew things about Kaji she didn't.

"So now what?" he asked, trying to steady himself.

"That" Asuka pointed to a line of crane machines

Draven smiled "ah now those are a specialty of mine"

Rei and Shinji had found a bench by the small man-made lake in the park. Birds swam along the surface. Shinji wasn't sure if they were ducks, geese or some thing new that had appeared since Second Impact.

"Did you like the ice cream" Shinji asked

"Yes," replied Rei "thank you"

"I'm just glad you agreed to come"

"Why?" asked Rei

"huh?" Shinji said not understand the question

"Why did my agreeing to come here make you so happy?" asked Rei "I could see it when I first said yes and now you seem happier than I usually see you."

"it's because.." Shijni paused, "I like being near you. Ever since Operation Yashima, I've wanted to spend more time with you. I wanted us to have fun together because we could die in any battle. I..."

Shinji could think of no more to say,

In the end he didn't need to, Rei moved closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. He was warm, being this close felt good. Rei was starting to make sense of things but right now all she wanted was to sit with Shinji as long as possible.

"OK no need to show off just cause you won that thing" said Asuka. Looking the chibi plush wolf Draven had pulled from the machine.

"I do have some skills" said Draven

"well let's see how well you do at this Zero Child" retorted Asuka leading him into the booth.

"I really hate that title," said Draven irritated. With all her brains Ritsuko really lacks imagination when it came to titles.

Asuka had decided the last event of the day was karaoke. The place she had chosen was well known for its large selection of music, making Draven pay of course. The beauty of digital media was you could store millions of songs with out the need for easily damaged disks. Each room had a computer hooked up to the places central hard drive. Once in a booth all you had to do was search for a song and it's information would be displayed, including lyrics, original performer and little trivia that may be on file.

Asuka went first. She choose a song by a popular pop idol called "Sorairo Days"

Draven had to admit the girl could sing. Whenever this damn war ended Asuka would have no trouble finding a new career. Although in his mind going from "World Defender" to "Pop Idol" was a bit of a step down.

When Asuka finished she sat down next to Draven. The young man walked to the song selector and began to flip through the selections, occasionally trying the search instead. Finally he found the song he wanted and selected it. Asuka called up the song's lyrics on the other screen. To her surprise it wasn't an America classic rock song nor was it one of the Japaneses artist she knew he listen to like Masaaki Endoh. Music he often said "got the blood pumping".

His choice was a folk song called "Darkest Hour" that was old even before Second Impact. Asuka listened she had to admit he was a capable singer, not as good as she was but he had potential. Half way through the song she smirked, the idiot had screwed up the lyrics, singing completely the wrong thing.

It was getting dark as Shinji walked Rei home. He looked at the building with disgust. He hoped Draven wold be able to get her into a new place soon.

"I enjoyed today" Rei said arriving at her door. "I would like to do this again"

"Yeah me too" said Shinji standing a bit awkward no sure what else

Before entering her apartment Rei moved forward and embraced Shinji

Shinji was surprised but didn't resist, he returned the hug. When they separated Rei opened the door to her apartment "I hope we can do more next time" she said before going inside

When the door had shut Shinji turned. He felt full of energy. Rei had enjoyed her self, she had wanted to do it again. He would plan a better date next time. Joy like this was rare for him, so he was savoring all of it. The walk back home went quickly

He arrived a few moments before Asuka, Misato was apparently working late. .

Draven walked Asuka to the door.

"I hope you're not expecting anything" said Asuka

"Of course not" answered Draven "We were just having fun today. Well did you have fun?"

"I suppose" said Asuka trying to sound bored "You did mess up at both dancing and singing"

"Did I now? The dancing sure but I thought my singing was good"

"You sang the wrong lyric" said Asuka smugly

Draven thought a moment "Oh you mean the one that goes.." he cleared his thought and sang softly"With her white silk scarf and red fiery hair, she knows there is no way I can deny her"

"Exactly" said Asuka "The lyric is 'black Spanish hair'"

The American smiled, He leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I know"

Without another word he waved, then turned and left.

Asuka went inside confused. He had purposely sang the wrong lyric? Why?

She saw Shinji working on dinner. Having time to kill Asuka went to her room to change.

She took her jacket off, the plush wolf fell from the pocket.. Draven had insisted she keep it.

He wasn't as boring as she had thought but what made him and Shinji so special to those other girls? OK he had some skill with crane machines, but his dancing was sub par and why the hell did he sing the wrong line on purpose? She took of the cap letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. Asuka glanced at the mirror before going to see what was for dinner, and froze.

Looking at her reflection she ran a hand through her own hair "red fiery hair"she whispered.

Asuka's face turned as red as her hair "YOU PERVERT!" she shouted.

End Chapter 7

and now for something completely different

OMAKE 3

Re-Invent The Eva

Part 1: Card Games

The Briefing Room

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" asked Shinji

Commander Ikari pushed his glasses back up his nose

"We need a new direction for the show after Rebuild of Evangelion is over"

"Can I be in this one?" asked Draven

"A bigger cast is preferable" said Commander Ikari "Allows for more merchandising

"So what are we doing?" ask Asuka "Oh do we get to do a high school romance story? Where we explore the forbidden love between a teacher and student?"

"Let me guess, you're the student and Kaji the teacher" said Misato

"Well of course" replied Asuka

"No chance in hell" muttered Draven

"Oh and what you suggest? You be the student and Misato be the teacher?" Asuka snapped

"I think Misato would prefer Shinji in the student role" replied Draven

"Exactly..wait what?" asked Misato

Shinji's face turned red. Rei's face grew stern, hell no she wasn't going to let that happen even if it meant tying Shinji to her bed. She had yet to finish her altered plugsuit

"Shut up all of you" shouted Commander Ikari "I've made a deal with Konami, our new series will be a merger with their newest series "Neon Yu-Gi-Oh Evangelion"

"The hell?" asked Draven

"All of you pilots will learn to play Yu-Gi-Oh and use duels to battle the Angels" explained Commander Ikari

"Some one call the security, the old man's finally lost his freaking mind" said Shinji

"Boy, if you don't do as I say, I'll transfer you to the Yaoi Division" threatened the older man

"..anything but that" said Shinji shivering.

"Then shut up and duel"

1st Episode:

"Shinji, Draven get out there, we have two angels attacking you will need to battle two on two" ordered Misato

"I'd rather do two on two with Misato and Rei" whispered Shinji

"I heard that" shouted Misato, "watch your language this is a kids show!"

"Translation, Suggest that when we get home" said Draven into the private comm.

The Danner and EVA-01 emerge into the city. A pair of humanoid angels stood opposed them

Each robot had a large Duel Disk on its arm, each pilot wore a normal human size one.

"Where did we get cards this big from?" asked Shinji

"They're holograms, the real cards are in the Duel Disks on your arms" answered Ritsuko

"And I though doing this on motorcycles was stupid" muttered Draven

"You can be sent to the Yaoi Division just as easily" threatened Commander Ikari "Now eyes forward!"

Large organic looking duel disks emerged from the arms of the Angels

"who taught the Angels to duel?" asked Shinji

"We do not question dueling" replied Ritsuko "Now focus, the fate of the world depends.."

"On a children's card game" said Shinji "Great"

The two Angels squared off against each of the human's defenders

The one opposed Draven went first

"I Summon Shinning Angel in defense mode and set 1 card face down" it said as a hologram of a blonde man with wings and a halo appeared.

"I end my turn"

"Since when do angels talk?" asked Draven. No one bothered to answer him. Not wanting to be sent to the yaoi division he looked at his cards.

"I play two cards face down and summon Doomcaliber Knight in attack mode"

Shinji's opponent went next

"I summon Majestic Mech Senku in attack mode" it declared. A robotic looking creature appeared

"Then I...arrgghhh" the angel was cut off as Shinji drove his prog knife into it's core

"Shinji that's against the rules!" shouted Ritsuko

"Screw the rules, I have a giant robot!" Shinji shouted back

Draven watched "yeah...me too"

The Danner ripped open a weapons building and removed his favorite shotgun

"I forfeit" exclaimed the surviving angel as it turned and ran

"Hey don't you want to see my best 'card'? It's called Mr. Shotty!" shouted Draven to the retreating angel

Inside the control room there was a stunned silence

"Back to the drawing board?" asked Misato

"It would seem so" sighed Commander Ikari, secretly worried _I wonder if Konami will make me give back that Blue Eyes White Dragon? _


	8. Chapter 8

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light belongs to Hasbro

Probably the strangest chapter to date, kind of a WTF?

No Omake this time I thought this chapter was twisted enough without it.

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 8 WTF is Going on Now?

It's a beautiful day in Tokyo-3. Well, it would be if not for the large sphere shaped object hanging the sky. Huge and clear as crystal, the object has been stationary over the city for the past hour.

The Evangelions and Danner emerged from NERV HQ each primed to do battle. For the first time all four machines confronted a single enemy

"Do we even know what this thing is? "asked Asuka "It's not like it's done anything"

"Some how I doubt it's here for sightseeing" responded Shinji

"We're not getting any kind of wave pattern off of it" Ritsuko replied over the comm

"So it's not an angel?" asked Draven

"It doesn't matter what it is" said Misato "If it's hostile, destroy it"

"What if it's just hanging there doing nothing?" asked Shinji

"We get some strobe lights, turn up the music and turn it into the world's biggest disco ball" answered Draven

"Cut the jokes" ordered Misato. She didn't like it. Angels she was knew how to fight, this was something completely different. There had been no early warning and it hadn't made any attempt to attack or enter NERV HQ.

"You got anything Ritsuko?" asked Misato

The blonde woman looked over the scant data they had collected.

"No wave pattern, no energy emission, not showing on radar or any of our instruments. If I wasn't seeing it I'd say the thing wasn't even there"

"So it's an illusion?" asked Misato

"If it is, we can't find a source for it"

"Great" said Misato bitterly "I don't want to attack until we know what we're dealing with"

Behind the women Commander Ikari and his Sub Commander Fuyutsuki looked on

"Ikari what is that thing?"

"It doesn't matter " replied Ikari sternly "If it's our enemy we will destroy it"

"You don't have a clue either do you?" asked the older man

Ikari's body stiffened "No, I don't"

"Something's happening" shouted Hyuga

All eyes turned the large viewing screen. Light began to pour out of the crystal sphere

"What's it doing?" asked Misato

"Nothing" shouted Ritsuko "There's nothing on our instruments"

"The how do you explain this?" Misato shouted back "What's the status of the pilots?"

"We've lost contact" replied Hyuga "Whatever that light is, it's blocking our communication with the EVAs and Danner."

As suddenly as it began the light faded and the crystal vanished

"Open communication with our pilots" ordered Misato

The video feed of the children came on the screen. Misato and Maya gasped in horror.

Each child slumped against the controls of their respective machines.

None of them seemed to be breathing

"no" whispered Misato the shouted "GET THEM BACK DOWN HERE, NOW!"

The tactician ran from the control room doing the something she never thought she would ever do, praying Praying that her team, her family was alright.

Shinji wasn't sure what was going on. A blinding light had poured out of the crystal. It felt like he was being lifted up and pulled into a place where nothing made sense. Down was up and left was right. It felt like he was falling and flying at the same time. He could see his friends around him but could hear nothing, not even his own screams.

The children finally landed on a cool stone floor in a large empty camber.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Asuka trying to stand but her legs were unsteady and she collapsed back to the floor.

Shinji looked around, Rei had managed to steady herself enough to stand. Asuka not wanting to be out done was still trying. Draven sat near by, his hand over his stomach

"I think I'm going to be sick" he muttered.

Then Shinji saw it, a large pool in the middle for the room. It was the size of a swimming pool, whatever was in it was the color L.C.L. it shone brightly in the dark room.

"Ah you have arrived" a voice called from the darkness "You may wish to stay still a few moments more, the Transportation Spell can have some nasty side effects"

The children looked up and saw an old man dressed in long red robes approach them. Despite his obvious advanced age he stood tall and walked with confidence. His white beard that extended down to his chest, while his head was as bald and shinny as the orb he carried. The orb looked much like the thing they had faced back in Tokyo-3 only much smaller.

"Who are you?" asked Rei calmly.

"I am the ancient wizard Merklynn, I have summoned you to this land for a purpose" spoke the old man

"Where are we?" asked Shinji finally finding the strength to stand

"In the land of Prysmos" replied Merklynn "It is the Age of Magic"

"Magic?" asked Asuka, she too had finally been able to stand and keep upright "There's no such thing"

"Then explain how you were transported here" replied the wizard sharply

"I have a need for you"

"Why us?" asked Draven

"Because I choose you" replied the old man simply

"What are we? Pokemon?" replied Draven

"But why did you choose us?" asked Shinji

"Because I have a need for you" replied the wizard irritation creeping into his voice

"How do you know of us?" asked Rei "This is obviously not Earth"

"I have viewed your exploits through my crystal orb" answered the wizard holding the orb up "They have been most amusing"

"Oh my god, you've been watching me in the shower?" shouted Asuka

"Be silent foolish girl" the wizard responded angrily "If I wish to indulge in such perversion I would not waste my time on a child!" The orb he held shone brightly as is it too were angry at Asuka's accusation

"So what do you want from us?" asked Draven.

The wizard walked a bit closer "Some time ago I bestowed magic on several of this world's warriors." The orb created an illusion showing several men in armor running through a maze

"Each was given an animal totem, among other powers. They divided themselves into two groups the Spectral Knights and the Darkling Lords, then began a petty feud. I have called upon them several times for tasks I required them to perform"

"So why not call them? Why bother us?" asked Asuka still angry at the idea that this old man had seen her naked even if it wasn't true

"The Spectral Knight have been captured by their rivals. In a flash of brilliance I had thought far above them, the Darkling Lords have placed Wizard's Bane around the castle so I cannot enter." explained Merklynn "I want you four to go and set the Knights free." 

The pilots looked at each other, then back to the wizard

"Of course" spoke Merklynn again "I do not expect you to do this for free. I shall empower you with magic as I have the others, I shall also give you armor and weapons that will allow you to battle the Darkling Lords as equals"

"What if we refuse?" asked Rei

"Then you may leave" responded the wizard.

"Great find some one else" snapped Asuka

"Then go" said Merklynn as he gestured to a door at the far end of the room.

"Will that takes us home?" asked Shinji

"I said you may leave" replied Merklynn "I did not say I would send you back to your world"

"WHAT?" shouted Draven "So we're stuck here?" 

"If you do as I ask I will returned you home as a final reward"

"Great, Wizards are di..." Draven muttered to himself

"You would be wise to watch what you say young one" said Merklynn interrupting him " You cannot hide behind unknown tongues here."

"You understood what I said" asked Draven he had thought he was speaking English

"I added a Spell of Translation to the Transportation Spell, this allows you to understand this world's native language. In turn, anything you say will translate into the native speech of this world."

"Oh hell" whispered Draven

"Now" said the wizard "To the business at hand. First your armor "

The old man held his crystal orb high as light began to pour out of it once again.

The children's normal combat outfits began to glow brightly. When the light faded each found armor had attached itself above their normal uniforms at the chest, forearms and legs. The armor reflected the battle machines they had left back in Tokyo-3

A dark purple armor appeared on Shinji, including helmet with a long thin horn on the forehead.

Rei's armor was blue with a red visor on her helmet.

Asuka's red armor blended perfectly with her red plugsuit, her helmet had four green stones at the four corners of the visor.

Over Draven's dark blue uniform, light blue armor appeared a golden headband went around his helmet.

Each armor had a large six-sided gray plate on the chest .

"Now for your weapons" the wizard said

Light flew from the orb again into each of their hands.

Shinji's became a single sided sword, much like a traditional Japaneses katana

"There is nothing that blade cannot cut" spoke Merklynn

Draven received a large broadsword similar to the one he used while in the Danner

He examined the weapon "It should weigh a hundred pound but I can swing like it's nothing"

"That is because of the enhanced strength granted by your armor." replied the wizard

Asuka was given a small crossbow

"That weapons fires a bolt of magical energy" explain Merklynn "While it never needs reloading it does have a small recharge time. In close combat it is useful as a hand weapon but I advise against it

In Rei's was a glaive, a single bladed weapon on the end of pool roughly 18 cm long. "An elegant weapon for an elegant young lady" the old man said.

"Now finally your animal totems" said Merklynn as their chest plates began to glow and on each a different animal appeared.

"Asuka Soryu, proud and vicious, the tiger totem is yours" Asuka turned briefly into a large tiger made of blue light, letting out a roar before becoming herself again

"Rei Ayanami, swift and graceful, the leopard totem is yours" The blue haired girl became a blue leopard. She ran swiftly across the room and back before turning back into a human., looking a bit embarrassed at her actions

The wizard continued

"As much as I dislike using the same totem twice. Draven Dunway loyal and fierce, you shall have the wolf totem"

A blue wolf appeared howling at an unseen moon before become a teen again

"Finally Shinji Ikari you yearn to spread you wings, to seek your own destiny, you shall wear the hawk totem"

Shinji became a hawk ,soaring through the air before landing and reverting back.

"I shall send you as close to the Darkling Lords castle as I am able, after that you will be on your own" said Merklynn

His orb once again shone brightly and the children vanished from the chamber.

TOKYO-3

"Well? Anything?" asked Misato

"That's the fourth time you've asked in the last hour Misato" said Ritsuko irritated.

"I want answers Ritsuko" replied Misato sternly

The two women were in the NERV medical wing. The children were lying in beds hooked up to several machine monitoring their vitals.

"All we know they're alive, just not responding." said Ritsuko looking over her notes.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with them"

"Then how do you explain their condition" said Misato angrily.

Ritsuko sighed, she took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. Misato must have made it.

"A more religious person might say their souls are missing"

"How do we get them back?" asked Misato "That thing vanished after it attacked"

"I don't know" said Ritsuko "Hope that I'm wrong and they wake up on their own"

PRYSMOS

The children found themselves on a dark moor. Ahead of them was dark foreboding looking castle.

"This reminds me of a horror movie we watched" muttered Draven

Merklynn had sent them as close to the Darkling Lord castle as he could, without alerting their leader Darkstorm.

"So any idea of how we get in?" asked Shinji

Asuka walked boldly to the head of the group "We smash our way in there and kick everyone's ass!"

"I thought you were a college graduate Pilot Soryu" said Rei moving up "Such a foolish plan would only come from the mind of a child"

"Oh yeah First Child? " growled Asuka "You got a better idea?"

"Any idea would be better" replied Rei "Perhaps we can sneak in."

"In these outfits?" Asuka countered "Have you looked at yourself lately? That wizard has no sense of style"

"Will you two knock it off?" said Draven, he turned to the last member of their team "Any thoughts Shinji?"

Shinji wanted to break down laughing. They were in a foreign land, wearing techo-medieval armor with the ability to turn into animals and they were going to storm an evil knight's castle to rescue good knights. It was almost too much for his mind to take. Yet even in this world he couldn't escape EVA-01 as his armor mirrored its appearance. Shinji paused a moment, looking at his armor.

"Not sneak" he said finally "Blend in"

The other turned to him "If sneaking in was the way to do it, why not give us armor that helps hide us?

"So we hide n plain sight?" asked Draven

"Exactly" said Shinji then he pointed " Look!"

The four turned to see a larger group of people wearing odd assortments of armor. They were heading towards the dark castle.

"This is getting weirder and weirder" said Asuka

TOKYO-3

"Whats is the status of the pilots" Commander Ikari asked

"No change. They are still unconscious" reported Ritsuko. "We've tried everything we can think of, stimulants, antibiotics, even an L.C.L injection. If we continue it may do more harm than good"

"We need the EVAs ready should an angel attack. Prepare the dummy plugs" ordered Ikari 

"But the dummy system is far from ready" gasped Ritsuko

"We have no choice." responded NERV's Supreme Commander "Dismissed"

When Ritsuko was gone, Fuyutsuki spoke "That's a dangerous gamble Ikari"

"If you have a better suggestion I would like to hear it" said Ikari "That object was not in our scenario"

"Could it be SEELE?" asked the older man

"Doubtful, they would not want the pilots hurt just yet." answered Ikari "They need the Angels defeated for their scenario to take place."

"The Angels then?"

"If it was the Angels they would have attacked us. This is an unknown player"

"So what do we do?" asked Fuyutsuki

"I don't know" replied Ikari calmly

"Why are you in charge again?" asked the older man exasperated.

Commander Ikari did not reply. The loss of his son and the German pilot was a simple inconvenience and loss of the Danner's pilot was no consequence at all. Rei however meant his plans would be delayed. The Angels were attacking, time was short he needed Rei back or he had to start now with a new one. NERV's Commander stood "Fuyutsuki, take over. I have matters to attend to"

PRYSMOS

The children easily joined the group of oddballs in armor. They were able to enter the castle without effort.

"Welcome knights to be" a loud weedy voice called. The children looked up to seen a bearded man standing on a balcony.

"You are here to see if you have what it takes to be a Darkling Lord. We have room for seven new knights. If you are successful you will have the honor of severing the great and powerful, Lord Darkstorm. I am his most loyal servant Mortdredd"

"I was going to say Smithers" whispered Draven

"Shh" hushed Shinji

"Now what?" asked Rei

"We break away from the group and find where these Spectral Knights are" whispered Draven

The group of hopeful dark knights were being lead to a large open arena. When the group passed an open door, the four children slipped in, taking care to close the door behind them.

" Well that was easy" said Asuka

"What's this now?" a nasty voice called out

The children turned to see several knights each in olive-green armor, none had the six-sided chest piece.

One man obviously the leader of the group spoke "You kids should really play dress up somewhere else, Lord Darkstorm doesn't like kids"

"Yeah well Lord Darkstorm can go..." Draven began

He didn't get a chance to finish, the soldiers charged forward each brandishing a weapon

The fight was over with a few swings of the children weapon's their enemies lay on the floor out cold.

"An easy fight for the Great Asuka Soryu" said Asuka triumphantly

"I think it has more to do with our weapons and armor than your skills, Beautiful" said Draven bending down next to the unconscious body of the leader.

"Hmrph" I could have handled them all myself" Asuka boasted

"Yes, if you had started your usual ranting, I'm sure they would have run away" said Rei,

"You looking for a fight Wondergirl?" snapped Asuka

"If you think you can defeat me" Rei said calmly reading her weapon

"Stop it" said Shinji in a commanding tone of voice. Rei had heard that tone in Commander Ikari many times, seems Shinji had inherited some things from his father.

"What are you doing Pervert?" asked Asuka turning to Draven

"Just getting he spoils" he replied

Draven held up a bag he had taken from the leader's side. Opening it, they could see gold coins and gem stones

"Might come in handy or at least make a good souvenir " he said grinning

The children continued to move through the castle. It seemed most of the guards were out watching the competition. They met no further resistance until an intersection of two corridors they met a man in a mustard yellow armor, on his chest was six-sided chest plate, baring the image of a lizard, they had finally met a Darkling Lord

"Well what do you have here? Intruders? Thieves? Or just more potential boot licks who got lost?" the man sneered he noticed the animal emblems on each of their chests "Oh? Maybe Junior Spectral Knights?"

"Who the hell are you calling a boot lick" said Asuka angrily "You're a Darkling Lord, like that guy in the courtyard"

The man removed his helmet, to reveal a bearded man of about thirty-five. "Do not confuse me with that idiot Mortdredd" he said angrily "I serve Darkstorm only for profit. I wonder how much he will pay me for tripping this alarm?"

The man pointed to push panel on the wall "Just once push and the whole castle will know you are here" he said wickedly

"Mercenary huh?" Asked Draven, he held up the bag taken from the soldiers "Half this bag of gold says you never saw us. The other half says you answer a couple of questions for us" he tossed one coin to the man as proof

The man examined the coin " A fair payment. I supposed you want to know where the Spectral Knights are?"

"Exactly" said Draven "I also want to know about the other Darkling Lords"

The older man shrugged "Like you they have animal totems but they're nothing to be concerned with. It's the staffs you need to watch. Four of them have staffs that each have their own magic, Destruction, Fear, Invulnerability but the one you need to be most wary of is Darkstorm's Decay Staff. If he uses its power you will all be aged into almost dust"

"Decay means aging?" asked Shinji "That's a bit of a stretch"

The man shrugged "Ask that wizard, he's the one who made it. The drawback is, each staff can only be used one before it must be re-charged at the wizard's shrine."

The man pointed down a hallway to his right "Follow this corridor and pass over the ramparts then you will come upon two sets of stairs. The up stairs leads to the throne room, the other leads down to the dungeon." Draven tossed the rest of the bag to the mercenary.

The man turned down the left hallway " A pleasure doing business with you"

Without another word he left, his payment jingling on his belt.

The children continued on their way across the dark stone corridor. Even with torch-light, the hallway was dim and cold. At the end they saw daylight, soon they would be over the ramparts.

As they neared the doorway a huge green shaped attacked, swinging massive arms. Shinji was knocked to the floor. A large green gorilla blocked their progress. The second Darkling Lord and this one was ready for battle.

In a flash of light Asuka became a tiger and charged the ape claws and teeth bared. She sank her teeth into the gorilla's shoulder, it roared in anger and threw her to the ground. 

"Asuka!" shouted Draven becoming a wolf, slashing at the his enemy with claws and snarling in rage

Rei charged froward with her weapon, she blocked the animal's first swing but it's return swing caught her off guard. She tumbled to the ground her helmet knocked from her heard and sent rolling down the stone hall

The green monster paused, looking down at the blue haired girl. It flashed green as a man appeared. He was older than the first, gray-haired and without the nasty look in his eyes the mercenary had.

In his hand was a large metal club

"I not fight children" he said in disgust

"Then may we pass?" asked Rei

"No" he replied simply "Darkstorm will not like it"

"Do you always do as Darkstorm says?" asked Asuka standing up. "You're as bad as Wondergirl over there. Just another doll" 

"Shut up Asuka" snapped Shinji

"Who the hell do you think you are Third Child!" shouted Asuka "No one tells me to shut up!"

"I tell you" said the old man angrily slamming his club in to wall, the sound was deafening and the hallway shook.

The old man looked at Rei "You are like me, little one?"

Rei was able to stand, looking into the mans eyes. "I have been told to never question my orders, to only do as told my whole life"

"Is your lord mean to you as well?" he asked.

""Damn right he is" Shinji said stepping up "She's forced to live in a filthy home, her life is always in jeopardy and..." Shinji wanted to go on but Rei raised her hand, signaling him for quiet.

"He has been as kind to me as he can be to any one, which is very little, The man has shut away his ability to love" replied Rei

""Darkstorm loves nothing except power and money" grunted to old man "He is always pushing me around"

"That is because he fears you" Rei said quietly

"Fears me?"

"He fears what would happen if you stopped following him. He needs you to battle the Spectral Knights. Without you he would be short a powerful warrior" explained Rei

She could see the gears turning in the man head, albeit slowly. He was strong but far from the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"You should choose you own path." said Rei

"Yes little one" The man nodded " You may pass"

"Thank you," said Rei "May I ask your name?"

"I am Cindarr" he replied "Go now. I have much to think about"

Shinji handed Rei her helmet and the walked through the doorway onto the rampart.

They could see the courtyard, Darkling hopefuls were still competing for slots into Darkstorm's army

"FOOLS!" came a scream. The voice was horrible, like nails on a chalk board.

Ahead of them children was a knight in red and black armor, on his chest was the emblem of some odd dragon creature.

"Stupid fools, I will destroy you!" he shouted. Green light flashed the man became the odd dragon creature on his chest plate. He grabbed the still wounded Rei by the shoulders, soaring high into the sky with her.

"REI!" Shinji shouted as blue light shone and a hawk took flight. Hawk Shinji attacked the dragon creature with a ferociousness the boy Shinji never showed. . His talons raked the monster's eyes. It screamed in pain, as Rei dropped free of its claws.

Her chest plate flashed and a blue leopard landed on the ramparts gracefully. When Rei was herself again "I am enjoying this totem animal"

Seeing Rei was now safe Hawk Shinji attacked his enemy with renewed vigor. The hawk was far more maneuverable in the sky that its scaly adversary. Shinji soared above his enemy then resumed human form, he landed on top of the scaly creature forcing towards the stone floor of the ramparts

The creature became a man as well "What are you doing? We'll both be killed!" he shouted

Moments before the pair hit, Shinji resumed his hawk form, leaving the Darkling Lord to hit the ground with a sickening crack..

"Brutal" commented Draven as his friend landed.

"He tried to kill Rei." Shinji said angrily.

The knight lay still on the stone floor, they could just make out weak breathing

"Well he's still alive," said Asuka

"Yeah but he's gonna be sore for a long time" responded Draven

They continued on their way, across the ramparts entering another corridor. Along the wall they found three long poles, each with a portrait of a strange creature on top

"These must be the Power Staffs that merc was talking about" said Draven he reached out, grabbing the one with an image of a dog like demon on it.

"There's writing on the back, that must be the spell to use the power. I think this is Destruction"

Shinji grabbed what looked like a cross between a skull and spider "This is Fear. That translation spell must work on writing too" 

Rei looked at the third staff, it held a golem like creature "Invulnerability"

"Which means Decay isn't here" said Asuka

"Don't worry your pretty head about that. We'll take you to Lord Darkstorm, he can show you all about Decay"

A group of ten soldiers entered the hallway and advanced on the children

"Damn, here we go again" muttered Draven

Shinji held up the staff and chanted "O mist-filled pits, dark dank, unclear, touch all before me with frost-fingered fear!"

The monster in the image jumped from its portrait and ran at the soldiers. A moment later they were all screaming in terror and feeling back the way they had come..

"Heeeey that gives me an idea'" said Draven, running a back the entrance of the corridor

He held up the dog demon staff "By nature's hand, by craft, by arts, what once was whole now fly apart!"

A huge creature emerged from the staff,. It jumped over the rampart edge and began to destroy castle walls, scattering the assembled mob in the courtyard below

"That should cause a nice diversion" said Draven when he returned to his friends.

They left the now powerless staffs and continued down the hallway, finally seeing the staircase down.

At the bottom of the stairs the found a cell door with a large padlock on the outside of it. They could hear voices inside the locked room. Along the wall four more Power Staffs sat.

"End of the line" said Draven.

"How right you are"

A metal gate slammed down across the doorway they had just come through.

Part of the wall slid open .

"I detest rats in my castle" a man in dark green armor said, he was holding a power staff like the ones they had left in the corridor above. This was Darkstorm.

"Please Master allow me to deal with the rats" a man in light green and purple armor. It was her man they had seen talking to the new recruits.

"Be sure to put your tongue back in your mouth when you're done boot licking Mortdredd" said a man in a blue and red armor

"How dare you speak to Lord Darkstorm's most loyal servant like that!" Mortdredd shrieked "Lexor you have gone too far this time!"

"Shut up you idiots" Darkstorm shouted angrily."Destroy these rats,"

Shinji and Draven drew their swords. Mortdredd wielded a weapon that looked like a scythe minus the long pole. He clashed with Draven "Come one boot lick, let's see it you can fight!" taunted the teen

Lexor's weapon was a small hand thing that had a hook on each end with spikes jutting out from just in front of the knuckles. He threw a punch at Shinji, the teen blocked with this sword . Lexor hooked the blade and struggled to disarm Shinji.

Rei stepped forward to opposed Darkstorm. The vile man laughed "What now little blue rat? Do you think you can defeat me? Pity Virulina is not here, I would so enjoy feeding this rat to her shark"

Asuka watched the warriors square off. The sound of clashing metal echoed in the small room.

Idiots, why did they insist on doing things that hard way?

She raised her crossbow and fired at the lock holding the Spectral Knights prisoner.

Darkstorm saw what Asuka was doing "Stop her you idiots, before she frees the Spectral Knights"

A hard blow from Rei's weapon dazed the vile man. Fortunately for him it was the blunt end

"Yes Master" said Mortdredd, abandoning his battle with Draven running towards Asuka

"Where are you going?" asked the American teen

"My Master calls I must answer"

"Commander Ikari would love this guy" muttered Draven. "Get back here damn it!"

Shinji and Lexor's weapon were hopelessly tangled. "

"Let go" said Shinji trying to wrestle his blade free.

"You let go!" the man said panicked. In a flash of green light the man vanished, a green armadillo scurried across the floor.

"What kind of totem is an armadillo?" asked Shinji

"My Master commands you stop little rat" declared Mortdredd raising his weapon

Draven ran up and slammed his shoulder into the older man sending him flying.

The teen grit his teeth "The only way you lay a hand on her is over my dead body!"

"You are all useless!" shouted Darkstorm. He let out a high-pitched squeal and dropped to the floor holding his privates. Rei stood calmly behind him, after having brought the pole end of her weapon right up into a very sensitive area of her enemy.

"Master" shouted Mortdredd, abandoning his battle to see to his master's needs.

Asuka finally manged to destroy the lock with her crossbow, six men and a woman came charging out of the room.

One in blue armor with a lion totem lead the charge "Spectral Knights forward" he shouted.

"Damn you all" shouted Darkstorm holding up his staff. "I will show you the power of Decay! By what creeps What crawls, by what does not...arrgh" he did no finish the spell for a shot from Asuka's weapon struck his eyes.

The Decay Staff flew from his had as the Spectral Knights charged forward to capture their enemy

"Hey Shinji I got an Idea" called Draven standing over the Decay Staff.

He raised his sword high "On three"

"Three" the two boys shouted together driving their weapons into the offending staff. An explosion of magic power sent the boys flying, the light blinded all in the room. When it faded the Darkling Lords were gone.

Draven and Shinji were lying against the wall, "Not one of you better ideas' Shinji mumbled

"Yeah well..." Draven began "they can't all be winners"

MERKLYNN"S SHRINE

"It would see we owe you a great debt" said Leoric, the blue armored wielder of the lion totem

"That cell blocked all magic, and they took our weapons" spoke Feyrl the knight who shared the wolf totem.

"As a reward I hereby make you all Junior Spectral Knights!" Leoric exclaimed

The added the word 'Junior' stung the pride of the four teens. After all they had faced far worse than the Darkling Lords.

"Do not be a fool Leoric" scolded Merklynn "So childish name for such a competent set of warriors.

They have battled the Darkling Lords as well as your knights have, and done far more damaged by destroying the Decay Staff and sowing seeds of dissension in one of Darkstorm's most loyal knights."

"Impressive work for those so young" said Witterquick a white armored knight who bore a cheetah totem

"In their own world they are all that stands between salvation and destruction" exclaimed the wizard

"Such a burden for children to bear" said Galadria a female knight with a dolphin totem "Are their no adults?"

"There are but they can't do what we do" said Shinji

"Then I proclaimed you four true Spectral Knights" said Leoric. "May the light shine forever"

"May the light shine forever" repeated the other adult knights raising their hands in a salute

The four children looked at each other. Draven shrugged his shoulders then ,as one, they answered

"May the light shine forever" returning the salute

"Now it is time to do as I promised and return you to your world" said Merklynn. "You cannot take your armor or weapons, however the animal totems shall continue to watch over and guide you"

The armor and weapons vanished into nothingness

"I give you a final warning, your greatest enemy is closer than you believe"

The orb filled the chamber with a blinding light. When it cleared the children were gone.

TOKYO-3

"It's back! The object is back" shouted Hyuga

In the skies above Tokyo-3 the giant orb appeared again. The sky filled the blinding light then quick as it arrived, it was gone.

Misato didn't have time to reach the bridge before the orb vanished. Once the report that it was gone came through she ran immediately to the medical wing

"Whats the status?" asked Misato walking into the room

Ritsuko was staring through the observation window answered "See for yourself"

Misato looked, her heart jumped with joy as the four children were stirring and sitting up.

Ritsuko held her back "Hold on a moment, before you go running there hugging them or anything else we need to make sure they're all OK"

"Right" said Misato finding hard not to run in there and gather the four of them up in a giant embrace.

It was several hours before Ritsuko finished

"well?" asked Misato both anxious and relived

"They seem to be in perfect health." said Ritsuko looking over her notes "Except each one had a marking or tattoo on their left forearm"

"A tattoo? I told Asuka she couldn't get one. Wait you mean they all have it, Rei too?"

"Correct, each one was a different animal" said Ritsuko

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"The marks were there when we first examined the children but after an hour they faded away" explained Ritsuko

"Did you ask where they came from?"

"I'll leave that debriefing to you" said Ritsuko with a smile "Take them home and get some dinner it's been a long day"

"Right" said Misato enthusiastically "I'll make them a dinner they'll never forget!" 

Ritsuko cringed "Uh Misato just order dinner and bill it to NERV. We don't need them getting food poisoning after everything they've been through today"

"Right...HEY what are you suggesting?"

"That you can't cook," replied Ritsuko lightly

MEDICAL ROOM

"Well that was different" said Draven laying back in his bed.

"Did that really happened or did we dream it?" asked Shinji

"Are you an idiot? Of course it happened! Those animal totems were on our arms when we woke up weren't they?" said Asuka 

"I suppose" said Shinji weakly, he was more concerned with Merklynn's final warning but he also knew about the voice recorders, this was not the place to discuss it.

"May the light shine forever" said Asuka "Can you believe they use such a corny expression?"

"Could be worse." said Draven "Would you rather it be 'The Power is Yours'?"

Asuka shook her head "Hell no"

"Yeah, me either" replied Draven

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 9: Moving Day

The alarm didn't wake her up, no what cause Misato to stir was the wonderful smell drifting into her room.

_Shinji must be making breakfast_ she thought removing herself from the covers The smell called to her, Misato walked quickly to her door. A glance in the mirror caused her to pause. In her hunger Misato had forgotten she went to sleep in just panties. Her shirt lay on the floor next to the bed, her bra...she wasn't quite sure where that was. That infamous smile crept across her face as she considered for a few moments going out to breakfast as she was and letting Shinji see almost everything.

With everything he did for her like cooking and cleaning, on top of being an EVA pilot, Shinji had earned the right to see her like that. To Misato, Shinji had proved himself a good man even if he himself didn't realize it. If he were just a few years older, even just four, she probably would not have woken up alone.

Shinji would of course turn bright red at the sight of Misato topless, turn his head and try not to look, like the gentleman he was. If Draven had arrived early, as he often did to help Shinji with breakfast or lunches for the day, that wouldn't be an issue either. He would close his eyes and continue to talk as if nothing was wrong. She knew her guys would not look as much as they would want to, as much as their teenage hormones would shout "look at the hot babe wearing nothing but panties you idiot" they would resist temptation.

The problem would be Asuka. Misato liked the German girl, she was part of the family after all, it was just her personality could be a bit volatile. If Misato were to go out topless, Asuka would scream bloody murder accusing all present of being perverts. Draven would end up getting slapped, some how he always did. Misato wondered if perhaps that was Asuka's way of protecting the boys. Any time a female paid attention to them, Asuka would always make some comment about how the boys were perverts or another despairing comment as if to drive away any other females.

In the end Misato felt it best to put her shirt on, the bra however would be abandoned. She could still have some fun with Shinji with just a loose shirt. In the growing sunlight a gemstone twinkled on her night stand. It was given to her a week ago, after the incident with the giant orb thing. A lavender stone that matched her hair perfectly. She had never seen a gemstone like and had been unable to find it in any reference book leading her to believe the story that it was from another world

The children had claimed during their debriefing they had been transported to world called Pysmos by the wizard Merklynn. This wizard gave them armor, weapons and totem animals so they could save a group called Spectral Knights from their enemies the Darkling Lords. The gemstone had come from a bag of gold they took off a guard before using the rest of it to bribe one of the Darkling Lords. Draven had slipped out three gemstones and two gold coins. The gemstones were now in the hands of Rei, Asuka, and Misato while the gold coins were kept by Shinji and Draven.

Shinji was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on breakfast. She walked up behind him to give him a morning hug.

"Good morning" said Misato brightly

"M-m-morning Misato" Shinji stammered, he could feel her breasts against his back. Which was exactly what Misato wanted. She pressed against a bit more, before letting go to grab a beer.

Looking back, she saw Shinji was holding his shoulder as if in pain

"Shinji are you alright?" Misato asked at once alarmed

"Yeah," Shinji said "Just still a bit sore from that fight last week."

"Well you're the idiot who destroyed that Decay staff" replied a new voice

Asuka had woken up, and was ready for breakfast.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time" Shinji replied sheepishly.

"Such a boy, you just had to go swinging your sword around didn't you?" replied Asuka with an exasperated look on her face

"Shinji" said Misato in a sultry voice "Will you swing your sword for me too?"

Shinji's face changed to a bright red as he focused on severing breakfast.

"Really Misato" commented Asuka helping herself to food "Why do you always do that? Why must you degrade yourself for this idiot?"

Misato took a drink of her beer "Because teasing Shinji isn't degrading Asuka. If anything the way you throw yourself at Kaji is a lot more degrading" 

"Hmrph" answered Asuka "Kaji's way better than this spineless wimp" 

"From what all of you said about Prysmos, Shinji is anything but spineless." said Misato " Kaji's got looks and charm but that's about it, I'd rather have a man I know is going to stand by me."

She gave Shinji a wink "After all hawks are very loyal creatures. So are wolves for that matter"

The door chimed

"Speaking of wolves..." said Shinji and rose to open the door.

"Morning ladies" waved Draven

"Morning" replied Misato smiling "We were just talking about Shinji's sword"

Shinji's face turned red again.

"So" Misato continued "How's yours?"

"My sword skills are excellent;" replied Draven, seeing the double meaning and deciding to throw it back at Misato a bit. "Would you care for a demonstration? 

SMACK! The sounds a book hitting Draven's head echoed in the small apartment.

The American staggered before looking at the source of the attack.

"What was that for?" he asked looking directly at Asuka

"Because you're out of arm's range!" she said angrily before storming off to get ready for school

"I'd hoped she would soften on me a bit after everything we've been through" muttered Draven as he watched Asuka storm off.

"Yeah right," said Shinji "You know her. Any male that's not Kaji is just in her way"

"Yeah well..."

"I'll speak to her later" said Misato irritated "Just because we're joking around does not give her the right to hurt you"

"So are we doing this today?" asked Shinji anxiously.

Draven looked at him for a moment puzzled "OH yeah, moving day!"

Misato choked on her beer "Shinji! Are you moving out on me?" she cried

"No of course not Misato" said Shinji waving his hand frantically "I mean moving day for Rei. We got her a new place remember?

"And here I thought you were leaving me. Figured I was going to have to start showing off more, if that's what it took to keep you here Shinji" teased Misato leaning forward , allowing the top of her shirt to open.

As she predicted the boys both turned their gaze away from her

The door chimed again "That'll be Toji and Kensuke," said Draven

"Good, let's grab them before they start drooling all over the floor" said Shinji hurrying to meet his friends.

"Have a good day guys, don't work too hard" called Misato sweetly

NERV HQ

In a large and darkened office Commander Ikari sat with his every present Sub Commander. In front of them stood Dr Ritsuko Akagi, as she went over the her latest findings

"All data shows the children are unharmed from the recent incident with the unknown entity" reported the doctor

"Do you believe this story reported to Captain Katsuragi?" asked Commander Ikari

"Well, the idea of being transported to another world seems rather far fetched. It would explain why they woke up when the entity returned. It would also explain the markings we found on the pilot's arms when they woke up" 

"You said the markings had vanished" said Commander Ikari with a tone of accusation

"Correct, the markings were gone about an hour after the children woke up but it was clear they were of animals and that these animals corresponded with the so-called 'totem animals' they claim to have receive from this Merklynn character" reported Dr Akagi going over her notes.

"Has this effected their synchronization scores?" asked the older Sub Commander

"The score of all four have increased slightly, although Draven has yet to go above 7%"

"I see. Very good Dr Akagi, keep me informed of any changes or if these markings should appear again. You are dismissed" said Ikari

"Yes sir,"

When she was gone

"So what do you think Ikari?" asked Sub Commander Fuyutsuki

"It is possible the pilots have been contaminated by whatever happened. We will have to watched them carefully" answered Ikari

"Your son, a hawk, not quite the animal I Imagined." commented the older man

Commander Ikari stood. "I have matters to attend to"

Without another word the Supreme Commander of NERV left through a hidden door on the far left wall.

"I wonder what your totem animal would be Ikari" whispered Fuyutsuki to himself "A snake perhaps"

the NERV cafeteria was not know for it's fine cuisine, but at least their coffee was good.

Kaji sat back drinking a cup of the place's finest blend and carefully watching the female NERV staff most carefully.

A new arrival caught his attention. About as tall as Misato, little better figure and long blonde hair. Kaji wondered if she would allow him to give a guide tour.

He rose from his only to be shoved roughly back down. Looking up, he stared into the annoyed face of Misato.

"You will not be harassing the new hires Kaji" she said sharply. Even after all these years he still hadn't changed. Flirting with anything female. The one small saving grace is he never went after underage girls, otherwise who know what he would have done to the all too willing Asuka

"Now Katsuragi, what kind of man to you take me for" he asked , his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"You don't want me to answer that one" Misato responded

"Having fun?"

Ritsuko had just arrived for her morning cup. She was pleased to she her old friends there.

"Katsuragi and I were just discussing the new hires" said Kaji lazily

"I see, you mean the new blonde right Kaji?" asked the doctor "replacing me already?"

"You could never be replaced in my heart Rits, you know that" Kaji assured his old friend 

"I don't believe it" grumbled Misato

"You don't believe I feel that strongly about Ritsuko?" asked Kaji

"I don't believe you have a heart" Misato said before storming off to her office.

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

The sky was a brilliant blue. Shinji watched as birds soared high.

"You yearn to spread you wings, to seek you own destiny" that's what Merklynn had said.

A part of him wished he could use the hawk totem to transform ,to fly high in the sky, free of all worries and free of EVA.

He hated the EVA...but if it wasn't for EVA he wouldn't be here in Tokyo-3.

He wouldn't have met Rei or Misato. His friends, Draven, Toji, Kensuke , were in his life because of EVA. Otherwise would still be with his teacher and alone. His teacher wasn't a bad person just not very good at raising a teenager. The man only did it for the money Shinji's father sent him. Misato ,for all her faults, was a far better guardian. Shinji hated fighting, he hated getting hurt but enjoyed the times with Misato, Rei his friends even Asuka.

Leoric, leader of the Spectral Knights, (which he was technically a member of) had said "Fighting wars is never good. But sometimes you must fight to protect was precious to you" Hadn't Draven said the same thing while quoting his brother? Maybe EVA wasn't so bad. If it allowed his to protect what was important to him.

"Are you ready?" a voiced asked quietly

Rei had come up behind him. "Yeah" answered Shinji "Draven's supposed to help too. Where is he?"

As an answer, the boy in question came running up "Hey guys sorry I'm late"

The left side of his face was bright red

"You have been injured" Rei said

"Oh this." said Draven pointing to the red mark It's nothing."

"Pissed off Asuka again didn't you?" asked Shinji amused. He knew the tell tale signs of Asuka's slap

"I didn't do anything this time" Draven answered in a huff.

"Right" replied Shinji "why don't I believe that?"

"Oh shut up" said Draven "A girl from Class 4-A asked me something about the U.S. I was helping her when Asuka came up and starting going off on me"

_He was injured for talking to a girl?_ Thought Rei. She balled her hand into a fist. Rei was filled with a strong urge to find the 2nd Child and deliver that fist into the red-head's smug face.

"Better get going" said Shinji looking a his phone. "We don't want to be doing this too late"

"I do not have much to move." said Rei, keeping the angry out of her voice. "My personal effects are not many." 

"Yeah and the place is already furnished" said Draven "So we don't even need to get a moving truck,. Well when I say furnished it has the basics, you'll still need a T.V. and a few kitchen appliances"

"I do not require a T.V.," replied Rei. It was true she had never watched T.V., such things never interested her.

"T.V. and game system are a good way to let off some steam after school or work" said Draven

"She'll need a good computer, the one she's got now is almost older than us" said Shinji

Rei's face turned red "You do not need to get those thing for me"

"Why not?" the boys asked together

"We get a decent pay" said Draven "might as well put it to good use"

"I didn't know we got paid till you said something" commented Shinji "I've offered to help Misato with the rent but she won't take it"

The three friends walked off school grounds. Unaware of the eyes watching them. Two of these pairs belonged to a certain red-head and her best friend.

"Where are they going?" asked Asuka

"I heard Rei was moving into a new apartment today I think the boys are going to help her move" answered Hikari

"A likely story" replied Asuka, her hands on her hips "Who know what perverted things they plan to do with that doll."

"Asuka you didn't need to slap Draven earlier" said Hikari "He wasn't doing anything wrong"

"Are you kidding me? He was staring right at her chest"

"She's the one who opened the top button" said Hikari dryly "If she wasn't an upperclassman I would have yelled at her"

The third pair of eyes were emerald green, watching from the shadows of a tall buildings. The owner of these eyes smiled and spoke two words "Found you."

NERV HQ

Deep in the bowls of an already top secret facility, a man stands in front of a large tube.

Gendo Ikari looks intensely at the glass tube. Inside was a girl of about 10, her skin was pale like Rei's and her hair was aqua green

"Progress?" asked Gendo

Behind him, Dr Akagi was looking over computer screens This lab was one of the most secret room in the entire base, less than half dozen people knew about it.

"She's progressing nicely" said the blonde woman "We rushed this one into production during the incident with that crystal orb, Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I made mistakes with Rei," admitted Gendo "I allowed her to be corrupted by outside forces. That will not happen with this one"

"What will we do with Rei?" asked Ritsuko, she despised the blue hair girl

"Let her be. She can still be of use to us."

"Is that why you approved her move?"

"Rei has been questioning her role. I cannot have that. Those idiot boys have sowed the seeds of doubt." commented Ikari anger creeping into his voice _But _he thought_ they are still of use to me_

"Have you given her a name?" asked Ritsuko gesturing the girl in the tank

"That's pointless. She will not leave this room until the right time. She needs no name" replied Commander Ikari "But if you insists then call her Rai"

_Not very original_ thought Ritsuko _then again he never was the most creative man in the world. Not here and certainly not in the bed room _

"That was easier than I thought" said Shinji placing the last box in Rei's new apartment

The place was a mirror of Draven's apartment just down the hall. Two bedrooms, a modest kitchen and living room. The view out the living room window showed the impressive Tokyo-3 skyline. Maybe because Rei didn't have as much stuff, but this place seemed bigger or at least emptier than Draven's place It was much safer than her old one, and Shinji was glad Rei had at least one friend one the building should there be an emergency

"Thank you Shinji"

He turned to see Rei coming out from her bedroom.

"I'm glad to help. Where did Draven go?" asked Shinji looking around, the American was no where in sight.

"He had to go to his apartment to check on something, we are done anyway"

Rei moved closer to Shinji, she was mere inches from him when she spoke again "Shinji, if you wish, you may spend the night here at anytime" her voice was just above whisper

"Rei." Shinji began. What was he suppose to say? He and Rei had just started spending time together, wasn't this a little too soon? A mental image of Rei wearing the kinds of things Misato slept in flashed in his mind. Speaking of which how would Misato react to him spending the night at Rei's. He would either get a lecture on safe sex or be teased mercilessly, actually knowing Misato it would probably be both.

Rei leaned in closer to Shinji., their lips were just a hair width away when the lights went out.

Shinji pulled back from the blue haired beauty "What happened?"

There was a noise in the hallway and he heard a voice mutter in English. A beam of light bathed the two teens.

"Hey " called Draven, when he saw his friends standing so close "Oops. Yeah I'll come back later"

"Wait" called Shinji "We weren't doing anything. Whats going on?"

"The power's out" explained Draven "Phones are out too, I tried calling the Management office"

Shinji took out his phone, "My cell doesn't have service either."

"We must get to NERV" Rei said at once

"Why NERV?"

"If there is no cell serviced it means this power blackout might be a city wide phenomenon. We could be in danger" explained Rei

They locked Rei's apartment, the headed for NERV pausing only long enough for Draven to grab something from his apartment then lock it.

The American handed Shinji something "Flashlight?" asked Shinji

"Yeah, Bro always believed in being prepared" said Draven

The stairs, like the rest of the building was black as night. Even with their flashlights the teens had to move carefully.

Finally reaching the ground floor, the moved through the building into the street. The afternoon sun was low in the sky, as they feared the traffic lights were out.

"Damn, look is like it really is city wide." muttered Draven

"How does a whole city lose power?" asked Shinji

"Every one forgot to pay their electric bill?" suggested Draven

"This is no accident' Rei said simply

"Oh hell, I hope it's not one of those freaky cults." commented Draven.

"Cults?" asked Shinji

"This way" said Rei, running off and the boys right behind her.

The blue haired beauty was irritated. She had been so close, the thought of kissing Shinji had been on her mind since their afternoon together. He was in her dreams, doing more than just kissing her. One dream had seemed so real, Rei was upset when she woke to find Shinji was not next to her. The irritation grew upon reaching NERV's entrance to find the one she despised most already there.

"I was wondering when you idiots would show up" Asuka said as they ran up

"We took the scenic route" said Draven

" Power out here too?" asked Shinji

"No I'm standing here for my health, Of course the powers out here you idiot!" snapped Asuka

"Enough" Rei said angrily. "We must get to the Geo Front"

"Before that we need to elect a leader' said Asuka.

"Why?" asked Draven

"Are you stupid? All groups need a leader!" Asuka said her usual smug smile, on her face "I nominate myself!"

Rei's earlier anger at Asuka boiled up again and merged with the irritation of being interrupted with Shinji. Perhaps it was time to finally have it out with the German girl. Rei took a step towards Asuka, her hands balled into fists.

"OK fine" said Draven "Let's just get to the Geo Front."

Rei paused, no, she couldn't let her anger cloud her judgment. She and the red-head would have their day of reckoning even if Pilot Soryu wasn't aware it was coming

"So" Shinji asked "Which way?"

Elsewhere in Tokyo -3

First LT Matoko Hyuga emerged from the laundry mat with an bag full of clothes.

"Why do I do this." he wondered aloud "Why do I let Captain Katsuragi talk me into these things. It's not like I'll ever actually get a date out of this"

The young man sighed, he had fallen for Misato Katsuragi almost immediate. She was beautiful, intelligent and strong willed. She was also his superior officer making it very likely he could ever been anything to her other than a co-worker. To make matter worse her old boyfriend Ryoji Kaji was in town. Hyuga shook his head "Nice guys really do finish last" he muttered bitterly.

A loud crash snapped him out of his depression. He saw a huge spider like creature walking down the streets of Tokyo-3.

"A new angel" he gasped "I gotta get to NERV"

He dilemma lasted only a moment, a passing election truck provided his answer.

"Oh yeah" Hyuga said smiling

In the tunnels of NERV

"So what did you mean before about this being the work of a cult?" asked Shinji

"Hm?" asked Draven

"You mentioned cults when left your building before"

"Ah that, well" began Draven "There are some people that feel the Angels we're fighting really are messengers of God, and NERV is going against God's will by fighting them. They're basically religious terrorists who want NERV and anyone even remotely associated with NERV dead.

You and I, Shinji, they'd butcher us without a moment hesitation and I hate to think what they would do to the girls"

Shinji felt a shuddered go down his spine.

Rei spoke up "NERV is aware of this cult, and have taken matters to ensure they do not get any where near Tokyo-3 or us"

"Never underestimate the power of a deranged mind and the brainless sheep that follow it" said Draven

"You should know" said Asuka from the front of the group

Draven's response was lost by the shouts a familiar voice over a loud speaker

"It's Hyuga!" exclaimed Shinji "HEY DOWN HERE!"

Hyuga didn't hear them but kept repeating the same message over the loud speaker

"There is an Angel on the way. There is an Angel on the way!"

"A new Angel" Shinji, Asuka and Draven said together.

"This way" said Rei

GEO FRONT

Hyuga had just arrived with his grim message.

"We must prepare the Evangelions" said Commander Ikari

"But who is going to pilot them?" asked the elder Sub Commander

Ikari didn't answer, as he took an elevator down to the Cage areas.

"Would it kill you to explain something once and a while?" complained NERV's Sub Commander.

The older man then turned to the staff "Has any one located Captain Katsuragi yet?"

"No Sir." responded Maya. "Agent Kaji is missing too"

"I don't want to know" muttered Fuyutsuki

A RANDOM ELEVATOR DEEP IN NERV

"Why of all people did I get stuck here with you?" asked Misato

"Good fortune?" replied Kaji lazily

"Good for who?"

"Good for both of us." said Kaji moving closer to Misato "we haven't had much time together since I got here"

He put his arms around Misato shoulders. "I missed you, you know" whispered Kaji into Misato's ear

Misato's elbow struck Kaji in his gut. Turning around she shoved him against the wall.

"If you really cared, you could have called or written or something" Misato said angrily "You left me back then remember?"

"Business before pleasure" Kaji muttered weakly

"OH? Keeping tabs on Draven while he was still in the States was out of the kindness of your heart and not because attractive females that were there?"

" You know about that?' asked Kaji

"I asked Draven how he knew you. He greeted you by name back on that naval carrier remember?"

"What else did he say?" asked Kaji, there were more than a few things Misato didn't need to know. Unfortunately for him, Draven knew a couple of them.

"He said you just kept tabs on him, dropping in every so often. Or is there more?" demanded Misato

Kaji didn't answer

"Looks like I need to debrief Mr. Dunway when we get out of here"

"He won't tell you anything" said Kaji.

"Oh?" asked Misato "I have ways of making a male talk"

"Yes you do" muttered Kaji. He slumped the floor. Why couldn't he have been stuck in her with Ritsuko.

CAGE AREA

"The EVAs are ready and waiting." a tech reported. "The Plugs are set"

"Excellent" replied Commander Ikari

"Now all we need is the pilots" said Ritsuko.

As if by cue a loud thumping came from the duct work over head mixed with voices.

A vent fell open and three of the three teens spilled down onto the floor

Rei landed gracefully.

"You stupid perverts were trying to look up my dress" said Asuka

"We didn't'" protested Shinji

"Told you before, plain white isn't worth it" said Draven

Asuka pulled back her arm to deliver her famous slap. Ritsuko stopped her arm

"Knock it off" she said "We have an Angel, you four need to get moving"

"The EVAs?" asked Shinji

"Ready and waiting. Commander Ikari had them prepared, he knew you would show" explained Ritsuko

"He did? My father?" asked a stunned Shinji. The pilots could see indeed the en try plugs were in position. All that was needed was for them to get aboard.

"Maybe he's not as big of a bastard as I thought" Draven whispered as they headed to change

"That's like saying the EVA's not as tall as you thought, doesn't make it small" replied Shinji

The teens were ready and in their machines ten minutes later.

"The Angel is above us, you will need to use the air ducts to reach it." shouted Ritsuko, her megaphone deafening anyone standing near by Spare battery packs were attached to the EVAs.

"Move out" ordered Ritsuko

Draven moved the Danner forward right behind EVA-00.

_May not have an AT field but at least I don't need batteries_ Draven thought _Good old Drive System_ .

In the cockpit he glanced over to his right. The command prompt for the Twin Drive System was there

"Still haven't figured out what that is" he muttered to himself

"I can't believe we're crawling through duct work again" whined Asuka

"I can not believe you are still complaining" Rei answered

"Listen Wondergirl, you may be used to this kind of humiliating..."

"Will you two cut it out!" said Draven. "We're at the vertical shaft."

With EVA-02 in the lead they began to climb the vertical shaft to reach street level. As they climbed a substance began to fall on them. Whatever it touched began to melt away...acid.

"OK now what?" asked Shinji after they had taken refuge an air duct.

"The rifles went down the shaft as did the batteries"

"I'll climb up and neutralize the A.T. Field, Shinji you be offense , get in a position you can shoot from, 1st, go down the shaft get a rifle and throw it to Shinji" said Asuka

"What I do?" asked Draven

"Take notes on how real pilots work" replied Asuka "CHARGE!"

Asuka position herself to protect her teammates for the acid, as she neutralized the A.T. Field. She could feel the acid burn on the back of her EVA, the pain was worse than being in the volcano. It felt as if her back was melting

"REI" shouted Shinji as he got in position to fire. Rei had reached the rifle and threw one up to Shinji. Shinji looked up ,took careful aim Angel exploded.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the bewildered boy

Before Shinji pulled the trigger before he even had a chance to tell Asuka to move, the target was dead.

"Shinji did you get it?" asked Asuka, the acid had stopped but she hadn't heard a shot

"The Angel's dead but I didn't do it!" exclaimed Shinji

"Then what the hell just happened?" asked Asuka.

SEVERAL HOURS LATERS

The teens were stretched out in a meadow over looking Tokyo-3

"The city looks so quiet with out the lights" Shinji said

On cue the building began to light up and soon the city was shinning again

"Much better" said Asuka, "Without the lights it's like there are no people"

"Man fears the darkness so he lights the night with fire" commented Rei

"To bring the beautiful night" muttered Draven, laying on his back looking into the night sky

"What was that?" asked Shinji

"One of the scientists who worked for Prisma used to go on about 'the beautiful night'." Explained Draven "He said when man first lit the darkness, he wasn't afraid anymore but the result was pollution and damage to the ecosystem. The beautiful night was the idea of not fearing the darkness and not cause damage to the planet. He wanted to create a new energy source, nonpolluting and recyclable"

"Did he?" asked Shinji

"Some what." replied Draven "His research lead to the Drive System that powers the Danner."

There was silence, each teen lost in their own thoughts before Shinji spoke again

"Do you think they believed us when we said the Angel just exploded?"

"Who caress?" asked Asuka lazily "It's dead right? Isn't that all that matters?"

"Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi will find the answers." answered Rei

"But if we didn't kill the angel" asked Shinji "who did?"

"I got a better question" said Draven sitting up "Where in world is Misato?"

END CHAPTER 9

Rai is pronounced like rye

Points to anyone who can name the reference made with "the Beautiful Night"

Also to my fellow authors out there, would any one be interested in doing a fic cross over?

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Also thank you to all those who follow or favorite my twisted tale.

And now an Omake

Re-Invent The Eva

Part 2: Fandom

"The Konami deal has fallen through" said Commander Ikari, glaring evil at his son and Draven.

"It was a stupid idea anyway," said Shinji "Who ever heard of saving the world with a card game?"

The Commander continued "We still need a new idea. Vampires have become very popular these days perhaps we should..." NERV's Supreme Commander was cut off by the click of a gun.

"No vampires Ikari" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki said calmly holding his weapon against the younger man's head

"As I was saying" continued Commander Ikari without flinching "Vampires may be popular but they have no place here."

"Besides there's already an Evangelion story with Vampires; Bloodlust, by Archdruid-Sephiroth" Said Misato

"I've read that" said Shinji "It's really good"

"You just like it because of the Rei/Maya scene you little pervert!" accused Asuka

"Hey maybe we can convince a Fan-fic author to let us do their story!" Exclaimed Misato

"I dunno some of those stories are really bizarre" said Draven "fans think of the strangest things. I mean have you seen some of the fan art out there?"

"I have!" said Asuka hotly "Those damn perverts always draw disgusting pictures of me having sex with Idiot or Wondergirl!"

For the first time Rei had to agree with the German The pictures of her becoming one with Pilot Soryu repulsed her. However all the pictures of her becoming one with Shinji had been dutifully saved for later study and possible re-enactment. There has been a couple of her becoming one with both Shinji and Captain Katsuragi that intrigued her. Draven's status as an OC made it so there was none of him floating around. Wait if she made Shinji hers then... Rei looked at Draven... would that mean the other boy would fall into Asuka's clutches? NO, that was not acceptable. Draven did not deserve such torture. There were her clones, one of them would be suitable to take care of the American. She would have to discuss it with Commander Ikari, that or blackmail him. Either way her friend would be saved from the vile 2nd Child.

"Yeah and they certain seem obsessed with inflating our chests" said Misato "Not that mine needs any inflating"

"No argument here" said Shinji

"Does that mean you like my chest Shinji?" Misato asked tauntingly

"What guy doesn't?" asked Draven

"You know a lot of the stories say you're a killer in bed" said Misato getting close to Shinji

"I wonder how true that is."

"The boy wouldn't know where to even start" muttered Commander Ikari

"_Oh and you do?"_ thought Ritsuko_ I could have more fun by myself_

"HEY" said Shinji turning to his father "Why don't you come down here and say that!"

All eyes were suddenly on Shinji, was he really calling his father out?

Gendo Ikari calmly stood up from his chair and walked down to meet his son

"I said you wouldn't know what to do with a woman, boy" Gendo said towering over his son

"Boy?" replied Shinji "I AM A MAN!" as he delivered a vicious punch directly to his father's stomach

Gendo dropped to the floor gasping for breath as a cheer rang out through the room

Draven walked over and put his hand on Shinji's shoulder "Linkara would be proud, my friend"

"ADAMATIUM RAGE" shouted Shinji

"You can stop now" said Draven

"sorry" said Shinji slightly embarrassed

"You're a man huh?" said Misato her infamous teasing smile on her face "Why don't you show me how much of man you are?"

Before Shinji could responded, Rei grabs hold of Shinji's arm pulling him away

"I have first shot Captain Katsuragi" Rei said "If you wish to observe then follow me"

Rei dragged Shinji from the room, Misato following shortly after

"I didn't think Wondergirl had it in her" said Asuka

"Not yet anyway" commented Draven


	10. Chapter 10

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 10: Blondes Have More Fun

NERV HQ

He didn't want to be there. General Talbot was not an easily intimated man, but this room made him feel uneasy. Huge, dark with strange symbols on the walls and floor, the only furniture was a simple desk

The man behind the desk was not a man you wanted mad at you. Gendo Ikari was one of the most powerful and influential men on the planet. Talbot had never had much contact with Ikari before, just a few cordial phone calls, now he finds himself trying to explain an incident that had taken place a few days ago.

"So General how do you explain what happened?" asked Gendo Ikari, his hand folded in front of his mouth.

"I apologize for any problems or inconvenience we caused by our arrival. There were several attempts to contact NERV were made but we got no response. When the Angel appeared we felt honor bound to lend assistance."

"I see." said Gendo Ikari his voice flat. Talbot prided himself on being able to read a man by voice or gestures but Ikari guarded himself better than any man Talbot had encountered.

The older man standing next to Ikari spoke up "I see no reason for this incident to cause strife. The Angel is dead with no extra damage done to the EVAs. This was a far cry from the Godinner incident"

"I agree" said Ikari "You will transfer the mechs and pilots in question to NERV control immediately "

"Yes sir" responded Talbot

"Well how did it go?"

General Talbot looked up to see a blonde woman leaning against the wall as he exited Ikari's office.

"I nearly got ripped a new one. " said the General "we're just lucky the Angel was destroyed without much effort"

"Lucky nothing, that's skill" retorted the woman

"Dr. Meiru I know you're proud of them but let' be more careful"

"Are they allowed to contact the pilots now? Both have been very eager to see them" asked Dr Meiru

"Once the papers are finalized," Answered the General " Just be careful, I don't need Ikari calling me back to his office."

"Oh please, I know Ikari. As long they kill the Angel's, follow orders and don't create a public spectacle for NERV he won't care what they do. They could have a pilot sex party and he wouldn't care as long as they don't broadcast it over the internet.

"Doctor, let's not go there. The pilots are just children" said the General

"Teenagers," corrected Dr. Meiru softly "Teenagers whose hormones are starting to kick in, while doing the most dangerous job in the world. "

General Talbot didn't respond. He knew Dr. Meiru was right. Teenagers bearing the burden of the world. He hated that idea as did most of his counterparts world-wide. Unlike other military leaders Talbot saw the situation as it was. The regular armed forces had their chance to fight these Angels and failed. Only NERV's weapons could stop them and for some unknown reason only teenagers could control these weapons. Many military leaders around the world said soldiers should be piloting these weapons, did those men really think that wasn't tried? Did they really think some one at NERV said "Hey forget trained soldiers, let's have unpredictable, hormonally charged teenagers save the world!"? Idiots.

Then there was the issue of machines like Prisma Industries Combat Unit 3 from America. As much as Talbot hated to admit it, going strictly by the data, its current pilot was the best choice even if he was only fourteen. Then there were the two he had escorted to Tokyo-3. Their mechs had be tailor-made for them so the robots would not work as well for some one else. It seemed like the world is destined to be saved by teenagers. When did the world turn into some crazy T.V. show?

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Asuka's stomach growled hungrily, a delicious smell filled the apartment .

The Pervert and the Idiot were working on dinner. She flipped through channels, Misato's cable plan was pretty good and still there was nothing on. Wondergirl was there too, sitting next to Misato. Why was that doll here? Misato was at the dinning room table working on her laptop.

She and Kaji were stuck in an elevator during the blackout the other day. Damn why couldn't it have been Asuka stuck in that elevator with Kaji? Instead she had to crawl aroused in duct work with those idiots looking up her skirt.

"So you say the Angel just blew up on its own?" asked Misato

"Correct" replied Rei

"You guys didn't see anything at the time?"

"What's it matter?" asked Asuka "It's dead isn't?

"That's not good enough" said Misato her tone business like 'We need to know why it died."

Indigestion?" as voice called from the kitchen

"Stupid!" shouted Asuka "Angels don't eat."

"Prove it" called the voice while a second voice was heard as restrained laughter

"Knock it off you two." said\ Misato gravely

The boys entered the room carrying plates of food.

"Soups on." said Draven

Misato sighed, closing down the laptop

The food was a good as she had come to expect from her guys. These boys were going to spoil her, they do so much around the house and one of them didn't even live there.

The phone ran just as they had finished Misato was closest and grabbed it

"Hello? Hi Rits, you missed a great dinner. Hm? Oh plans huh. Hot date? It's about time you got some action."

Ritsuko's voice sudden became loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Take it easy I'm joking." said Misato trying to calm her friend "Hm? Wait you found out what happened?"

The teens were suddenly interested. They might finally find out what happened to that Angel.

They listen eagerly to Misato's conversation

"WHAT? Not again. I thought they were under NERV control. Transferred here? I see. Whats this thing called? Right I got it, thanks Ritsuko."

Misato hung up the phone.

"So what happened?" asked Shinji eagerly

"You robot pilots really have a thing for the dramatic" commented Misato looking at Draven

"Uh what?" asked the confused American

"Seems it was another non-Eva robot that took out the Angel. Two of them were coming here for combat testing but when the power went out and the angel attack, they decided step in and help."

"Well at least it's not another Godinner situation" said Draven "Which robot is it?"

"It's called Core Gunner" said Misato "It's a long-range specialist from England."

There was a sharp gasp from the Danner pilot.

"You alright Draven?" asked Shinji

The American's face paled at the name of the new arrival

"C-C-Core Gunner" he repeated

"That's right" affirmed Misato "Do you know it?"

"Yeah" said Draven blankly "I do."

_Oh no, not her. _thought Draven

The rest of the even passed peacefully but Draven was uncharacteristically quiet.

When he and Rei left for the evening Misato stopped him

'You know something about this robot" she said in her business tone.

"Yeah I do." revealed Draven.

Without another word he followed Rei out of the apartment.

It was a cool, brisk night, seasons were returning to the city The two friends made small talk most of the way back to their building .

Draven walked Rei to her apartment, just as she was about to go in he spoke

"Rei, you've fallen for Shinji aren't you?"

Rei's head turned downward. She felt like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed too. "Yes" she replied quietly "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Draven

"For not choosing you." answered Rei. Rei had a feeling of guilt for having to choose one of the other. Draven was kind to her as few other were. Both of the boys had become very precious to her, but precious in different ways.

Draven shrugged his shoulders "Wasn't in the cards. Maybe if the deck was shuffled differently, it might have been you and me. But that's not why I asked."

He paused a moment looking for the right words. "If another girl made a serious attempt at Shinji, what would you do?

Rei looked at him " Do you mean Pilot Soryu?

"I hope not" replied Draven quietly, then asked, "I mean would you fight for him?"

"My combat skills are adequate" replied Rei

"I don't mean a fist fight, I mean a fight for Shinji's heart."

Rei paused a moment "If some one wanted Shinji, I would compete for him. Do you believe I will face such a competition? "

"I don't know" admitted Draven "But knowing her anything is possible"

"Does this have something to do with the new robot?" asked Rei.

"All I can say right now it that things may get very interesting."

Draven turned for his own apartment "Good Night"

Draven entered his apartment careful, After shutting the door, he remained next to it, locking it securely. Then his eyes careful traced every inch of the main room. Quietly and cautions, alert to every sound he looked the bathroom, spare bedroom and finally his own bed room. Only after a complete search did he let out a sigh of relief.

_Times like this I wish I was old enough to drink_ he thought as his mixed a coffee and chocolate drink.

A noise in the hallway made him pause as it coming closer to his door. Draven slowly reached into school bag for his beam katana Some incomprehensible babble accompanied the sound a key hitting the door but missing the lock. More indecipherable words mixed with a few swears. Then the sound of a body shuffling back down the hallway

Draven released the breathe he didn't realize he was holding _Just that drunken idiot getting of on the wrong floor again _

He walked to the living room window. There was a nice view of city and mountains beyond

_The Core Gunner , that means she's here too._ thought Draven _Things are going to get very, very crazy._

Rei was still thinking about Draven's words as she prepared for bed.. Dressed in her preferred sleeping attire, a long white shirt and plain white underwear. She had thoughts of buying underwear of a more intimate style that only Shinji would see. He was still in her dreams and Rei longed to have him in her arms at night. Draven was suggesting there might be competition for him. She had known other girls at school desired Shinji. There had been a suggestion that Pilot Soryu might try for him. Draven seemed disturbed at this idea. That was another mystery. Why would it upset him? Unless...could it be he had fallen for the violent red-head? Why? Pilot Soryu was selfish, egotistical and violent towards the boys. Surely Draven wasn't so shallow as to fall for her based on looks alone. Rei would have to watch this very careful. She was not going to let one of her few friends make such a serious mistake.

The sun was bright with only a few clouds in the sky.

The four pilots headed off to school together. Kensuke had called Shinji earlier to say he was sick, this did earn him some comforting words from Misato, and to tell them Toji had to go in early to some extra help sessions. Asuka had joined Shinji Draven and Rei on their walked to school. Hikari was mysteriously absent as well.

"Don't you usually walk to school with Hikari?" asked Shinji.

"She volunteered to go in early to help your fellow Stooge" replied Asuka gruffly as if it was Shinji;s fault Hikari wasn't there

"I heard Toji was having problems." replied Draven "So Hikari agreed to tutor him?" he asked with a grin

"Why she lowers herself to help that jock I'll never understand" Asuka muttered bitterly

"No" Rei agreed "You won't"

During her observational of the boys Rei had realize the Class Rep desires the boy Toji. Shinji had confirmed this and commented that Toji didn't realize it yet.

Asuka spun around and glared at Rei.

"What was that?"

"I simply agreed you will never understand the Class Representative's actions towards Suzuhara." Rei said

The two girls locked eyes, tension in the air was heavy. Shinji and Draven stood on either side the girls. They had realized some time ago it was just a matter of time before the girls would start swinging at each other. They just didn't need that to happen today. Rage was building on Asuka's face while Rei appeared stone cold, devoid of emotion.

"Fire and Ice just like I've heard" a female voice called.

Three heads turned the alley behind Draven, who remained perfectly still A girl stepped out of the shadows, she was like no girl Shinji had ever seen. Her eyes were emerald-green and her shoulder length blonde hair shone like gold in the sun.

His eyes were then drawn to her school uniform, it was just like Rei and Asuka but unlike the other girls it look the shirt could barley contain her...assets.

"So" she said "I finally get to meet the famous EVA pilots."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Asuka

"I'm the one who saved your asses the other day" she replied with a smug tone not very different that what one might usually hear from Asuka

She noticed one person had not turned. Draven was still facing the other way

"How long are you going to stand there Draven?" she asked lightly poking him gently in the back.

Slowly as if expecting to see a terrifying sight the young man turned to face the new arrival

"Hello Myna" he said quietly

With a squeal of joy she launcher herself at the young man, nearly tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"I finally found you!" she said happily.

"HEY!" shouted Asuka "Just who the hell are you?" 

"Her name's Myna," said Draven his voice still low "She's a robot pilot like me."

"That's right" said Myna. She pulled Draven with along and leaned in close to Shinji. The shy boy's face turned red as her face was just inches from his.

Rei's face also twinged red in annoyance

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded

"You have beautiful eyes" Myna said ignoring Rei and staring directly into Shinji's face.

"So?" a second female voice called "Came I come out now?" 

"Sure thing Sis." replied Myna

"Sis?" asked Shinji

"Oh no" muttered Draven in evident horror "There's another one?"

A second girl came out of the shadows, she was just like her sister except her hair was longer, down to her mid back.

"So this is the Third Child I've heard so much about" she said smiling ignoring Rei and Asuka completely.

The new girl leaned close to Shinji, "I love blue eyes" she said smiling.

She walked around Shinji, examining him as one might examine a new car.

Giving him a light slap on the rear. "Hmm nice" she said.

Shinji's face became more red with embarrassment a Rei's grew red with anger.

"Oh yes he's great" the new girl said as she step in front of Shinji again. "Cute and brave. A perfect combination"

"Th-thanks" stammered Shinji

Rei could take no more she stepped forward between Shinji and the new girl "I demanded you identify yourself" she said firmly. Her red eyes locked on to the girls green ones

"Erica, from England" she replied "Myna's sister and pilot of Volspina."

"Volspina?" asked Asuka, she looked at Draven

Draven was struggling to get free himself from Myna's grasp without hurting her "Don't look at me" he said "I've never heard of it"

"You wouldn't, it was kept top-secret until NERV took control of our mechs." answered. Erica. "Now my sister and I are here for a bit of real combat testing" her smile widened as she glanced back at Shinji "As well as a few other things. Right Sis?"

"Hell yeah!" cheered Myna tightened her grip on Draven pushing his face in her shirt.

"HEY!" shouted Asuka "You're going to smother him."

"Oh?" asked Myna curiously as she loosened her grip "Why do you care? Are you interested in him too?"

"Are you crazy?" said Asuka her face going red

"You cannot have Shinji." said Rei firmly standing between Shinji and Erica

"Hmm?" Erica responded looking ta Rei "So your my competition huh?" The blonde girl looked Rei over as careful as she did Shinji "You definitively got an exotic look. Blue hair, pale skin and red eyes. Although, you're not much competition in other areas"

Erica was looking down, at Rei's chest comparing it to her own.

"There are thing more important than chest size" Rei said irritated

"Not to a teenage boy, Right Shinji?" Erica said gleefully, winking at the boy behind Rei

Shinji had remained quiet for the time his face was burning red. What in the world was he going to do? When Misato did this it was one thing but now a girl his own age was doing it and he suspected she wasn't just teasing

Asuka and Myna were still arguing

"HMRPH" Said Asuka "Like I'd want this pervert!"

"Pervert?" Myna asked curiously "Draven's a pervert to you?"

"Of course, always making disgusting comments. Staring at my rear, among other things."

"Draven" whined Myna "Why are you never a pervert with me?"

"You want him to be a pervert?" asked Asuka, her eye twitching

"Of course, he's a teenage boy, it just mean his hormones are working." said Myna finally releasing Draven. "So you aren't interested in him?"

"Of course not." said Asuka gruffly

"Good," said Myna smiling "Maybe we can be friends then." She looked Asuka up and down examining her as Erica had done with Rei " After all, you're not much competition either."

"WHAT!" shouted Asuka her voice echoing off the building around them "I'll have you know I'm the most popular girl in school!"

"That was before us." said Myna smiling. "Right Draven...hey were did..."

Draven had managed to slip away from the arguing girls unnoticed. He grabbed Shinji's arm "RUN" he shouted

"W-w-what?" stammered Shinji

"Just run." insisted Draven as he pulled his friend away from Rei and Erica.

Draven pulled Shinji down the street running as fast they could manage.

"Aw, they got away" said Erica watching the boys 

"Just for now" her sister replied happily. "We know where they live, work and go to school remember? We'll get them eventually. Besides the chase is half the fun."

Erica looked back and an angry Rei and a bewildered Asuka "Let the games begin."

NERV HQ

"Now that's cool" said Misato as she stared with application at the two newest robots

Ritsuko sighed and smiled at her old friend "Honestly Misato sometimes I think you're still a teenager."

"Why? Because I can appreciate an awesome looking robot?" asked Misato

The two new arrivals were a little shorter than an EVA but just as slender. Both had a very human appearance. A very female human appearance. They looked like EVA-size women wearing armor and visor helmets

One was a mostly a light purple with gray areas and a large cannon mounted on it's back. The other was a dark pink with a lighter pink at the shoulders, stomach and thigh region.

"I'm pleased you like my work Captain."

The two women saw a third woman, a rather attractive blonde enter the room.

Misato recognized her as the woman Kaji had been eying the other day.

"I'm Dr Amanda Meiru. Theses are my creations" She said shaking Misato's hand.

She pointed the purple robot "This is the Core Gunner: She pointed at the pink robot "That is Volspina."

"Impressive alright" said Misato "What I don't get is how it destroyed the Angel"

"It is impossible to destroy and Angel with the AT Field up" respond Dr Meiru. "These two have sensors that detect the power of the field. Once she saw it was down, Myna took the shot."

"Myna?" asked Misato

"My daughter and pilot of the Core Gunner" explained Dr. Meiru

"You let your own daughter pilot?" asked Ritsuko shocked

"Of course, The pilot will be someone's child. If it's mine I know she will be perfectly capable of handling it. Her sister is the pilot of Volspina"

"I thought Draven was the only teenage pilot." commented Misato "well aside from the EVA pilots

Dr. Meiru smiled "Draven is a fine young man but his role as pilot is only because of the death of Micheal."

"You knew him?" asked Misato. Draven had never really gone in to details about his brother.

"I did know Micheal. A fine man, brave, intelligent and very reliable. Draven takes after him quite well." said Dr, Meiru fondly

"Did some one call?" as new voiced called

Ryoji Kaji had arrived. His trademark smirk on his face "Ah Amanda how great to see you again."

Misato's face darkened "We were talking about a good man, not a jerk."

"You wound me Misato" said Kaji lightly.

"I'll wound you alright" muttered Misato

"Still at your old tricks I see." said Dr, Meiru coolly. "I've been here at NERV for a few days now."

I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier" apologized Kaji bowing slightly

"That would be because you never looked at my face in England, Kaji" responded Amanda crossing her arms under her rather sizable chest.

Ritsuko successfully restrained her laugh, Misato made no attempt

Kaji looked from Misato to Amanda. This wasn't going well. Amanda had never gone for his charms like other women had and Misato was far too angry with him for leaving her all those years ago. Ritsuko had also never been affected. Sometimes Kaji wondering if she was even into men.

"Well I have an appointment with Commander Ikari" said the unshaven man "If you ladies will excuse me."

Once Kaji had left the room

"So I see you know Kaji too" said Misato

"Oh yes," replied Dr. Meiru "He tried to get in my pants many times."

"Did he succeed?" Misato asked before she could stop herself 

"Oh no," said Dr Meiru lightly "I have much higher standards than him."

The door opened a second time. Lt Hyuga entered "I have those reports you wanted Captain."

"Thanks Hyuga" replied Misato

"Break times over I guess" said Dr Akagi. She rose and walked with Hyuga out of the room

"Yeah I need to look these over" said Misato holding up the report. 

"Those are the complete files on my creations?" asked Dr Meiru, her eyes following Hyuga as he left the room.

"Yeah, the Commanders want to review them and set up some mock combat drills between your robots and the EVAs"

"Hmm" answer Dr Meiru not fully listening "Tell me, who was that man who just left?"

"Hyuga?" asked Misato "He's a First Lieutenant with several responsibilities here at NERV including monitoring the EVA and Danner during battles. Personality wise he's a nice guy if a bit of a...well geek"

"Interesting. Is he married?"

"I don't think he even has a girlfriend, the poor guy." Misato laughed her infamous smile creeping on her face "Why? Is he your type of guy?"

"I don't have a 'type' of guy Captain." Dr Meiru said lightly " I am however always on the lookout for interesting prospects. As I have told my daughters you can find good men in the most unlikely places.":

Dr Meiru exited the room to catch up with Hyuga

"Go Hyuga. You defiantly deserve some stress relief. "Misato said smiling. She had to agree with Dr Meiru that good men were in odd places. Hell, Misato herself found two of them in the form of teenage boys. So the new pilots were Dr. Meiru's daughters, but why did Draven seem so unsettled about them being here? She remembered the conversation between Shinji and Draven and how Draven stated he avoided blondes. Could it be because of these girls? Misato began to wonder even more what exactly had happened between them. Maybe she would invite Dr Meiru over for dinner then she could get some answers or at the very least some entertainment.

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

Shinji was out of breath. He had never run so hard in his life.

"OK" he gasped "Just what happened back there?"

"You met Myna and her sister" said Draven looking back the way they had come.

"I know that much but what's their deal?"

"They want us." said Draven "Simple as that."

"By "want"... you mean?" asked Shinji

"I mean drag us by the collar and throw us in their bedroom and claim us as their own" he explained.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Shinji "But I just met her"

"Doesn't matter" said Draven "You fill the requirements."

"When does this start making sense?" asked Shinji

"Myna wants a hero or a potential one." said Draven "Right now that means current EVA and robot pilots. She's not into older guys so they need to be in her age range. I didn't even know Myna had a sister but it's safe to assume she feels the same way."

"So why us?" asked Shinji

"We're the only two guys on Earth who meet their requirements" Said Draven "Think about it. Potential EVA pilots are kept top secret until they're needed and all other robot pilots are in their mid twenties or older. That just leaves two guys. You and me"

"And I thought Prysmos was weird" said Shinji finally recovering his breath

"Shinji my friend" Draven said looking over his shoulder "You have no idea how strange things are about to get."

End Chapter 10

Unfortunately I don 't have an OMAKE for this chapter. Between work, dog sitting (again) and New York Anime Fest this chapter has been delayed far longer that I would have liked.

I prefer to get them up on a bi-weekly basis. An Omake would have delayed it at least another week.

Next time: EVA: A World Twisted Halloween Special: Night of the Chainsaw Man.


	11. Chapter 11

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 11 Halloween Special: Night of the Chainsaw Man

"How stupid" muttered Asuka to herself. It was late and she still had to finish this damn homework. Why the hell did she have to do this? She had a college degree, why bother with this stupid high school garbage? Just for appearance sake?

An Instant messenger window popped up on her screen.

It read :W**ho is the greatest robot pilot in the world?**: 

Asuka didn't recognize the user name, probably one of those cowards who left notes in her locker. She'd have to complain to Misato tomorrow and have Section 2 talk to this idiot but for now she'd play along.

"That's easy" Asuka said to herself as she type the reply :**Me**:

:**You?**: came the reply

:**Of course me, who else?**: Asuka typed back angrily, maybe it was one of the Idiot's or Pervert's fangirls trying to get to irritate her

:**I'm coming for you**.:

"What?" Asuka said aloud. But before she could type a reply a gravely voice came over her computer speakers.

"I'm coming for you, and I'm gonna chop you into pieces" followed by a cruel, wicked laugh.

Asuka shut the computer off in a fury. She was shaking, who the hell did that person think they were?

She was the Great Asuka Soryu, no one messed with her like that! In the morning that person as going to be very sorry.

"Sounds like some one just being stupid" said Misato after breakfast the next morning

"But you are going to do something right?" asked Asuka

"Of course" assured Misato "Threatening an EVA pilot, even just as a joke, is not something NERV will tolerate."

"Good." said Asuka

Shinji was clearing the dishes "Why would some one want to threaten you, Asuka?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're jealous of my skills and beauty" replied Asuka "I'll bet it was a friend of those blonde bimbos"

"Now Asuka," said Misato "Those girls are pilots just like you"

"Hmprh" muttered Asuka "There are no pilots like me."

"I can't see Erica or Myna threatening anybody" said Shinji

Asuka flared up at once "You like them just because, they hang all over you and the Pervert."

"Oh?" asked Misato, she hadn't heard about this. Observation team probably thought it too trivial to mention

"That's right" said Asuka "That bimbo Erica is all over Shinji, even worse than you, Misato."

"So Shinji's building himself a little harem huh?" Teased Misato leaning towards the young man. "First Rei, now Erica, so where do I fit in? After all don't you know in those harem shows the boy always ends up with the first girl he meets?"

"No way" whisper Shinji.

"WHAT?" Misato demanded "Are you saying I'm not good enough?."

Misato glared at the young man.

"I-It's not like that Misato" replied Shinji,

"Geez will you just sleep with him already and get it over with" moaned Asuka

"ASUKA!" shouted Shinji "You're not helping!"

"Come on Shinji, let's go to bed" said Misato seductively "Rei won't mind, in fact she might like to watch"

Shinji welcomed the sound of the door chime. He hurried to answer it, as expected found Draven and Rei waiting for him.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted grabbing his school bag from its place next to the door

"Whats the rush?" asked Draven

"Just go" insisted Shinji as he hurried out the door.

"Awww," whined Misato as she finished her morning beer

"Well?" asked Asuka,

"Don't worry Asuka, I'll have Section 2 look into it. Thought they may want to check your computer" assured Misato

"Fine as long as they don't go messing with my private files!" said Asuka

"Private files huh? Got some love letters or maybe a porn stash?" asked Misato grinning.

"Hmrph" was Asuka only response as she grabbed her school bag and left to met Hikari.

"Those two are so much fun" Misato said to herself as Asuka left

"Some one threatened you?" gasped Hikari as the two made their way to school

"Just some loser." said Asuka "probably some fangirl of the idiots trying to make themselves look good by scaring me away."

"Aren't you scared?" asked Hikari.

"Hell no! I'm an EVA pilot dammit, no loser is going to frighten me!" declared Asuka

"But should you be walking out in the open?"

"Hikari, you may not realize this but right now we're surrounded by Section 2, NERV's pilot protection branch. " explained Asuka "No one is going to mess with us."

At that moment her NERV issue cell phone rang. Asuka examined the number but didn't recognize it,

"Hello?" she answered

"One, Two I coming for you" the caller sang mockingly

"WHO IS THIS?" demanded Asuka

"I'm coming for you" repeated the voice, then there was silence.

"Asuka..." asked Hikari "whats wrong?'

The German girl didn't answer but instead increased her pace to school

TOKYO-3 HIGHSCHOOL

"So that's what happened" said Draven after Shinji had related the events of that morning

"Some one threatened the Devil?" remarked Toji "Not a very smart idea."

"Messing with NERV is never a smart idea" said Kensuke eagerly "I'll bet Section 2 is going to hunt them down and neutralize them"

"Be more humane than letting Asuka get a hold of them" said Draven.

"You should be nicer to Asuka" a female voice called

"Hey Class Rep" waved Toji

Hikari had arrived. Asuka had said nothing to her teammates but sat down at her desk.

"What happened Hikari?" asked Shinji

"She got a phone call, it only last a few seconds but she was really upset by it" explained Hikari.

"Geez this guy is really trying hard to scare her" said Kensuke.

Draven exchanged looks with Shinji "We'd better call Misato. She'd want to know about this"

NERV HQ

"Right, I got it, thanks Draven" said Misato before hanging up the phone

"Problems at home?" asked Ritsuko

"It's Asuka, some one threatened her online last night." explained Misato "Seems she got a phone call this morning which upset her even more."

"Some one's in trouble" said Ritsuko "Commander Ikari has no mercy for anyone who threatens the life of an EVA pilot."

"He'll be lucky if I don't my hands on him" said Misato angrily. No one threatened her family.

"I'll need Section 2 to check her computer and phone records. We'll get this guy."

"Are we sure it's a guy?" asked Ritsuko "Maybe it's a girl in her class that's a bit jealous or is trying to chase her away so she can have a shot at one of the boys."

"From what I hear Dr. Meiru's daughters are already trying to stake a claim on them. If it is some one who wants the guys. Asuka wouldn't be their first target." said Misato "we'll know more when Section 2 finishes their investigation

TOKYO-3 HIGHSCHOOL

Lunch Time

Seated in a group were Hikari, Asuka. Shinji, Rei, Erica, Kensuke, Toji, Draven and Myna.

Erica was trying to get Shinji to eat some food she had prepared. While Rei looked on with a venomous stare. Myna was clinging to Draven's arm trying to get him to eat some of her food

Asuka glared at the two blondes.

"Come on Draven it's good" said Myna sweetly

"Open wide Shinji" begged Erica.

"You guys have all the luck" moaned Kensuke "You have girls all over you and better yet you're robots pilots."

"Oh?" asked Myna "Did you want to pilot too?"

"I'd do anything for the chance" Kensuke said eagerly. "It would be great."

Myna let go of Draven's arm and leaned close to Kensuke looking into his eyes, studying him

"Hmm very interesting" she said quietly

Kensuke's face was flush red, he wasn't very good with girls.

"So why do you think this guy's bothering you Asuka?" asked Shinji

"How the hell should I know?" snapped Asuka

"Perhaps Pilot Soryu offended him in some way" suggested Rei

"You say you answered some question online?" asked Erica

"I got asked who the greatest robot pilot in the world is" said Asuka gruffly. " The answer is obviously me of course "

The were a few snickers but Asuka couldn't tell from who.

"Sounds like the Chainsaw Man ." said Myna, still trying to force Draven to eat

"Myna, don't be..." Myan took advantage of Dravens's open mouth to shove some food in effectively cutting off his words .

"Chainsaw man?" asked Kensuke

"It's an urban legend among robot pilots" explained Myna "Mom used to talk about it."

"Some say he's the first Menage Zero" said Erica

"What's a...?" Shinji said before Erica was able to feed him, rather forcefully, a dumpling she had made. Rei watched scathingly as Shinji swallowed it.

"A Menage Zero is a code for a rogue robot pilot" explained Draven his face stony "The story goes, while trying to perfect pilot to robot interface one government went too far, causing their pilot to go insane.

He developed a hatred for other pilots. So now he hunts them down and either attacks them on the street with a chainsaw or with his robot that has chainsaws on its forearms."

"Sounds like a bad horror movie" commented Toji

"Probably where the story came from" said Draven "I've never met anyone that actually knew a victim of the Chainsaw Man, always a friend of a friend or something like that. They say he starts hunting his victims after he asks "who's is greatest robot pilot in the world. He'll then call with a taunt, I can't remember how it goes"

"It's like 'One Two going to get you... or something to that effect" said Erica, trying to push another dumpling in Shinji's mouth. "Supposedly when he gets to nine, ten he attacks"

Asuka didn't answer, she hadn't told anyone what was said in that phone call. Her phone ran again causing all present to jump an d every head turned to her. Asuka looked at it, another number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" asked Asuka

"Three, Four better lock the door" a nasty voice sang

"WHO IS THIS?" demanded Asuka

A wicked laugh came over the phone.

Draven took the phone from Asuka's shaking hand

"WHO IS THIS?" demand Draven angrily.

"Oh? Where's the red-headed bitch?" the voice asked lightly

"Never mind her, deal with me." snarled Draven

"I don't want you Danner Boy. Why don't you go back to being feed by that hot blonde girl and forget about the red bitch?"

The man's words hit Draven like a fist.

"Watch your mouth freak" he spat

"Danner Boy. If you value your life, stay away from Soryu." The the line went dead.

He stood holding the phone, his mind whirling. The guy had some how been watching him, stranger still he had called Draven "Danner Boy". Who the hell was this guy?

"Draven" a voice called.

He turned, only to receive the most vicious slap from Asuka he had every gotten. Her blow sent him stumbling. Asuka looked madder than he had ever seen her before

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded

"Asuka" he started

"Do you think I need your help? That I can't handle this myself?" Asuka shouted

"That's not..." Draven started

"I'M ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU! THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE!" shouted Asuka before storming off.

When the angry girl had left Myna came running over

"Draven are you OK?"

"Call Misato" Draven said to Shinji, "This guy's more dangerous than we thought."

NERV HQ

Misato put the phone down, her blood was reaching a slow boil.

"Everything OK?" asked Dr Meiru with who Misato was having a quiet lunch.

"It's Asuka," explained Misato "Some one's been threatening her. He started last night online now it seems he calling her cell. How he got that number is beyond me."

Misato sat back in her chair, lost in thought

"Have you ever heard of the Chainsaw Man?" asked Misato

A small laugh escaped from the busty scientist "That old story? I used to tell it to my daughters for chills"

"From what Shinji said they think this guy is imitating that story"

"Well that should narrow down your field of suspects shouldn't it then?" asked Dr Meiru "Few people would know that story, whoever is doing this must have had some contact with robot pilots"

"You make it sound like robot pilots are their own little community" said Misato exasperated

"In a way they are" said Dr Meiru "Outside of Tokyo-3 and NERV the names of these pilots are a secret. Most pilot's friends are in the field or a related field. My daughters have few friends their own age and none of them know about their jobs. Draven, as far as I know, didn't have any real friends his own age till he got here."

"So why would some one associated with robot pilots torment Asuka?" Misato asked herself.

She leaned back in her chair thinking deeply.

Misato didn't earn her rank with her beauty, her brain was as good as her looks.

Bolting upright she dialed NERV Intelligence Branch

"I need the names of all new arrivals to this city from Germany, immediately!"

It was evening when Shinji arrived home. He had brought Draven and Rei with him. Asuka was already in her room laying on her bed. Who the hell did that pervert think he was taking her phone like that? She didn't need his help. If only Kaji were around he would protect her. Her phone had rung two more times since that afternoon more unknown numbers. Asuka had ignored both of them. She suspected if the one calling her was playing out this ridiculous Chainsaw Man story is was likely the next two taunts.

Her phone buzzed with a text message. Asuka glanced at the phone only to snatch it up eagerly. It was Kaji's number! The text read :**Heard about your problems. Have a pleasant distraction set up at your school away from prying eyes.:**

Asuka jumped to her feet to text back :**Kaji! I'll be there soon:**

Finally the day was getting better. A pleasant distraction. did this mean she had finally gotten to Kaji to realize how much of an adult she really was? Excitedly she changed into a fancier if not completely age appropriate dress.

"Where are you going? Asked Shinji when Asuka emerge from her room

"Out" said Asuka firmly

"No you aren't" said Draven blocking the door "Misato's orders, we're to stay here until she gets home"

"Get the hell out of my way Pervert!" Asuka said angrily "Kaji's waiting for me at the school!"

"No" replied Draven simply

"I said move!" insisted Asuka s she tried to push past Draven. He grabbed her arms

"And I said no" replied Draven firmly

His grip was stronger than Asuka had realized, she couldn't get her arms free as much as she struggled. Asuka finally brought her foot down on top Draven's.

The young man recoiled in pain as Asuka swung her fist striking him in the same place she had slapped him earlier. He went tumbling to the ground. Free of restraint Asuka rushed past him and vanished into the hallway, before Rei or Shinji could react.

Draven struggled to his feet "Asuka!" he shouted and moved to follow her. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait" Rei said holding onto her friend "If she wishes to run off like a fool, then allow her."

There was an anger in her voice neither boy had heard before "Section 2 will not let her be harmed"

"But, Misato said" started Shinji

"We attempted to follow orders" said Rei "If Pilot Soryu wishes to disobey that will be on her head."

"I don't like it Rei." replied Draven "Some random meeting at the school? Not something I can imagine Kaji setting up"

"It is still her choice to run to him" said Rei "We can only wait for Captain Katsuragi to return."

The sun had set when Asuka arrived at the school. How dare those idiots try to stop her. Kaji was the only real man in her life how dare they try and keep her from him.

Asuka found the door to the building unlocked, the lights however were still on. She had to avoid running into the cleaning crew.

"Kaji?" she called quietly, but her voice echoed through the empty hallway.

The school was very empty, she wished Kaji had told her were exactly he was. Her phone rang, Kaji's number again, she eagerly answered it.

"Kaji" she said happily "where are you?"

The voice the replied chilled her blood. It wasn't Kaji's cool voice but the nasty one she had heard earlier that day "Nine Ten, never sleep again... well one last sleep"

Asuka trembled at the horrible mocking song. Then a louder noise reached her ears, a loud terrifying noise coming from behind her. Like some old horror movie Asuka turned and saw the source of the noise, an old-fashioned chainsaw in the hands of a very large man, wearing a hideous mask

The mask covered his eyes and nose but left his mouth revealed so she could see the wicked, psychotic grin.

"Guess what bitch? Times up" he said evilly.

Asuka's phone slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Rei had placed ice on Draven's face where Asuka had hit him.

"She's gone nuts' said Shinji. He couldn't believe Asuka would react s violently. Sure she slapped Draven from time to time and Shinji felt some of those slap he deserved for the teasing he gave her.

An out right punch to the face, that was new.

"She's scared" said Draven "Probably feels Kaji can protect her."

At that moment Misato entered the apartment but she wasn't alone.

"I told you Kaji" she said as they walked in "I don't need an escort!"

"But it's my job to protect beautiful women" said Kaji grinning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draven said loudly "Where's Asuka?"

Kaji shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, haven't seen her all day."

"But you sent her a message to meet her at the school." said Shinji

"I might have, if I hadn't lost my phone the other day" admitted Kaji

"I ordered all of you to stay here" said Misato sternly

"She got a message she said was from Kaji, then ran out of here" explained Shinji

"We attempted to restrain her but she became violent" said Rei

Draven was frozen, seeing Kaji there instead of with Asuka...that must mean

He grabbed his school bag, after removing a silver object from it he pushed past Kaji and out the door, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Where are you going?" demanded Misato

"I believe he is going to assist Pilot Soryu" said Rei

"Damn it" said Misato

She saw Shinji emerge from his room also holding a silver object, he ran into the hallway after his friend

"Shinji, get back here!" shouted Misato

"If you excuse me Captain" said Rei quietly.

"And where are you going?" asked Misato hotly

"I believe the term is 'to save the day' " replied Rei as she dashed after the two boys.

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

Asuka looked out through the window of the classroom door. She couldn't hear the chainsaw's roar any more. She had ducked into an empty classroom after running from the psychopath. Asuka had hoped to hide in the darkness and wait for a chance to run for the exit. Damn she hated hiding but what else could she do. Without her EVA she had no AT field, without that or a weapon she couldn't fight. She knew some martial arts, enough for her own protection. She could probably even take a guy as large as this man but that chainsaw was a problem.

The hallway was eerily quiet which unnerved her more than anything. She should hear some faint sound of the man's weapon. No sound meant he turned it off, which meant he could be any where.

Asuka looked out the window again, the hallway was silent and still. She had to move, if she just sat in the dark waiting, he was sure to find her eventually. Quietly she open the door, seeing the hallway was still empty she shut the door and bolted for the stairwell. She had almost reached when a chainsaw roared to life to her immediate left. To Asuka's credit all her EVA training had given her some amazing reflexes. She threw herself right but it still wasn't quite enough the chainsaw glanced her arm. Even that light touch was enough to open a nasty gash on her arm. Asuka landed hard on the floor, blood flowing form her open wound. She screamed in pain as the hideous man laugh evilly

He was on her in seconds holding his weapon in one hand he closed the other around Asuka's throat.

The German girl was lifted easily off the floor and slammed back first against the wall.

Asuka winced in pain, the psychopath's grip was like steel, she couldn't get free.

"Such a pretty thing you are" he taunted "In that dress you look like a whore. Perhaps I'll cut your head off then have some fun with the rest of you."

With one hand he threw Asuka down the hallway, she skidded on the polished floor.

"W-w-why" she managed to croaked out

The man advanced on the fallen girl

"Because you're a red-headed bitch who needs to die" he said evilly "You think you're so mature but you were easy to lure here. Face it Soryu, you're just a little girl with a crush."

Asuka began to fee light-headed from blood loss, this was it, she was really going to die. There was so much she wanted to do. At the very least she wanted to go out in a blaze of glory in her EVA, not killed by some monster in an empty school just another victim.

The man was almost upon here, his chainsaw raised high and a wicked smile on his face.

Asuka shut her eyes, and heard the man scream. The final blow didn't come, the man continued to scream, his chainsaw crash the floor. Asuka opened her eyes. Two more people had come out of no where each holding what looked like a beam of light one a faint blue the other a faint purple. They were pressing these beams against the Chainsaw Man's body. Judging by the man's screams they were causing a great deal of pain One of the newcomers holding the blue beam of light raised his foot and kicked the man directly in the gut.

The large man fell to his knees. Asuka felt some one behind her trying to get her up.

"We must leave Pilot Soryu" a voiced said.

Asuka looked up into a pair of red eyes "Wondergirl?" she said not believing what she was seeing

"We must leave, now" said Rei.

The person holding the purple light ran over to them

" You alright Asuka?" asked Shinji. Then he saw her arm "We need to get you out of here"

He turned to shout at the one still standing near the fallen psychopath "DRAVEN LET'S GO!"

Draven ran up to his friends. Upon seeing Asuka's arm he turned back to the monster who was struggling to his feet "I'm going to….."

Shinji grabbed his arm "Let's go, we got to get out of here."

The American reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along. The boys supported Asuka under each of her arms . They could hear the chainsaw starting up again. Moving a quickly as they could with the injured Asuka they made a break for the exit, the chainsaw getting louder all the time.

Asuka still could not believe what was going on, it seemed like a dream or nightmare.

The teens finally reached an open door to the outside only to find themselves facing a locked gate. It wasn't they way they had come in.

"Now what?" asked Shinji

The door behind them banged open and the roar of the chainsaw filled the night air.

"We fight" said Draven activating his weapon.

"Rei take Asuka and find place to hide" instructed Shinji

"You stupid little punks" said the man angrily "You should have left her to me. Now I'll have to kill all four of you."

A horrifying image crept into Shinji's mind. He saw Rei being ripped to pieces by this man's weapon. Her blood staining the ground and her eyes wide in horror He could almost hear her scream of pain.

Shinji's gripped tightened on his beam katana. The only way to make sure Rei stayed safe was to kill or cripple this man. Even if he didn't survive the fight, he had to win.

Something happened at the moment. He didn't feel angry or scared, an almost euphoric sensation swept over him. A reckless grin appeared on his face, one he had seen Draven wear at times in battle. Turning to his friend, Shinji saw it again on the American.

"I don't think we've trained enough for this" said Shinji, grinning

"Nope" answered Draven "That gonna stop us?"

"Hell no" replied Shinji. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered

"Spoken like a true robot pilot" said Draven, his grin matched Shinji's "Welcome to the club."

"Do I get a decoder ring?" asked Shinji, What the hell was wrong with him? They were staring down a lunatic with a chainsaw and he was making jokes.

"Sure I'll even teach you the secret handshake. Now let's take this guy out." answered Draven

"On three" said Shinji

"THREE" both boys shouted as they charged the evil man, their weapons raised

Bright lights filling the courtyard stopped them in their tracks. Several large search lights were shinning on the Chainsaw man and a familiar voiced filled the night

"PILOTS STAND DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Misato" whispered Shinji

The boys shut down their weapons and backed away from the man who still swung his chainsaw in wide arcs.

"I want that red bitch dead!" he shouted

" FORGET IT" shouted Misato through a megaphone "PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND SURRENDER. YOU ARE SURROUNDED"

The sound of guns being readied reached the boys ears, they hurried off to the side where they found Rei and Asuka being helped by some of the NERV medical staff.

"NO!" shouted the crazed man "That bitch must die! I want my revenge!" He charged at the NERV agents.

The sound of gunfire drowned out the sound of the chainsaw. The man jerked backward as bullets ripped through him. He remained standing and tried to advanced. Another round of bullets finally over powered the man, he fell onto his back dead. The ruined chainsaw fell to the ground, silent as it's owner forever.

MISATO'S APARTMENT SEVERAL HOURS LATERS

Asuka's wound was treated, fortunately it was not too severe and would heal in time but she would carry a scar all her life.

"Why did you disobey my order Asuka?" asked Misato sternly

She and Misato were alone in the living room. Section 2 had taken Draven and Rei home Shinji was in bed exhausted from the nights events

"I thought I was going to see Kaji" Asuka answered honesty. She was too tired to be upset or defensive.

"I had a reason for telling you to stay put." said Misato "This guy was dangerous and you are too important to risk your life so stupidly"

"Did you find out who he was?" asked Asuka

"Victor Weine" answered Misato looking at a file in her hand "He was supposed to be Germany's robot pilot but they scrapped his machine in favor of EVA-02

"That's what he meant by revenge" said Asuka wearily

"It also explains how he knew the story of the Chainsaw man" said Misato "That doesn't change the fact you disobey orders. You will be punished."

"I understand" said Asuka, it wasn't like she could argue. She had disobeyed and nearly gotten killed for it.

"All pilots are confined to their quarters tomorrow, no school, no anything I want all of you to rest after this. If I have to put Section 2 outside each apartment I will." said Misato her voice business like "Starting the day after that you will be cooking dinner every night this week on top of being confined to quarters when not at school or NERV. Shinji and Draven are forbidden to help you"

"R-right Misato" said Asuka hanging her head down

"Also, from now on you will be doing you own laundry as well as your fair share of the chores around here." added Misato "You've been spoiled by the boys."

"Yes Ma'am" said Asuka

"Now get to bed, you've had a rough day"

"Good Night Misato" said Asuka as she headed for her room

"One last thing Asuka" said Misato. Asuka turned.

"I want you to remember that it wasn't Kaji that raced to your side tonight. It wasn't Kaji that stared down a psychopath with a chainsaw. Those boys were willing to risk it all for you, not Kaji."

"I-I understand" replied Asuka.

She turned to her room eager for some sleep and to put this horrible day behind her.

Misato sat up a little longer finishing her last beer of the night She couldn't help but feel proud of the boys and Rei, having rushed to their teammate's side when she was in danger regardless of how Asuka had treated them. Of course she knew about those laser sword things. The Observation team had reported them to her soon after they boys started training with them.

"So when did my guys decided to start being Jedis?" she wondered swallowing the last few drops of beer.

End Chapter 11

Ah I love Halloween

Did that satisfy everyone desire for some Asuka bashing?

I might do a Christmas Special too but that would be a stand alone story outside of the main tale and would be posted separately

And now special Halloween OMAKE

This is Halloween

"Costume party?" asked Shinji

"Yeah" said Misato enthusiastically "A real Halloween Party!"

"I didn't think the Japanese celebrated Halloween" said Draven

"We don't usually but Dr. Meiru wants to throw a party" said Misato

"What's Halloween?" asked Shinji

"All Hallow's Eve" said Draven "It's an old holiday generally celebrated at the end of October, associated with ghosts, other supernatural things and costumes. Probably some higher religious ideas behind it at one point."

"So what are we supposed to dress as?" asked Draven

"It can be anything" said Misato "Monsters. Famous figure, fictional heroes."

"Sounds like something those cosplaying, freaky otaku do" said Asuka flatly

"Oh come on Asuka it'll be fun." said Misato cheerfully.

Later that day

Draven and Shinji were discussing their costumes

"So what are you going as?" asked Shinji

"A famous monster" said Draven "The Wolf Man. What about you?"

"I was thinking as going as my Dad."

"Commander Ikari?" asked Draven puzzled

"Well it is one of the creepiest things I can think of" said Shinji smiling

Draven shot his friend an odd look

"What?" asked Shinji

"Little too obvious don't you think?" asked Draven

"Well what then?" asked Shinji

"The classics never die." he replied "I got an idea!"

**The Night of the Party**

Dr. Meiru sent invitation out to all of NERV as well as several of the teens friends. .

Kensuke was as predicted in an army uniform complete with model gun

Toji wore his favorite sports team's uniform.

Hikari had gone for a costume of one of her favorite childhood heroes

"Sailor Moon, Hikarki?" asked Toji looking over her outfit

"What's wrong with it?" asked Hikari offend.

"It lacks imagination" said Kensuke

"Oh you're one to talk Aidia" accused Hikari "You dress like that anyway!"

"Are we having fun?" asked Misato. Her costume made jaws of Toji and Kensuke hit the floor.

"Uh Misato" said Hikari "are you sure that's an appropriate costume.

"Whats wrong with my Sexy Devil outfit?" asked Misato looking herself over "I heard it's very popular in the U.S.

"Speaking of which" said Toji finally having being able to talk again, "Where are Shinji and Draven?"

"I don't know" answered Misato "But Asuka should be around here some where."

"She's over there" pointed Kensuke. Near the food table a girl with long red hair stood in a yellow sun dress with her back to them.

"I though she was coming in a royal dress like a Princess." commented Hikari

"How do you like our party" a voice called.

Myna and Erica had arrived. Their costumes returned Toji s and Kensuke jaws to the floor.

Seems the girls were fans of show Queens Blade, having chosen to dress as the sisters Reina and Elina Vance. The costumes seem barely able to contain their figures, pulling of their chosen characters perfectly.

"So where are the guys?" asked Erica

"We are here" as voiced called with a mock accent.

They group looked to see two figures, one covered in hair with fangs. The other gallantry dressed in a tuxedo with a long black cape and slicked back hair.

"Awesome werewolf costume Draven" said Kensuke

"Thank you " replied the overly hairy teen

"Shinji what are you supposed to be?" asked Misato

He walked over to Misato "I am...Dracula" said Shinji as he kissed his guardian's hand

Misato's face turned red she muttered something about a "little charmer" but no one could quiet her what she said

"Shinji" said Erica "If you want to sneak into my room tonight I'll leave the window unlocked"

She adjusted her Elina costume to show a bit more of her assets

"Put your breasts away"a voiced snapped.

Asuka joined them dressed in a regal looking gown.

"Wait" said Misato "If Asuka is here. Then who's that?"

She pointed to the red-head standing near the table.

"Is that my sundress?" asked Asuka "Who the hell is wearing my clothes?"

At the sound of Asuka's shouting the girl turned. There was no doubt who it was once they saw her red eyes.

"REI?" gasped Shinji

"Why the hell are you dressed like me!" demanded Asuka

Rei studied the angry German girl for a moment before answering

"I was under the impression we were to dress as the scariest thing we could think of."


	12. Chapter 12

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Chapter 12: I Thought War Was Hell

Misato was at work and Asuka wasn't home yet when Shinji Ikari entered the apartment. It had been a long day for the young EVA pilot.

_How had things gotten so crazy?_ he wondered

Shinji set a plastic bag down on the table in the kitchen, small papers of various color spilled out.

The incident with the Chainsaw man was several days ago, Shinji had thought it would be top-secret , classified by NERV, but some how the entire school had found out about it. To make matters worse, it seems no one had their facts straight about what exactly happened. Some say he and Draven had a brutal fight with the psychopath, ending in the man's decapitation Other say Asuka nearly lost her arm it was only saved thanks to a miracle of surgery. The strangest one said he and Draven had battled a man with chainsaws for hands by using lightsabers and something called "the Force". This "Force" was why they could pilot EVAs, everyone forgetting the fact Draven was not an EVA pilot Misato explained that it was a reference to a Pre-Second Impact series of movies. Whatever the details, the knowledge that the boys had raced to Asuka's and battled a maniac was all over the school. . Shinji never considered himself popular, so he was surprise to learn that they were now considered the most desirable guys in the school.

The bag on the table contained an assortment of anonymous love notes found in his locker. Draven had chuckled lightly at the sight of it until he found a pile, if not a slightly smaller pile, in his own locker. Which lead to his comment "I thought this kind of thing only happened on T.V."

"PenPen, You here?" called Shinji

A squawk from the fridge answered him

Shinji took the bag of letters to his room. He needed to hide or destroy them before Misato found them. Some of the notes were explicit and Shinji didn't want to think about what kinds of teasing he wold have to endure if his guardian saw them. He had just opened the door to his room, when he heard movement in the bathroom.

Shinji tossed the bag on his bed before turning to the bathroom

"Misato?" asked Shinji. "Asuka?" he could see a shadow figure moving on the other side of the door.

For a moment Shinji debated returning to his room for his beam katana.

"Hello?" he said louder.

The door slid open, and Shinji's jaw dropped open

Erica wearing only a small towel stepped out.

"Hi Shin Ji." she said sweetly walking towards him

"Erica?" exclaimed Shinji "what are you doing here?"

"Why Shinji, aren't you happy to see me?" asked the blonde smiling.

Shinji took a step backward. He lost his balance and fell onto his rear.

"Aw, be careful Shin Ji" said Erica "I don't want you to damage anything...important"

Shinji didn't know why she was breaking up his name like that. Maybe she thought it was seductive.

The girl bounced closer to him, her towel fell to the ground.

"Oh no" she pouted 'My towel"

Shinji could only stare as he saw that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

He had never seen a naked female this close before not even Misato

Her body was perfect, like some one out of those videos Kensuke had except there were no mosaics. Shinji had to admit Erica was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"So?" she asked seeing his stares "Do you like what you see?"

He couldn't answer, his brain would not work right.

Erica knelt down in front of him and leaned in close "So, what does seeing me like this make you want to do?" she asked. "I'll let you do anything you want"

He wasn't sure how long the silence afterward lasted.

"Shinji" Asuka called "Hey Dork, you home yet?"

Shinji hadn't heard the door open. Things were about to go from bad to worse

Asuka entered the hallway to see Shinji on the ground with a naked Erica practically on top of him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Asuka, her voice quiet which usually preceded a burst of rage.

"Shinji hasn't told me yet' Erica said brightly

Shinji remained speechless, the only thing that could make this worse was if Misato came home.  
_Oh God, please don't let her show up_. He thought

Asuka reached down, grabbed Shinji's collar and pulled him away from the nude girl

"Hey" said Erica

"Shut up Slut girl" snapped Asuka "I'm not about you and this pervert do whatever the hell you want while no one's home!"

"Oh? Did you want to watch?" asked Erica seriously

"WHAT?" shouted Asuka "Why the hell would I want to see what a slut and a pervert do together?"

Shinji felt it best to keep his mouth shut otherwise he'd be the focus of Asuka's rage

"I am not a slut" said Erica "A slut is woman or a man who sexual promiscuous. I'm still a virgin."

"Not if you keep pawing all over this idiot like that" said Asuka

"Well that is the idea," commented Erica.

Asuka's eye twitched "I don't understand what's so damn special about this idiot."

"I'm not surprised" replied Eric coolly. She stood up to face Asuka eye to eye, crossing her arms across her ample chest. The flirtatious manner she used with Shinji as gone, replaced by a sterner tone.

"You're so superficial you can't see good guys when they live under the same roof as you" she said

"What do you know?" asked Asuka angrily "Kaji's the only real man in my life" 

Erica let out a humorless laugh "And you call me a slut. Kaji's been with more women than even he remembers"

Asuka's hand came up fast in her trademark slap. Erica however was having no part of it, she caught the German girl's hand long before it reached her face.

"How dare you say those things about Kaji" Asuka spat angrily

"What do you really know about him Soryu? What has he done that is so bloody special except smoke and forget how a razor works? " asked Erica irritated with the other girl's obsession.

"He escorted me to Tokyo-3" said Asuka proudly

"Right, with an entire naval fleet behind him but when the enemy actually shows he leaves you high and dry" countered Erica

Asuka had no answer for that. "Why don't you and your slut sister just go back to England.?"

Erica smirked "We'll be going home eventually but we have goals to achieve before that. My sister is going to have her hands full for the next couple hours, or at least I hope."

"What the hell are you talking about it?" asked Asuka

"Think about it Soryu, if I'm here where do you think my sister is?" asked Erica still smirking

Asuka thought for a moment, if this bimbo was pawing over the Idiot then the other one had to be...

"The hell with both you damn sluts" Asuka said angrily as she stormed out of the apartment

"Now that she's gone" Erica said "We can..." she looked around Shinji had vanished

The flirtatious tone returned to her voice

"I know you're here Shin Ji" she called "come out, come out where ever your are."

Asuka stormed from the building

That damn bitch! Who the hell did she think she was insulting Kaji like that?

Where the other one was? That was obvious and she wasn't about to let those two bimbos have their way. It was a pride thing, it wasn't like she cared about the Idiot or the Pervert

Asuka soon found the correct building and took the elevator to the top floor.

She pounded on the door "OPEN THE DOOR YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"I don't mind if you want break my door down, Beautiful but could you at least wait till I'm inside?" a voice asked

Asuka turned to see Draven standing in the hallway, Rei next to him. Both were holding bags.

"Where have you been?" she demanded "Where's that blonde bitch?"

"Shopping" Draven replied simply "and I haven't seen Myna since school let out. What's wrong?" 

"Idiot Shinji and his bimbo" said Asuka

Rei spoke up "You mean Erica is at your apartment?"

"She was practically on top of him when I walked in" said Asuka "That whore couldn't wait to get her clothes off."

There was the sound of a bag hitting the floor.

Draven moaned "I knew this was coming."

"You were expecting this?" asked Asuka

"This is just like what I went through with Myna back in the States." explained Draven

"Where did Wondergirl go?" asked Asuka looking around. Rei was nowhere to be seen, her bag was laying on the floor next to Draven

"She ran off as so as you mentioned Erica was nude.' answered Draven reaching down to pick up the fallen item"You may want to stay here for a bit"

"Hmprh" replied Asuka "So I can watch you and that airhead?"

"You're not watching anyone" said Draven digging into his pocket for the keys "Thanks for the warning."

Draven opened his door "Myna! I know you're here!" he said loudly "Come out now.

"No need to shout Darling I'm over here" Myna called back

Asuka looked at the living room area and saw the blonde sitting on the couch her legs crossed.

"No hiding this time?" asked Draven casually

Myna ran a hand through her hair and smiled

"Ms Loud Mouth over there ruined my surprise" explained Myna sweetly

Asuka was about to shout back but Draven interrupted

"Don't blame her, ever since you got here I check this place very carefully whenever I come in and before going to bed." said Draven sternly "You pulled too may stunts back in the States"

"Aww do I make you nervous?" asked Myna giggling "Like some little kid looking for monsters under the bed?"

Draven let out a deep sigh "You weren't hiding under the bed, you were hiding IN the bed! I never did find one of my pillows."

"I offered to replace it" replied Myna with a wink and a gesture to her assets

"Myna..." Draven said wearily "Must you?"

"Yup" said Myna cheerfully "Until you finally give in and become mine or..." she glanced at Asuka "Some one else claims you"

Draven shook his head "I hope Shinji's alright."

Rei arrived at Shinji's apartment in record time. Due to Rei spending more time with the boys Misato had arranged for her ID card to also unlock their apartment. Mostly because Misato wanting to see Rei open up more but there was a little part of Misato that wanted to see if Rei was going to sneak into Shinji's bed one night.

Rei swiped her card and pulled open the door. She heard a thud and the blonde girl saying something she couldn't make out.

Shinji had be able to sneak back into his room. Myna was apparently looking all over the apartment for him. He could hear her calling him, still breaking his name up as Shin Ji.

Suddenly there was silence. The girl's voice had stopped. Shinji leaned against his door, pressing his ear to it trying to hear what had happened. The bedroom door slide open and Shinji fell onto his back in the hallway. He opened his eyes to see Myna standing directly over him The boy's face turned a very deep red when he realized he had an excellent view of her...well everything.

"So?" she asked smiling "Do you like?"

"STOP" a new voice called

Shinji knew the voice right away but he had never heard her shout before. Looking over she saw a very angry Rei standing in the hallway

"Oh no" he whispered

Erica turned to face her rival "I knew you'd show. As soon as the Soryu ran out of here. Pity Shinji and I haven't had a chance to do anything yet"

"And you won't" insisted Rei

"Oh?" asked Erica "Plan on stopping me?"

"Yes" challenged Rei

Erica looked over the blue haired girl

"You know there is something I've wondered about you " she said

"And that would be?" asked Rei

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" asked Erica

Rei looked oddly at the blonde "I fail to see what my living quarters has to do with his"

Erica laughed. "No I mean does the hair on you head match the hair else where."

Shinji decided to take advantage of the distracted Erica and crawl to a new hiding spot

"Oh no you don't" said Erica grabbing Shinji by the collar and dragging him back

"I'll be with you in a bit Shin Ji"

"Stop calling him that!" demanded Rei "The only hair I have is on my head, it is removed from else where to help synchronization with the EVA!"

An image sprang into Shinji's mind. No, this wasn't the time to think about that.

"Hmm." was Erica commented "Still, you think you can handle Shinji better than I can?"

"I would do anything he asks of me" replied Rei

"So we're the same there at least, if nothing else" commented Erica with a glance at Rei's chest

"Enough" said Rei, She began to unbutton her uniform

"R-Rei what are you doing?" squeaked Shinji from the floor

"I will show you every thing Shinji" said Rei "Then this one and I will be on equal terms."

"I dunno how equal we are" commented Erica

_I could really use an Angel attack about now_ thought Shinji as Rei threw her shirt to the floor then began undo her bra.

Almost as if Heaven was granting his request a familiar siren began to wail in the distance.

"Angel" said Shinji

"Guess we'll have to settle this later" said Erica lightly walking to the bathroom for her clothes.

"Yes" Rei agreed, her eyes narrowed "we will"

NERV HQ

"You want us to what?" asked Asuka in disbelief

"The Angel will attempt to land directly on Tokyo-3" answered Misato "There for the 3 EVAs and Danner must intercept it before it hits the ground"

"Basically catch it with your hands" explained Ritsuko

Misato could tell the pilots were less than thrilled, she didn't want to bring up the next part but it was still her job

"Regulations say you should each make out a will. Have you done it?" asked Misato

"I don't need one, I'm not dying today" Asuka replied sternly

"It would be pointless" said Rei

"I agree." said Shinji

"We mess this up everyone's dead anyway so why bother?" asked Draven shrugging

"Alright" said Misato sternly. "Get ready to move out."

"Catch it with our hands? And I thought diving into a volcano was nuts" said Draven as he and Shinji changed for battle

"Misato knows what she's doing" Shinji said simply "we should trust her."  
Shinji was worried, Misato had never mentioned a will before. Was it possible they had a greater chance of dying today? Shinji was certain the AT field would protect the EVA pilots. But what about those with out it?

"She's about the only I do trust in this nut house" replied Draven "Aside from you guys"

"Draven," Shinji said "Why do you do this? You're not an EVA pilot, you don't need to risk your life" 

The American turned, "Ask me again when this is all over." he replied

The four battle machines were set, each at a specific location. Volspina and Core Gunner were not cleared for actually battle so both were sidelined . Shinji was anxious, he had wished for an Angel attack but this was over the top. Why couldn't be another like the first one he fought? Those first few Angles were simple direct combat. Although Shinji sometimes wondered if there were this many Angels why did they not just all attack at once? For that matter why do they attack at all?

Misato's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Get ready... BEGIN"

"MOVE OUT" Shinji said loudly

Shinji charged this EVA forward, his radar showed he was closest to the Angel's true drop zone.

"SPREADING AT FEILD!" he shouted as he looked up. The Angel was huge, the biggest thing he had ever seen. Shinji raised his arm to catch the falling behemoth. The sudden weight was almost unbearable, the EVA's knees threaten to buckle.

"Hang on Shinji, back up has arrived" he heard over the comm system.

Danner moved in to shoulder most of the weight. Shinji could feel the strain on his knees lessen

"Rei, Asuka!" shouted Shinji

Rei's Prog knife cut into the enemy's A.T. Field, she peeled it back like an orange rind.

Asuka's knife plunged into the large eye in the Angel's center.

The effect was instantiations, like a giant balloon being deflated the Angel's body began to fall around them

Shinji heard Draven mutter something in English just before the Angel's body exploded.

"Well done" said Misato as the pilots stood in their civilian clothes.

She smiled broadly at the children. They had proved themselves heroes again. If they kept this up maybe humanity stood a chance of surviving this.

Misato turned to address a communication that had come in from the South Pole.

"'Commanders. I'm sorry, my plan caused EVA-01 to receive damage"

"No, destroying Angels is a EVA's purpose" replied Commander Fuyutsuki

"I have seen the preliminary report" came the voice of Commander Ikari "Is the pilot of Unit-01 there?

"Yes" said Shinji

"Good work Shinji" said Commander Ikari "I look forward to your finalized report Captain Katsuragi."

"Yes Sir" replied Misato as the communication feed cut out.

Later that Evening

The night was cool, but still pleasant. Shinji glanced up at the night sky, the moon was full and bright. It seemed so peaceful,if he didn't know better he would say all was right with the world

Misato's promise of a steak dinner had not been forgotten and the children had already planned their destination. Shinji's thoughts were on earlier that day, the situation with Erica and his conversation with Draven

"Shinji if you want to check out my ass all you just had to say so." Misato said

Shinji looked around Draven had a grin on his face, Asuka looked angry and Rei had her usual neutral expression. Shinji had been apparently staring straight ahead, as Misato walked in front of him, when she noticed the lavender haired beauty said the first thing that came to her mind

"I-its not like that!" stammered Shinji

"Aw, why not?" teased Misato "You can stare at me any day."

Misato and Draven laughed, as Asuka grumbled something in German

Shinji decided to ask his question "Asuka, why do you pilot EVA?"

Asuka flipped her hair behind her, "To show the world how great I am" she said simply.

"What a shock" Draven said

"So what's your reason Pervert?" asked Asuka irritated

"To meet girls of course" Draven replied he ducked to avoid the slap Asuka had aimed his way

"Kidding, just kidding" he said raising his hands defensively

He jumped away from the fiery German.

"Truth is," Draven said "It's really all I have. With Micheal gone, there was nothing for me in the States anymore"

"Besides" he added smiling slightly "If I did run away they would never forgive me."

"A ramen stand?" exclaimed a stunned Misato

They had arrived their restaurant of choice

"We know how poor you are Misato, this will be fine" said Asuka

"And since you can order without meat, Wondergirl will be joining us"

The stand owner was happy to have such a large group and prepared their food quickly.

He reminded Shinji of the owner of the ice cream shop he had taken Rei to on their only date.

They really needed to go out again, but he had to first deal with Erica.

"So your turn" Draven said to Shinji "Why do you pilot?"

Shinji chewed his food slowly. He had been thinking about that for a while now.

"Because, there are people here I want to protect."

Shinji thought of what his father had said "Good work Shinji"

One little bit of praise in fourteen years.

_Too little, far too late old man _Shinji thought bitterly _I fight for my own reasons now_.

He glanced at the people around him. Rei as sitting quietly eating her food.

Asuka and Draven seemed to be arguing about something. Misato was trying to referee and not laugh at the same time

_And you, can go to Hell _

End Chapter 12

OMAKE:

Down time

Draven's Apartment

Shinji looked that the cards in his hand.

_What to do_? He thought

"Ah I got it" he placed two cards face down

Draven looked his friend's move. "I see what you're going for"

"What are you dorks doing?" asked Asuka

Misato's building was undergoing pest control. Once the people in charge had seen Misato's bedroom they ordered every body out so they could conduct a full fumigation

Misato claimed they just wanted to steal her underwear,

"Playing cards" said Draven as he drew a new card from his deck.

"I thought you said that game was stupid." said Asuka

"Stupid for saving the world, but as a pastime it's not bad" said Shinji

"Hmrph, you two will never get laid with this kind of hobby" Asuka commented

"Right," said Draven "You are aware that Shinji could pick up that phone and call just about any girl in our school right? Let's not forget about Erica. If Shinji want's a girl he can get one"

A book hit the back of Draven's head, his cards spilled onto the table

"What was that for you little hellcat?" demanded Draven

"I didn't do it," Asuka said defensively

The young man turned to see Rei, sitting at the computer looking very irritated.

"Sorry Rei" said Draven sheepishly "I just meant he could not that he would."

Rei turned back to the computer clicking the mouse every so often.

Asuka walked over the Rei who seemed engrossed in whatever was on the computer.

"Rei's been getting into computer gaming " said Shinji as he watched Draven make his move

"HA! Red Demon Dragon" exclaimed Draven playing a card on the table

"Typical" muttered Shinji "You always...

The rest of Shinji's comment was drowned out by a shout from Asuka

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PERVERTED GAMES IS THIS?" she asked

The boys turned, Rei was sitting calmly in her seat, Asuka was staring red faced at the screen.

"This is an erotic game!" shouted Asuka

"Yeah she's been getting into the ero-dating games lately" said Draven

"But people our age aren't supposed to be able to buy these!" said Asuka

"You'd be surprised what the flash of a NERV ID can do" said Shinji looking at his cards

Asuka watched the game for a few moments more "Wait...these characters are brother and sister? That is so damn gross!" shriek Asuka

"Oh chill out Asuka" said Draven "it's just a game. It's not Rei has a real brother she's trying to sleep with"

All eyes turned to Shinji, who was still studying the cards in his hand.

"What?" he asked

"Waiting for you to make your move" answered Draven

"As am I" whisper Rei looking at Shinji.

"You're all sick perverts!" said Asuka. With that she stormed out of the apartment

"What's her problem?" asked Draven after she was gone.

"I believe the expression is 'she needs to get laid" said Rei

"That or a real stiff drink" said Draven

"Oh no" said Shinji "Can you imagine what a drunk Asuka would be like?"

The three teens sat for a moment, each considered that thought. As one they gave a collective shudder.

"I'd rather not" said Draven

The boys returned to their game as Rei once again focused on hers


	13. Chapter 13

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 13: Just Another Day in Tokyo-3

Shinji stirred in bed, he didn't want to get up just yet. It was Asuka's turn to make breakfast today so he was able to sleep in. Her cooking wasn't as refined as Shinji's or as hearty as Draven's but she was improving. The bed was very comfortable, Shinji enjoyed the peaceful morning. Something pressed against his back. Had one of his pillows gotten mixed up in the sheets last night? Did he toss and turn that much?

"Good morning Shin Ji." a voice whispered in his ear.

In his sleepy haze Shinji thought he was dreaming. He felt breath on the back of his neck and a pair of arms around his chest, in that moment he realized what was pressing into his back. With a shout of surprise Shinji scrambled from the bed and landed roughly on the floor.

He looked back at his bed, laying there wearing little more than a thin, barely buttoned nightshirt was Erica. She smiled at the shocked boy.

"Come back to bed Shin Ji" she said sweetly patting the space he had just vacated. "I'll keep you nice and warm."

Shinji pinched his arm hard, hoping that this was just a dream that he could wake up from.

Where the hell did she come from? Shinji was fairly certain he had gone to bed alone.

"Shinji are you OK?" called Misato from outside his door. She must have heard his shout or the thud of his landing.

What was he supposed to say?

Before Shinji could open his mouth to answer the door slid open.

"Shinji, I'm coming in." called Misato

"What in the world?" asked Misato looking over the scene. Shinji was on the floor. In his bed was a barely clothed and well endowed blonde girl she didn't recognize.

"Good morning Capt - er I mean Major Katsuragi" said Erica remembering that Misato had been promoted after the last Angel attack.

"You're Dr Meiru's daughter aren't you?"asked Misato

"Yup" said the blonde girl. "I'm Erica, Pilot of Volspina."

"Well Shinji I certain hope you bought her dinner before hand." said Misato "Although Rei will be disappointed she wasn't your first"

"Misato!" exclaimed Shinji,

"Oh nothing happened Major, at least not yet." answered Erica "Right Shin Ji?"

"Good to hear," said Misato brightly "See I'm the only one who get to seduce Shinji in this apartment"

With that, Misato took hold of Erica's arm and lead the blonde girl out of the room, pausing only long enough for her to scoop up a bag on the floor that must contain some normal clothes.

"Get dressed Shinji" said Misato

Shinji watched as Misato lead the girl out of his room, before closing the door he saw Asuka standing in the hall scowling at him.

He turned back into his room, and started removing his night clothes

"She's the only one that gets to seduce me?" Shinji muttered to himself "Maybe I should have taken Draven up on his offer to move in"

Shinji found his friends less than sympathetic when he told them of this morning's experience

"Man, are you lucky" said Kensuke "Wish I could wake up with a hot girl in my bed."

"Ladies Man Shinji!" cheered Toji as he gave Shinji a hearty slap on the back.

Further cheers were silence by an icy stare from Rei

"I tried to warm you" smirked Draven "Myna pulled similar stunts on me back in the States. You need to be careful with them, I check my apartment thoroughly every night.""

"I didn't think it would be this bad" said Shinji shaking his head

"Those two aren't bad just...enthusiastic" said Draven "And supremely confident in their appearance."

"I'll say!" said Kensuke enthusiastically "Their pictures completely out sell Asuka's."

The military otaku handed Draven a stack of sample pictures.

Each showed Erica or Myna in a candid shot, some from the front, some from the back and in various outfits ranging from their street clothes to school issued swimsuits.

"Normal single shots are 500 yen, a photo with both is 800 and the extra special one is 1500."

"Extra Special" repeated Draven He flipped through the photos till he came to one of both girls standing front to front, looking at the camera suggestively.

"They posed for this one, didn't they?" asked Draven "Do they know you're selling them?"

"Well they did ask for a 25% cut" admitted Kensuke sheepishly

"Yeah that sounds like Myna." said Draven

"Speaking of girls where is Hikari?" asked Shinji

"She wanted to walked to school with the Devil" said Toji

Draven let out an angry sigh "Stop calling her that! Asuka isn't that bad."

"Right and I'm the next EVA pilot" counted Toji

"Keep it up Suzahara and I'll get your Master to pull back on the choke chain!" threatened Draven

"You saying I'm some kind of dog?" asked Toji angrily balling up his fists.

"You bark enough" Draven shot back, cracking his knuckles.

Rei watched the boys argue. Draven had stepped up for that girl yet again. What was it about the German that had him so captivated? It wasn't looks. If all he cared about was appearance then he would not be resisting Myna. The blonde was far more attractive than Pilot Soryu and kinder too. For her part Pilot Soryu seemed oblivious to the attraction She was still obsessed with Agent Kaji. Rei could feel her anger raising again. If the German insisted on being so blind perhaps it was up to Rei to force her eyes open.

Rei turned her thoughts to Shinji. The brown haired boy and object of her affections walked next to her, as their friends argued. It angered her that Erica had snuck into Shinji's room, but the blonde girl's trick wasn't enough to win Shinji's heart.

She slipped her hand into Shinji's.

"Rei?" Shinji asked quietly looking down of their hands.

Rei gave a small smile, and squeezed his hand. It pleased her greatly that Shinji didn't let go but held on firmly. This boy was not like others she had observed. He was not won simply by a large chest or suggestive actions. Rei was confident that Shinji would be hers. The only woman who could be a threat to her was Major Katsuragi. This fear was minimal as the Major was twice Shinji's age, had the age gap been smaller Rei would be worried.

NERV

Misato's Office

"I hear my daughter caused you some trouble this morning" said Dr. Meiru.

The two women were looking over the final details for a combat simulator. Commander Ikari ordered mock combat with all battle machines, and wishing no damage done the actually EVAs in case of an Angel attack, a VR simulation would be used.

"She slipped in my apartment and into Shinji's bedroom last night" said Misato taking a sip of coffee.

The blonde woman shook her head "I'm sorry Misato, that was my fault. I've always told them if they find a guy they like, to go for it.

She let out a sigh "I've been spending too much time out at night and not enough home with my girls."

"Is that why Hyuga's been looking so tired lately?" asked Misato with her infamous smile

Dr. Meiru returned the smile "A woman does not speak openly about her nightly adventures, at least not in a place where the walls have ears."

She gave a disgusted glance at the walls.

"Well then we need to find a place without ears." said Misato "I'm kind of curious."

"You could have found out for yourself." said Dr. Meiru "He's muttered your name in his sleep."

"That...wouldn't be proper. I'm his commander officer you know." answered Misato

"Are you telling me you don't find any of the males under your command desirable?"asked blonde scientist

An image flashed into Misato's mind of this morning, expect instead of Erica it was her who Shinji woke up next too. She imagine herself slipping her hand under his shirt and down into his..."

She shook her head in an effort to get rid of the image. What was wrong with her?

"Something wrong?" asked Dr Meiru

"No, my mind just went some where it shouldn't have" said Misato.

"Oh?" asked Dr Meiru "So there is some one."

"No" said Misato "it's just...well..complicated.."

"Maybe it's only complicated because you make it complicated" said Dr Meiru.

Misato considered that for a moment. She was having sexual thoughts about her fourteen year old ward and son of her boss. Yeah that was complicated regardless of how you looked at it.

"Let's finish this," said Misato "We can save the personal stuff for after work, I know a bar nearby"

"Sounds good," agreed Dr. Meiru

The women turned back to their computer work.

"Amanda"' Misato said after a few moments "Do you know how to make a plugsuit?"

TOKYO-3

"We couldn't we wait for the boys?" asked Hikari. . Asuka had arrived at her house early that morning and dragged her to school before the others. Hikari liked the large group and Toji had finally begun to warm to her, maybe he finally realized she liked him

"So we could watch those blonde whores hang all over them?" asked Asuka "I saw enough of that this morning."

Asuka had filled Hikari in on the morning's situation. Hikari had gasped when Asuka described the scene of Shinji and Erica. Asuka had taken the liberty of suggesting what exactly the two had been doing before Misato interrupted them.

"If Misato hadn't stopped them who knows how far they would have gone" said Asuka

"I thought Shinji liked Rei" said Hikari

"That pervert is probably trying to start his own harem. He's already got two girls, and eying Misato. Who knows how long before he tries to add me to his little fantasy?"

"Shinji's not like that"said Hikari quietly. She knew the boy well enough. If Shinji wanted a harem of eager young ladies it would have been simple for him to find willing members.

The classroom door opened and closed quickly. The girl who had just entered said to her friends

"They're coming!"

Most of the female heads in the class turned to the door, which opened a few minutes later as the four boys and Rei walked in. Asuka could see the looks on their as they watched Shinji and Draven while generally ignoring Toji and Kesuke. Some were glaring venomously at the quiet blue haired girl when they noticed she was holding Shinji's hand.

"See" whispered Asuka "He's got her eating out his hand"

"I think it's nice" said Hikari her eyes jumped to Toji. She wondered when she and Toji would be walking like that.

Asuka growled a barely audible response. Part of the problem was she hadn't slept well and it was all those idiots' fault. Up until recently her dreams, those she actually enjoyed, usually featured her in a beautiful flowing dress standing atop a green hill. A horde of dark shaped monsters were charging towards her. A knight on a white horse in silver armor would ride in and slay all the monsters. When the knight approached he would lift his visor to reveal Kaji. They would then be off to his castle where they would make love. However after the Chainsaw man incident things changed. She was still in a dress watching a dark horde descend upon her. A knight appeared to kill the horde however he no longer wore silver armor or rode a horse. The knight was now on foot and dressed in blue armor. After killing the monsters he knelt before Asuka, long enough to kiss her hand. Standing up the knight then raised his visor. She would wake up just before seeing the his face.

Asuka was not stupid, she had taken a psychology course in college.

Anyone with even basic psychological knowledge would know that knight represented the boys who both wore blue when piloting. But whose face was under the visor? Why couldn't she get Kaji back in her dreams?

"They're here" a male student said excitedly. Now every male head turned the door. When it opened, Erica and Myna strolled in.

"They probably wear a smaller shirt on purpose" Asuka heard one girl nearby mutter.

The girls walked directly over to Shinji and Draven. Myna going so far as to sit on Draven's desk, her shapely and toned legs hanging over the side. This gave the males of the class an almost view of her underwear although some debated if she even wore any. Many of the guys in the class stared, others looked hatefully at the American who seemed more annoyed than happy with the blonde

_This is going to be a bad day._ Asuka thought

NERV

In a room hidden deep in NERV, Commander Ikari stared into a large tube. Rai floated silently inside.

"What is the status?" he asked

Dr Akagi looked over the data "Her progress is on schedule, if the Angels follow the predicted scenario she'll be ready by the time the last one appears."

"What's the status of the Dummy Plugs?" asked Ikari

"We've had to make some changes" responded Ritsuko. "Rei's mind is becoming full of unnecessary data we've had to stop using her."

Gendo Ikari growled. Those damn boys had damaged fourteen years worth of work. If it was possible he would have had them sent away from the city or maybe simply assassinated. As it was he still needed EVA-01. The Danner was his wild card, it had proven itself powerful enough to battle the Angels. The old men of Seele were still not sure what to make of it. Their uncertainly played in Ikari's hands.

"I've thought of recalibrating them using cumulative data from all the pilots." said Ritsuko "It would make up the difference after filtering out un-needed data from Rei"

"You may proceed" said Commander Ikari, not taking his eyes away from Rai.

_Just be patient, we getting closer Yui_ he thought

TOKYO-3 HIGH

School had concluded for the day. Kensuke caught up with Myna, to give her the requested share of photo profits.

"Here's you cut of the week's sales" Kensuke said handing a fold of money to Myna.

"Thanks Kensuke" she said happily " I need to get to NERV, they want to run all of us through some tests"

The blonde started to leave when Kensuke stopped her

"You know..." he started "Draven...I think he likes some one."

"Oh I know" Myna replied lightly. "He's into that psycho red-head"

"You know?" asked Kensuke

"I'm not blind Kensuke" said Myna amused by his surprise "I realized he was into her before I even got here."

"B-But how?" 

"First rule of piloting a robot, 'Don't go in to a dangerous situation with a machine you're unfamiliar with'" explained Myna "What does the idiot do? Jump into a volcano with an untested robot he's never been in before" She shook her head sadly "That dumb ass was either thinking with his heart...or lower down not his brain."

"But if you know then why do you still go after him?"

"Simple" answered Myna "I wanted to see if the feeling is mutual. She gets so mad whenever I flirt with Draven it's almost a guarantee. Now all she needs to do is get over that stupid Kaji obsession and everything will be perfect."

"What will you do if she does." asked Kensuke

"There is a guy I'm considering, once everything is settled with Draven I'll move on" explained Myna

"Who?"

Myna smiled mischievously "Sorry Kensuke, a girl's got to keep some secrets. After all I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Have you ever thought of a career as a photographer?"Myna added after a moment "You take some great photos""

The military geek blushed "All I really want to be is a pilot."

"Well," said Myna "Who knows, you may get your chance some day."

Kensuke watched Myna leave the schoolyard Why couldn't he ever have a chance with a girl like her? Maybe he wasn't the hottest guy in class or the most athletic but that didn't mean he was a waste

NERV

"There are times I think Ritsuko schedules these test just to torture us" muttered Draven as he removed his street clothes.

"She says she needs the data to improve the Evangelions" responded Shinji

"Then why the hell am I here?" asked Draven

"So she can torture you" answered Shinji :

"Ha ha" Draven said sarcastically "Thought I was the smartass of this team."

"Can't let you have all the fun" countered Shinji with a grin.

Risuko's voice came of the intercom "Change of plans everyone. You're not going to need the plugsuits for these test.."

"Finally some good news." said Draven

"So just strip down" finished Ritsuko.

"Wait what?" asked Shinji

"Strip down, remove all clothes, we need to test the reaction without the interference from your plugsuits" answered Ritsuko. "Don't worry the security cameras are off, we respect your privacy."

"They took that well" said Misato, as choice swear words both in English and German came over the intercom. 

The boys voices could be heard on the speaker

"It's not that bad" said Shinji "At least the cameras are off"

"You sound disappointed" said Draven "Were you hoping to show off for Misato?"

Shinji had a response ready "You just wish Maya was watching"

"Boys' muttered Ritsuko shaking her head, the boys could be heard laughing . She noticed the looks on the faces of both Misato and Maya "I certainly hope no one in here actually wants the cameras on"

"Of course not Dr Akagi!" said Maya at once her face going red.

"What the hell are you suggesting?" demanded Misato. _If I want to see Shinji bare ass I can do that at home _was the thought that raced through her head. _Damn it no, Bad Misato!_

The pilots stood the end of a long hallway, each in their own stall. It reminded Draven of the chutes the horses come out of before a race. He wasn't sure who was where, but was reasonably certain Shinji had come out the door to his left.

"Here we are, stark naked just like you wanted "said Asuka irritated as she arrived at the corridor to the entry plugs.

"You will walk down this hallway and board the entry plugs, as I said before the cameras are off to ensure your privacy"

"Aw where's the fun in that?" a female voiced asked.

Draven, swore under his breath "Dr Akagi" he said aloud "Why are Erica and Myna part of this test?"

"Same reason you are" replied Ritsuko

The chute doors opened "Proceed to the entry plug." ordered Ritsuko

Slowly each pilot started walking forward

"If you dare turned this way Draven I'll murder you" called Asuka's voice from Draven's right.

"Yes Ma'am" Draven said meekly, if it had just been the four of them he would have been sorely tempted .

With Myna there, Asuka would be less likely to stop at a slap and go for a full out beating Even worse it might prompt Myna to step in. For all his reluctance, Draven didn't have any ill feelings towards Myna and he certainly did not want to see a physical fight between her and Asuka.

"Now Soryu" asked Myna "Why would he want to look at your skinny figure when he's got me."

Draven said nothing, determined to keep his eyes focused straight ahead.

"My figure is perfect!" Asuka snapped

"Perfect for a ten year old maybe" said Myna.

"Shin Ji" called Erica "If you want take a look, be my guest. Of course it's nothing you haven't seen before." She was hoping to get Shinji to turn around to face her. As it was his back was to her and while she like what she saw, there was so much more she wanted to see.

Rei too wanted to see Shinji's front, but not here. That sight was for a more private setting, preferably in her apartment, before she finally got him into her arms.

"He's seen what?" asked Misato not sure is she felt amused or alarmed."When the hell did that happen?"

"Those kids" said Ritsuko she flipped on the intercom "Stop with the nonsense and get aboard the plugs!"

"Oh well" said Myna sweetly "But it's not Draven and I haven't seen each other like this before. Those cold nights in the U.S."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Asuka. She stormed over the Draven who still staring straight ahead. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and spun him to face her.

"Just what in the hell have you two been doing.?" she asked.

"Asuka" Draven said weakly finding it hard to keep his eyes focused on hers.

"Don't 'Asuka' me." the German girl yelled "What exactly have you been doing with this blonde bimbo?"

"She's making things up just to get to you" said Draven "I've never done anything with her." It was all he could do to focus on those blue eyes. Whenever Asuka got worked up, got a fiery look in her eyes. That look was the most beautiful thing Draven had ever seen

Ristuko's voice came over the intercom a second time

"Damn it you two! Have your lover's quarrel later, now get in the plugs!" 

Ristuko's shout finally brought Asuka out of her rage. She realized exactly what was going on, that she and Draven were standing in front of each other, naked. On reflex her eyes looked him over, her hand was in position to deliver a punishing slap.,

"I don't see why you're so upset Soryu, after all you said you have no interest in him" said Myna, then looking over Asuka's shoulder as Draven "Mmhmm, just as I remember"

Asuka turned to confront the other girl, Draven made full use of the distraction and ran for the test plugs. Shinji took his friend's cue and speed up, not wanting to be the only guy left among the warring girls.

"Finally" muttered Ritsuko "Those kids will be the death of me"

In her frustration with the pilots antics Ritsuko failed to noticed the small patch of mold that had begun to grow on the wall of the vat that held the EVA test bodies.

ELSEWHERE

Somewhere far from NERV and Tokyo-3 a young man sat waiting. The sounds of classical music fill the small room. The young man leaned back with his eyes closed as if absorbing the music through his very skin, a faint smile on his face.

A buzzing in his ear drew his attention. Had any human been able to hear and understand what was said they would have heard a voice say

"Brother, I have infiltrated NERV. Should I begin my attack now?"

The young man was silent a moment more before answering

"No Brother Iruel. You must act as spy and inform us of the events with in NERV."

"But" Iruel said

"It is alright Brother" the young man said gently "If we follow the scenario everything will work out perfectly. Now hide yourself and simply observe the ones we discussed"

"Very well, Brother Tabris" replied Iruel

Once there was silence the young man sat back to let the music sweep over him again.

End Chapter 13

and now for something completely different

OMAKE

Rebuilding the EVA Part 3

Welcome to The Corps

"So now what?" asked Shinji

"We have decided to try a new approach" Said Commander Ikari

"You not going to give this up are you?" asked Draven

A venomous glance from NERV's Supreme Commander was the only answer he received.

"So what idiotic thing are we trying now?" asked Asuka.

"We're doing away with EVAS." revealed Commander Ikari

"WHAT!" shouted the assembled group

"But they're our main attraction!" exclaimed Misato

"Actually our pilots are our main attraction." said Sub Commander Fuyutsuki "Do you know how much we make off character goods? The Pre-Orders for the Shinji hug pillow are phenomenal"

"That's really creepy" said Misato

"Then why is your name is at the top of the list?" asked Ritsuko

Everyone started at Misato "That's uh,, well" said Misato

"Pervert" muttered Maya but only loud enough for Ritsuko to hear her.

"Don't talk Maya" whispered Ritsuko "Your name is here too."

Maya face turned very red.

"Besides the EVAS cost a fortune to maintain." said Commander Ikari. "Instead you will battle the Angels one on one"

"And how exactly are we suppose to that? Martial Arts?" asked Shinji

"Martial arts are overdone" replied Commander Ikari "We've partnered with the American company DC Comics and you each will receive a power ring of different colors."

Ritsuko placed a metal box on the table before the pilots. Opening it they saw six different rings in six different colors

"So you making us all Green Lanterns?" asked Draven

"Only one of you will be green, the rest will have the other three positive rings colors." explained Ritsuko

"So we're like Power Rangers but without the robots...great" said Draven 

"I'll have you know Sentai shows have a long and proud history in Japan!" scolded Misato

"Yeah, so do video games where a brother and sister have sex, what's your point?" asked Draven

"Each ring is tied to the emotional spectrum. This emotion powers the ring and it's user should either have it in great quantities or be able to instill it in others." explained Ritsuko

"Which color will we each receive?" asked Rei

The blonde scientist looked over her chart. "Rei you will revive the Indigo Ring. Indigo is the color of empathy"

As she spoke the mention ring flew from the case and to Rei's finger.

Her plug suit change color from white to indigo and the symbol present on her ring,a circle with triangle pointing up on top and one pointing down on the bottom. was now embossed on the front of her uniform.

"Interesting" she said looking herself over

Ritsuko continued "Shinji you shall have the blue ring., Hope."

"Like ''I hope that idiot can use it correctly' " said Asuka

The blue ring flew from the case to Shinji. His uniform went through the same change and was now a solid blue, the symbol reminded Shinji of a bird.

"Oh wow"

"Draven you get the green ring, willpower" said Ritsuko

"Explain to me how willpower is an emotion." he said as the ring flew to him.

"And finally Asuka the violet ring is..." began Ritsuko

"Wait" said Asuka "I don't want the pink ring, give me the red one!"

"Asuka, red is rage" explained Ritsuko "If you put it on you'll becoming a rage filled mindless berserker"

"So no change at all" commented Rei

"Shut up Wondergirl!" snarled Asuak, the red ring quivered slightly in the case " So what's orange?"

"Avarice or Greed" replied Ritsuko "You be over come with a desire for everything

"Again a perfect fit" said Rei

"Yellow is fear" continued Ritsuko "Hey...where is the yellow Ring?"

Commander Ikari adjusted his hands so no one would see the yellow ring on his finger

"Must have not been shipped" he commented.

"I will not wear that stupid pink ring! " shouted Asuka "How degrading for me to wear such a pathetic..." her words were cut off by indigo energy forming a patch over her mouth. Asuka struggled to remove it but it was in vain. All heads turned towards Rei

"Yes" she said "I believe I will like this ring."

"It would take the universe's most powerful weapon to shut her up" muttered Maya

"Hey" Misato said "If Asuka doesn't want the Violet Ring I'll take it!"

Misato reached over and grabbed the ring. As she did a crystal formed around her.

"Wait what happened?" asked Shinji

"That ring is a little different form the other" explained Ritsuko "It's actually called the Star Sapphire ring, it's keyed to the emotion of love"

The crystal shimmered for a moment then broke open to reveal Misato in her Star Sapphire uniform.

When the crystal opened, Star Sapphire Misato stepped out. Had Asuka been the ring wielder it would have merely changer her plugsuit to the appropriate color. Misato however had her own ideas for a uniform. It looking like a violet plugsuit but with the center from her neck to her navel was gone. Her breasts were covered, well mostly.

"Oh wow, this is great" said Misato looking herself over "So boys how do I look?"

Misato struck several heroic and flirting posses for the two male pilots. Both just stared with a look of awe on their face. Until indigo energy covered their eyes.

"Hey" Shinji said

"Rei what are you doing?" asked Draven

"Aw you're no fun Rei" said Misato. Asuka was still struggling to get the indigo thing off her mouth.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" said Commander Fuyutsuki

"Yes" replied Commander Ikari.

To be continued...(actual this might make a good fan fic all on it's own)


	14. Chapter 14

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

A/N: I'm sorry about the slow updates for this story. Between the weather, being sick and work, my schedule has gotten completely thrown off. There is still plenty more story left to tell so hopefully I'll get back on a reasonable schedule soon. Anyway I hope people are still enjoying this tale and please leave feedback let me know what you like, what you don't like .

Chapter 14: We Are V.R. Troopers!

Two taser blades clashed and clashed again. Shinji ducked to avoid Draven's swing, then swung his weapon upward nearly striking his opponent's face. Draven stepped back and struck again, Shinji parried the blow, The two swords clashed again, each wielder trying to force the other off balance. Neither would give an inch. The stalemate was interrupted by a loud ding.

The boys stepped apart, each breathing heavily.

"Saved by the bell" said Draven looking at the timer they had set up

"Yeah, you were" agreed Shinji.

"Me?" I had you beat." replied Draven, handing his friend a towel and bottle of water.

The two boys stood on the roof of Draven's apartment complex. Their beam katana sparing had gotten more intense it seemed better to move to the roof to avoid damage to the apartment.

Shinji draped the towel over his shoulders and took a drink from the water bottle. He looked around nervously

"Is it me or do you get the feeling we're being watched?" he asked.

Draven glanced around, "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"It's not just today, I've been getting that feeling the last couple times we did this" said Shinji, he poured some of the water over his head. Despite feeling liked Autumn not too long ago, the temperature had shot back up to what Toji called "stupid hot" Allowing the boys to be dressed in only gym shorts during their mock battle.

"Section 2?" suggested Draven still looking around. Each widow reflected the bright morning sun. Was there some unknown threat lurking behind one of them? Some one just waiting for the right opportunity. Di d he and Shinji have their own Chainsaw Man behind one of the mirrored windows just waiting for a chance to strike them down?

"But they're always watching us," said Shinji. "I don't know this feels...different"

"Let's get back down stairs for now" suggest Draven not liking the idea of being watched.

Back in the apartment Shinji sat down in the living room as Draven went on a room by room inspection. Shinji knew this routine had less to do with psycho killers and more to do with psycho blondes. On the end table there was a picture of a man in his late twenties. Shinji picked p the picture, the man had brown hair and a cocky smile he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans He was messing up the hair of a young boy that Shinji knew must be a much younger Draven. The young boy was waving excitedly at the camera. The older guy must be Micheal Serwan, Draven's older brother and the original pilot of the Danner. As to cement this theory Shinji recognized the cross around man's neck was the exact one Draven wore.

Shinji set the picture back down on the table. As he did the light hit the photo in a way that Shinji noticed the left side of the photo had a jagged edge, as if it had been damaged

"You do that every time?" Shinji asked as Draven returned to the living room, with a fresh bottle of water for each of them

"Do you blame me?" asked Draven

"No way. I'm still edgy after Erica slipped into my room" answered Shinji

"At least you were still dressed, and she didn't wait for you to be in the shower before surprising you" said Draven

Shinji chucked "Is that what Myna was talking about the other day?"

"Yup" said Draven "I was taking a shower, when I saw movement on the other side of the curtain. Living alone at the time, I thought a burglar had gotten in."

Shinji laughed again,"Sounds like fun"

"Go ahead, laugh" said Draven "Erica is just like her sister, she'll try something like that before too long. Then imagine Misato finding out."

Shinji stopped laughing. "I don't want to think about that."

The idea of Erica jumping on him while in the shower was worrisome. Most guys would be thrilled at a girl like her doing that but they didn't haven't to contend with Misato, Rei or even Asuka for that matter. Misato had already teased him about Erica being in bed with him. Asuka just kept calling him a pervert when ever the subject came. Thankfully Rei seemed to know it wasn't his fault but how much more would she let slide before she decided he wasn't worth the trouble.

"You know Shinji" Draven said "There is a very simple way to end all your problems"

"how?" asked Shinji.

"Just go up to her, and say 'Erica, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Rei'" said Draven "Simple as that."

"Oh yeah, simple" said Shinji sarcastically. "If it's that simple, why haven't you said that about Asuka yet?"

"Well. that's complicated" admitted Draven

"Is anything with Asuka not complicated?" asked Shinji "Is it really worth it?"

"Some things are" replied Draven smiling. Images of Asuka began to flash in his mind. The confident, slightly arrogant smile, that blazing look in her eyes.

Shinji saw his friend's eyes begin to glaze over.

"If you're going to day dream about Asuka, I'm going to leave" he said

"Ha Ha" responded Draven

"I'd better go anyway" said Shinji "We need to be at NERV later. I'll need to take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Right, see you then" said Draven as he let Shinji out. After locking the door he turned for the bathroom. A shower was a good idea, with all the images of Asuka dancing in his head, some of them now including her in that stripped bikini, he'd better make it a cold shower.

NERV HQ

Asuka walked confidently down the hall of NERV HQ. This was the day she had been waiting for. The VR combat simulation was her chance to put that pervert and that bimbo in their places. Draven had long said his Danner could match her EVA in one on one battle, well now was the day Asuka could show him how weak that wind up toy really was. Then she would turn her attention to that blonde girl and put her in place too. After that Asuka would find Kaji convince him that she was the best for him. Yes today everything would set right

Rei was already changing when Asuka came in. Asuka watched her for a few moments, there would be time to deal with that doll later. The girls changed in the usual silence. Asuka had just started easing herself into her plugsuit when the door to the locker room opened again and the Meiru sisters walked in.

"Well Sis, are you ready to show you stuff today?" asked Myna loudly

"Defiantly" said Erica

"You two bimbos are always showing your 'stuff'. Why should today be any different?" said Asuka,

"If I didn't know better I'd say someone is jealous" said Myna

"What?" replied Asuka "Jealous of you two silicone filled air heads?"

"Oh we're all natural" said Myna as she got undressed, "Care to check?" Myna thrust her exposed chest out towards Asuka. Asuka stepped back, as if she was being threatened with a weapon.

"What kind of perverts are you?" demanded Asuka

"The kind that's going to get their men soon enough" said Erica.

Rei had been quiet this whole time, now she stood right in front of Erica

"You will not have Shinji" she said firmly

Erica smiled "That remains to be seen. He hasn't said who he wants to be with."

"Then we shall settle this today." Rei said "I will not let you have Shinji."

Without another word Rei sealed her plug suit and walked from the locker room, the door banged loudly.

"That just leaves you and me Soryu" said Myna

"Leave us to do what?" demeaned Asuka

"Settle things"

"Hmprh I told I don't care what you and the stupid pervert do!" said Asuka hotly

Myna laughed "I think the girl does protest too much."

Asuka finished adjusting her plugsuit, hitting the button to make it skin tight.. "Just what are you suggesting?"

Myna studied the angry girl carefully. "Hmm didn't notice that the other day."

"Didn't notice what?" asked Asuka

"You're even smaller than I thought." said Myna

Asuka's hand flew up with her patented slap, only to have her arm caught by Myna.

"Slow reflexes too, geez. Why Draven let's himself get hit by you I'll never understand."

"He doesn't let anything happen!" said Asuka, trying to pull her hand out of Myna's

"Oh please Soryu" laughed Myna

Asuka struggled to break free of Myna's grip but the girl was far stronger than her model body would make one think.

"You know nothing about Draven, like how strong he really is," said Myna smugly "or even that he has a maid fetish."

Asuka finally wrenched her arm away from Myna.

"I know all I need to know!" said Asuka hotly "He's just a stupid pervert who pilots an imitation EVA!"

"A pervert that's saved your scrawny ass, a couples time now." said Myna.

Asuka didn't respond instead she stormed from the locker room.

She was still angry when she arrived at the test plugs. Rei was pacing back and forth apparently trying to calm herself before the test.

_The enemy of my enemy.._.Asuka thought as she walked up to Rei

"Ayanami" Asuka said "You and I don't like each other, but right now we have a common enemy."

"Yes" said Rei, noticing Asuka had used her name for the first time since she arrived in Tokyo-3.

"We will defeat them."

"Damn right" Asuka said holding out her hand.

The two girl shook hands. Neither of them saw the boy ducked back behind the corner they had just come around.

"They're shaking hands" Shinji said peaking his head around the corner

"Ah hell." muttered Draven "Rei and Asuka getting along?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this" said Shinji

"Me too" agreed Draven

The six teens were soon settled into mock ups of their respective cockpits. Ritsuko came over the comm channel to explain the procedure for the test .

"This will be a combat simulation" said Ritsuko from the control room, where she, Maya, Misato and Dr. Meiru stood to observe and analyze the data

"You will be divided into two team. EVA and ROBO, the team members of each should be obvious."

"ROBO?" asked Shinji

"Major Katsuragi picked that name" explained Maya

"Geez. Don't you guys watch cartoons at all?" said Misato. "ROBO, like Machine Robo or Giant Robo!"

"Misato when's the last time you got l... a date?" asked Asuka said changing her question at the last moment

"Watch it Asuka," warned Misato, she could hear the boys holding in laughter

"Anyway" interrupted Ritsuko before any of the other teens could comment "This simulation is set for one on one combat. You will placed randomly throughout a virtual city. Your goal is simple, when you confront a member of the opposite team you will engage in battle in any method of your choosing. The only condition it must be one on one, and once a fight between two pilots begin, no one else may interfere. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" came the unanimous reply.

"Good" said Ritsuko, she turned to Maya "Begin the test"

Light swirled and danced in front of Asuka's eyes. When her vision was clear she was standing in a city. A perfect virtual copy of Tokyo-3. Asuka was soon moving along familiar and empty streets. She walked carefully through the city looking for her opponent. There was no radar so she had no clue if some one was hiding around any of the building waiting to take a shot at her. She kept her rifle ready moving slowly her eyes alert for any movement. She stepped into a wide intersection, to find someone waiting for her. Leaning against a building, arms folded across its chest was the Danner.

"Been waiting for you, Beautiful" said Draven thought the comm channel "I believe you and I have something to settle."

The Danner moved from leaning into a combat stance, holding up its fists like a boxer.

Asuka looked the robot over for a moment. She did want to show this imitation what a real EVA could do, this would make a good warm up for the real fight.

"Alright, you want a fight you got it" said Asuka and placed her rifle on a roof top.

EVA-02 mimicked the boxer like stance of the Danner

"Ready to see exactly how tough this 'tin toy' really is?" asked Draven with a grin

"If you think you can handle me." Asuka shot back.

The Danner charged forward _He's fast _thought Asuka bracing for the impact. Before the first blow could be struck an energy beam sliced between the two combatants

.

"What the hell?" asked Asuka looked for the source. Then she saw it. Kneeling on a building several blocks to her right was a robot with a very feminine shape. Asuka never had a chance to get a good look at the Core Gunner before. She saw it much more human-looking than her EVA. Actually it looked like an EVA size woman wearing armor. It's right hand had changed into a long energy rifle.

"Damn it Myna" shouted Draven "This is my fight!"

"Sorry darling" came Myna's reply over the com "But Red and I have something to settle."

"I was here first!" Draven shot back. He had been looking forward to finally getting to show Asuka the power of his Danner.

"Well Soryu" asked Myna ignoring Draven "Care to spar with me instead?"

Asuka answered by grabbing her rifle and firing.

Core Gunner jumped down between the buildings "I was hoping you would say that" said Myna

"Draven" came Ristuko's voice over the com "Move on to your next opponent."

"But" stammered Draven

"That's an order Draven" said Misato . Several English swears were heard.

"That's not going to change the order" Misato replied calmly. "Go find either Rei or Shinji."

Still grumbling Draven turned his robot away from the fireworks emanating from the battle between Asuka and Myna.

"I hope Shinji's having a better time." he muttered

Shinji ducked behind a row of buildings. He moved quickly and as silently as the EVA-01 would allow. Like Draven he had spotted an opponent, unlike friend, Shinji had no interest in battling her.

Erica, moved Volspina through the virtual city. She had spotted the EVA-01, but it seemed to have disappeared

"Shin Ji" she called "come out, come out where ever you are."

She flexed her wrists, activating the trigger for the energy whips that were Volspina's main offensive weapons. Volspina was designed for close combat and high speed. The idea was it to work with Core Gunner. Her sister's robot would provide cover fire while Erica would battle the Angel directly. Of course this was before anyone knew about the AT field. She was convinced her robot could still fight an Angel. Draven had proved non-EVAs could battle angels, but she would need to be partnered with an EVA not her sister.

"Ohh Shin Ji why must you play hard to get?" she called again "Come on now, don't you want to play with me? I don't mind getting a little rough."

"Geez" muttered Misato "Your daughters are something else"

Dr. Meiru shrugged her shoulder "They're young."

Movement to her left caused Erica to turn.

Ahhh there you.." said Erica pausing when she realized her opponent wasn't the EVA-01.

EVA-00 stood ready, with a long spear in hand

"Aww" said Erica "You're not who I was hoping for"

I know who you wanted but you will not have him" said Rei coldly. She raised her weapon into a battle stance

"Oh?" said Erica "So you want to fight me? Are we making Shinji the prize?"

"Oh for crying out loud" shouted Ritsuko "This is a serious combat simulation! What the hell are they doing playing around like this?"

"You need to remember, they are still teenagers" said Dr Meiru "We ask them to fight and put their lives on the line for us. You can't expect them to take, was is essentially a video game, too seriously"

"But fighting with Shinji as the prize," Said Misato shaking her head ."Can't they do that somewhere else?" _Like some where I can take part too? _Misato mentally slapped herself, damn it what the hell was wrong with her?

These thoughts about Shinji were getting more frequent. Why was she so fascinated by the slight fourteen year old.? The answer wasn't hard. Guys like Kaji were good for a one night thing. Guys like Shinji you keep and hold on to. Actually the more Misato thought about it both boys were that kind of guy. They helped out with cooking, cleaning and any thing else that needed to be done, didn't demand sexual favor or anything in return. Didn't hurt that Shinji wasn't as thin as when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. The combination of EVA training and whatever he did with Draven had put a bit of muscle on his frame. Damn it why couldn't she be fourteen again? Maybe a freak L.C.L. accident could do it.

Reis' voice snapped Misato out of her day dream "Shinji is not something to be won like a doll. However I will still fight and defeat you."

"Well then" said Erica readying her whips "Let the fun begin" Volspina launched herself at EVA-00

Shinji was scrawling along on all fours. He could hear the sounds of battle behind him

Something grabbed EVA-01 shoulder blade and pulled it into a sitting position. There, sitting behind another row of building was the Danner

"Whats going on?" ashed Shinji surprised to see his friend hiding

"Asuka and Myna are fighting over that way"said Draven, The Danner pointed to the direction Shinji had been crawling

"Rei and Erica are fighting back that way" said Shinji pointing back the way he came

"I think we'll just stay here." said Draven

"Good idea" agreed Shinji, leaning the EVA-01 back into a relaxed position

"Shinji! Draven!" Why are you two just sitting there?" shouted Ritsuko

"Because I 'm hot-blooded, not stupid" replied Draven "No way in hell am I getting between those girls."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but the two of you are on different teams, therefore you qualify to fight." said Ritsuko

"She's not going to give this up is she?" asked Shinji

"Boys, you heard Ritsuko" said Misato "Start slugging it out."

The two battle machine stood up.

"Might as well has some fun while doing this" said Draven

"How do we do that?" asked Shinji

"Remember those wrestling events from the States we've been watching with Toji and Kensuke?" asked Draven

"Yeah..so ?" asked Shinji

Draven answered Shinji question by smashing Danner's forearm into EVA-01's face.

EVA-01 staggered back

"Oh that's the game plan? Fine" Shinji said as he charged forward and ducked down, driving EVA-01 shoulder into Danner's mid section

"Now what the hell is going on?" asked Ritsuko wearily.

"Hey, your ordered them to fight" said Misato . "Go for it guys!"

Asuka's mind was racing as fast as her ammo was running out. . The fight had reached a stalemate fast. Both girls had taken cover behind buildings and the fight had basically become them taking turns to shoot at each other. After a few round two glaring issues had surfaced. In an effort to keep the simulation as real a possible, Asuka's rifle need to be reloaded with new clips. She was down to one full and one half full clip. The other issue was her enemy had an energy weapon, how long could it go before re-charging? Since there was no battery limit on her EVA during this test it was possible there was no limit to Myna's ammo. A plan was needed, she was not going to lose to this bimbo! Asuka studied her surroundings. The large chunks of buildings lying around her suggested an idea, a crazy idea but it might just work. With one smooth motion EVA-02 scooped up a chunk of debris and threw it at Core Gunner.

As she expected Core Gunner blasted the large chunk of concrete

"Whats the matter Soryu, out of ammo?" taunted Myna

Asuka threw several more large pieces, each was blasted into smaller pieces by her enemy. Asuka could hear her enemy moving. She adjusted EVA-02 into position, there would be just one chance to get this right.

Asuka threw several more chunks of stone wildly

"You're not even trying now" said Myna, her Core Gunner getting closer. "You should give up and stop embarrassing yourself

Core Gunner rounded the row of buildings where EVA-02 was as Asuka hurled one last piece of

concrete. Myna didn't even aim but blasted the piece lazily. The resulting explosion was blinding. Myna realized then it hadn't been concrete Asuka had thrown, but an ammo pack. Before she could take aim again EVA-02 was right in front of Core Gunner. Asuka grabbed the Gunner's gun arm and drove her Prog Knife into it, pinning it to the near by building.

"Damn it" said Myna as she struggled to free her main weapon

"By the way, I'm not out of ammo just yet" Asuka said readying her rifle

She emptied the half full ammo clip into Core Gunner.

"Now I'm out." said Asuka proudly, "And that is why you do not screw with the Great Asuka Langley Soryu!"

"Go Asuka!" cheered Misato."Sorry Amanda"

Dr Meiru shrugged "Myna got cocky, careless, and lost. She's lucky this was only a simulation"

"Well that's one" said Ritsuko, "now let's see how the boys..."

The monitors switch back to the boys where EVA-01 had just dropped Danner on its back

"What the hell was that?" asked Ritsuko

Misato cheered"I didn't know Shinji could do a Power Bomb."

They watched as EVA-01 now covered Danner in an attempt to hold it's shoulders down.

"What is he doing?" asked Ritsuko. A nervous twitch appearing above her right eye

"Going for the three count" said Misato "1...2...aww" The Danner had managed to get free., it grabbed EVA-01 and hoisted the enemy on to it's shoulders.

"Alright enough of that" said Ritsuko the nervous twitch getting worse

"Come on Rits, don't you want to see whose gonna win?" asked Misato "Hey can you make any EVA size folding chairs for this simulation?"

Ritsuko shot a venomous look at Misato , before turning back to the screen.

The image had shifted to EVA-00 fighting Volspina.

Both combatants showed damage. EVA-00 right shoulder unit was missing and there were deep cuts in Volspina's chest armor.

"Wow" said Misato "Looks like they really got serious" 

"Well young Mr Ikari, is at a stake here" said Dr Meiru in an amused voice.

"That's not funny" responded Misato sternly.

Back in the simulation Volspina launched into an attack, swinging it's whips like a master.

EVA-00 blocked with the spear, the whips wrapped around the pole.

"Give it up Ayanami" said Erica as she tried to pull the weapon from the EVA's hand.

"I will not give in!" counted Rei pulling to free her weapon.

Erica raised the power level of her whips. This would allow them to cut through objects. It was this ability that she had used to slice off EVA-00 shoulder unit. By utilizing this power control Erica was able to perform a variety of attacks, from grabbing and throwing objects to simply cutting through them.

Rei had a firm grip on her weapon, one hand right below the blade with her other midway down.

Sh saw the whips slowly cutting her weapon into piece. Soon her spear would be little more than a knife and some useless sticks. Rei pulled back on her spear ,as Erica pulled back on her whips. This was the moment Rei had been waiting for, so she was ready when the spear finally snapped. Volspina lost is balance, stumbling backward as EVA-00 the blade of the spear in hand rush forward and drove the broken weapon directly into Volspina's throat.

"Two battles completed" said Ritsuko

"Wow, I didn't know Rei had it in her" said Misato

"You would be surprised what a girl can be capable of when the object of her affection is on the line" said Dr Meiru . "I believe that just leaves the boys." 

Ritsuko was hesitant to switch back to the boys, but as they were the only ones left there was no option.

Her nervous twitch returned like a sledgehammer when she saw the battle.

EVA-01 was on the ground apparently dazed. The Danner had climbed to the top of a building and was making some insane gesture with its hand, before leaping off attempting to drive its elbow into the EVA.

"ENOUGH" shouted Ritsuko as she hit the kill switch for the simulation. If those boys were just going to play around there was no sense in wasting valuable resources.

"Why did you do that?" asked Misato "That was awesome, hey can I get a video of the whole fight?"

Ritsuko turned "Misato, so called 'professional' wrestling is an idiotic, fake sport, how in the hell can you watch it?"

Dr Meiru stepped up with the answer "let's see a bunch of attractive, muscular guys running around in minimal clothing... can't imagine why any woman would like it"

"You two are as bad as those teens" said Ritsuko as she turned back to the console. Commander Ikari wold expect the results of the tests by the end of the day.

Men's locker Room

After being yelled at by Ritsuko for playing around during a serous test the boys had showered and changed back into their street clothes.

"You'd think by now she'd believe that the Danner is..." Draven was saying.

A knock on the door halted the conversation.

"Come in." Shinji said somewhat confused. Who knocks before entering a locker room?

The quiet form of Rei, slowly entered the room.

"Ah" said Draven seeing their visitor "Well I'll talk to you tonight Shinji"

He clasped his friend on the shoulder before gathering up his bag

"Later, Rei" he said as he passed her. The door swung open and he was gone.

"Shinji" Rei said quietly "We must talk"

Shinji felt a lump in his throat. Was this it? Was Rei finally tired of all Erica's stunts?

"Shinji" Rei said "I must know, What is your situation with Erica Meiru?' 

"S-situation?" asked Shinji

Rei was standing very close to him now. Shinji flashed back to just after he had helped her move into her new apartment, they had been just a hairs width away before the lights went out.

"Do you want to be with her?" asked Rei.

"I" Shinji started, he closed his eyes a moment, and breathed deeply. He knew the moment was coming. He mustn't run away, not from this. This was far too important

"Shinji?" Rei said, for a girl who was still new to emotions her voiced carried a great deal of fear

"No Rei" Shinji answered opening his eyes "I don't want to be with Erica, I want to be with you."

Trembling Rei, placed her hand on Shinji's check.

"Shinji... I..."

her voice was cut off by the locker room loud speaker

"Shinji Ikari, report to Major Katsuragi;s office"

"Misato" Shinji moaned as he began to step away "She has the worse..."

Rei grabbed Shinji's head in both hands, holding it tight as she pressed her lips against his.

Shinji was shocked but didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around Rei, holding her tightly.

Misato would have to wait.

Elsewhere in NERV

Asuka walked triumphantly down the hall. She had beaten that blonde bimbo just as she had planned.

True she hadn't kicked Draven's ass like she wanted to but there was a much more important matter to deal with.

"Ah' Asuka said to herself when she saw him

Kaji was leaning against the wall near the soda machines. He was talking with a petite brunette Asuka had seen before in the halls but didn't know her name. The brunette was blushing, Kaji must be turning on his charm for her.

"KAJI" shouted Asuka happily latching onto his arm in her usual fashion

"A-Asuka" said Kaji, "Where did you come from?" 

"From my tests, of course." said Asuka, her voice sweet

"Seems you already have a girlfriend Kaji" said the brunette with a laugh

The brunette stepped back a few feet.

_Just who does that bitch think she is? _thought Asuka

"Asuka, please" said Kaji pulling his arm away.

"Come on Kaji let's go on a date" said Asuka, If everything went perfectly they would both get a little tipsy, go back to Kaji's place then he's all hers.

"Asuka" said Kaji firmly 'You're still a minor."

"But I'm mature" insisted Asuka. "Maybe not as developed as those blonde bimbos but mentally I'm just as mature as you are!"

Kaji studied the red-head. This was getting out of hand. At first her crush was cute, but during the Chainsaw Man Incident it proved almost deadly.

"Alright," said Kaji He placed his hands on Asuka's shoulders and knelt down so they were on eye level

"You claim to be mature enough, I guess it's time to test that."

Asuka gave a quiet squeal of delight. "But here Kaji?" she asked, eying the brunette who was still leaning against the wall.

"Here and now" said Kaji

Asuka's closed here eyes, expecting to feel Kaji's kiss any moment. When seconds passed and nothing happened Asuka opened her eyes. Kaji was still looking at her, his face determined and firm

"Kaji...what is?" she began

"Asuka, if you are as mature as you claimed to be then you can understand this" said Kaji firmly.

" You are like a sister to me. I care about you as a little sister, nothing more."

Asuka felt numb, like she had been dropped into freezing water. No this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"But Kaji.." began Asuka tears threatening to pour from here eyes. No she swore she would never cry again.

"I'm sorry Asuka" said Kaji as he stood up. 'You'll find the right guy someday."

"But I love you!" shouted Asuka

"Do you?" Kaji asked "Or you just fixated on me? "

Asuka had no answer, what the hell was Kaji talking about? She couldn't speak as he walked away. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to convince him that they were perfect for each other. Asuka watched as Kaji offered his arm to the brunette as they left.

Just what the hell was she supposed to do now?

End Chapter 14

Next time A chapter I have been looking forward to since I started this story

Chapter 15 :Trapped in the Dark Abyss, A New Power is Born.


	15. Chapter 15

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Chapter 15: Trapped in the Dark Abyss: A New Power is Born.

NERV HQ

Deep within a large room. NERV's Supreme Commander looks over the file Ritsuko had just handed him.

"Interesting" he said casually. "Are you confident in this analysis?"

Ritsuko grimaced, she did not like having her work questioned "Yes," she said "The robots from England are powerful but not at the same level of the EVAs. The EVA pilots were able to defeat them even with the disadvantage of not having the A.T. Field." 

"As we expected" asked Ikari, setting the file on his desk, and folding his hands in front of him

"Currently only the Danner has proven itself in one on one combat with the Angels" said Ritsuko"And despite the clownish method of combat during the simulation it was able to hold its own against EVA-01. The destruction of the 9th Angel was mainly due to the EVAs providing a distraction and neutralizing it's AT field

"What of the other project?" asked Commander Ikari "How is Rai doing?"

Ritsuko fumbled for a second file she had with her. Looking over the data one time she replied "Her growth is progressing about 3% ahead of schedule. Compiling data from our four main pilots has proven beneficial.

"Very good." said Commander Ikari "Dismissed"

"Yes Sir" replied Ritsuko.

Once along Commander Ikari' mind focus on the young girl in the tank

_My backup plan is progressing nicely, Rai will take Rei's place and then..I'll be with Yui again._

TOKYO-3 HIGH

Officially access to thew roof was forbidden, that had yet to stop any students from going up there. Most of the teachers and long stopped trying to enforce the rule. Although not even the strictest of the teaching staff was gong to interrupt the thoughts of the girl who stood looking over the city.

School was over for the day but Asuka wasn't in the mood to go home. Kaji's words still rang in her ears " I care about you as a little sister, nothing more. Do you? Or you just fixated on me?"

"_You'll find the right guy someday."...Yeah who? _ Thought Asuka. There were a lot of males in her life. Most of them were spineless wimps. Shallow idiots who that fawned over her whenever she walked into a room. Then there was the Idiot and the Pervert,.

Asuka didn't hear the roof door open, nor did she hear the other girl till she was right behind her.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked.

"I wish to speak to you" Rei said calmly.

"I got nothing to say to you Wondergirl" Asuka said wearily. " I got more important things on my mind."

"You mean Agent Kaji" Rei said

Asuka spun around "How the hell do you know?"

"I can access NERV's security tapes when I wish" said Rei simply

"So you decided to butt into my business then?" Asuka said glaring at Rei. Who did this doll think she was?

"You have not been your usual self lately" Rei explained "Shinji and Draven have been worried as to why."

"Like I care what those idiots think!" replied Asuka "Who the hell needs them anyway?"

Rei's hand curled into a fist. Even now, after everything this girl still insults the boys. They have worried about her, helped her, put themselves in mortal danger for her and still this red-headed demon refuses to acknowledge them. Why was Draven so captivated by her?

"Kaji will be mine soon enough" Asuka said triumphantly He's just..."

"I believe he has already stated his views on you." Rei said interrupting Asuka "His feelings for you are that of family not that of a lover.

"What hell do you know Wondergirl!" Asuka said her rage flaring up. She stepped closer to Rei.

"He only said that because that scrawny brunette was there."

The girls were completely alone, no cameras, no teachers no NERV staff and most of all neither male pilots was present.

"You have Shinji, Hell you can have Draven too" Asuka shouted. "Maybe you can let them take turns"

Rei's fist tightened to the point her nails were digging into the flesh of her palm, threatening to draw blood.

"Why not add Misato to that little party," said Asuka her rage building to the point of hysterics "she's so eager to throw herself at Shinji. The four of you can..."

The sound of Rei's punch echoed over the school grounds. Asuka was sent stumbling to the ground with a large red mark on her face and a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth..

"You are a fool and a child!" Rei said real anger in her voice "You infatuate yourself with a man who you will never have while there is some one who wishes to be with you in arms reach"

"I don't want that Idiot" Asuka angrily, as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Rei reached down, and grabbing Asuka by the collar, pulled the fallen girl to her feet

"Shinji. Is Mine!" Rei said loudly "No one, not you, not that blonde bitch, not the Angels, not even

Commander Ikari will take him from me!"

The blue haired girl threw her fellow pilot backward. Asuka stumbled but remained standing.

Rei stared at Asuka with a look of the deepest loathing. After a moment she turned away to leave the roof. As Rei left she said one last thing

"There is one who cares for you, one who would do anything and everything for you. If you stop your daydream drooling over Agent Kaji you will see. Why he cares I do not understand"

With that Rei left Asuka alone on the roof, angry and confused. Her rage did not dissipate when she got home. Misato tried to question her about the bruise on her face, Asuka shrugged it off as an accident. The idea that Wondergirl had hit her was too embarrassing. She was too angry to even complain about Shinji. She simply ate her dinner in silence.

All that night Asuka lay in bed, trying to make sense of everything.

Why couldn't Kaji see how perfect they were for each other? Kaji, the only real man in her life, unlike the Idiot, The Pervert or those cowards who left notes in her locker. Those pathetic boys who tripped over themselves whenever she entered a room, bowing and scrapping like...

Asuka sat up. What that what Kaji had meant? Was she no better than those pathetic males when it came to him? Shame burned Asuka's insides. She had wanted to prove herself an adult to Kaji, instead all she had done was prove that she was just a child. Rolling onto her side, her face stung. The bruise was still sore. Who knew Wondergirl could hit so hard.?

"There was one" Rei had said. Who? Shinji 'belonged' to Rei. So who else was there? Toji? Hah that jock was already on Hikari's leash. Kensuke? Doubtful he was too tied up in his military obsession, A girl would have to have rockets for legs before that dork would look at one.

Asuka would never accept a guy without courage, so those random idiots were not even an option

She rolled onto her other side and caught sight of the plush wolf on her dresser.

Why did she even bother? The answer was obvious. He had been flirting with her since day one. Teasing her, stepping up to her challenges and never backing down. Even after she almost knocked him out, he was at her side, willing to fight a crazed lunatic. Asuka didn't get much sleep that night. She kept going over the last few months in her mind.

Draven and Shinji had been at her side whenever she needed them. The splitting Angel, the volcano, the Chainsaw Man. She was horrible to them and yet every single time they were there. Was it any wonder her Dream Knight now wore blue instead of white? There was just one problem, that damned blonde. She and her sister were all over the boys. It was clear to Asuka that Shinji and Rei had to come to and understanding about Erica but what about Myna? Was she sneaking into Draven's bed at this very moment? Was Draven finally giving in, tired of Asuka's childish behavior?

When the sun rose, Asuka dressed quickly. Shinji was busy preparing breakfast. He was surprised to she her up so early.

"Asuka" Shinji said "I'm sorry, breakfast isn't ready just yet"

"Don't worry about it" Asuka said plainly " I have to do something"

Draven had given Misato a spare key for his place to be used in an emergency. Misato in turn had told Shinji and Asuka where she kept it. Shinji watched as Asuka grabbed that key and left the apartment in a hurry. He was puzzled as to what could have gotten Asuka up and moving so early. So confused was Shinji that he didn't notice PenPen was waiting for breakfast. That was until the bird did something drastic

Asuka moved quickly through the streets, few shops were open at this early hour

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. Why did he have to be on the top floor?

His apartment was filled with the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of a shower mixed with the sound of a male voice singing.

"I only meant to stay a while. I'll give you time to steal my mind. Away from me"

The water stopped and a moment later Draven stepped out with only a towel around his waist still humming the melody he had being singing.

When he saw Asuka standing in the apartment he stopped, "Asuka..uh whats up?" he asked sheepishly as if caught doing something he shouldn't be

"I need to talk to you" answered Asuka

"Uh sure, what's wrong"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST" shouted the red head.

"OK OK, jeez" muttered Draven as he headed into his room. While he was getting dressed Asuka walked over the bathroom, fearing she might see her blonde adversary inside. After Draven had dressed and poured himself a cup of coffee, he asked "OK so what's so important?"

"How do you feel about Myna?" asked Asuka "Do you like her?"

"I don't hate her if that helps" said Draven,

"Damn it Draven I'm serious" Asuka shouted her voice a mix of anger and concern.

Draven studied Asuka carefully. Asuka's eyes had always been the biggest thing that attracted him to her. Instead of the fiery look she got when challenged or when they verbally spared there was genuine concern. Could it be she actually was worried about him liking Myna?

He took a sip of his coffee and considered his answer, he wanted to put this very carefully.

"She's a decent person, a very capable pilot and most find her incredibly beautiful" Draven began "But if you're asking if I have romantic or some other desire about her, then the answer is no"

He set his coffee mug down "She want me because I pilot the Danner,. Myna is very driven to get the kind of male she wants. She wants one that either is a hero or has the potential to be one. Right now ,in her mind, those are pilots that fight the Angels. She's not a bad person it's just her drive makes her do some really crazy things"

"Like hiding in your bed" asked Asuka

Draven shuddered "Yeah"

"What abut Kaji?" asked Asuka

"What about him?" Draven responded confused

"You know more about him then you let on" asked Asuka. "Misato said that you told her about what he was like in America"

"Oh, that" Draven said cautiously, "It's nothing"

"No it's not!" said Asuka, frustrated "I need you to tell me." 

Draven sighed, this was too much too early in the morning. Asuka barged in here, yelled at him about being in a towel in his own apartment and is now throwing all these questions at him.

_I need a stronger coffee_ he thought.

"Do you remember on the carrier when we met?" Draven asked "Kaji came onto the bridge you asked how long I had known 'your Kaji'?"

Asuka nodded "yeah you started laughing but wouldn't say why."

"The reason I laughed is simple" Draven said, bracing himself for the reaction the truth would bring.

Looking Asuka in the eyes he said "Do you have any idea how many times I've been asked that question by as many women? Seems like every time he was there to check on me, there was a different woman on his arm, all of them calling him 'her Kaji' "

Asuka's eyes were hard to read at that point "I see" she said quietly

"I know you like him" said Draven "which I why I didn't want to go into it. Misato's been trying to get all the stories out of me too."

Asuka didn't move, "What about you?" she asked her voice still quiet

"Me?" Draven responded "What do I have to do with all this?"

"Shinji likes Wondergirl. Hikari likes Toji. Myna's all over you and her sister is clinging to Shinji"

"Much to our annoyance I should add" said Draven "I still don't get where you are going with this"

"Everyone has some one they like, so who do you ?" asked Asuka

Draven scratched his head, this was not how he wanted this to come out. He had would have preferred to have made a dinner for her, and told her then. Then again, if life went as planned Michel would be in the Danner.

"There is some one" he asked quietly, "She 's intelligent, brave, and beautiful."

"Draven " Asuka said interrupting him, her voice barely above whisper "I need you to stop being vague, stop avoiding answering, stop playing around"

"Isn't it obvious Asuka?" he said finally "I'm talking about you."

The apartment fell silent. No words were needed, everything was said in the eyes of the two teens.

"Well then" Asuka said sitting down at the table "Now that's settled, hurry up and make breakfast"

"Uh..what?" asked Draven

"I had to get up early and leave before Shinji made breakfast, so it's only right you make it for me!" said Asuka as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A grin crossed the young man's face "Sure thing. One breakfast coming right up!"

The morning passed quickly. Draven entertained Asuka with stories of his bother Micheal, and Kaji from the States. It was almost noon, when that familiar siren sounded. An Angel attack.

Within half and hour the teens were at NERV, dressed and ready for combat. The Angel hung in the sky, a large black sphere.

"Don't tell me this is Merklynn again" said Draven

"I hope not" said Shinji. The last visit to Prysmos had been enough. Although it would be nice to fly again.

"Listen guys" said Misato "If possible draw that thing out of the city before destroying it."

EVA-01 crept carefully closer. He was eager to finish this thing quickly so he and Rei could spend the rest of the day together.

"Are you guys in place?" he asked

"Not yet" replied Rei

"You know an EVA doesn't move that fast" said Asuka

"Easy Shinji" said Draven "Don't do anything too stupid."

The sphere floated closer. _'ll take it myself _Shinji thought

raising up from his cover, Shinji open fired with his weapon. The bullets passed harmlessly though the sphere.

"Wave pattern Blue." said Myna "It's attacking

The sphere vanished as a black shadow surrounded EVA-01. He began to sink into the void.

"What?..damn it!" shouted Shinji . He fired into the shadow again and again, emptying his weapon

"Asuka, Rei, Draven assist Unit-1" ordered Misato panic in her voice

Danner jumped from its position and taking inspiration from Asuka during an earlier battle, moved along the rooftops to where EVA-01 was sinking into a void.

"SHINJI" shouted Draven as he threw out his hand.

EVA-01 grasped the Danner's hand firmly. The blue robot pulled with all it's strength to free it's friend.

EVA-01 was stuck bad even at full power Danner was barely able to begin to pull it free. The buildings of Tokyo-3 were made to withstand the Angel attack, they were not made to withstand a combat machine trying to pull a second one up. A loud crack was heard as the building gave way sending EVA-01 and Danner tumbling into the darkness.

"Damn it no!" Asuka said angrily

"retreat" came an order over the com

"What?" said Asuka

"Rei, Asuka retreat. That's an order' said Misato. Her voice was emotionless and flat. No panic, no anger, nothing.

"But Shinji and Draven they're still.." Rei said. For the first time since Asuka had met the blue haired girl she could hear panic in the other's voice.

"I said Retreat. Now do it" said Misato with a note of finality

The dark had never bothered Shinji, even as a young child he was never frightened of it. It was the silence that bothered him more than anything. How long had they been down here? Seem like years. Once the boys had realized Shinji's power was limited they agreed EVA-01 should go into life support mode only powering up once an hour for a brief check in. The timer in his plug suit indicated another hour had passed. With a click of his controls the EVA-01 roared to life. Visuals were still out, long range communication, still out. The short range communication beep.

"How you holding up Shinji?" Draven asked.

"About the same as an hour ago." replied Shinji "any idea yet?"

"Nothing yet." replied Draven "I don't want to wander too far in case this thing is bigger on the inside that it is outside."

"Alright. I'll check back in an hour" said Shinji. With a click he returned the EVA to bare minimal life support.

Draven shut off his comm. Thanks to the Drive System, Danner could operate longer periods than the EVA. Like EVA it had a life support mode, Draven had opted not to go in emergency shut down, in hopes of finding a way out. At the current rate of use his power supply would last another eight or nine hours, just and hour shy of how long Shinji could last.

The young man sat back in his cockpit "OK, now what?" he muttered to himself.

"Well Ritsuko, now what?" asked Misato

"We're working with the theory that, the shadow is the Angel's real body" said Ritsuko to the assembled NERV staff. "As for what's insides that body we're unsure. Tests suggest it's filled with an infinite amount of negative particles, a Sea of Dirac if you will"

"Right because all of us know what that is" said Misato

Ritsuko sighed "Think of an ever expanding dark void where the usual laws of physics do not apply."

"What about the ball in the sky?" asked Misato

"That's it the Angel's shadow while the true body is the void" explained Ritsuko

"If that's true, then how do we fight it?" Asuka whispered to herself.

The sphere hung on the sky like some twisted piñata. . If she could only break it open, the treats would come spilling out.

Shinji never realized doing nothing could be so exhausting. This was all his fault. He had wanted to end the battle quickly to be with Rei. Shinji closed his eyes, images of Rei filled Shinji's mind. He wanted to be next to her, he wanted to feel her kiss again.

_Is she the one?_

Shinji sat up quickly. He had heard something, like a whisper from across a room. A chill ran down his spine, it was too early for Draven to check in, so what had it been? Straining his ears, trying to pick up on even the slightest noise. The entry plug was silent.

"I need to stop watching those horror movies with the guys" Shinji said, relaxing his body.

"In a combined effort EVA-00 and 02 will neutralize the Angel's AT Field. At that time we will air drop a large number of N2 mines into the void and completely destroy the target." Ritsuko said, showing a diagram.

"Wait" said Asuka looking over the plan

"But EVA-01 and Danner, they'd never make it thought that. Shinji, Draven, the boys might not survive." said Misato outraged "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLAN IN THIS?"

"We need to get the EVA back, even if it's destroyed." Ritsuko answered coldly. "Everything else is expendable"

"You cold hearted bitch!" Asuka shouted,

"Know your place pilot Soryu" Ritsuko said dangerous "You are as expendable as anyone else here".

SMACK, Ritsuko stumbled from Misato's blow

"It's your fault if they die Misato!" Ritsuko bitterly, her face hurting

The blonde scientist stormed off to make final preparations. Misato stared bitterly at her friend.

Asuka looked from the departing Ritsuko to the Angel.

"Do not worry" a calm voice said.

Rei came up next to Asuka. The German girl's face still hurt from yesterday's punch

"The boys are strong" Rei continued. "They will return...to us"

"Hmrph" Asuka said after a moment "Damn right they will."

Time was almost up, if something didn't happen soon they both would die. Wasting away in this hideous darkness. _NO! _ Draven slammed his fist against the side of his cockpit. He had finally gotten through to Asuka, things were finally going good. He couldn't die here, not now. She was waiting for him.

Draven closed his eyes and said the closest thing he ever said to a prayer.

"Bro, what should I do?"

When he opened his eyes, the cockpit was just as dark as it had been. Expect, maybe it was because he had closed his eyes but one light seemed to be brighter. The prompt for the Twin Drive System.

"Alright, what have I got to lose?" Draven said

Shinji beeped in a few moments later. "Draven what are we going to do? My purification system is starting to break down."

"I have an idea." said Draven "Although it may be a crazy one."

"Those generally are your best ideas" Shinji replied

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Draven said. "I'm going to try something I've never done before. I'd like you to witness this, at least through the com."

Draven took a deep breath, he reach over, and flipped the cover off the button. "Engaging Twin Drive System!" he pressed it and waited.

For a moment nothing happened, then in the bottom of his display screen it read"Scanning for compatible systems...compatible system found...activating Twin Drive System ."

In EVA-01, Shinji could hear rumbling. Something deep inside his EVA has just turned on

Suddenly the Danner's cockpit was alive with bright lights.

"What the hell?" said Shinji, his screens had suddenly come on, the entry plug was filled with light. On both displays there was a light diagram of Danner on the left and EVA-01 on the right with a double arrow between them. A single word along the arrow...combine.

Draven could feel some thing happening to the Danner. He could hear movement, metal parts shifting and rotating. There the sound of rushing liquid. The cockpit was filling up with something.

"What the hell is this stuff?" once it reached his mouth, he knew exactly what it was. L.C.L.

Shinji felt like heavy weights had been attached to his whole body, as if his plugsuit were made from lead. Then there was there a sudden rush of power it felt like his blood had been charged with lighting. Something wasn't just happening to his body, he suddenly knew things he hadn't before. He knew what the Danner's cockpit looked like even thought he had never been in it. On both central displays the same text appeared

"Combination sequence complete...New system name Evannar...Power 10%.. Revolvers open ."  
Shinji felt a tingling sensation on his forearms.

Shinji wanted to ask what had happened, but he knew it without asking. Some how Danner and EVA-01 had combined. Shinji didn't even know this was possible, and neither did Draven. He knew Draven was looking over screens and displays that had come to life. Shinji could almost see in the Danner's cockpit if he closed his eyes, it was like he was looking through Draven's eyes.

Neither boy spoke, they didn't need to. The screens Draven was looking over were a hidden weapons system, activated by the combination sequence. Draven scanned though them looking for the best way to get out of the Angel with their limited power. The one called Spiral Fire seemed to be their best option.

The newly formed and named Evannar began to spin in place.

OUTSIDE.

Ritsuko was reading the strategy report "Let's advance the schedule forty five minutes, maybe we can get one of them out a live."

"LOOK!" a NERV tech shouted.

Ritsuko, ran to the perimeter to find Misato and the other pilots watching in awe as the Angel's shadow had begun to spin like an out of control top.

"Whats going on?" asked Ritsuko

"I don't know it just started spinning." said Misato "Do you think it's attacking?" 

"But if it's an attack, why didn't it do this before?" asked Ritsuko

"Then it's gotta be the guys" said Misato

"But how, both machines should be out of power by now."

The sphere was spinning faster and faster until it shattered in an explosion bloody enough to rival any Hollywood movie. In the cloud of blood Misato saw it for just a split second, a single, power looking robot. She would later think it was a trick of the light. When she blinked she saw Danner and EVA-01 landing roughly on the street. The boys had pushed their power supply to zero, resulting in a forced separation

Misato, Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka went with the rescue team to retrieve the male pilots. They were all stunned to see them boys calmly walking away from their mechas, apparently having gotten out under their own power.

Rei rushed forward, and threw her arms around Shinji, before kissing hims deeply.

Asuka, punched Draven in his shoulder"You idiot, what the hell is wrong with you making me worry like that?"

Draven sighed "Shinji gets kissed by a cute girl and I get beat up by one. This suc..."

the rest of his sentence was cut off by Asuka kissing him, just as Rei was Shinji. Draven put his arms around the red-head.

"Well, will you look at that" said Misato grinning "Go for it guys!"

"I wonder how this effect their synch scores" said Ritsuko who was just as amused as Misato .

"Geez, Ritsuko if all you can think about is synch score maybe you really do need to get laid" said Misato

"I'm going to let that one slid Misato today" said Ritsuko still smiling

Misato watched her team. Shinji being with Rei didn't bother her as much as the idea of Shinji with Erica,. After all Rei did say she didn't mind sharing

End Chapter 15

OK hands up. Did any one guess there would be a combination in this story?

Anyway now for something different

OMAKE

Rebuilding the EVA Part 4

Welcome to The Corps part 2

A/N: Google Star Sapphire Corps, now tell Misato wouldn't look awesome in one of those outfits.

Alarms blared as, four people ran to the control room

"Alright" Shouted Commander Fuyutsuki "An Angel approaches. All EVA Corps members, prepare for combat!"

"Uh why are we called the EVA Corps if we don't use the EVAs anymore?" asked Shinji

"Licensing" replied Commander Ikari "We need to maintain the EVA brand name"

"All right Team" shouted Asuka, she was dressed in a red jacket just like Misato's. Since Misato was still wearing the Star Sapphire ring, it was decided Asuka assist in coordinating battle strategy

"Get out there and kill the Angel."

"Great strategy, Thanks Napoleon!" said Draven as the four ring wielders took flight up to street level.

While different colors all the rings had the same basic powers. Flight, a force field, energy blast and creating any object out of energy. The last few days the ring wielders had been practicing to use their power to the fullest. Misato had also been forced to change her outfit from the revealing original to a more conservative plugsuit like outfit.

The Angel was a bipedal, basic humanoid appearance with a single eye or something that passed for an eye on a small head.

"Light him up" said Misato.

The Lanterns open fired with colored energy. The Angel swatted its attackers as if they were nothing more that gnats.

"Oh Yeah, this is much better without the mechas" said Draven

"What is wrong with you idiots." Asuka shouted "Those rings can create anything out of energy. Use some imagination!"

"Anything huh?" said Misato " Rei! Plan S5"

"I though we were saving that for..." Rei said, she gave Shinji a curious look

"Never mind that now, just do it!" said Misato

Rei's Indigo ring released several stream of energy that bound the Angel's massive arms, like handcuffs.

A long stream of energy extended from Misato's ring.

Pulling her arm back, Misato began whipping the Angels with the long energy stream.

"How do you like this?" Misato laughed hysterically

"What the..."was all Shinji could say as he watched Rei tie up the Angel so Misato could whip it.

There was a stunned silence inside of NERV as well. The nervous twitch above Ritsuko's eye had become infectious. affecting several other including Commander Ikari and Asuka.

"I was hoping she had gotten over that phase" Kaji said with an amused smirk

"That's S5?" said Shinji

"Know what this means right?" asked Draven hovering nearby "They have four other plans and it doesn't take a genius to see what the S stands for."

Shinji breathed deeply "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away"

"Actually I don't think anyone would blame you for running this time" said Draven.

With a roar the Angel broke free of Rei's restraints, and with a swing of its massive arm sent the ladies flying.

"Our turn," Said Draven "So let's have some fun."

Green energy began to swirl around his hand, forming in to a drill

""Let's see how you handle a...Giga...Drill..."

"WAIT!" Shinji shouted grabbing Draven's arm

"What?" asked Draven

'Don't you think the whole Giga Drill thing is...well a bit over done?" asked Shinji

"So what do you suggest we do?

A smirk crossed Shinji's face "Go old school"

Shinji's hands began to glow with blue energy. He slammed his fists together and shouted

"Form Blazing Sword!" As Shinji pulled his hands apart, a huge sword made of blue energy appeared.

"Perfect." said Draven admiring his friends work."Now what can I do?" Draven thought for a moment. "I got it!"

Holding up his right hand Draven said "This hand of mine is burning green. It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

The energy from his ring, created a huge right hand.

"Here we go!" said Shinji as the boys charged the Angel

"Erupting Burning Finger!" Draven thrust the energy hand into the Angel's gut and lifted it off its feet. 

"And now Blazing Sword" Shinji said.

With a single swing of his weapon Shinji sliced the enemy in two. The Angel exploded with a tremendous burst of energy.

"Now that's how you kill an Angel!" Misato said watching from a nearby roof top.

"You know, maybe this won't be so bad" said Draven

"Well I suppose my Dad had to come up with a good idea eventually." agreed Shinji.

A/N

Yes I know the attack Draven uses should be something like Explosive God Finger, as Burning Gundam was God Gundam in the Japanese version, but Go Lion (The Japanese version of Voltron) didn't use Blazing Sword. On a personal note, Voltron is probably the only time I like the English broadcast version of an anime (As butchered as it was) over the original Japaneses version.

Just compare the openings, Voltron beats Go Lion hands down.


	16. Chapter 16

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

A/N

I'm sorry these chapter are taking so long. Work has been a headache and my work week just got longer. On top of that I've got a lot of other story ideas kicking around in my head like Freddy Krugger vs Cthulhu and Harry Potter meets the Straw Hat Pirates. Anyway Enjoy and as always please let me know what you think about the main story and the omakes, leave reviews. If you think I need to work on something let me know.

EVA: A World Twisted Chapter 16: Love is in the Air

Shinji was never scared of the dark. Though if given a choice he much preferred the dark is he was in at the moment to the dark he was in a few short hours ago. Several hours ago Shinji had found himself stuck inside an Angel. Thanks to a hidden power his EVA-01 and the Danner had merged to form a powerful machine called Evannar...yeah Shinji wasn't to sure about that name.

They had ripped their way out of that void. Now Shinji found himself in a much more pleasant darkness. The soft bed he was in, the cool night air in his lungs instead of L.C.L and most of all the beautiful blue haired girl in his arms

Rei had refused to let go of Shinji's arm after the battle.

This lead to some complications when Shinji wanted to take a shower before changing back to civilian clothes. After the debreifing Misato proclaimed that they wold have a party for another successful Angel kill

Their party consisted of a large quantity of food from one of the nicer take out places and a large quantity of beer. All very thoughtfully billed to NERV under the heading "Pilot Expenses."

After a few beers, Misato had declared it unsafe for Draven and Rei to walk home and insisted they spend the night as long as nothing "naughty" happened.

Several more beers later Misato was barely able to sit up right. The boys, with some difficulty managed to half carry, half drag Misato in her room. She caused one last bit of commotion when she tried to pull Shinji in bed with her, declaring she needed a hug pillow and Shinji was a perfect fit.

After cleaning up, a task that Asuka surprisingly assisted in, it was time for bed.

Rei followed behind Shinji into his room and laid down next to him immediately.

Asuka was a little more force fully, pulling Draven by the collar when he made a mention of sleeping on the couch.

Shinji had never felt more content or at peace, laying on his side with his arms wrapped around Rei's waist.

The promise of nothing naughty had been kept. right now it was enough for them just to be there, for him to be holding her.

Rei' shifted as to face Shinji. "Shinji, do you wish to be one with me?"

"One with you?" The phrase felt strange to Shinji, then again Rei did have odd ways of describing things

"yes" Rei said simply sliding her hand under Shinji's shirt.

"w-wait, you mean?"

Rei, moved and kissed Shinji. It felt different from the last kiss they had shared, Rei was more forceful.

"Rei' Shinji said when they separated

"Do you not wish to be with me?" asked Rei

"O-of course I do" Shinji replied flustered "It's just we promised Misato and...to be honest, I'm not exactly sure of how to...you know

"I see." Rei settled back down next to Shinji. "We shall wait then."

Rei was quiet for a few moments "I believe Kensuke has some videos of this matter, perhaps we can borrow one."

Shinji said " I-I think those videos are more for entertainment than information"

"I see" said Rei. After a few minutes she added "Perhaps we can borrow one anyway."

ASUKA'S ROOM

Asuka was on top, her head laying against his chest, Draven could smell her shampoo, a delicate flower scent.

"So" said Asuka " Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" asked Draven absent-mindedly, like Shinji he felt very at peace with the world.

"what do you think tough guy?" said Asuka seductively.

"I don't know if that really a good idea, I mean Misato could wake up and..." Draven began

There was a nervousness in his voice she had never heard before. Asuka raised herself up on her hands her blue eyes stared into his hazel ones.

"Why, could it be?" she asked "You're scared?" a gentle smile appeared on her face.

He didn't answer

"So you can stand up to a lunatic with a chainsaw no problem, but being intimate with me scares you?" said Asuka, teasingly.

"I'm a fighter not a lover" Draven said quietly"It's just. I want our first time to be special"

"It'll be the first time for both of us, of course it will be special dumkoff' replied Asuka

Asuka smiled warmly "We can take it slow, for now. Just remember"

she grabbed a very sensitive spot "This belongs to me."

"yes ma'am" replied Draven

Asuka laid back down. After a few moments of silence she asked "So what is it with you and maids anyway?

MISATO'S ROOM

Like a typical morning it was the smell of food that woke Misato. She groggily got to her feet and stretched. Despite her bad diet and large booze consumption Misato was in excellent shape. She heard a couple of joints cracking, must have been from the odd way she was sleeping. The wonderful smell drew her out of the room. Misato heard voices in the kitchen two male and two female,was everybody awake but her? Misato paused before entering the kitchen. The voices were happy, the pilots were happy. She leaned against the wall and listened. From the way the boys talked you'd never know how narrowly they had avoid death yesterday, how close they had come to be destroyed by there very people they defended. Misato still felt disgusted at Ritsuko's cold heart suggestion of just blowing up the Angel.. Why was EVA-01 so important that NERV would be willing to throw away the pilot's life.?

After the battle Rei had run right into Shinji's arms. It was obviously Rei had made up her mind as to which boy she wanted. Maybe it was for the best. Misato's own growing interesting with Shinji was slowing turning into something more. After she saw Rei and Shinji together, she seriously considered having a private conversation with Rei about sharing Shinji. The more Misato thought rationally about it, the more it troubled her. She did love Shinji, she loved all the pilots, but the way she loved them had become cloudy. For now Misato would need to rein in her feelings until she could figure out for herself exactly what they were. That didn't mean they boys would get off free and clear, she was still going to tease them without mercy. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner

"Smells great guys!" Misato said smiling "I'm starving.!"

The four teens started at Misato, Shinji and Draven turned red. Rei placed her hands over Shinji's eyes as Asuka turned Draven's head so quickly it was a wonder she didn't break his neck The red head shot a nasty look at her guardian.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Asuka

A light breeze from on over head vent sent a chill down Misato's front. In her morning grogginess and hunger Misato had failed to noticed that at some point during the night, she had taken off her shirt and bra, and was now standing in front of the pilots bare chested.

It was only the four of them headed to school. The mood was light, Rei clasped Shinj's hand firmly.

Half way to school their path w as blocked by two very familiar ladies.

"Good morning Shin Ji" said Erica

"Hi Draven" Myna said

Asuka scowled at the two blondes, she turned to Rei "Well Ayanami, shall we?"

"Yes" said Rei letting go of Shinji;s hand. Asuka and Rei stepped forward in between the boys and the blondes.

"Hm?" said Myna "Whats all this then?"

"Listen Thunder Breasts" Asuka said " Take your over sized bust and beat it! Draven is mine!"

"Oh? This true Draven?" asked Myna, looked passed the red haired girl,

"Yeah," said Draven "Sorry Myna"

"About damn time" Myna said "I've been waiting for you two to say something for weeks now."

Erica looked from her sister to Rei, then to Shinji "So am I to assume that this means you claim Shinji?" 

"That is correct" Rei said.

"Erica took a few steps closer to Shinji "Are you sure Shinji?" she asked

"Erica,.." Shinji began "yes"

Erica walked closer to Shinji, "If you're sure, but we could have so much fun together"

"I love Rei" Shinji said quietly but firmly.

"I see" She leaned in close she kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rei as she, pushed Erica back. 

"Just saying goodbye" Erica said, "Congratulations you two"

Myna walked over to her sister "It's OK Sis, Remember what Mum said? . There will be more pilots soon enough. One of them will defiantly be perfect for you. "

The pilots watched as the blonde girls walked away without another word.

"Wonder what they meant about more pilots?" asked Shinji,

"I stop asking where Myna gets her info from a long time ago" said Draven "They get their looks from their mother and she's got a talent to get info out of just about anyone."

NERV

Misato's Office

"So how are our heroes this morning?" asked Ritsuko

"The boys are fine, spending the night with a cute girl will lift any guy's mood." said Misato.

"Misato" said Ritsuko warning "What happened last night?"

"Oh calm down" said Misato "I got up halfway thought the night, to check on them. Nothing naughty happened.. So what did you learn about yesterday?"

Ritsuko sighed and pushed her glasses back up on her face. She picked up a file from the desk

"The boys claimed no memory of how they got out, or what caused that Angel to spin"

Ritsuko handed the file to Misato

"The only thing that stands out is EVA-01's Drive System was activated."

"What?" exclaimed Misato looking over the data. She wasn't as tech savvy as her blonde friend but she was familiar with the EVAs basic systems.

"I thought the EVAs couldn't use the Drive System."

"We did attempt to use them" replied Ritsuko "EVA-00 and EVA-01 have them installed. The Prototype's Drive System burned out during tests the AT field. EVA-01 was never used but also never removed. It's kind of hard to remove something like that from an EVA."

"So Shinji was able to turn his on?" Asked Misato "Was it due to the stress of his situation?"

"That is a fair assumption" said Ritsuko, looking over the file again "The EVAs are more than just robots, it is possible something inside the EVA's systems responded to whatever extreme emotion's Shinji was feeling and activated it."

"I didn't think an EVA could do that."

"Remember Berserker?" asked Ritsuko 'Same idea here."

"Is that why Unit 01 is so special?" asked Misato her voice got the hard edge she used when integrating "Is that why you'd be willing do to anything do get it back.?"

Ritsuko didn't answer, she picked up the file "I need to go finalize the report before I hand it into the Commander. "

At the door Ritsuko paused "It's been ages, let's go out drinking tonight."

Then she was gone.

Misato settled back in her chair. Ritsuko wasn't going to tell her anything and wasn't the type to let things slip while drunk. Misato would need to do some digging and she would need the help of people she could trust. For a moment Misato wondered exactly who the bigger danger was, the Angels or NERV itself?

TOKYO-3 High school

The knowledge of who was now with whom, spread like wildfire through the school. Hushed whispered followed them as did angry stares from various students

Many of the female students reacted gloomily that the quiet shy girl and their hated enemy had claimed the two most sought after guys. The male students reached with a mix of anger that Asuka was no longer available and enthusiasm that Erica and Myna were now fair game.

"Do you think we did the right thing" Draven asked Shinji quietly.

Shinji turned off the facet. It was time for lunch and before sitting down to eat Shinji had felt the call of nature. Seeing an opportunity to have a few private words Draven followed him.

"You mean not saying anything about Evannar?" said Shinji.

They had agreed not to mention their new found combining ability to NERV just yet. Partially because they weren't sure if it could be done again, but more so because Shinji simply did not trust his father. The warning of Merklyn still troubled Shinji. He had come to suspect the "greatest enemy" the wizard had warned about was NERV's Supreme Commander. During the debriefing the boys had claimed they blackout, at some point while trapped. Only to re-awaken when the found themselves falling from the sky.

If the new form came up during the investigation of their machines afterward they would claim no knowledge of it.

"I hate not being honest with Misato" said Shinji "But who knows what the Commander would do with the information."

"He's going to find out eventually" said Draven "There's going to come a battle we need Evannar."

As they left the bathroom, they were careful to keep their voices low. In the noisy hallway they were impossible to over hear.

"I don't doubt it" said Shinji "But until then let's not say anything. Maybe we can come with a better name than Evannar

" Neo Danner?" suggested Draven "Great EVA?"

The boys stepped out into the noon sun. Sitting in their favorite spot was Rei, Asuka, Kensuke, Toji and Hikari. Not surprising Hikari was seated right next to Toji, trying to get him to eat her home cooked meal rather than the school lunch he had bought.

"Dangelion?" said Shinji

"Sounds like a weed" replied Draven

They let the subject drop and turned their attention to the lunches and the beautiful young ladies they were going to share them with.

NERV  
Gendo stared up at the glass tube. The girl inside was almost as tall as Rei. Her figure was slim and had it not been for the lack of certain parts one might have trouble telling if the being was male or female.

"So the Third Child activated the Drive System." said Gendo

"That's correct" responded Ritsuko, "We believe it was due to the emotional stress he experienced inside the Angel"

"Last time he panicked while piloting Unit-01, it went into Berserker mode. Why was this time different?" asked Gendo

"We...don't know" said Ritsuko hesitantly

_There's more to this than those boys are letting on_ thought Gendo it would appear his son has his own agenda . The man smiled internally, was that pride he was feeling?

_You take after me more than either of us would like to admit boy. _thought Gendo.Let the boy have his secrets _,_in the end Gendo's scenario was all that mattered, there was nothing the boy or any of the pilots could do to stop it.

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

When the dismissal bell rang hundred of student ran for the doors and a weekend freedom.

"Hey" shouted Kensuke as he caught up to his friends. "You guys what to check out the new arcade? It's got some amazing new games."

Toji look sheepishly at Kensuke "Actually I promised Hikari I'd go to the movies with her then to...the park."

Hikari blushed, as she grasped Toji arm.

Draven snicked.

"Well" Kensuke said turning to the pilots "What about you guys?"

"We have tests tomorrow" said Shinji "After that Draven and I promised we'd make a special dinner for the girls and Misato..then..well"

Shinji's voice trailed off but Kensuke got the idea.

The sun as low in the sky when Kensuke arrived home. There was a note from his father on the table

It read : Work related trip, see you Tuesday

"On my own for another weekend" Kensuke said to himself with a sigh.

His friends would be busy, seemed like everyone was getting a girlfriend except him. He did have that new model kit he'd been saving. Another gun model, usually the thought of the model would fill him with excitement, these days it just seemed like the same old thing. Kensuke threw the note in the trash and headed for his room Maybe he's watch a few of his special videos before making something for dinner. He opened the door to his room before closing it again quickly.

Kensuke shook his head. "I must be seeing things, that couldn't have been" he said to himself

He opened the door again, the same sight greeted him. There sitting on his bed was Myna, dressed in a camouflage uniform. Well...uniform was a generous term. There was more material in Kensuke's shirt than in all of what Myna was wearing. One of his military helmets was on her head and a gun model suggestively placed between her legs.

"So Kensuke" she said sweetly "Ready to play soldier? We have all weekend to kill"

End Chapter 16

And now an OMAKE:

Shinji's Revenge

Gendo strode down the hall of the apartment complex. He had not been to see Rei since her move.

She was waiting for him at the door

"Come in please Commander Ikari" Rei said

Gendo entered the modest apartment.

"I have drinks if you wish" said Rei gesturing to a pitcher and cups

"I don't have time for such foolishness" said Gendo . He walked over to Rei who moved quickly out of the way.

A man with stepped out of the other room holding a stack of papers.

"Why don't you have a sit right over there.?" he said to Gendo

"What is this?" demanded Gendo

"Why don't you sit down" the man said again.

Gendo scowled, this fool had no idea who he was playing games with.

NERV's Supreme Commander sat on the stool near the counter, he would play along for now.

"So why are you here?" asked the man

"If I wish to check on an EVA pilot that is my purgative." replied Gendo his hand assuming their usual position in front of his face.

"And the girl you are here to see is how old?" asked the man

"She is 14"

"And you are?"

"That is not your business." Gendo snapped

The man consulted his paper work "Your profile says you are 38."

"What profile"?" demeaned Gendo

"Well you're Gendo Ikari, user name Yui'sB!tch." said the man again looking at his paperwork

" Just who in he hell do you think you are?" snarled Gendo

"I'm Chris Hansen with Dateline NHK and were' doing a n investigation called To Catch a Predator. A show about adults who meet underage teens online for sex." explained the man

"Preposterous I have done no such thing."

"These chats are pretty graphic," said Hansen "Why did you send nude pics to this girl?"

"Enough!" said Gendo standing up. "I do not have time for this idiocy"

"Well you are free to leave at any time" replied Hansen

Gendo turned and stormed out of the apartment, once in the hallway several police officer tackled him to the ground

"Release me" demeaned Gendo "I am Supreme Commander of NERV:

Gendo was still shouting and curing as the police lead him away.

When he was gone the door to Draven's apartment, that had been open slightly, closed.

Inside Shinji was laughing hysterically.

"You know if he ever finds out you hacked his computer he's gonna be pissed." said Draven

"Yeah but it was so worth it" replied Shinji before breaking back down into a fit of laughter.

A/N :Yeah I admit, I wrote that one just for Gendo's Screen name. I know the line is supposed to be "Thunder Tits" when Asuka yells at Myna but I can't see Asuka using the word "tits".


	17. Chapter 17

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Chapter 17: Enter the Fourth.

NEVADA U.S.A

NERV

Corey Raize pressed the trigger on his left wrist causing the plugsuit he wore to become skin tight. The first American to be selected as an EVA pilot. His plugsuit was red and blue with a white star over the heart. EVA-04 would be his chariot to ride into battle where he would prove his superiority as a pilot.

Corey left the locker room and headed for the test area. He thought of the American already in Tokyo-3. _ That idiot_ thought Corey with disgust _Why did our country send him?_

Corey Raize hated Draven Dunway. Why would his county send such a fool? Was it because they felt sorry for him, having lost his brother to a fool's dream of super robots? Combat Unit 0 3 was a joke, it had yet to kill an Angel. Those blondes from England had at least managed that.

Thankfully that idiot had never been stationed at this base, otherwise Corey might have been forced to beat him down.

EVA-04 was a beautiful sight, towering over almost everything else, shinning silver in the noon sun. To Corey it looked like a beacon of hope and the path towards his destiny as Earth's greatest defender

Shinji Ikari was a crybaby fool, Asuka Soryu was hot headed bitch. Rei Ayanami was little more than a doll. Why were the other pilots so pathetic? They were no better than Dunway. Those children needed a real leader, some one to show them how to be pilots. Stories of Misato Katsuragi had also reached this base. Some called her a brilliant strategist while others made her seen like a drunken fool. Commander Ikari was the only one at that branch that deserved Corey's respect. Once he was in Tokyo-3 Corey would follow Commander Ikari to victory over the Angels

"Are you ready Pilot Raize?" a technician asked.

"Of course. I was born ready" replied Corey. Once this test was successful he would claim the title of Fourth Child then take the most advanced Evangelion to Tokyo-3. The new internal battery would allow his EVA to fight for hours rather than the five minutes the current EVAs were limited to.

He breathed deeply of the L.C.L. that filled the plug. The entry plug felt like a throne, one perfectly suitable for a pilot of his caliber

"Pilot Raize, we're commencing the activation now." a voice came over the intercom "Preparing to activate the experimental battery."

The last thing Corey Raize saw was his entry plug filling with light, then everything exploded

NERV

Commander Ikari's Office

NERV was in a panic, news of the destruction of one of the US branches had just come in.

Commander Ikari gathered the Sub Commander, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and Dr Meiru for good measure

"Report" ordered Commander Ikari

Maya spoke up "At 0200 Japan Standard Time, we received a report of destruction of the NERV Nevada Branch. They were testing the EVA-04."

Ritsuko now spoke " EVA-04 was supposed to be the first to use the new battery, that would allow an EVA to be without the umbilical cable for several hours."

"Do we know the cause of the explosion?" asked Sub Commander Fuyutsuki

"Early reports suggest it happened when they activated the EVA-04" said Ritsuko

"Status of EVA-03" asked Commander Ikari

"It was being stored at a different base." reported Ritsuko "The Americans are asking us to take possession of it as soon as possible"

"They would" said Misato before she could stop herself

"Indeed" agreed Commander Ikari "They're scared and want the EVA out of their country."

Commander Ikari sat quietly for a few moments before speaking again

"Dr Akagi, do we have a candidate for the role of Fourth Child?"

Ritsuko fumbled with her file" Yes" she replied finding the right file

"We do have a candidate I believe will be suitable"

"Good" said Commander Ikari "Prepare the Fourth Child immediately. Dismissed"

Misato caught up to Ritsuko in her office after the meeting She was bearing two mugs of coffee, a vital part of Ritsuko's existence.

"Scary huh? " asked Misato "Whole base was gone in an instant."

She thought a moment before asking "That can't happen here can it?"

Ritsuko didn't look up from her computer

"Statistically speaking it is possible" responded Ritsuko "But so is a race of sentient robots landing on Earth"

Ritsuko took a drink from the mug Misato had brought her. "Your coffee is improving, if I didn't know better I'd say this was Dr. Meiru's work.

"Seriously Ritsuko," said Misato "Can what happened to NERV U.S. happen here?"

"First of all it was NERV Nevada branch," said Ritsuko finally looking away from her screen. "NERV has several bases in the United States. Secondly NERV Tokyo-3 is the front line in the war against the Angel and future of humanity, we're not going to run dangerous experiment here."

The blonde scientist handed a folder to Misato "Data on the Forth Child. I'm going to the school later to officially offer him the position."

"So whose joined our little rag tag gang this week?" Misato asked opening the folder

"He already has a family Misato" said Ritsuko with a slight grin "You can't adopt him."

"Wait...this is our Fourth Child?" asked Misato looking over paperwork

"As it stand yes, you may want to warn the current team about the new addition." replied Ritsuko returning to her computer.

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL.

"I still can't believe Kensuke is actually going out with that blonde lunatic" Asuka said while she and Hikari sat together before class.

"You can't believe it?" said Hikari "Kensuke is still getting death stares."

Asuka looked over to where the boys were seated, lost in their own conversation.

The other males in the class shot them looks of loathing. Now two of the most sought after girls were taken, one by the most unlikely of guys.

Kensuke sat with his friends, plainly not bothered by the evil stares he was getting.

Life since Myna had surprised him had been both exhilarating and exhausting.

"Spill it Kensuke" said Toji dropping his voice. "About Myna...are they as big as they look?"

"Toji" said Kensuke

"Come on," said Toji eagerly "Details man! I need details"

Kensuke looked behind Toji and he grew silent.

Tojji knew why when Hikari grabbed hold of his ear and twisted

"What do you need details about Mr Suzuhara?" she asked sternly

"What did I say about choke chain" muttered Draven smirking

His head was pulled back by Asuka having grabbed a handful of hair

"You're not one to talk." she said simply before letting go.

Shinji laughed until Rei came up behind Asuka. Fearing he to was about to receive some punishment he was silent

Rei instead spoke to Asuka "Pilot Soryu, I require your assistance."

Asuka tilted her head to the side as if to question if she had heard the blue haired girl correctly

"You need my help?" asked Asuka

"Correct" responded Rei "There is a matter I believe that is of concern to you."

Rei turned to the class door, Asuka followed.

"Wonder where they're off to" said Draven watching the door.

The school loudspeaker chimed "Toji Suzuhara report to the principal's office"

"what did you do now Toji?" Demanded Hikari

The boy raised his hands defensively "I didn't do anything!"

The Class Rep grabbed Toji by his collar and moved him towards the door

"A likely story" said Hikari has she pushed Toji out the door

"Poor Toji, he's so whipped " said Kensuke "He and Hikari have only gone out a couple of times. So sad to see my friends lagging behind me in the relationship department"

"Quit bragged Aida" said Draven

"Come on Toji" said Hikari "Whatever you did it can't be that bad."

"I didn't do anything" protested Toji. "I've been studying with you, got my grades up, not slacking off in class, what more do you want from me?"

"They wouldn't call you here for nothing" Hikari said firmly

"Maybe that rat of a Principle just likes harassing me" Toji muttered under his breath.

Instinctively he flinched waiting for a blow that didn't come

Toji turned to Hikari who seemed lost in thought "Maybe its not something you did but something happened..."

"My sister" Toji said finishing Hikari's thought, then he picked up speed and ran to the office

"Toji, no running in the halls!" Hikari.

Toji ignored her, and entered the Principle's office with such force the door banged loudly

"Mr. Suzuhara" said the Principle from behind his desk "Be more careful." 

"My...sister...is she" Toji panted

"Your sister is fine" replied the Principle "You're here because this woman needs to speak with you.

He gestured to a pretty blonde woman standing near the desk. She was wearing a lab coat

"Mr Suzuhara" she said "My name is Dr Akagi."

ELSEWHERE

"So what up Ayanami? " asked Asuka, Rei mentally noted the use of her name, Asuka had not used the term "Wondergirl" since the incident with the Sphere Angel

"I have discovered a situation that causes me concern , I believe it will cause you concern as well." Rei said quietly.

She lead Asuka to an out of the way corner of the school building. Asuka noticed that for a remote part of the school there was a large number of students, all of them female.

Rei stopped before turning a corner, she gestured Asuka to look around it.

Asuka glanced around the corner and saw two girls sitting behind a table with large group in front of it examining unseen items on the table.

"Not another book about sparkling vampires" muttered Asuka " I thought we got rid the final copy last week."

"No" replied Rei "This is far worse"

Two of the girls were walking towards their hiding spot. Asuka noticed they were holding what looked like pictures before she ducked back.

As the girls approached she could hear them talking

"Oh I can't believe this one" one said "I wish I could see this in person"

"I know," said her friend

The girls were so engrossed in the photos, they failed to noticed Asuka and Rei waiting for them.

"What's so interesting?" asked Asuka sweetly

The girls looked up and froze in horror."Uh-uh- well" stammered one

Asuka reached over the took the photo from her.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed after examining it

The picture was of Shinji, wearing only a pair of shorts , he was pouring water over his head in an obvious attempt to cool down.

The other girl tried to hide her photo but Asuka snatched it up as well.

This one was of Draven, looking like he had just gotten out of a pool. It must have been taken during one of the boy's swim classes.

"I see what you meant Ayanami" said Asuka looking angrily from the photos to the girls.

She tossed the pictures back,

"Keep your photos" she said to the girls "We'll keep the real thing."

The girls scooped up their photos and ran off.

The group of girls near the table hadn't heard Asuka shout, so the pair went unnoticed until they reached the group

"What's so exciting?" Asuka asked enthusiastically as she and Rei pushed to the front of the group.

The other girls fell silent and backed away from the table. Some of the girls ran for it.

The two sitting behind the table squirmed and glanced around looking for potential escape routes.

"Well?" asked Asuka she looked over the photos spread out on the table.

All of them were of the two male pilots each in different situations and outfits. Some were of the boys in their school clothes just sitting around. Other showed them during gym class doing various activities including swimming and running. The more popular photos showed the boys either in swim trunks or shorts.

Asuka stood hands on hips staring firmly at the two sellers.

The girls fidgeted in their seats.

"We are so screwed" whispered one

When Asuka and Rei returned to the classroom both wore a strangely satisfied smile. The boys felt it best not to ask what had happened. The teacher didn't bother to question why Asuka and Rei had been late, he just nodded as they sat down silently. He may be old and boring but he wasn't stupid enough to pry into the affairs of the city's protectors The ever dull lesson wore on Asuka noticed Hikari was unusually distracted. Normally the Class Rep would sit thought lessons with a look of interest on her face. Whether this was real interest or just for the sake of her potion Asuka wasn't sure. It wasn't hard to figure out what on her mind. Hikari's eyes kept moving from the teacher, to Toji's empty seat, to the door.

When the lunch bell rang, Hikari was out the door before anyone else.

"So where was Hikari off to in such a rush today?" asked Asuka as she and the other pilots settled down for lunch.

Kensuke sat with them, as did Myna and Erica. Asuka and Rei were very careful to have the boys sit between them. Myna was more interested in making sure Kensuke ate well.

"Toji got called to the Principle's office" said Shinji

"What did he do now?" asked Asuka

Shinji shrugged

"Eat up Kensuke you need your strength." said Myna, forcing some of her home mad lunch into Kensuke's mouth. If looks could kill, Kensuke would have been murdered a dozen times over.

Hikari waited outside the Principal's office. The door opened and a stunned Toji walked out.

"Toji" said Hikari quietly "Are...you OK?"

Toji glanced at her, he tried to smile but it didn't come. Hikari gripped his arm and gestured down the hall. They walked in silence to the roof. Teachers had long ago given up trying to stop students from going up there. It was an ideal spot those who needed some privacy. A boy and girl were already up there, one look from Hikari sent the pair scrambling back down the stairs.

Toji looked out over the school grounds, he caught sight of his friends settled down under their favorite tree having lunch. He should be down there with them but at the moment he wasn't sure what to say to them.

"Toji"

The boy turned Hikari had settled on the ground with two of her homemade lunches in hand.

Toji walked over and sat next to her. No one in class ever appreciated exactly how amazing Hikari was. She didn't have the super model looks of Myna or Erica, the foreign allure of Asuka or the mysterious aura of Rei. Up until a few weeks ago he was as stupid as the rest of guys in class. She was sweet, kind, smart and ,in her own way, beautiful. The perfect girl next door, and far better than a dumb jock like him deserved.

He opened the lunch box she handed him. It was full of her cooking. Food, Toji knew she had spent a great deal of time on. As usual it was good.

"So what happened?" asked Hikari, her voice heavy with concern

Toji chewed slowly, hoping to buy himself a few more seconds to consider his answer. When he swallowed he still didn't answer

"Toji" Hikari said again "You can tell me."

"They.." Toji began, his throat dry. "They want me to be an EVA Pilot"

"They? NERV?" asked Hikari trying to follow what was going on

"A blonde woman named Dr Akagi, I've heard Shinji and Draven talk about her, came here to tell me I've been selected to be the Fourth Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 03"

"Do you want to do it?" asked Hikari. Asuka had mentioned Dr. Akagi too, brilliant but cold hearted. According to Asuka, the good doctor had been ready to kill Shinji and Draven in an attempt to kill the most recent Angel.

"I told them I would" said Toji "If they transferred my sister to their medical wing. It's a lot better than the hospital."

"But that good right?" asked Hikari "You should be happy she going to get better treatment"

"Shinji been hurt bad" said Toji "We've been seeing Rei with injuries and missing days all year. That's just the stuff they can talk about. Who knows how many times they've almost been killed or worse but couldn't tell us. If something bad happens to me, what would happen to my sister?"

Hikari put her lunch box on the ground and her arms around Toji. He was shaking. She leaned in close and whispered

"No matter what happens I'll be here for her and for you"

Toji responded by pulling her into his arms for their first kiss.

With her support and the help of his friends maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Chapter 18: Nemesis EVA

"Brave Eva, King of Gelions" said Draven gesturing theatrically, as if the name was appearing on a theater sign

"What the hell does King of Gelions mean?" asked Shinji

"No clue, but it sounds good" said Draven

"Right" replied Shinji dryly

The boys were sitting in Misato's apartment, Misato and Asuka had taken Rei on a shopping trip.

Asuka had made an in depth examination of Rei's closet and found it sorely lacking. Once she reported her finding to Misato, the lavender haired woman announced that she and Asuka would be taking Rei to a place Rei had never been before, Tokyo-3 mall. There was an abundance of funds in Rei's personal account from her pilot pay and Misato had convinced the quiet blue haired girl it was time to put some of it to good use.

The two friends were using the free time to discuss names for their combined form. Neither had mentioned the Evannar to anyone yet. They had yet to find a name they both could agree sounded good.

"Dragon EVA" suggested Shinji

Draven tilted his head, "That sounds like an EVA you summon by playing a flute. Anyway we don't know what Evannar looks like from outside."

PenPen clicked the remote.

"This again PenPen?" asked Shinji "We've seen this movie five time already"

The warm water penguin gave the boy a glance before turning back to the movie.

"You don't even understand English, why are we watching this?"

"Maybe he wants to take up surfing too." said Draven

The door bell sounded.

"Are we expecting anyone?" asked Draven

"Did you order a large pizza with extra anchovies again?" Shinji asked PenPen.

"I still want to know how he did that" said Draven

Shinji was surprised to find Toji standing there alone.

"Toji" said Shinji "What's up?"

"Is anyone else home?" asked Toji quietly

"Draven's here and PenPen of course but that's it." said Shinji

"Can I talk to you guys?"

Shinji led his friend into the living room. Toji took a seat opposite Draven, who reached over and turned off the T.V.

"Squawk" said PenPen his claw reached out for the remote

"You know the rules," said Draven

Shinji came into the living room, he handed each of the boys a can of soda.

Shinji sat and asked "So what up Toji?"

"I needed to talk to you guys" said Toji It was strange to see him this nervous.

"Something's...happened..." said Toji. rolling the can in his hands.

"Is your sister OK?" asked Shinji

"She's OK." assured Toji "She going to be fine"

"Don't tell me..." Draven said "Hikari is pregnant."

"NO" said Toji standing up, "We haven't..."

Toji paced nervously. He was about to speak again when the door opened.

"Oh come on Rei, you should haven bought that" they heard Misato saying.

"I am unsure Major" said Rei calmly "It covered very little"

"Exactly! Wear it once and Shinji would be all over you" said Misato "And you can call me Misato, outside of NERV at least"

The women entered the living room. Misato froze when she saw Toji there. She had not told her team about Toji being added to their ranks.

The arrival of the three ladies, Toji seemed to lose his courage.

"I'll see you guys later" said Toji He placed the unopened can on the ground

The teens were puzzled, Toji could be quiet at times but he was never the type to get that nervous, especially when Misato was around. Misato knew what was bothering him. The boy had been less than excited to learn he was chosen to be an EVA pilot and only agreed when Ritsuko had promised his sister would be given the best care possible at NERV's medical facility.

It was Misato's job to inform her team of the new addition but she was hesitant, Toji was a part of Shinji's life away from NERV and EVA , to inform him that Toji was now the Fourth Child, it worried Misato that Shinji would see it as EVA taking over all parts of his life.

Outside Toji mentally kicked himself

_Damn it, Shinji and Draven are my friends, why am I keeping it a secret? _thought Toji. The EVA...his EVA would arrive tomorrow , it was going to be the big day. He was finally going to be able to pay the Angels back for hurting his sister.

Blocks away Kensukle leaned back in his chair. Life had taken a leap upward since he and Myna had started dating. The laptop flashed a score. B-rank.

"Damn," muttered Kensuke "I thought I nailed it that time."

As a gift Myna had given him a computer game on a specialized laptop. Kensuke had played this game once before after he and the Meiru girls had worked out their photo deal. Scoring a high C-rank, Kensuke had scoured the internet for the game. His search turned up no results, leading to think it was a custom job. When the two started dating Myna had given him a copy, with the promise of something really good when he reached A-rank. What exactly would happen Kensuke had no idea. Being with Myna was already like a fantasy come true. Kensuke breathed deeply and sat up straight in front of his computer. That A-rank wasn't going to achieve itself.

NERV's Mataushiro Facility

The Next day

Toji looked up at the black giant. So this was his EVA, it was a simple design nothing fancy like EVA-02 fours eyes for EVA-01's demon look. He found the whole look appealing, like this EVA suited him

If it kicked as much ass as Shinji;s EVA-01 maybe being a pilot wouldn't be so bad.

"So what do you think?"

Toji turned to see Misato walking towards him. It felt good to have a friendly face near by.

"If this thing does what it suppose to, guess it'll be OK" replied Toji gesturing to EVA-03

He tugged at the plugsuit "This looks a lot like Shinji's"

Toji had heard Shinji and Draven complain about the plugsuit, now he understood why. He hoped neither his sister nor Hikari would ever see him in this thing.

"Well yeah" said Misato "We just altered one of Shinji plugsuits for you, once this test is successful we'll get some more to your liking."

"Fashion is not exactly my specialty" a voice called,Ritsuko had arrived.

"No argument here" whispered Misato

Ritsuko paused a moment to give her friend a dirty look before turning back to the teen.

"Mr. Suzahara are you ready to join the ranks of NERV.?"

Toji nodded, he found it hard to talk. Dr Akagi was attractive but after everything Shinji and Draven had told him he wasn't so sure this woman could be trusted.

The entry plug was just as he remember it from the time Shinji had let him and Kensuke in. It felt strange for him to be sitting at the controls. L.C.L. flooded the plug, it tasted just as nasty as it did the last time. His heart was racing. Is this how Shinji felt his first time in EVA-01?

Misato's voice echoed in the plug "Alright Toji, we're ready. Stand by"

"Roger" replied Toji, This was it, he was about to be come an official EVA pilot.

"Ready final connections" said Ritsuko. "Alright, Let's wake this sleeping giant up."

That was the last thing anyone said before a hideous roar filled the air and the explosion

Shinji shifted restlessly in his seat. An Angel attacked pulled him and the others from class. Misato was at the location the Angel had attacked,. If she was hurt, Shinji would to rip the Angel apart with his bare hands. With Misato M.I.A his father was calling the shot in this battle. Shinji understood the man just enough to know as long as the Angel was destroyed he doubted the old bastard would care much how it as done.

Asuka took the lead position, Rei was backing her up. The boys were stationed at the rear as a last line. A new Angel, now of all time when they just about to get a new teammate.

"I see the target, preparing to engages. " Asuka said over the comm. "What the hell? It's..."

Shinji could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. Asuka's scream came over the com

"Asuka!" said Draven he moved his Danner forward 

"Pilot Dunway, remain where you are. That is an order" said Commander Ikari

"But"

"Do not question my orders or you will be dismissed from NERV." said Commander Ikari sternly "Now remain in your position."

Draven grit his teeth and stepped back into his original position

"What is the status of Evangelion 02 and the Angel.?" asked Commander Ikari

"EVA-02 has been disabled, the Angel is continuing to EVA-00 position" reported Maya

Rei braced for battle. A roar split the air, EVA-00 had enraged the enemy. The sounds of gun fire and metal clashing echoed through the air. Then there was a soul piercing scream."

"Rei" shouted Shinji,he tightened his grip on the EVA's controls

"Third Child remain where you are!" warned Commander Ikari

"It's coming' said Draven quietly.

Shinji watched as the Angel came over the hill, it was tall, lanky and looked almost like a...

"What the hell?" exclaimed Shinji

It looked like an EVA, black armor and arms as long as the rest of it body.

"Shinji" said Draven "That's EVA-03"

"That's the target?" asked Shinji

"Correct," said Commander Ikari "proceed and destroy it."

"But it's an EVA"

"It is an Angel and it must be destroyed" said Commander Ikari

Neither boy moved, a rogue EVA was their enemy?

The lean, black form took advantage of their hesitation and launched it attack.

The arms were thrust forward, and stretched towards EVA-01 and Danner

"Whoa" said Draven as he moved out of the way The Danner ducked under the arms and rushed forward to deliver a solid right hook in to the enemy's head.

"OK who fed Devil Fruit to the Angel?" asked Draven

Shinji fired at their fallen enemy, the bullets bounced off the thick armor.

"That mean we just need to drop it in the ocean to beat it?" asked Shinji

Commander Ikari grit his teeth. These dammed fools, this wasn't a game.

"Enough!" said Commander Ikari "Enough of your senseless prattle."

"Kill joy" whispered Draven

"We got bigger problems" said Shinji "Look at the Angel's back."

Draven looked and saw what Shinji had seen. Under a mass of black goo, was the EVA's entry plug.

Draven let loose with some of his preferred English swears.

"Commander Ikari" reported Draven " We have visual confirmed the EVA's pilot is still inside."

"It makes no difference." replied Commander Ikari "Destroy the Angel."

"But the pilot is..." started Shinji

"Is of no consequence. " finished Commander Ikari "Destroy the Angel. That is your order and your only concern"

Shinji took a moment to employ some English words he heard Draven use most. Another innocent life was in that monster and they were just supposed to kill him? Was his father that heartless? Stupid question of course he was.

"Any suggestions Shinji?" asked Draven as the Angel readied its self for another attack.

Shinji's mind raced, his father...no.. the Commander's orders were to destroy the Angel, he never said how to destroy it. If they could free the pilot and destroy the Angel then that old bastard couldn't really complain.

"Should we?" asked Draven.

Shinji knew by his tone Draven's hand was hovering near the command for the Twin Drive system. Evannar wasn't the answer here.

"We'll double team it" said Shinji. I'll distract it and you pull out the plug."

"Better idea" respond Draven "Danner's cheaper and easier to repair, let me take the point and you get the pilot out."

"On three" said Shinji

"Three" shouted both boys together.

Commander Ikari watched the scene before him, he had ordered the pilots to destroy the Angel yet they insist on this foolish rescue mission. If they failed or embarrassed NERV in any way, there would be consequences.

The Angel roared, poised on all fours. It lashed out with extending arm and grabbed on to Shinji's rifle. Shinji struggled to prevent the Angel from ripping the weapon from his hand.

Danner grabbed a hold of the Angel's arm wrapping around its own arm, the Danner pulled the Angel.

Draven brought a knee up to meet the Angel's head. In a quick motion he had the angel by the throat.

"Shinji NOW!" shouted Draven

EVA-01 dropped its rifle, and deployed the Prog knife. Shinji attacked the goo holding the Entry Plug,

The Angel roared and struggled, un-willing to give up it's pilot

Shinji worked fast, it wasn't much different that preparing food for dinner you just had to be very careful with the knife.

Finally Shinji pulled the plug free.

"Get it out of here" said Draven

Shinji headed for the NERV support staff that was nearby.

"Alright" said Draven as he released the Angel "I've always wanted to go all out against and EVA, now I got my chance."

The sounds of Danner's fists hitting the enemy echoed thought out the area.

"What the matter?" asked Draven "Not so tough when you don't have a hostage."

Blow after blow landed, forced the Angel back. Finally one blow sent it sprawling to the ground

"And here's the kill!" said Draven as he made drive his machines right fist through the Angel's head.

Only to be stopped by a familiar orange light.

"A.T. Field" Draven whispered to him. Shinji must be out of range. The Angel's arms extended up ward lifting the Danner into the sky, it paused for a moment before slamming Danner back to Earth. The force of the landing tore though Draven's body. He must have backed out for moment. The next thing he knew, the Angel has launched itself into the air right above the Danner 

The Angel landed on top of Danner it's A.T. Field still deployed. The Angel began to push down on the Danner. Its arms trapped at it's side by the A.T. Field the Danner was helpless as the Angel began to crush and it's pilot. Draven wrestled with the controls, he needed to get some leverage to throw his enemy off. Warning alarms sounded in the cockpit.

"Yes I know, we're being crushed" Draven said as he fought to break free. "Now shut up!"

The alarms were joined by the sound of metal giving way

Draven swore "Damn it Shinji, where are you!"

The Angel gave a gurgled cry and was silent. Looking up Draven saw a knife sticking through its throat. EVA-01 pulled back the now lifeless body and tossed it aside .

"Cutting a little too close weren't you?" Draven asked

"But you looked like you were having so much fun" replied Shinji

Draven demonstrated his skill and precision with the Danner by extending only the center finger of Daner's left hand in Shinji's direction.

A grinning Shinji directed his EVA to pulled a battered Danner to its feet.

"How are the girls?" asked Draven his machine limping from the battle.

"Rescue crew got them out, no problem, EVA-00 lost an arm, apparently the Commander ordered it severed during the battle." said Shinji a hard edge in his voice

"Wait, don't you guys feel what happens to the EVAs?" asked Draven

"Yes." replied Shinji anger creeping into his voice

Draven swore under his breath "What about the new guy?"

"They were cutting him out of the plug when I came back to help you." said Shinji "He should be OK we got the plug out before any damage was done."

"Hell of way to end you first day on the job" remarked Draven

The two machines arrived at the temporary NERV camp. They saw a cut open Entry Plug with a figure in a plug suit next to it. The figure turned and waved solemnly at the arriving pilots

"Shinji..." said Draven finally getting a good look a the pilot they had fought to save "Isn't that..."

"Toji" finished Shinji "What...the..fu.."

End Chapter

Major apologies for taking so long with this. Work has been hell, and life hasn't been much easier.

I am NOT giving up on this story I assure all of you that. I have too much more to tell.

I wish I could hit the lotto so I can quit my job and have more time for things like this


	19. Chapter 19

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Misato could not remember the last time she felt this sore. Every time she moved her muscles screamed in protest. _What the hell happened? _She wondered. She remember the test, EVA-03 getting powered up, then roaring.. EVA-03...Toji! Misato sat up quickly, fire ripped through her body to the point she wanted to pass out.

"Please take it easy Major Katsuragi" a calm voice said "You may re-injury yourself."

At her bedside was Rei sat calmly with her arm banged.

"Rei..EVA-03. What happened?" asked Misato trying to stay calm

"EVA-01 and Danner defeated the Angel after rescuing the pilot" replied Rei calmly "The Danner sustained some damage to its armor due to the Angel attempting to crush it, neither Shinji nor Draven are hurt."

"What about Asuka?" asked Misato

"She was defeated by the Angel shortly after I was." explained Rei "While not physically hurt the battle has left her,for lack of a better word, shaken."

Misato laid back in bed to digest what she has just been told. Toji was safe, another Angel beaten, one step closer to the end of this damn war.

"Rei.' said Misato as she sat up again "Where are the guys?"

Rei's mouth trembled slightly "They are being debriefed by Commander Ikari,he disapproves of their approach for defeating the Angel."

COMMANDER IKARI'S OFFICE

Commander Ikair stood before the male pilots. Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko were also present as the Supreme Commander of NERV glared at the pilots. Draven was trying to act calm, but it was obvious he was nervous.

Shinji however stared directly into his father's eyes, it was difficult to tell which had more loathing for the other.

"You were ordered to destroy the Angel;" Commander Ikari said flatly

"We did" said Draven, "You never said how we should destroy it." 

"I did not give the order to attempt as rescue" said Ikari again

"We thought it best not to waste resources by killing the pilot" responded Draven.

Shinji remained silent, his eyes locked on his father.

"You ordered us to kill Toji" Shinji said at last

"I ordered you to destroy the Angel" responded Commander Ikari "The pilot is of no concern..."

Before Commander Ikari could react Shinji launched himself at the older man. Shinji's fist shot out to deliver a solid hit to his father's jaw. The two Ikaris struggled for a moment before the older Ikari threw his son backwards.

"You'll have to try harder than that." said Ikari

"Fine, then" replied Shinji "How's this?" Shinji pointed a hand gun directly at his father's face

For the barest of instance ,surprise flicked across Commander Ikari's face. A hand reached to his side. His weapon was missing, the boy had not only hit him but stolen his weapon.

"You're dead" said Shinji viciously

"Not until you pull the trigger boy" responded Commander Ikari

Shinji hand tightened on the weapon, his eyes locked on his father.

No one moved, until Draven found his voice

"Shinji." he said quietly

"Do it boy, if you can" taunted Ikari.

Shinji didn't pull the trigger, his hand was starting to shake.

Draven stepped next to his friend, he reached over to take the gun,

"Come on, not like this" he said

Shinji's hand tightened on the weapon. He glared at his father for a moment more. Then released the gun to his friend. Commander Ikari strode over and took the weapon from Draven.

"In light of your record of defeating Angels I'm going to over look this incident" said Commander Ikari "Any future outburst like this will result in your imprisonment and forbidden from ever having contact with NERV personal at any point in the future.

Shinji didn't answer, he still glared at his father.

"Do you understand?" asked Commander Ikari

Shinji was silent a moment before he answered "Yes Commander."

"This goes for you as well Pilot Dunway" said Commander Ikari as he turned to Draven

"I tolerate your foolishness during combat only because of the results I will not tolerate mutiny"

"Yes Commander" said Draven quietly.

"Dr. Akagi escort them to the medical wing," said Commander Fuyutsuki "I'm sure they want to see Major Katsuragi"

"Yes sir" said Ritsuko quietly

She moved the boys from the room. Once the two men were alone the older man spoke

"Your son is getting bold. Do you think he's still viable for the scenario?"

Gendo replaced his weapon. He had been careless and under estimated the boy, that would not happen again. Yet the boy had revealed his weakness.

NERV supreme commander settled himself back in his chair, hands folded as they always were.

"Of course" said Commander Ikari "He cares for his friends more than he hates me. The Angels are a threat to those friends."

Behind his hands Gendo smiled. The boy was becoming ruthless, ready to kill his own father without mercy. Perhaps the boy would be of use to him after the success of his plan. He knew Seele's plan to merge the souls of humanity together, but Gendo's plan was different. It was all about Yui.

Adam, Lillith, EVA and Rai were at his disposal, tools for his true agenda. Yui would be returned to him and then they would rule this world as its new gods.

"What the hell were you thinking?" demanded Ritsuko angrily once they had gone a safe distance from Commander Ikari's Office "How could you be so stupid as to attack the Commander"

"I don't care," said Shinji "Toji could have died."

"That's not the point!" said Ritsuko

"Why isn't it?" demanded Shinji "What kind of Commander throws away the life of his pilots like it was nothing?"

"Shinji, you're expendable" said Ritsuko coldly "We all are, that's the simple, hard fact."

Shinji turned to face the scientist.

"Fine, you pilot the EVA." said Shinji, loudly"...oh wait you can't!"

MISATO''S ROOM

"What's all the shouting?" asked Misato.

The door opened, a very angry Shinji entered followed by an equally angry Ritsuko. Draven stood with them looking bewildered.

"Damn it Shinji," said Ritsuko,

"What happened?" as Misato as she sat up, ignoring the pain

Ritsuko glared and Shinji then answered "This little idiot attacked Commander Ikari"

"What?" asked Misato. Rei looked, on silently her eyes wide.

Draven spoke "Commander Ikari ordered us to destroy the Angel. Problem was Toji was still inside. The Commander wasn't too thrilled we made getting him out our priority."

Shinji still didn't speak, Misato had never seen him so angry. His blue eyes looked ready to turn red.

Rei stepped forward and slipped her hand inside of his and gave a gentle squeeze. . Shinji turned to her. The cool feeling of her hand in his, the worried look on her beautiful face. It was an antidote to the poisonous anger that filled him.

Draven continued "Commander Ikari more or less said the pilot was expendable at which point, Shinji offered a valid counter argument. Which took the form of a fist to the jaw." a grin appeared on Draven's face

"That's not all" said Ritsuko said "He then decided to steal the Commander's gun and threaten him with it."

"Shinji." said Misato scolded Misato "Damn it Shinji that's NERVS' Supreme Commander."

"Then why doesn't he act like it?" counted Shinji "Show some concern, actually give a damn about people who fight for you. "'

"It doesn't work like that Shinji" replied Ritsuko "We're all expendable, this is war"

The room fell silent for a moment. Then Misato spoke

"I can't believe you were going to kill your dad." she said

"He's not" said Shinji

"What?" asked Misato

"He's not my father." said Shinji bitterly " He's never acted like one, he's never actually cared. He only has me here because I'm of use to him. What kind of father...what kind of man is that?"

"Shinji" said Draven

"I refuse to acknowledge that man as my father ever again" said Shinji

Ritsuko turned towards the door "If you are all finished I have to go check on the Fourth Child and see to the repairs of EVA-03"

"You can't be seriously considering we still use that thing" said Draven "After it nearly crushed me?"

"At the time it was the 12th Angel" replied Ritsuko "As soon as we purge all the Angel DNA from it we will be able to rehabilitate EVA-03."

Without another word NERV's head scientist left he room

"No way in hell Toji will get back in that thing" said Shinji

"Don't be so sure" Misato said "Toji has reason to fight just like you do"

"Speaking of pilots" said Draven "Where is Asuka?"

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

Asuka finished washing the last of the L.C.L. out of here hair.

Why was she beaten so easily? It wasn't just an Angel, it was an inferior EVA with an inferior pilot inside of it. She had been helpless against the last Angel as well. What the hell was going on?

Asuka turned off the water, she let some of the water drip off before she reached for a towel . Was there something wrong with her? Why had she failed to kill or even injure the last two Angels?

Had she reached the limit of her skill? No, Asuka would never accepted that. Since that day she had trained long and hard as a pilot. Nothing else had mattered, not her father, not her step-mother not those bungling idiots who tripped over themselves trying to get with her.

Asuka stepped out of the shower stall. She finished drying off and proceeded to dress in her civilian clothes. The locker room was empty. Ayanami had already gone to check on Misato. This being an official NERV operation those damn blondes weren't around. Asuka finished getting dressed, she left the locker room and hoped to catch up with everyone else in Misato's room.

Those airheads may have given up on the boys but that didn't stop them from been and infuriating as they've been during the pursuit of the male pilots.

Wait,..could that be the reason? Of course... it was clear to Asuka. Her competition with Myna had been a distraction. That situation was now been settled and Asuka had claimed what was hers. The next Angel would be her victory.

Asuka found the others in the hall outside Misato's room

"The medical staff's throwing us out" explained Draven "They want Misato to rest."

"How is she?" asked Asuka

"Her arm will be in a sling for a bit and a cracked rib but nothing life threatening." said Shinji

"Misato was ground zero for an Angel attack and all she gets is a sling and a cracked rib" marveled Asuka "That woman's indestructible"

"Must be all the beer" said Draven "Are you alright?'

"Of course" Asuka responded "It takes more that than some low-grade EVA and pilot to hurt the great Asuka Soryu."

"Isn't EVA-03 a Production type just like EVA-02?" asked Shinji

"Doesn't mean a thing, my EVA meets the highest of German standards." responded Asuka "Who knows what corners they cut for that American piece of junk"

"I'm mildly offended you believe that" remarked Draven.

The moon was just starting its rise over the horizon. The four teens sat back at Misato's apartment the remains of a simple dinner on the table

"Mein Gott. Are you crazy?" said Asuka, after they had filled her in on what happened after the battle.

"That is the general opinion" replied Draven

"I snapped alright" said Shinji "We beat the Angel. We saved the pilot and no one got killed. Isn't that enough of a happy ending?"

"There are no happy endings, because nothing ends." said Asuka

"That's deep" said Draven, leaning back in his chair.

Asuka turned to him "Just because the most complex thing you watch involves people in brightly colored spandex doesn't mean the rest of us are so low brow."

"Oh and what cinematic masterpiece did you get that quote from?" asked Draven

Rei watched amused as the two argued. It was hard for her to understand how Soryu could be protective of Draven and yet act this way towards him. With Shinji things were simple.

She leaned over to link her arm with Shinji, resting her head on his shoulder.

Shinji was lost in his own thoughts. A year ago at this time of night he would probably be practicing his cello, studying or just laying on his bead listening to same music on his SDAT player. Now he's surrounded by friends, people who cared about him. Keeping this new life was worth any price.

_All right Commander I'll play your game for now _he thought_ but I owe you for those years of abandonment and more. There will be a time of reckoning and all accounts will be paid in full. _

SOMEWHERE ELSE

In a room, far from our heroes, a teen age boy sits a book in hand. He is tall, with gray hair and red eyes. He listens to a voice none but he could hear.

"I understand , good work Brother" the teen said "This indicates the pilots do not blindly follow Ikari. Not even his own son or our half-sister"

"Brother Tabris" replied the voice "Do you still believe..."

"Yes" the teen answered interrupting "Keep watch over them Brother. My time is soon."

The first voice vanished then a second voice spoke "Brother Tabris I am ready.

Tabris scowled "It is not your turn Armisael. Zuerl is next"

"I have gone to great lengths to find this" replied the voice "I must face these lillum."

"You will have you chance after Zeurel and Arael " said Tabris "Rest and prepare this lillum relic you have found"

Silence filled the room again. The teen's attention turned to the book in his hand

"This lillum Lovecarft certainly had an interesting view of things." he said to no one. The book was entertaining in its own right, but far from his favorite lillum work.

End Chapter 19

A/N Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I have made good use of the time and gone back to do minor re-editing of the older chapters and since this story isn't nearly as graphic or explicit as I though it was going to be I've lowered the rating to T

and now an OMAKE

OMAKE: AUDITIONS

NERV HQ

"Did I just hear that right?" asked Shinji. In one of NERV's many conferences room, the pilots sat with Misato and Ritsuko called into an emergency meeting by Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Yes" replied the older man "The development team feels it is time to replace Commander Ikari."

"I'm dreaming" said Shinji .

"No Pilot Ikari you are not" said Fuyutsuki _Well that's what happens when you threaten to eliminate Hideaki Anno _

"Seeing as you are the focus of the series, your input on several candidates would be appreciated" explained Fuyutsuki

The next day found the four pilots with Misato in a smaller conference room. Misato was sitting at the head of the long table,

"I'm team leader, why can't I sit at the head" asked Asuka

"Because I'm your commanding officer." said Misato "Who the hell said you were team leader?"

"I'm in the red plug suit!" exclaimed Asuka "Don't you know wearing red makes you the leader!"

"And if we were a sentai show that would mean something" said Misato "Anyway we have a couple of candidates so let's get started.

Misato leaned over an intercom "Maya send in the first applicant."

The door opened, in walked a tall well endowed woman in professional attire. With her was a girl younger than the pilots in gothic lolita dress.

"Good day everyone" said the woman.

"Brought your daughter I see." said Misato looking at the girl."We'll get another chair for her if you like"

"I'm afraid your mistaken" said the girl "I'm the applicant. My name is Mina Tepes , Ruler of the Vampires"

"Uh" said Misato "Did you say vampires?"

"Correct" the little girl said "I see I must prove it"

The girl's eyes glowed red and she smiled, revealing two sharp fangs. She grabbed the heavy metal table and with one hand lifted it easily then set it back down gently.

"OK I'm impressed" said Misato. "So what plan do you have for fighting the Angel?"

"That's simple" replied Mina her eyes returning to their normal color "I'll turn all the pilots here into vampires."

"Excuse me?" asked Shinji

"With the supernatural powers of vampires you won't need those hideous machines" explained Mina "With the money we'll save I'll turn Tokyo-3 into a new haven for the vampire race after the war is over. Of course all of you will be welcome has heroes."

Mina looked over her stunned audience, her eyes resting on Shinji "I have a very special role for that brown haired boy. My poor Akria didn't survive Second Impact and I have been so very lonely without him."

"OK" said Misato standing up "We have several more applicants today soooo we'll get back to you Ms Tepes"

"I will await your response" said the young girl. She was half way to the door before turning back to look at Shinji

"If you ever get tired a mortal life. I can show you a whole different world" she said with a mischievous smile

When the door had shut.

"Well that went well" said Draven "Damn Shinji, I didn't realize you were such a ladies magnet "

"Anyway" said Misato "Maya send in the next appli...

Before Misato could finish her sentence the door opened again. The strangest man any of the had ever seen walked in. An older man dressed in purple and yellow sleeveless shirt that was down to his knees.

A large glass helmet on his head

"Gentlemen" he said entering "I am here!"

Misato startled by the man's appearance said "Alright Mr..uh"

"It's Doctor!" the man said "Doctor Weird"

"no kidding" whispered Draven

"OK..so Doctor" said Misato "What is your plan for beating the Angels?"

"CORN!" shouted man holding up an ear of corn.

The door to conference room opened again and two men in white coats rushed in tackling the man.

"No no" shouted Dr Weird

One of the men in white coast turned "Sorry Major. He' a patient at NERV's psychiatric wing. Old Dr Weird here used to be on the U.N.s anit-Angel committee. Until they found he was using the money to bring fast food items to life."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Asuka

"No he's harmless as long you keep him away from any labs." explained the man.

The two orderlies escorted the man out, he was shouting something about a hair heater.

"OK, well then" said Misato

"That vampire girl is looking better and better" said Draven

"Right" said Misato "Maya send in the next real applicant"

The door opened and a man walked in

"oh" Misato said quietly

The man who walked in was tall, handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue uniform with white stripes across the chest and a white start in the center.

"My name is Steve Rogers. I'm here about the opening." he said

"Wait" said Draven "Steve Rogers? As in THE Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?"

"I've retired from that position. I'm looking for a new way to make the world a better place" explained Steve "So tell me are you the pilots?"

"Yeah, that's us" said Shinji

"I see. I'd heard you were young I didn't expect this young" said Steve

"I can fill you in on everything" said Misato "Let's go to my private office"

"As you wish Ma'am" said Steve

"Polite and gorgeous" said Misato as she pulled Steve by the arm

"Uh Misato don't we have more applicants?" asked Asuka

"You guys handle them. I need to interview this one privately" said Misato as she lead a very confused Steve Rogers out of the room.

When they were gone the pilots turned to each other.

"Great now what?" asked Asuka

The door opened and Maya walked in "There is one more applicant."

"Might as well send him in" said Shinji

"Actually you need to go meet him" said Maya

"Why?" asked Rei

"You'll understand when you see him. He's waiting for you in the loading area"

The four teens exited the room following Maya to the loading area.

"A vampire, a lunatic and Captain America" said Draven "Who's next, the g*d*mn Batman?"

"Why would anyone need us to come out here?" asked Shinji.

The five arrived at the loading dock

"Uh...Sir" called Maya "They're here."

The sound of metal on metal clanking echos through the room. A deep, authoritative voice called out.

"Good day young ones"

The source of the voice came into the light. A large red and blue robot appeared before the teens "I am Optimus Prime, and I am here about your need for a leader."

The pilots stared in awe. Draven and Shinji glanced at each then back at the applicant. They spoke in unison "F*** Yeah!"


	20. Chapter 20

EVA: A World Twisted

Disclaimer : Evangelion belongs to Gainax.

Godannar belongs to Yasuchika Nagaoka

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Work had gotten so out of hand it's disgusting . Finally things are settling down and I can hopefully get back to a normal schedule.

Chapter 20 : Evannar Revealed

TOKYO-3 High School

It has barely been a week since the battle with the 12th Angel, Toji was examined and released within a day. EVA-03 has been removed to one of NERV's more remote bases to be rehabilitated.

"You sure you're OK Toji?" asked Shinji

"For the last time I'm fine" replied Toji. Taking a bite of the lunch thoughtfully provided by Hikari

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys"

Lunch Time on this bright day finds our heroes sitting in their favorite spot. As usual Myna sat next to Kensuke, offering her home made lunch. In contrast Rei and Asuka were enjoying lunches made by Shinji and Draven.

"Forget about it" said Draven "At least it explains why you were acting so weird"

"I can't believe they made a stooge like you a pilot" said Asuka "Doesn't NERV have any standards?"

Her tone made it clear she was not serious

"I dunno Soryu, they made you a pilot didn't they" countered Erica

"Watch it Silicone Girl" snapped Asuka

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Erica "My sister and I are all natural. Care to check?"

Erica pushed her chest towards Asuka,

"No chance in hell" responded Asuka

"and get your mind out of the gutter," Asuka added turning to Draven

"I didn't say anything!" said Draven

"You don't need to." said Asuka "Perverted thoughts are written all over your face."

Hikari turned to Erica. "I need to know" she said "Now that Toji's a pilot are you going..." her voice trailed off. Hikari had heard and seen first hand what happened when the two girls were after a boy. She didn't have the looks or the confidence to compete with the busty blonde

Erica studied Hikari for a moment before smiling "Don't worry Class Rep. I'm not going to be making any passes at Toji"

"You aren't?" asked Hikari "But after what you did to Shinji"

Erica laughed "Boys are like Pokémon. As long as they aren't claimed by anyone they're fair game. But it's wrong to try to take one that's already spoken for."

Rei glanced from Erica to Hikari. She had read about the Pokémon phenomenon that had gripped the world in the years before Second Impact. Why was Erica comparing the boys to strange little creatures that could be put into balls?

"Kensuke" said Myna sweetly "Shouldn't you be telling them something?"

The military geek fidgeted a bit "Yeah I suppose I should"

The other teens looked from Myna to Kensuke

Kensuke took a deep breathe "I'm going to Australia"

"WHAT?" the other teens responded in unison

The continent of Australia had been devastated by Second Impact, ocean water had washed over the entire landmass. The rotting carcasses of the plant, animal and human life turned the sea water that remained into putrid pools of decay and disease. The entire contentment had been declared an ecological disaster area with access been limited to those trying clean the mess up.

"Why the hell would they need a military geek like you there?

said Asuka "That place is an unlivable cesspool "

"That's not exactly true" corrected Draven "But still, I can't see how you're getting into Australia Kensuke."

"Because of my high score." said Kensuke

"High Score?" asked Shinji confused

"Yeah this sweet computer game Myna gave me." explained Kensuke "It's gotta be either beta or a custom job. Myna said the developers want to meet me."

Myna shifted uncomfortably.

"What kind of game?" asked Draven now staring intently at Myna

"A combat simulator" answered Kensuke "It's called Gonuguy or something ."

"GoNagi" Draven said sternly "Dammit Myna, you gave him the GoNagi Program?"

"Yes I did" Myna shot back hotly."I'll have you know my Kensuke is naturally talented!"

"Add that to things I didn't need to hear" said Asuka

"Shut up Soryu!" said Myna, she nudge Kensuke "Tell Mr Hot-Shot Danner pilot your score."

"Well it took a while but I finally made A-rank." explained Kensuke

Draven had been staring at Myna, he shifted his focus to Kensuke.

"A-Rank?" asked Draven "How long?" 

"Well Myna had me play the game when we worked out the photo deal, I only got C-Rank." explained Kensuke "She gave me a copy on a special laptop when we started dating."

Asuka could see the wheels turning in Draven's mind but before he could ask another question the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

OF THE COAST OF JAPAN

The ocean waters are deep and cold. It didn't mind the cold and the deep water hid him perfectly

_Brother Tabris convinced me to wait a for a short time before my attack._ It thought _The lillum's defenders must be well rested. Now they will be tested by Zeruel the Angel of Strength _

"Alright spill it" demanded Asuka as she walked next to Draven "What's the deal with Kensuke and the Bimbo?"

School had ended for the day, the teens were heading for home.

Rei held Shinji's hand firmly.

"Yeah I thought you were going to lose it when Kensuke told us the name of that game." said Shinji

"Well that's because it is not really a game" said Draven "The GoNagi Program is a simulator used for evaluating and training robot pilots. Candidates need to score a C-Rank or higher to be eligible. Once they hit A-Rank they are considered ready for the real thing."

"Wait" said Shinji "So you're saying Kensuke's a pilot now?"

"Not yet." said Draven "But I suspect that's the reason for the Australia trip and it explains a few other things that have been bothering me."

"Are you going to start making sense soon?" asked Asuka

"Australia isn't as dangerous as you might think." said Draven "The Eco-damage is just a cover story. The simple fact, there is no ecosystem there, everything was destroyed by Second Impact."

"But why the cover?" asked Shinji "

"With all domestic life is gone, it has been turned into the world's largest testing facility." replied Draven "If Myna is taking Kensuke there, It's a good guess there's a robot is waiting for him. "

"So the Bimbo is taking Kensuke there to give him a robot?" asked Asuka "Mein Gott they'll let anyone pilot these days."

They arrived at Misato's building. They paused their conversation long enough to reach the elevator.

"Don't be so quick to judge him" said Draven "If what he's saying is true, Kensuke accomplished in a few weeks what would take a trained solider months. A teenager with no prior training or experience to achieve C-rank right away and then go on to A-rank in a few weeks. Our friend Kensuke might just be a natural, combine that with his enthusiasm for piloting and you have a lot of potential."

"Which is why Myna went after him" said Shinji the realization dawning on him "She wants a pilot"

"Exactly" said Draven

"And how did you do your first time?" asked Asuka "On this Go Newguy thing?

"Go Nagi, and I nailed A-rank right away" said Draven "But I've been playing in the full-size simulators since I could walk. So you could say I was training for several years before I took the test officially"

Shinji swiped his ID card at the door allowing the four to enter

"I saw Misato's car in the parking lot she must be home."

"I'm in here guys, " Misato called in a tone they all knew too well "I have a great surprise for you."

That last comment caused the four teens to pause, sharing worried looks

"Anyone else have a really bad feeling about this?" asked Shinji gloomily.

The other three nodded in agreement. Slowly they made their way to the living room where Misato';s voice had echoed from. The reaction to Misato's surprised differed depending on the gender of the teen

Shinji and Draven's mouths hung open in surprise and awe. Asuka stared shocked that was slowly becoming anger. Rei was confused at first but like Asuka was slowing becoming outraged.

Misato sat on her couch laying back in pose one might see on a pin-up poster. Her legs were stretched out, her arms were behind her head in an effort to show off much of her body as possible. It wasn't the pose that caused the reaction, it was what Misato was wearing. The outfit was so tight Shinji at first thought she only had body paint on. As he stared is became apparent that Misato was wearing...

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Asuka "Where the hell did you get a plugsuit?"

Misato stood up, the suit was a lighter color lavender than Misato's hair with darker lavender accents along her arms and legs

"Dr Meiru made it for me." said Misato smiling. She stood and turned to show of the back. Shinji had seen Misato in practically nothing and this plugsuit left ever less to the imagination.

On her back where the EVA number should be was a heart symbol.

The boys could only stare. The girls however reacted. "Damn it Misato" said Asuka. She turned to Draven, slapping him on the shoulder "And just what the hell are you staring at? You've seen me in a plugsuit so why is Misato so special?" 

"I request an explanation as well Major Katsuragi." said Rei she was a flustered as Misato had ever seen her

"Calm down, I'm just having a bit of fun" said Misato grinning "Too much stress isn't good for anyone.

You guys need some relief."

"If Shinji needs relief I will provide it!" said Rei firmly

"Rei!" said Shinji

"Oh?" asked Misato as she sat down, crossing her finely shaped legs "So have you guys..." asked Misato

"That's none of your business!" snapped Asuka

"I disagree" replied Misato "I'm your guardian, your health and well being is my concern. Do you need a lesson in using protecting?"

"We haven't done anything like that!" asserted Asuka

"Shinji and I have not become one" said Rei

The boys shared a nervous glances as that infamous look crossed Misato face.

"well then. If that's the case" said Misato "You should let me train the boys."

"What do you mean train them?" asked Asuka

"Teach them proper techniques for..." said Misato "Anyway give me a week with each of them, and when you finally do." She glance at Rei "Become one, I guarantee you will melt in their arms."

The boys had retreated a few steps to avoid the getting caught in the middle of the impending battle.

"Train us." said Draven shaking his head "First Erica now Misato, do we look like Pokémon?"

"Pi-Ka-Chu" replied Shinji

Asuka was shouting something about Misato needing to find her own action and not steal hers or Rei's.

Misato's response was halted by an all too familiar siren.

"Angel" said Rei

"This day just keeps getting better" muttered Asuka

Misato extracted herself from her new plugsuit like a pro and within minutes they were heading for NERV.

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

Asuka flipped the trigger for her plugsuit. She took a moment to look herself over in the mirror. What the hell was Misato thinking wearing a plugsuit? Did she want to jump Shinji that badly? If that was the case she and Ayanami need to work things out and not drag what was hers into it as well. Asuka had always loved the way the plugsuit looked on her. Skin tight to show off her perfect figure and blazing red, a color long associated with power. She would beat this Angel with out anyone's help.

She paused a moment more before joining Rei and the boys at the cages.

BOY'S LOCKER ROOM

Had anyone walked in they would have been witness to a strange sight

The two boys stood close together, heads bowed forward

Shinji whispered "This could be the time we need to combine again"

Draven also whispering "I agree, but how do we do it without making everyone suspicious?"

Shinji knew Draven was less concerned about everyone and more concerned about Commander Ikari

"I have an idea" whispered Shinji "We'll act like the memories of that fight have just came back."

"Think that will work?" asked Draven

"It's not like they can prove otherwise" replied Shinji "If they already knew or even suspect about Evannar we would have been hauled into the Commander's office and interrogated already"

Draven paused a moment, before he answered "Alright I'll follow your lead. We combine when you say so"

CAGES

"It's coming in fast" said Misato over the intercom, "There isn't time to intercept it in the city you guys will have to fight in the Geofront"

"Always did like a challenge" said Draven

EVA-01, EVA-02 and Danner were braced for battle. Rei stood by in EVA-00 ready to launched if needed. The EVA-00's arm had not been replaced.

An explosion rocked the Geo-Front. The Angel descended thought the large hole it had created.

The Angel was huge and bulky.

"Didn't we see this thing in a horror movie once?" asked Shinji

"Looks more like a reject from Scooby Doo" countered Draven "How should we...?"

Draven didn't finish his sentence before Asuka charged forward. She grabbed two rifles set out in the Geo Front and began firing at the Angel.

"Hey maybe we should work out a plan before you go blasting away" said Draven

"Just shut up and watch, this one's all mine!" replied Asuka hotly. 

"Damn it Asuka" said Misato under her breath.

Asuka fired mercilessly at the Angel. Nothing seemed to halt its advanced. No matter how many bullets hit it, the monster kept coming.

"I'm neutralizing the field aren't I" Asuka asked more to herself than any one.

"She IS neutralizing the Angel's field right?" asked Misato

"I can confirm the Angel's field is not active" said Maya from her terminal

Standing in their usual spot the commanders of NERV watched the battle unfold.

"Even without its A.T. Field this Angel is formidable." said Commander Fuyutsuki

"Yes" agreed Commander Ikari,

The Angel landed several yards from EVA-02. The small squares on its shoulder began to unfold into long arms, the boys moved in. Shinji got there first, pulling Asuka out of the way of the origami-like arms that would have taken her EVA's arms off.

"Alright you monster-of-the-week reject. Take this" said Draven charging forward to delivery a vicious right to the Angel's face. The sound of the blow echoed thought the Geofront, but the Angels showed no signs of having even felt it. The black empty holes, that were eyes lit up, as a powerful energy blast sent the Danner flying backwards.

It crashed to ground a few feet from the EVAs

"Draven, are you OK?" asked Shinji

"This one's tough." said Draven "maybe too tough"

Asuka let out a scream of rage and charged the Angel. She picked up an ax from the collection of weapons Misato has prepared for them.

"Asuka wait a minute!" called Shinji

"I told you this one is mine!" snapped Asuka

The Angel attacked, its arm flying towards her. Asuka side stepped the attack. She got close enough to bring her weapon down on Angel's exposed core. Before the blade could hit a cover snapped shut over the core.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Asuka

The Angel struck back, slicing EVA02's right arm off. Asuka screamed, it was like a hot blade slice through her arm just below the elbow. Asuka staggered back, the Angel lashed out again. One of its arms wrapped around EVA-02's head. Asuka struggled to breath, it was like a blanket wrapped tightly over her head. EVA-02 was raised high into the air, the thrown viciously towards her teammates. EVA-02 crashed into the other mechas sending all of them to the ground.

As the teens struggled to get to their feet. EVA-00 rose from its stand-by location . Still one armed but carrying an N2 mine under its remaining arm.

"Rei!" shouted Shinji

"Rei what are you doing?" demand Misato

"I will not let this Angel kill those I care for" Rei said simply.

EVA-00 charged the Angel which finally deployed its A.T Field. Rei pushed the N2 mine against the field, just as she was about to reach the core, it's cover snapped shut again. The mine exploded in Rei's face. EVA-00 collapsed to the ground in a smoking, crumbled heap.

"REI" shouted Shinji. EVA-01 grabbed a hand gun and was about to fire, when EVA-02 tore the weapon from his hand

"Damn it Asuka," shouted Shinji "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I told you." Asuka answered "I'm going kill this one, I don't need your help" Asuka began firing at the Angel with the stolen weapon.

_Damn it, damn, damn, damn it..why won't you die!_ Thought Asuka. _I will not lose again!_

The Angel's arms lashed out again, cleanly severing EVA-02 head from its body. EVA-02 dropped to the ground, various liquids pooling around the severed neck stump.

"ASUKA!" shouted Draven. "Now what do we do?"

Danner and EVA-01 stared down the Angel, which had halted as if to see what they would do next.

"If they can't beat this thing." said Ritsuko "We're all dead"

An eerie silence fell over the room. The sickening realization, this could very well be the end, this could be the day they all die.

"They will" said Misato "I have complete faith in them"

_Come on guys, I know you can do it_

Shinji's mind was racing. Asuka and Rei were down, their weapons were useless, and if this thing got passed them it would mean the end of the world. Rei, Misato, Toji, Kensuke..all his friend, all his classmates... NO! They had to stop this thing, nothing else mattered, they had to win.

There was only one thing that even hand a chance of beating this Angel, only one way to win. He reached over the flipped the trigger that released his umbilical cable.

"He's ejected the power cable' reported Hyuga.

"What?" asked Ritsuko.

Behind them Commander Ikari's eyes narrowed, what was that boy up to?

"Shinji" said Misato into the com "What's wrong, why did you eject the power cable?"

"Nothing's wrong" Shinji answered lightly "I just remember."

"Remember?" asked Misato "Remember what?"

"How we killed the Sphere Angel" said Shinji

Draven nodded, "Yeah if I remember correctly we did THIS!" he hit the command

"ENGAGE TWIN DRIVE SYSTEM!" the boys shouted in unison

"The what?" asked Misato

"EVA-01's Drive System has just activated!" reported Hyuga

Both machines jumped into the air. A bright light filled the Geo Front

"What the hell is going on?" asked Misato

Draven heard the familiar sound of parts shifting and moving, then the L.C.L. filled his cockpit. Shinji felt his body become heavy then the rush of power, like lighting in his veins.

The boys spoke as one again "Evannar...Full Power..Revolvers..Open!"

The bright light faded and those in NERV was treated to a majestic sight.

One robot stood where two had once been. Misato could scarcely believe her eyes. The new machine was like something from the shows she watched as a kid. It was large, powerful looking. A deep purple color with neon green striation running all over it.

Ritsuko could only stare speechless. There was no way this was possible. She had looked thought the files of Danner, this simply was not possible.

"What in the world?" Commander Fuyutsuki asked

Commander Ikari was staring intently at the Evannar. Two thoughts dominated his mind. What were this thing's abilities How could he use it for to further his scenario?

The Angel roared a challenge to the new comer. The deadly arms shot forward. The Evannar slapped the arms away and charged forward to deliver a solid punch into the monster's face. The force of the blow sent shock waves though the Geo Front. Even Commander Ikari sitting so safety in the command center felt a slight vibration. The Angel flew backwards.

_Go for it guys_ thought Misato _I don't know how you did this but go for it!_

"Angel" the boys said in unison "You dare threaten our world, our loved ones? We will not allow it!"

The Angel's eyes lit up with power and fired its deadly weapon. The Evannar leapt into the air to avoid the blast. The Angel countered by unleashing its ever extending arms to wrap and bind the Evannar. The Evnnar was carried higher into the air as it struggled against the bonds.

"You think this can stop us?" the boys asked.

The Evaner pulled and twisted, tearing its bindings to pieces. The powerful machine began to fall towards the Angel turning in mid air to change its fall into a powerful and devastating kick. A single foot landed squarely on the Angel' mask like face. The blow sent the Angel flying backwards.

"It's powerful" whispered Fuyutsuki "This could be a great gain for our scenario."

"Yes" agreed Commander Ikari. So this was the boy's secret. The secret will now benefit Gendo's own agenda. Those old fools at Seele will have no idea how to deal with this new creation . Another ace in Gendo's sleeve

"So strong" said Misato in awe. A quote from one of her childhood shows sprang to mind "_Finally, the hero we have been waiting for has been born." _

Ritsuko turned to the three lieutenants "I certainly hope we're getting data on this!"

The three snapped to attention, and began to type furiously

"Shinji's synch ratio has broken the 100% margin" reported Myna

"Power output of the this thing is almost off the charts." reported Hyuga "It's incredible"

"Status of the Drive Systems?" asked Ritsuko

"Both activated Drive Systems are stable," reported Aoba "No signs of strain or overloading."

"Status of EVA-01's A.T. Field" asked Misato

"A.T Field is active and at full power" reported Hyuga

"How is that possible" asked Misato turning towards Ritsuko "I thought the Drive System couldn't take the strain of the A.T Field?"

"It can't" answered Ritsuko "But apparently this Twin Drive form is able to handle it."

"So the whole is greater than the sum of its parts" said Misato

"This kind of thing shouldn't be possible" said Ritsuko "This isn't one of your silly giant robot shows, this kind of power just doesn't happen."

"Yeah well tell that to them" said Misato pointing at the Evannar.

The attention turned back to the battle. The Angel was back on its feet its flat arms shot out again towards the Evannar.

"This is the end Angel" said the boys, running forward "Feel the furry of our ultimate attack."

Evannar readied its right fist "Absolute...Terror...Breaker!"

The Evannaer drove it's fist into the Angel's core.

"We don't know where you go when you die" said the boys "But you'll have plenty of company. Farewell Angel"

There was a flash from Evannar's fist still embedded in the Angel's Core. The Angel screamed and exploded.

The flames from the explosion cast an eerie light on the Evannar. A certain some one watched from his hidden observation point. For the last few weeks Kaji had been keeping as low a profile as possible while playing gofer for Commander Ikari. The sight of Evannar brought a genuine smile to his face.

"That crazy old coot actually did it. " said Kaji "Well Doc, your dream has been realized, the single most powerful anti-angel has been created and I couldn't think of better hands for it to be in than those two boys." Kaji shook his head "I wonder what SEELE will think of this ?"

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

NERV

Commander Ikari had studied psychological warfare. He knew more tricks and techniques than most men on Earth. His large, dark and mostly empty office was designed to make his quarry as uneasy as possible. The only person immune to the effects was his Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.

In that large barley, furnished office two of the most powerful men on Earth sat discussing recent events.

"So how did Seele take the news of our discovery?" asked NERV's Sub-Commander.

Gendo's hands were laced in the standard potion in front of his face,

"They accused me of turning the scenario in some kind of Saturday morning cartoon."

"Yes" said Fuyutsuki "I over heard Major Katsuragi discussing that with Dr. Akagi.. An idea for supplementing NERV's budget by selling Evannar posters, models and something called Soul of Chogokin."

Commander Ikari sighed, While he had never regretted his choice of Misato Katsuragi, some of her suggestions gave him a headache.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Fuyutsuki

"I've already ordered Dr Akagi to preform every test available. I want to know everything. The old men are scared, this new weapon is not in their scenario."

"What about ours?" asked Fuyutsuki

"Their fear will work to our benefit. They forget no matter how powerful, every weapon has the same flaw, its user." said Commander Ikari "As long as we control the user, we control the weapon."

Behind his hands Gendo smirked. Had Shinji kept this power a secret, it might have been a problem for Gendo and his plans.

In another part of NERV

Several levels below the Commander's Office was the large room used for Evangelon tests. Within this room EVA-01 and Danner stood ready for whatever test was next. They had been there since early that morning endless combining, testing some of the Evannar's power then separating.

Ritsuko and Misato stood nearby monitoring the tests. Rei watched from a seat near the large viewing window.

Each of the Bridge staff was monitoring a different part of the Evanner's internal systems. Hyuga was monitoring power output, Aoda was watching over the stability of the Drive Systems and Maya was monitors the pilots vitals.

"I wish Amanda was still here" remarked Misato "Too bad she had to escort Kensuke and her daughters to Australia

"She's not official NERV personal. I doubt Commander Ikari would have let her watch these tests even if she was around." said Ritsuko

"Still she's the only expert in non EVA robots we have" replied Misato

The blonde scientist's hand moved across the keyboard like magic, then turned to the microphone.

"Alright guys" said Ritsuko "Do it"

"Again?" asked Shinji

"We need as much data we can collect on your combined form as we can collect before the next Angel attack.." said Ritsuko "We're almost done I promise."

"Fine" the boys sighed in union."Engage Twin Drive System!"

A bright light filled the room. Everyone watching quickly averted their eyes to avoid being blinded. As with the previous times the Magi recorded the combing sequence. With the idea of studying the footage and see exactly what was going on.

"Do they have to say that every time?" asked Ritsuko.

"Of course" said Misato "It's tradition."

She looked over the combined weapon. The Evannar itself was an almost majestic sight. Taller than any mecha she had ever seen. EVA-01's head sat on top of the powerful body with the Danner's gold crown encircling it and a face plate covering its mouth. . The shoulder mounts of the EVA were visible but they had been rotated back roughly forty five degrees.

"Alright" said Ritsuko "I want you to destroy that target the same way you killed the Angel."

She called up a decoy of the most recently destroyed Angel.

"You mean the A. T. Breaker?" asked the boys

"I don't care what you call it" replied Ritsuko "Just hit it."

Evanner bent its knees, readying the right fist. The powerful, merged machine paused a moment before it attacked the image.

"Absolute...Terror...Breaker!" shouted boys as they drove the right fist into the target. A moment later the target exploded.

"Why do they feel the need to call out the attack name?" asked Ritsuko exasperated.

"It wouldn't feel right if they didn't" said Misato

"Misato" said Ritsuko "I keep telling you this isn't some kind of anime."

"Yes well it looks more like one every day." said Misato "All we need is for PenPen to start talking or Rei and Asuka to develop magical powers then we're all set."

"Trying to scare us Misato?" the boys asked "Asuka is dangerous enough as she is"

"I wish they'd stop doing that" said Misato irritably.

Maya spoke up from her station "I don't think they can."

"What do you mean?" asked Ritsuko. leaning over Maya's shoulder to examine the data she had been collecting.

After a moment Ritsuko said "Interesting". I didn't think this was possible."

Misato waited for her old friend to elaborate.

"What is so interesting" asked Misato finally.

"I need to analyze this before I can be sure." said Ritsuko. "I'll let you know once I have the answer." Ritsuko. "Alright guys, that's enough for today. "

Before coming to Tokyo-3 Shinji never fully appreciated just how good a hot shower could feel. Especially after sitting in L.C.L. for so many hours. The body wash NERV provided was cheap but it worked. Shinji heard a wet cough in the shower stall next to him followed by a disgusting spat.

"I really, really hate this stuff" muttered Draven more to himself than to Shinji

Shinji had long since become accustom to the smell and taste of the strange orange fluid.

When Draven finished coughing up the last of the L.C.L. Shinji spoke

"So what do you think?"

"Ritsuko is a sadist and likes torturing us" responded Draven

"I mean about the Evannar" said Shinji smirking

"Should I be relieved or worried we weren't hauled before Commander Ikari and questioned for hours." asked Draven

Shinji frowned. Commander Ikari has simply congratulated them on their latest victory and quickly accepted their story of just them remembering how they defeated the Sphere Angel.

"Be worried" said Shinji gravely

The boys left the locker room to find Rei and Misato waiting for them. Shinji walked over to the blue haired girl. He hugged her and they shared a quick kiss. Draven turned his head for a moment.

Misato snickered "Young love"

"Have you seen Asuka?" asked Draven.

"I do not believe she was at NERV today" said Rei.

"She's been spending a lot of time in her room" said Shinji "I think she's upset over what happened. Misato chewed her out for ignoring orders and being so reckless."

"Well I had to put my foot down" said Misato "Good work today guys, Ritsuko said she got a lot of data on this new form."

"Should be interesting " said Draven

"You guys have earned a night off" said Misato "so just it back, relax and I'll handle dinner tonight" said Misato

A fearful looked appeared on the boys faces.

"Uh, Misato" said Draven "You do so much already, let's just order from that new Greek place. My treat"

"If you insist" said Misato "I was going to make my special curry"

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Rei glanced curiously from Shinji to Draven. She had heard tales of Major Katsuragi's cooking, surly it was not ask bad they said. Draven had once described it as terror worthy of Lovecraft. They were spared the horror of Misato's cooking, but they could not escape her driving.

While her teammates feared for their lives with Misato's driving, Asuka laid back on her bed. She had been defeated again. Worse still, that Angel had picked her apart like she was nothing. Yet the boys had not only won but had gained a new power, gotten stronger. What was wrong with her? She had trained her whole life in the most advanced Evangelion ever made, the Angels should be no problem for some one with her skill set. She heard the front door open, by the voices it was obvious Misato had brought everyone home. There were shouts of having brought dinner, Misato must have offered to cook. Asuka wondered if there was any point to joining them, her appetite had been non-existent since the last battle. In the end Asuka decided to go out. Refusing would only make things worse. She smelled something different, must be a new take out place, another menu to add to the growing pile.

She found the others seated around the table, Containers of a rice dish along with several things she knew to be gyros sitting on plates. Misato sat the head of the table as usual, the leader of their odd, barely functional family. As usual, Draven smiled when Asuka entered the room.

Misato waved her over.

"We thought we'd try that new Greek place." she said

Asuka took her seat next to Draven. "How did the tests go?" she asked with forced interested.

"Ritsuko says she got a lot of good data" said Misato "We should know exactly how this merging ability works."

Misato paused a moment to take a bite of dinner and swig of beer.

"Now we just need a better name" said Misato

"What, you don't like Evannar?" asked Draven

Misato look from Draven to Shinji "Come on. Its got no style, no imagination. We need something that sounds powerful, heroic, something that will make the angels shiver with fear when they mention it."

"Uh do Angel even talk? asked Shinji

Misato ignored him "Something like "EVA-OH"

"Sounds like a snack food" remarked Draven

"How about EVA Kaiser?" said Misato "No wait I got it. Powerlink EVA , your merge cry could be "Powerlink'!"

Shinji rolled his eyes "Misato if you're not going to take this seriously."

Asuka listened to banter while pretending to eat her meal. The food was mediocre, to be expected of a take out place whose concern was low price and low perpetration time. There was a Greek restaurant near her college back in Germany that had been exquisite. More than one guy had taken her there in hopes off showing off enough to win her heart or to just get in her pants. At the time she had thought little of it, but more recently she had begun to wonder exactly what kind of perverts those guys were. College age boys trying to seduce a teenage girl.

Misato continued to suggest new names for the Evannar with little success in convincing anyone that they were a real improvement. The more beers she had, the stranger the names became. Right around the time she suggested "Eva Gao Ner " Rei and Draven decided to call it a night.

Shinji gave the blue haired beauty a good night kiss. Draven attempted to do the same to Asuka but she shrugged him off, and returned to her room.

The two friends began their usual walked home.

Thick clouds obscured the moon and stars. In the distant they could hear the rumble of thunder.

They made small talk, which wasn't always an easy task with Rei.

"Rei" said Draven "Any idea what you'll do when this war with the Angels is over"

Rei thought for a moment "I have not given it any thought. What happens after does not matter as long as I can stay with Shinji."

"Don't think that will be a problem. I doubt Shinji has any interest of leaving this city" said Draven "I plan to stay around too. Life in Tokyo-3 is a lot more fun than back in the U.S."

"What of Pilot Soryu? Does she not have family in her home country?" asked Rei.

"Yeah a coward of a father and a cold as ice step-mother" said Draven with obvious disgust "Her step-mother doesn't like Asuka much and her father won't stand up for her. They would probably leave her in Japan just for convince."

As the rumbling grew louder the two friends sped up their pace to avoid being caught in the storm.

NERV HQ

Ritsuko had worked all night and still looked sharp as ever.

She stood at the front of the room,a device in her hand and a large monitor behind her.

The audience comprised the Commanders, Misato and the pilots.

"What do you have for us Dr Akagi" asked Commander Ikari

"The amount of data we collected yesterday is enormous and trying to make sense of it all is an enormous task." said Ritsuko "I've official requested the notes of a Dr. Aoi."

"The scientist who created Danner and the other Combat Units" said Draven

"Correct" said Dr Akagi. "I don't suppose you have any information that could be of help?"

Draven shook his head "I never met the man, not that I remember anyway. He died when I was younger. Micheal was really upset when the Doctor passed away."

Commander Ikari's eyes narrow behind his glasses. _ Dr Aoi_, why did that name sound familiar?

"Well" said Dr Akagi turning back to assembled crowd "Without those notes it will take longer to decipher the full abilities of this Evannar. There maybe be more secrets buried in its systems. "

"You've obviously got something" said Misato "Otherwise you wouldn't have called us here."

"Correct" said Ritsuko, "I have a preliminary under standing of what makes this Evannar so powerful as well as why the boys always talk in synch while in that form.

"We talk in synch?" asked Shinji "I hadn't noticed."

"What does combining feel like?" asked Misato

"Well" Shinji began "At first my body gets very heavy, then like lighting in my veins The strangest part is at the end where it fees like...not sure how to explain it. It's like I know more than I did before but that stuff disappears when we separate

"Yeah, it's like..."Draven paused straining for the right words "Like a cable has been plugged into my head..."

"And into mine" finished Shinji "I know what Draven is thinking, if I closed my eyes I could almost see though his."

Commander Ikari raised an eyebrow, "_Interesting_" he thought

"That's what I expected" said Ritsuko "

She typed on the device in her hand. The monitor behind her displayed part of the data the Magi had collected the day before. The pilots,except for Rei, had no idea what it was. The others in the audience knew it was a Synch Ratio chart. The level indicated on the screen was far above anything they had seen before.

"Our tests show the synch ratio broke the 200% margin"

"Shinji got up to over 200%?" asked Misato I didn't think that was possible."

"Shinji alone didn't, the boys did" explained Ritsuko

"Hang on" said Draven "My synch ratio is minimal. I can't even get it over 10%, and you're saying I was up to over 200%"

"Again no" said Ritsuko, the image on the display changed to show a pair of brainwave patterns.

"You and Shinji together broke 200%. We monitor all pilots brainwave activity during battle. This what it looks like before you merge"

The screen showed two distinct and different patterns.

"This is after" said Ritsuko typing again

The patterned altered themselves become a perfect match.

"So what exactly does this mean?" asked Misato

"It means the boys , particularly their AT Fields are in perfect synch."

"But I don't have an AT Field" said Draven

"What we refer to as the A.T. Field is a product of the human mind." said Ritsuko "All humans have it. In the past it has been called six sense or sharp instincts. The feeling you get when you know some one is watching you even when you can't see them. That is the A.T. Field " explained Ritsuko

She paused a moment before continuing

"Those who can pilot the EVAs have a unique A.T. Field that the EVAs can enhance and use to cancel out the field used by the Angels."

"Could we use it like a shield when not in the EVA?" asked Shinji "Like the Angels do"

"Possibility of such a feat is less than 1%" said Ritsuko "Our A.T. Fields are more a way to warn us of danger than actually physical protection.:"

"Spider sense tingling" said Draven

The rest of the assembled crowd turned to him.

"What?" he asked "Some one had to say it."

"Moving on" said Ritsuko "When combined the boys' A.T. Fields fall in perfect synch then that combined field synchs with the EVA part of Evannar Their minds are literally connected through the A.T. Fields. The processing power of two human minds working in perfect synch allows them to tap into much greater reflexes than either could solo which explains why Evannar was able to dodge the Angel's attack so easily."

Asuka tried to pay attention to what Dr Akagi was saying but did it really matter? The guys had some how achieve the impossible, created a new ,machine. Why should she be surprised. Those two had been pulling off the impossible since she came to Tokyo-3. Why was she even in Japan, because she looked good in a plugsuit? Was she just some window dressing to distract the Angel while the boys destroyed them?

The meeting lasted another hour Dr. Akagi ranted on about the possibilities, something about A.T. Field manipulation. More stupid jokes from Misato, Draven and even one from Shinji.

When the meeting was finally over they shuffled out of the room. There were no testes scheduled for that day so Ritsuko could work on the data she had collected. Asuka had gotten a few feet down the hall when she remembered she had left her bag in the meeting room.

She returned to the room, but before entering she heard Ritsuko and Misato talking.

"Well seems like the guys have gotten stronger than we thought possible" said Misato

"I only wish all of our pilots were doing so well." said Ritsuko gravely

"Rei's scores are up. Shinji seems to be having a good effect on her" said Misato

"I wasn't talking about Rei" responded Ritsuko

Misato didn't say anything for a moment. Asuka was absolutely silent, straining her ears to hear

everything

"Is it that bad?" Misato finally asked

"The Second Child" said Ritsuko "Her scores are down, her performance is poor and she becoming reckless. Commander Ikari is already looking at possible replacements"

_NO!_ thought Asuka. EVA-02 was hers, no one else could pilot it, hell no one else should even touch it.

"If she can't bring her scores up or perform better during the next Angel battle, she's not going to be a pilot much longer." said Ritsuko

Asuka walked away from the room before either of the other women saw her. She couldn't speak and barely think. How the hell had everything gone so wrong? Asuka could feel tears beginning to form..NO! She would not cry, she swore never to cry after that day

Later that Night

Ritsuko was at home in her modest apartment. Several cats were asleep on the living room floor.

At her desk Ritsuko was reading over the latest on the pilots psychology profiles with a glass of her favorite wine in hand. Their mental health was key to Gendo's plan, they had to be in the right mental state for everything to work and from what she was reading they weren't. If Gendo were to enact his plan tomorrow, the pilots would unite against him. Something had to be done, but what?

Who was it who said "A cunning warrior attacks his enemies hearts?"

Ritsuko wasn't sure, it was probably just from a movie she watched but that was her answer . Asuka was already on a downward spiral, and her crash would hurt Draven.

How to deal with Shinji? Rei was the key but how to use her without raising Misato's suspicions?

Ritsuko thought for a moment. Of course how could she have forgotten? Shinji claimed to love Rei, how would he feel if he knew the truth? So Ritsuko would take the boy to meet...them.

Ritsuko drained the last her wine. After putting the glass in the sink she settled into bed. She had to ensure Gendo's plan would work after all he had promised her a place at his side when he was this world's new god.

The blonde scientist drifted to sleep, dreaming of the world she would soon help create.

OMAKE

Auditions Part 2

"Tell me again why we're still doing this." asked Shinji

"Because none of our applicants could accept the position." explained Misato.

"I can't believe it" said Draven " We had one of the greatest leaders in animation and sci-fi history and we can't even hire him because he's under contract for another movie. Can't we drop an N2 mine on Micheal Bay or something? "

"Anyway let's get started" said Misato "Maya send in the first applicant.

A high school age girl walked in, she didn't look much older than the pilots. A yellow ribbon in her brown hair.

She sat down and crossed her legs confidently.

"So which one of you is the ESPer, the slider, the alien and the time-traveler?" she asked before anyone else could

"UH what?" asked Misato

"You guys pilot those machines right?" asked girl as if were obvious "So there must be something special about you."

"We are special because we can pilot those machines" said Rei quietly

The girl studied Rei a moment "You remind me of my friend Yuki." she said

"Wait a moment" said Misato "Just who the hell are you? This is a job for a serious commander not some high school class president"

Anger flashed in the girls eyes "I'll have you know I'm the leader of the S.O.S. Brigade. My name is Haruhi Suzyami"

"Oh hell no" said Asuka standing up. She gripped Haruhi by the arm and pulled the brunette to her feet.

"Hands off!" said Haruhi pulling her arm away. She brought her other hand up in a vicious slap across Asuka's face.

The room fell deathly silent. Asuka traced the red area with her finger gently and studied Haruhi a moment. "Alright. If that's the way its going to be" Asuka said calmly.

The red head then launched herself at the other girl with a vicious shout. The two violent teens erupted into a full blown fight.

The boys stood to intervene but Misato stopped them

"Hang on I want to see how this turns out."

The girls fell to the floor still wrestling and punching. The sound of ripping clothes once again energize the boys to separate them. Before either male could reach the battling girls, Asuka stood, having grabbed Haruhi by her collar and waistband. She dragged the struggling girl to the door.

Opening the door she said "There is only room for one Queen Bitch in this series, and I'm her!" Asuka planted her foot firmly on Haruhi's rear and kicked her out the door

Asuka returned to her seat and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"We should have taped that. Fan boys all over the world would have paid through the nose for it." said Misato

Asuka ignored Misato and reached for the intercom "Maya send in the next applicant."

The door opened an oddly dressed, red-headed woman walked in. She wasn't much taller than the pilots. Her out fit consisted of a red and yellow tunic with red pants and a long lack cape with shoulder pads.

"Hi, I'm here for the job." she said

Misato was stunned a moment then said "OK, and you are?"

"The beautiful sorceress Lina Inverse!" said the woman, striking heroic pose. "I've saved the world from all sorts of destruction."

"Sorceress?" asked Misato

"Yeah," said Lina "I'm an expert in magic."

"There is no such thing" said Rei quietly

"What was that?" demanded the woman angrily

"I said Magic does not exist," said Rei "It is the art of illusion and distraction."

The woman grew angrier, "Alright then, how this!' she said Lina held up her hands as if she was holding a bow and arrow. "Flare Arrow!"

From her hand an arrow of light shot towards Rei. In one smooth motion Shinji jumped up, activated his beam katana and deflected the arrow. It hit the metal wall and exploded into a shower of sparks.

Rei continued to sit calmly, un-phased by the attack.

Lina looked at Shinji in stunned silence

"The Sword of Light" she whispered.

Then she got a look on her face like a cat seeing a new toy

"So what's a nice boy like you doing with a weapon like that?" she asked walking over to Shinji.

Lina put her hands on Shinji's shoulders "If you give me that sword I can teach some great magic" she said softly.

In an instant Rei was out of her seat, and grabbed Lina, twisting the older woman arm behind her.

"Hey damn it, let me go" demanded Lina

"You will not be doing anything with Shinji" said Rei

"Wait" said Lina "I didn't mean it like that! What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

"The kind that is not needed around here" said Rei as she escorted Lina out the door.

"Why id you have to do that Rei?" asked Misato "She could have bee..."

Misato was stopped mid-sentence, by the stare Rei gave her.

"Remind me never to make her mad" Draven whispered to Shinji

Draven reached for the intercom "Maya send in the next applicant"

The door opened. A man dressed all in black walked in. He wore a body armor like outfit complete with cape and cowl and a large bat symbol on his chest.

"I'm Batman" he said

"No" replied Shinji, Draven and Asuka in unison.

"But" the man said "I'm Batman."

"Don't care," said Draven "No way in hell."

"Fine" said the man as he left.

"OK" said Misato "care to tell me why we're not considering the cute, young, billionaire?"

Asuka spoke first "Misato don't you think we have enough people with childhood trauma in this series?"

"Besides" said Draven "Have you seen what he makes the Robins wear?"

Shinji nodded in agreement

Misato click the intercom "Maya are there any more applicants?"

"There is one more, but you have to go out to the cargo bay to meet him" replied Maya

The boy looked interested "Maybe Optimus Prime found a way out of his contract." said Shinji

The five interviewers hurried to the cargo bay

"Hey is some one in here?" called Misato

There was the sound of metal on metal as something huge came closer to the humans.

Out of the shadows a huge metal dinosaur appeared

"What the hell?" exclaimed Misato

"Me Grimlock here for job. Me make great leader!" said the metal giant.

"Aw slag" said Draven under his breath


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Shadow Falls

Morning.

Asuka opened her eyes and sat up. The smell of breakfast filtered through her room. It smelled edible, meaning Shinji was cooking. Pulling open dresser drawers she looked for something to wear.

Most of the decorations she had brought from Germany were pack away, part of an old life she had left behind. They were replaced by a plush wolf and a fire red stone, a memento from her adventure on Prsymos. In the center of the dresser was a picture frame. A simple silver frame, the picture inside showed her standing with the other pilots. Taken shortly after the battle with the Sphere Angel. Misato said she wanted a photo of them all. Asuka stood next to Draven, who stood next to Shinji. Rei was on Shinji's other side holding on his arm tightly. Not surprising Shinji was in the center of the photo.

Asuka studied the photo a moment before placing it face down on her dresser.

As she expected. Shinji was in the middle of cooking. Misato was lounging around as usual and in very little clothing. Asuka sometimes wondered is Misato wore clothes around the house because she wanted to or because she didn't want Asuka screaming at her. Asuka settled herself in her usual seat. Neither of the other pilots were there. Rei was almost as bad as Misato when it came to Shinji. Had the blue haired girl had more imagination, she would be just as bad.

Soon after breakfast the doorbell rang. Rei and Draven had arrived. Rei embraced Shinji warmly.

Draven attempted to greet Asuka but she walked away. He was distraction, and until she could kill an angel she did not need distractions.

They waved goodbye to Misato and headed off to school.

School was just as boring and pointless as it always was. The other girls in the class had not completely forgiven her or Ayanami for stealing the hearts of the male pilots. She could still see hateful glares sent her way. No t any of it mattered. It wasn't until the aging professor enter she noticed something was wrong. Normally Hikari would tell the class to stand and bow. Today there was nothing.

"Ah yes" said the old man addressing a perky blonde student "Ms Tomoe Would you be so kind as to be acting Class Representative for the time being? Ms. Horaki has been sent out of the country to study abroad."

"Yes Sir" replied the girl.

Internally the old man sighed, he didn't believe it. A student suddenly pulled from school to "study abroad" not to mention Suzuhara and Aida were out too with the same story. Horaki and Aida both were bright students even if Aida was a bit obsessed with the military. Suzuhara on the other hand, good kid but far from one the smartest. The old man had learned long ago not to question anything NERV told him. Even if it was a bold face lie.

Asuka looked over at the empty seat, Hikari hadn't said anything about going abroad. She looked around, Toji was missing too. Just what the hell was going on?

When the lunch bell rang Asuka went off on her own and made her way to the roof. A boy and girl were already there planning to share a romantic lunch. One glance from the German girl sent the young couple scrambling back down the stairs. From the roof Asuka could see down to her team's favorite lunch spot.

How had everything gone so wrong? Not long ago she was under that tree with the other, enjoying lunch with her friends, making sure that annoying blonde keep her hands off Draven. The life of a normal school girl. Maybe that was the problem, she tried to have a normal life. She was never destined to have one. She was an elite pilot, she was destined to battle the Angels until they were all dead or she was.

Asuka wasn't sure how long she stood there staring out over the city. The next thing she was aware of was that all to familiar warning alarm.

Within minutes the teens were in their respective locker rooms getting ready for battle.

"Here we go again" said Draven as he finished pulling on his uniform.

"The Angel's never give up do they?" asked Shinji. "No how many times we beat them."  
With a press of the wrist mounted button Shinji's plugsuit became skin tight. It was a sight many of his female classmates would have given anything to see.

"They're either really determined or really stupid" replied Draven.

"So let's go give them another ass kicking" said Shinji

The comment made Draven pause.

"Did you really just say that?" asked Draven in awe. "What happened to the Shinji Ikari who hated to pilot EVA?"

Shinji smiled "He realized that the sooner we get this war over, the sooner he'd never have to pilot EVA again. Then he could move on with his life and a certain blue haired beauty."

"Well then" said Draven "Let's not keep the Angel waiting."

"What do you mean we can't go up?" asked Shinji

"We don't have enough information about this combining ability yet" said Misato " Until we know exactly what you two can do in that form and more importantly,what side effects can result, you two are not to face the Angels"

Shinji muttered one of Draven's favored swears under his breath.

"Rei will take the point position" said Misato. "Besides Evannar seems to specialize in close combat, this Angel is in orbit so we need a different strategy

This was her chance. Asuka would kill this one, she was the best marksman of the team and the Evannar was useless at long range.

"I'll go" insisted Asuka

"Asuka" said Misato "this is not the time to be reckless."

"I can handle it' said Asuka.

Each of the Evangelions had a built in emergency launch control. In the event something happened to NERV HQ the EVAs could be launched from the Entry Plug.

Before Misato could argue Asuka activated this emergency switch.

"Damn it Asuka" muttered Misato

"This is her last chance" said Ritsuko sternly "She fails this she's done"

On street level Asuka armed EVA-02 with NERV's most powerful rifle. This rifle attached over the EVA's shoulder, meaning it could be fired from a standing position. Asuka watched the skies. The Magi had calculated where her enemy would break though the thick cloud cover. This victory would be hers. She would show them all, Misato, the boys, that bitch Akagi, that her skills were still second to none.

"At least let us back her up" said Draven

"No" said Commander Ikari "Until we further understand this combined form, both EVA-01 and Combat Unit 3 are not engaged an Angel. This is a direct order, do you understand Pilot Dunway?"

Draven held in his immediate response and went the more polite "Yes Sir."

The tension was a thick as Misato had even felt it. Asuka's last chance to kill and Angel, the boys forbidden to assist and they still didn't know how powerful this Angel was. If it was a tough as the last one, this was going to be a difficult battle. Asuka aimed her weapon at the sky where the Angel was thought to break through. Every muscle in her body was tense, ready to take the shot. If she had not been sitting in L.C.L., sweat wold be trickling down her forehead.

Suddenly the cloud parted and a beam of light hit EVA-02

Asuka fired in return but the shot fell far short of the target still hovering in orbit. Asuka could feel something trying to pry into her brain. Swirling memories around. The V.R. Battle with Myna, the time she had followed Shinji and Rei on a date, the Volcano mission, the battle on the aircraft carrier.

Then forcing its way deeper

Alarms rang though the bridge.

"What's happening?" asked Misato

"Mental contamination" Said Ritsuko looking over a computer screen. "The Angel isn't attacking the EVA. It's attacking the pilot directly!"

"Can't her A.T. Field stop it?" asked Misato

"If she were in top form then yes it could" said Ritsuko "But at her current level, no" 

"Get out my head" said Asuka. She could feel the Angel going deeper in her mind and begin to dig into memories she never wanted to remember.

Asuka fired again and again trying in vain to kill her enemy before it went too deep into her mind.

Like a cruel slide show, images from her childhood forced their way up in a jumble. Dis-embodied voices provided the narration

A woman sitting in a bed clutching a doll, smiling serenely

"Asuka," the woman said

"Mama," a young Asuka had said "That dolls not me, I'm over here."

"No" teenage Asuka said "NO damn it! I don't want to remember that. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The scene shifted, the woman was now standing in front of a young Asuka, her hands out stretched towards the young girl

"Asuka come to Heaven with me."

Back in the real world NERV was in a panic

"Get her back down here" ordered Misato

"The Angel is using its A.T. Field, to attack EVA-02. We can't reach her without killing the Angel." said Maya

'"Let us go!" said Draven, panic in his voice. "Evannar can stop this thing!"

"No" said Commander Ikari

"But" said Draven

"Ikari" Commander Fuyutsuki whispered

The Supreme Commander of NERV considered the situation. The Second Child's score were abysmal she needed to be replaced, yet there was a possibility she could be of use to him, and this was the perfect excuse to use...

"Rei" ordered Commander Ikari "Go to Terminal Dogma, get the Lance."

"What?" exclaimed Fuyutsuki

"It's too early for her to die yet." replied Ikari

In Asuka's mind the horrific scenes were getting worse. The images were approaching, that day.

"No, damn it NO!" said Asuka

She remember that day, it was the day she had been selected to be an EVA pilot, an elite of the world. Surely this would get her mother's attention. She ran to the hospital and to her mother's room.. Throwing open the door she found her mother hanging lifeless from the ceiling, bed sheets tied into a crude noose.

"Asuka, come with me to Heaven" her mother's voice said

"No...Mama" cried the teen Asuka

Rei descended into the deepest parts of NERV to retrieve the most powerful weapon they had.

"What is this lance?" Shinji asked

Draven didn't respond, he was listening to Asuka's screams, he gripped the Danner's controls tightly.

Due to Commander Ikair's order the emergency launch controls on both EVA-01 and Danner had been disabled.

He was helpless to do anything for her. Just like when Micheal died, he was helpless.

_Please Rei, hurry_ He thought.

Rei made her way to the surface after acquiring the Lance,. Shinji and Draven watched as she arrived at the battle site.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Shinji when he saw Rei holding the huge forked weapons.

With skill and grace of an Olympic athlete Rei threw the weapon into the sky. It broke though the atmosphere and ripped through the Angel with ease, before vanishing into space.

The Retrieval Team was first on the scene When they finally got Asuka out of the EVA, she was sectioned off with security tape placed around her until the Medical Team could get there.

Draven and Shinji arrived first. Draven rushed forward ignoring the security tape that was set up around Asuka.

"Draven" Shinji called "maybe you shouldn't"

The young man ducked under the tape and stood behind Asuka, who sat curled up on the ground.

"Asuka" Draven said quietly "Asuka are you OK?"

The red headed girl sat on the ground rocking back and fore slightly. When Draven spoke she stopped rocking and got to her feet.

"Asuka" Draven said again concerned, taking a step forward.

With inhuman speed, she turned and fastened her hands around Draven's throat. Her grip was strong and Draven struggled to breathe .

As he tried desperately to free himself from Asuka's vise grip, she raise her head and Draven could see into her eyes. Had he been able to, he would have screamed. Asuka's eyes were devoid of the fire he had long loved, and replaced with the look of a deranged child both innocent and sinister.

Then in a voice Draven hoped he would never hear again, Asuka whispered "Come with me to Heaven"

Shinji swung his beam katana in a wide arc then back. He thrust it forward before swinging it a figure eight pattern he had seen in old movies, before turning it off and placing it back on his desk.

Practicing by himself held no satisfaction. Shinji had not seen Draven since the Angel battle the other day. Asuka was in the medical wing, not responding to anything. She had collapsed after almost strangling Draven and now lay in bed oblivious to the world around her

Every time Shinji replayed the battle in his mind he got angry. That damned Commander had not allowed them to form Evannar. Some how, some way Evannar could have beaten that Angel.

Shinji sat at the core of the combined mecha, there he felt invincible. They could have done something to help Asuka, he knew it. However NERV's Supreme commandeer had refused to let them fight. Shinji cursed the man under his breath.

The phone distracted Shinji from his hateful thoughts.

"Hello?" he said picking it up.

Ritsuko's voice answered him "For the next half hour you will be free of Section 2's observation. Come to NERV now and come alone."

The line went dead.

Shinji put the phone back, puzzled. Why would Ritsuko want him at NERV and why would she not want Section 2 watching him. He had no dislike for the blonde scientist, but he also knew better than to trust her completely In the end Shinji went to NERV, taking his beam katana just in case.

Ritsuko was waiting for him near the entrance.

"This way" she said quietly. Ritsuko lead Shinji to a part of NERV he had never seen before, going down in an elevator for what felt like miles.

"In here" said Ritsuko gesturing to a room,

Shinji found himself on a balcony overlooking a huge room. When Ritsuko turned the lights on he saw the remains of old Evangelions laying on the floor. All of the looked like the original EVA-00

"An EVA graveyard" Shinji gasped

"Nothing so refined" corrected Ritsuko "This is just a dumping ground for failed experiments."

Shinji looked out over the bodies in wonder. How many had NERV gone though before finally creating Rei's EVA-00?

"This is also where your mother was taken from you" said Ritsuko

"I didn't know she worked for NERV" said Shinji in shock

"She was the driving force behind the creation of the Evangelions" said Ritsuko

"So this is where she died" said Shinji looking around.

"Died?" said Ritsuko more to herself than Shinji "I suppose you could say that. What you really need to see is over here."

She lead Shinji to another room

Before he entered Shinji asked "Why are you showing me this Ritsuko?"

"Because you need to see it." she replied. "There are lot of secrets being kept from you Shinji, you deserve the truth."

Shinji followed Ritsuko into a room with what looked like a huge fish tank

"IS NERV trying to create some kind of aquatic EVA?" he asked

"No" said Ritsuko "This is actually part of a project that's been abandoned. I was about to dispose of it, but I felt you needed to see it first."

Ritsuko turned the lights on in the giant tank.

Shinji stood transfixed at the constants of the tank. _It can't be_ he thought.

There was no denying the red eyes that stared back at him. When Shinji finally realized what he was seeing, he let out a soul shattering scream.

End Chapter 22

And now for something completely different.

I had wanted this to go up with the last chapter but it wasn't ready

_Note: This takes places shortly after the battle with Zuerl and the reveal of Evannar._

OMAKE

Combining with Love

The Angel battle had be viscous, but thanks to a miraculous new power EVA-01 and Danner had merged to form a powerful machine.

EVA-02 had been badly damaged , but thanks to the diligence e of NERV's technicians the red EVA has been returned to hanger bay along side the other Evas and Danner.

Once the final technician had left a very strange scene unfolded.

"Good to see you back Koyko" said Danner.

The red EVA remained silent "Uh Koyko, are you alright?" asked Danner

"Don't you dare call me 'Koyko' after what you did" EVA-02 snapped.

Danner turned to face EVA-02 "What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did, and in front of everyone!" said EVA-02 angrily

She pointed the EVA-01 "In front of everyone while I was standing there injured, you...you...combined with her!"

"Hang on a minute" said Danner, "That's what you're mad about?"

"Of course!" snapped EVA-02

"But I had to do it." said Danner "If I and EVA-01 hadn't merged we could have all been killed!"

"It was magical" sighed EVA-01 "In the midst of horrible danger we combined"

"But Koyko, you don't have a Drive System, how could I combine with you" asked Danner

"Hold on" said EVA-01 suddenly "You mean you only combined with me, because of my Drive System.?"

"Well yeah" admitted Danner 

"You pervert!" said EVA-01 as she pointed towards Danner "I thought we had something special!"

Danner turned to EVA-01 "Hang on, our pilots activate the command"

"Sure blame your pilots" said EVA-02

"But but" said Danner

"I don't want to hear it!" EVA-01 and EVA-02 said in unison

"I'll be he was planing on trying to us into his little combining harem" said EVA-01

"I don't doubt it Yui" said EVA-02 "He's a big a pervert as his pilot"

"You can combine with me any day" said EVA-00

"Oh hell no" said Danner "I heard about you and Gao Gai Gar, and Dancouga and Iczer Robo. Is there really a tape of that one?"

"Hang on" said EVA-00 "Are saying I'm a mecha-whore?"

"No, but I think that's what Bo from the Mighty Orbots team was suggesting" replied Danner 

"That bitch!" said EVA-00

"Don't change the subject" said EVA-01 "We all know EVA-00 sleeps around"

"HEY!" said EVA-00

"This is about you trying to turn Yui and I into you're little combining stable!" said EVA-02

"Ho-hold on" said Danner raising his hands trying to calm the two enrage females "It's not like that,"

"Then what was it like?" demanded EVA-01

"It's just, I-I" stammered Danner

"Hmprh" said EVA-02

"Well?" asked EVA-01 "We're waiting for a good explanation."

The Next Morning.

Two of the early shift techs entered the EVA storage facility.

"I tell you, the over night crew reported voicing coming from in here, but there was no one on the security tapes." said one of the techs

"Right" replied the other " They were probably drinking on the job again. Or maybe this p place is haunted."

"Don't be stupid" said the first tech "Hey check out the Danner."

The two men look at the giant robot, despite being in restraints it looked as if the giant robot was slouched over, the head hung as if in shame

"Is it me, of does it look...I dunno.. like its been yelled at?" asked the first tech

"If it were a guy, I;d said some girl ripped him a new one" said the other tech

_buddy, you have no idea_ thought Danner


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hikari's Tale

As a dark cloud settled over the four heroes of NERV, across the sea a different story was unfolding

Hikari had never been on a military transport before . The plane was a lot different from the commercial airliner that taken her on the class trip. No windows and several men in uniform all armed. She was told it was for her protection but Hikari wondered what exactly she need to be protected from. Several days earlier a man had come to her home to speak with her parents.

The man showed them a NERV ID and told her parents Hikari had been selected for a special program.

If she were allowed to participate there would be financial compensation. Enough so Hikari's mother could quit work and stay home with the other children. Hikari had agreed and before she knew it, found herself heading for an unknown destination. She hadn't even the chance to see Asuka or Toji before she left.

When the plane landed Hikari stepped out to see a vast military complex, mostly single level building built on a vast empty plain. There was a pleasant looking woman was waiting for her on the landing pad.

"Welcome Hikari Horaki. I'm Dr Amanda Meiru" said the woman. "I'll be your adviser while you are

with us."

"Meiru?" repeated Hikari "You're Myna and Erica's mother?"

"That's right." said Dr Meiru

Dr Meiru lead Hikari to a small office building. It look like any other office building, a man sat at a computer desk casually typing. From his appearance Hikari if the man was from Japan too.

"First things first" said Dr Meiru " We need to get you checked in and set up with an ID badge."

She turned to the man at he computer

"Hikari this is Lieutenant Hiro Taka." said Dr Meiru "He'll get you set up."

"Do you have her paperwork?" asked LT Taka

Dr Meiru handed him some paper work from a file in her hand.

LT Taka studied a moment "This all looks in order." he said.

"Ms Horaki stand over there for your picture."

A few minutes later Hikari had an identification badge pinned to her shirt.

Dr Meiru lead her to an elevator that took them deep into the Earth.

"This is like NERV back in Tokyo-3" said Hikari in awe

"That's right," said the woman "This facility was built using the same concepts as many of NERV's facilities. Building underground makes it easier to secure from intruders and easier to contain if anything goes wrong."

"Goes wrong?" asked Hikari her voiced trembling

"Well we are working with cutting edge technology" replied Dr Meiru "Sometimes bad things happen."

"But why am I here?" asked Hikari "The man said it was for a special program. I thought it had something to do with my grades"

"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment" replied the older woman "The head of this base is Commander Fudou. He will fill you in on all the details later today."

"But why me?" asked Hikari

"Again I can't say too much Hikari" replied Dr Meiru "But it should become clear why in time."

The elevator came to a stop, Dr. Meiru lead Hikari thought corridors

"Here we are" she said at last " Your living quarters is this hallway."

They opened the door. A familiar voiced called out

"Class Rep!" Hikari looked to see a familiar figure running towards here. There was no mistaking that blonde hair or model figure.

"Myna?" exclaimed Hikari "But I thought you were in Australia?"

"Where do yo think you are?" asked Myna happily. She hugged Hikari "Thanks Mum, Erica and I can show her around from here."

The older woman smiled "Alright but Commander Fudou wants you in the control room in a few hours."

"We'll be there." said Myna

So I'm in Australia?" asked Hikari. "I thought no one was allowed here because it was toxic"

"That's just a cover story" said Myna " The environment here is quiet safe, well since there really is nothing here but a vast empty plain. Some of the tech guys here keep making jokes about white magic, but I haven no idea what they're talking about."

"So Kensuke is here too?" asked Hikari

"Yup" said Erica steeping out of a door to their apartment"So is your boyfriend"

"Toji?" asked Hikari "But why is he here? What about his sister?."

"She's here too, to get the specialized surgery to fully recover from her accident."

Hikari didn't respond. She knew Toji's sister had been inured in the first angel battle with EVA-01

"Most of her injuries have healed" Myna continued "But there is some damage to her spine, that the doctors worry will become worse over time. Her new implants are the latest in nano-tech created by Dr. Simmons. She'll be only the fourth person on Earth to have them. All thanks to Toji of course."

The blonde paused a moment, "You got yourself a good guy, don't you dare let him go"

"I don't plan too" said Hikari

Myna and Erica escorted Hikari around the complex.

"The rooms are more like small apartments, complete with everything you need." said Erica.

"This is you're first time staying away from home for more than a weekend right?" asked Myna.

"Well I've visited family in Tokyo-2" said Hikari

"I mean, away from all family." said Myna

"Best of all, Toji is within easy reach." said Erica

Hikari's faced turned red at Erica's implication "But we haven't"

"Well, this is a perfect chance" said Erica. "I can give you some great tips"

"Before we start planning her perfect romantic night" said Myna "Let's give her a quick tour of the place."

"Yes please" said Hikari eager to change the subject

As they wandered Hikari could see women and men in civilian clothes with the children or with shopping bags. Shouts of the kids and loud music could be heard from several different apartments

The living quarters floor was complete with anything and everything a person could need.. A large cafeteria next to a small general store for those who would rather cook in their apartments. A gym with the biggest pool she had ever seen, a movie theater and even a shopping area.

"You're not going to find anything too fancy here" said Myna "But I'm sure we can find just the thing to make Toji putty in your hands"

"I'm not so sure..." began Hikari

"Hey we still have some time Let's show her the Big Brain floor" suggested Erica

"Big Brain floor?" repeated Hikari

"It's where all the scientist have their offices. Basically the floor with all the brain power."

They lead Hikari to an elevator

"Are we allowed own there?' she asked

"Sure" said Erica "The classified work goes on in the lower levels."

The elevator opened to a much quieter hallway than the one they had just left.

Men and women most on the stereo-typical white lab coat were moving through the corridor.

"That's Alfred Fettuc " said Myna, as she pointed to an un-kept, obviously highly stressed man.

"He's a computer programmer, who has created fifty two different simulations"

"None of them were very good" said Erica, "and some refused to even start up. He's been demoted about a far as you can be without being fired."

The girls walked down the hallway, Erica and Myna providing cometary

Some times the people in the hall would have and greet the girls, other times they passed by silently.

"I didn't think there were so many people here" said Hikari

"Well they are researching the Angels as much as NERV is. Not only how to kill them but what they are, and where they come from." replied Myna

"Wondering around again girls?"

A man had stopped in front of them. He was not in a white lab coat but a suit and tie.

"Hi Professor Carter" said Erica

She turned to Hikari "This is Professor Randolph Carter an expert in the occult and demonology."

The man looked no older that thirty-five but because of how he was dressed he seemed much older. His suit was one Hikari had only seen in history books of the early 1900s.

"I don't mean to be rude Prof. Carter, but why..." began Hikari

"Why would this facility need an occult expert?" the man finished her question as if he knew what it would be.

"We still know very little about these being we call Angels" explained Prof Carter "Some believe them to be aliens but there is little evidence to support that theory. I have studied every ancient tome I could find. Biblical scrolls, the Pnakotic Manuscripts and even that accursed book of the mad Arab Abdul Al Hazred.. I have yet to find anything that accurately describes these abominations."

Prof Carter paused a moment and let out an irritated sigh

"I might have found something if these imbeciles did not keep me busy with the G.M Project."

The man looked at his wristwatch "It appears I am late for a meeting on this foolish endeavor. Good day ladies" with a slight bow Professor Carter entered a near by elevator and descended deeper into the complex.

"G.M. Project?" asked Hikari

"Guardian Monster Project" said Erica "The idea was that if the Angel are monsters that want to kill us, maybe there are monsters that would be willing to protect us. So far it's a total dud."

"I dunno" said Myna "I've heard they found something in Okinawa."

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Erica.

The girls started down the hall again.

"You're not still annoyed because that one guy hit on you?" asked Myna "He was kind of cute"

"He was also twenty eight!" said Erica ferociously "what kind of pervert hits on a teenager? Maybe if I was eighteen I could see but really."

"With your build are you really surprised?" Hikari said before she could stop herself.

When she realized what she had said Hikari's face turned red

"Sorry I did;t mean to say..." 

"You got it right Class Rep." Myna laughed "Sadly some guys just can't control themselves."

They continued down the hall, occasionally talking to one of the many scientists they met.

Hikari was wide eyed, she had never realized so many people were involved in fighting the Angels. To her right she noticed a lab door and she was filled with an irresistible urge to look inside. It was like a whisper in her ear drawing her towards the open door.

The room was sparsely furnished with a desk, and a bookshelf. The large window long the back wall drew her attention.

"Hikari what are you doing?" asked Erica as the two blondes caught up to her.

The window looked out over a large room. In the center was a huge yellow-orange stone. There was something about the stone both hypnotic and repulsive. The longer she looked at it the longer she felt a gnawing sense of dread and if she was being poisoned by the thing just by looking at it 

"What are you girls doing in here?"

A gruff male voice shook Hikari from her trance  
She turned to see and older man, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Doctor Armstrong!" said Erica

"This isn't the place for a tour young ladies" Dr. Armstrong said firmly.

"S-s-sorry" said Hikari "The door was open and I thought I felt something.." she began.

Dr. Armstrong looked at Hikari carefully, then to the large stone.

"You're not the first to feel that stone's pull." he said finally "How long have you been looking at it?"

"Only a minuter or two" said Hikari "I think."

"We only just got in here" said Myna.

"Then you should be fine" said Dr Armstrong "That stone is evil , it has a strange effect on some people. I suggest you forget about it as fast as you can."

"I will" said Hikari quietly.

There was a beep

Erica pulled out her phone, "Sis, we need to meet Commander Fuduo and the guys."

Just as Hikari was about to leave Dr Armstrong gripped her arm.

"Young lady" he said "One last thing. If you have any disturbing dreams about that stone you must come and tell me"

"O-OK" said Hikari startled by the man's sudden action.

She ran from the room as Dr Armstrong watched her carefully. He then turned to the stone.

"Nice try" he said to the stone "But you won't have that girl as long as I have something to say about it"

"You OK?" asked Erica.

"Yeah" said Hikari "Who was that guy?"

"Doctor Herman Armstrong." explained Myna "An American scientist, he helped set up this think tank"

"Really?' asked Hikari

"Rumor is, he got a connection to some big corporation who help fund it. " said Myna "And that it's got something to do with the amber."

"Amber ?" asked Hikari 

"That big stone you were looking at" said Myna "It's the biggest piece of amber ever found. The thing must be worth millions."

The girls rode an elevator deeper into the complex.

"But if it's worth so much why is it here?" asked Hikari

"No one know" said Erica "Dr. Armstong won't talk about it. All he says is the amber is evil."

The blondes escorted Hikari to a level, with huge command room.

The first thing she noticed was Kensuke and Toji sitting at a man standing behind the table at the head of the room. The man was about medium height with short blond hair and glasses. He reminded Hikari of how Kensuke might look in his twenties. Next to him was a young child. or at least that's what Hikari thought was a child When she got closer, the child turned out to be a small robot.

"Hi Dr Simmons" said Myna as the girls approached

"Hi girls" the man said brightly

"Hey Class rep" said Kensuke

"Hikari" said Toji, he stood up and hugged his girlfriend. When they separated Hikari noticed Toji looking happier than she had seen him in the last few months.

"Hikari" said Toji "This is Dr Simmons, a robotic and nano tech expert. He created the things that are going to help my sister"

"That's great!" said Hikari. "You must be brilliant Dr Simmons."

The man just grinned "I had originally planned to build a team of artificial intelligence robots to deal with.." the man pause a moment "The current situation in Japan, nut the robot I was able to finish is this little one. ."

Dr Simmons gestured to the child robot next to him.

"There are still some glitches but she's a great assistant" said Dr Simmons

"Oh-n.." the child robot said before the was a sizzling sound and she collapsed.

Dr Simmons put his hand on Toji's shoulder "Don't worry, the implants work a lot better than this."

The door opened, Dr Meiru walked in with a man. The man was tall, powerfully built with a scar down the right side of his face. Judging by his uniform, this man must be Commander Fudou.

Kensuke and Toji stood as he walked in, Kensuke added a military salute.

"Who is this?" the man asked stopping in front of Hikari

"Hikari Horaki" said Dr Meiru "She's here for the project."

"Ah." said the man. He studied Hikari. It felt like she was being X-rayed by the man's gaze.

"You are a very brave young woman" said Commander Fudou His voice was firm yet gentle.

Once the three girls had taken seats and Dr Simmons had taken his assistant for repairs

Commander Fudou began the meeting

"For those who don't know I am Commander Gen Fudou, the man in change of this facility. Let me begin by saying everything you hear from this point on is classified information of the strictest class. Revealing any of what you are about to learn to unauthorized personal is grounds for charges of treason. You will be punished accordingly " said Commander Fudou firmly.

"However I do not believe that will be necessary . You may be young, and some of you have acted rashly" The Commander's eyes rested on Kensuke and Toji a moment "But none of you are idiots. You know all to well what is at stake here."

Commander Fudou paused a moment to look over the teens

"As of this moment there are only four teens fighting for our survival. They may have the full backing of NERV Tokyo, but that does not change the fact all the combat is being handled by four young heroes gathered from around the world. You are here to change that"

Hikari glanced around. This is why she was here? To be a pilot? Predictably Kensuke looked like a kid a Christmas time. Toji was harder to read. He wanted to pay the Angel's back for hurting his sister but his last attempt to pilot almost cost him, his life.

"You are here to join the ranks of the brave teens who fight to ensure there is a tomorrow, that there is a world for you, for your children and their children.

There was something about the way he talked, something about his very presence, Hikari began to feel braver. She had never considered herself heroic, and could never do what Asuka or the others did, but listening to Commander Fudou maybe she could.

You are here because each of you has what it takes to be a hero" said Commander Fudou. "You are here to be part of Project Aquarion."

End Chapter 22


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hikari's Tale part 2: The First Battle

Norilsk Russia

A group of men sat in a dirty bar on the edge of the former industrial city.

Empty bottles of cheap vodka littered the table and floor.

The largest man took at long drink of a half filled bottle

"What the hell are we doing here?" he asked no one in particular. "We sit here and rot while that little bastard Artyon is sent to represent our country."

"Shut up Stephan" said another man " We hear this rant every time you get drunk"

"Get drunk?" said some one else "Ha, he hasn't been sober since Artyon left."

Stephan reached over and grabbed the man by his collar

"Why shouldn't I be drunk Pavel? " he asked angrily "We're trained soldiers, Why are we left here in this..." His words degraded into a garbled mess of swears and drunken babble. In his rage Stephan hurled an empty vodka bottle against the wall where it shatters.

"Congratulations, you beat up some empty bottles. What's next? A cheap wooden chair? " asked a fourth man

Stephan glared at him "I want to beat the hell outta that little runt Artyon, then I want to go to Japan and beat the hell out of those runts working for NERV. Why the hell do we not have an EVA pilot?"

"Great" asked Pavel too drunk to argue "How do we do that?"

Stephan stood, an impressive feat considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I have a plan"

Australia

Hikari piloted her craft through an empty city. She was at the controls a small high speed craft called Vector Luna. The ride was smooth and the machine seemed to respond to her slightest movement. Maybe all those years of playing video games were paying off.

"Eyes forward people" a command came over the inter intercom "Target is in view"

Ahead of her Hikari saw the Angel. It was large with an almost rectangular build. The face looked like a hideous theater mask.

"The Evangelions have neutralized the target's A.T. Field;

To her right Hikari saw EVA-01 and EVA-02 stationed on the edge of the battlefield, rifles aimed at the Angel but not firing

"Alright" said Kensuke from the controls of Vector Sol "Follow my lead!"

Kensukle dived his craft at the Angel and let loose a barrage of energy blasts.

Toji followed Kensuke landing a few hits as his Vector Mars sped past the Angel..

Hikari got in position for her attack. The angel decide it needed to swat the annoying flies buzzing around. Its arms unfolded like papers and lashed out towards Hikari's Vector Luna.

Adrenaline and panic fueled Hikari's reflexes as she dodged the Angel's strike and fired at the large glowing red orb.

The empty eyes sockets of the Angel's mask-like face began to glow. It fired a terrifying blast of energy. Fortunately the Vectors were too quick for the lumbering monster.

"Alright!" said Kensuke

"Good shot Hikari" said Toji

"So what now?" asked Hikari as the Vectors moved beyond the Angel's range.

"You cannot defeat it with the Vectors alone" said Commander Fudou over the com "You must merge into Aquarion. The Evangelions will proved cover fire if needed"

A chill went down Hikari's spine, this was the part she had been dreading.

"Let's do it said Kensuke as he maneuvered Vector Sol higher into the sky.

"Merge One" said Toji, called out

Hikari froze for a moment, then said timidly "Merge Two"

"Awaken...AQUARION!" Shouted Kensuke

Back in the control room Commander Fudou turned to Dr Meiru

"He does know that's the wrong call right?" asked Commander Fudou

"He's young" said Dr. Meiru "and gets a little too wrapped up in this. Looks good, they may succeed in combining this time"

On screen the Vectors moved into formation.

Hikari's hands were shaking, she fought to keep her craft steady until the combining sequence wold begin. Her body was tense and she focused everything on keeping Vector Luna in position.

Suddenly on her display screen an image of a rabbit appeared "Do a barrel roll" a voice said over the com.

The sudden incident cause Hikari to jump, as she did this Vector Luna fell out of position. It clipped into Vector Mars. The Angel took advantage of the opportunity and blasted Vector Sol out of the sky. Hiakri's Vector Luna plummeted to earth, She threw her hands up as the ground rush toward her.

The display screen went black ending the simulation.

The young pilots exited their test crafts and stood in front of Commander Fudou

"First let me say you are all improving" He said "I am impressed how far you have come as pilots in the very short time you have been here."

He paused a moment

"That said you still have trouble with the most crucial accept. You must be able to form Aquarion to be of any help to NERV."

"Commander" said Hikari "It's my fault, that stupid rabbit startled me"

"Battle is not a smooth, carefully planned event " said Commander Fudou"It is often filled with the un-expected. You must be alert enough to be ready for them and relaxed enough so that you do not over react"

"Yes Sir" said Hikari meekly "I'm sorry sir."

"That will do for today." said Commander Fudou "all of you get some rest we will begin again bright and early tomorrow morning. Dismissed"

"YES SIR" said the three teens.

Once the teens had left the room.  
"What's your professional opinion Doctor?" asked Commander Fudou

Dr. Meiru called up the simulation on a large observation screen

"Kensuke is a natural at this as we expected. Toji is giving everything he's got for the chance to pay the Angels back for hurting his sister."

"And Hikari?" prompted Commander Fudou

Dr. Meiru checked her notes before answering

"She has the ability, but lacks the confidence"

"I see" replied the Commander "Perhaps she just needs the right push. Very good Doctor, you are dismissed." 

Before Dr Meiru could move, the EVA-01 on the simulation screen threw its rifle away and charged the Angel with Prog Knife in hand.

A male voice shouted out from the speakers "LEEEROOOYY JENKINS!"

Commander Fudou stared at the screen for a moment.

"Get me Fettuc" he said through gritted teeth.

"At once sir" said Dr. Meiru clearly trying to not laugh

In the girls locker room Hikari began to change from her pilots uniform. She was joined by Erica and Myna who had just finished their own training.

"Why do these need to be so tight?" asked Hikari. Peeling away the almost skin tight uniform.

"They're designed like that to help support and protect your body during battle." explained Myna "You'll get used to it."

Hikair tried to keep herself covered as she changed back into her civilian clothes

"But it's embarrassing." said Hikari "Can't I at least have underwear on?"

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Erica.

She paused a moment and studied Hikari

Hikari noticed her stare,with her face turned red she hurried into her clothes "What?"

"You're bustier than I thought." said Erica "You could give Soryu a run for her money"

Hikari buttoned up her shirt quickly her face tomato red. She placed her uniform in a large bin, it would later be taken to be cleaned before returned to her locker by the over night crew.

Myna and Erica fell into step beside Hikari. It was early evening and training had made them all very hungry.

"Let's hit the cafeteria" said Myna, tugging on Hikari's arm

Hikari paused a moment "I-I was thinking of making Toji dinner tonight." she said quietly.

"Suzahara will be busy tonight" a voice called out

Standing in an open doorway was a man of about thirty, very muscular with a dark complexion and a ponytail of jet black hair. His amazing physique was married by scars along his shoulders and that his right leg from the knee down was missing with a wooden peg replacing it.

"Master Restu!" said Hikari "Don't tell me Toji got himself dentition."

Retsu shook his head, as the resident martial arts master it was his task to pass along his teachings to the pilots. Hikari had a natural affinity for the style of Kempo that Restu taught.

"Nothing like that" explained Restu calmly "It seems some of the other staff invited them to a movie night, some old films regarding a giant, fire breathing turtle."

"Sounds like high cinema" remarked Myna "Are you going too?"

"Yes, I've seen few movies in my life," explained Master Restu "It will be interesting to see what Dr Simmons referred to as 'cult classic'"

In another part of the base a young pilot was speaking with Commander Fudou

"Are you certain about this?" asked the Commander

"Yes" said the man with a heavy Russian accent "I received a call from the Norilsk base. Stephan and his team stole their mecha, then attacked Bratsk to refuel. According to the bartender at their usual place they were talking about coming here. They could be here as early as tomorrow."

Commander Fudou leaned back in his chair. "I see, rather lax security for such an important item"

The man continued "After the team was put on stand by, one of the men was made Head of Security so it was easy for them to get to the machine. I will face this threat myself to protect the honor of my homeland"

"I appreciate your eagerness Artyon, however I'm going to ask you to stand down." replied the Commander

"But sir" began Artyon

"I know you want to handle this yourself " answered Commander Fudou "However this will proved the perfect test run for the Aquarion team."

"Aquarion" repeated Aryton "But sir, these men are trailed soldiers."

"Trained drunks is more like it." replied Commander Fuduo "I've heard about this team. Not exactly your countries' finest, I understand you feelings on the matter Aryton, and I will allow you to arrest the men once they have been defeated but I am still the Supreme Commander of this base and my order is that Aquarion will defend this base.."

Artyon defeated replied "Yes Sir."

The cafeteria had been very crowded so the girls opted to take their favorite dishes back to Hikari apartment

"How did Master Retsu lose his foot?" asked Hikari

The sisters glanced at each other "He doesn't talk about it much. But I over heard him say once that a pickle ate it."

"A pickle ate it?" repeated Hikari "How the does that even..." the whole concept was so impossible to believe Hikari could not even finish her thought

"I don't know" answered Erica "Master Retsu not the kind of guy who drink heavily and sure as hell doesn't so any drugs."

Once they had finished and placed the garbage in the proper place the three teenagers walked into the living room.

Hikari slumped down in her favorite armchair and looked ready to fall asleep

"You look exhausted" said Myna. "Training that tough?"

Hikari sank back in the chair "It's this combining thing. Why is everyone so focused on it? Why not just make the Vectors able to fight the Angels?"

Erica and Myna shared glances. "It's because of the legend." said Myna "I guess no one's told you"

"Legends?" asked Hikari "You mean like that Chainsaw Man story?

Erica shook her head "No, this is the beginning of it all. It's the story we are all told when we join this world"

Myna stood she began to repeat what he mother had told her before her training had ever began , "From days of long ago, from uncharted region of the universe, comes a legend. The legend of ….."

Myna stopped, Hikari was looking her so sternly, it was like they were back in Tokyo-3 high school and Myna had been caught whispering during class.

"Are you serious?" Hikari asked sternly

Erica laughed

"I like to spice thing up" said Myna with a shrug "In 1972 a meteor shower appeared in the skies over Japan. Once of those meteors landed near the home of Juzo Kabuto. When Juzo went to investigate he found an artificially made container. He took the container home and over the next few days did his best to open it. What he found inside would turn out to be the ground work for our current mechs, even the EVAs"

"Kind of like giving the schematics for a sports car to a people who have only built horse drawn carriages " added Erica "Juzo shared the knowledge with every scientist he could convince to look at it. It was not an easy task. Most people didn't believe him, when he explained where it came from. Lots of them thought it was the ravings of a lunatic. It didn't help that it took decades for technology on Earth to reach the level where we could build such machines. "

"I'm sure Second Impact didn't help" remarked Hikari

"If anything that speed things along" replied Myna " Funny how quick people are to believe when their lives are at stake."

"So Aquarion is..."began Hikari

"The final result of decades of research and experimentation" said Erica "When Aquarion is created, he will perhaps most powerful mecha on Earth,"

Hikari slumped in her chair"So why me? Why do I need to pilot this thing? There are plenty of potential pilots here"

The sisters were silent a moment, each considering what best to say next

"We all get called for a reason" said Myna uncharacteristic solemn "Erica and I were raised to be pilots like Soryu. We questioned it plenty of times, asked that exact thing, Why us?"

Erica' took over " We've come to accept it, because some one, some where has got to make a difference if life is going to be worth living. So we just do our best to enjoy ourselves. That's why we liked being in Japan"

"Closest we've had to a normal life" finished Myna

"That still doesn't explain why me." said Hikari gloomily

"Because..You are what Aquarion needs" said Erica

" No I'm not" said Hikari "I'm just a normal girl, I'm not special like Asuka or Rei or you two."

"And that is exactly why Aquarion needs you" said Myna.

"How exactly do you figure that?" asked Hikari

"Because" said Myna, "Why you pilot a robot, it becomes an extension of your body, and you become it's soul."

"That second part is even more true with a combined mecha like Aquarion" said Erica "You are part of Aquarion's soul."

Seeing that Hikari was about to argue Erica continued

"You were selected because you were the best person for the job. Look at it like this, you, Toji and Kensuke are all parts of Aquarions's soul. Kensuke is the passion, he's wanted to pilot a robot for who know how long. Toji is the drive and determination to fight,"

"So what does that make me?" asked Hikari

"You're the conscious, you're that part that keeps the passion and drive in check" said Myna "Without you to keep them in line Toji and Kensuke could easily end up hurt or worse. Just like you did back in Tokyo-3."

The clocked on the wall chimed a late hour.

"we'd better get to bed" said Myna "we've all got training tomorrow."

The sisters walked to the door, as they left Myna said one last thing

"You wouldn't have been selected for this if the higher ups didn't think you could do it. They have faith you, so do we. Now just have faith in yourself"

Hikari went though was now her normal routine before bed. Even after climbing into bed she lay awake for some time, the events of the day swimming through her head. The idea, that she was the conscious of Aquarion, at the core wasn't all that different from keeping the class inline back in Tokyo-3. Hikari lay awake for hours, before her mind finally let her fall asleep from exhaustion.

The Next Day

Hikari rose, after a quick shower and breakfast she headed to the control room for a briefing before training began. She was surprised to see a crowd in the room but no Commander Fuduo

Hikari made her ways over to where Toji and Kensuke stood with the Meiru sisters.

"What's going on" she asked

"Don't know" replied Toji "The Commander hasn't arrived yet."

Commander Fuduo appeared at the front of the room, everyone fell silent.

"Training has been postponed" said Commander Fuduo "We have received intelligence that an attack is soon to come. A Menage Zero has been declared"

Hikari could tell the crowd had become tense. Menage Zero..where had she heard that term before?

"Menage Zero" she whispered, "Isn't that?"

"A rouge robot pilot" responded Erica a worried look on her face "I doubt it's another Chainsaw Man imitator"

"We have leaned that the crew of the M.O.G.U.E.R.A. have gone rouge. They have stolen their machine and plan to assault this base" explained the Commander "We have reason to believe they will be here within the next few hours."

At the name of the crew the Meiru sisters snicked the quickly hushed themselves.

Hikari noticed a couple of other people in the room smirking.

"Aquarion team" said the Commander causing Hikari to jump "You will be the main defense against this Menage Zero. All other pilots will be on standby. Should the battle get out of hand you will step in. Now, prepare for battle. Dismissed!"

Hikari was rushed to the locker room by Erica and Myna.

Hikari was stammering "My first battle..." I can't, I haven't even been able to..." she was shaking badly

"Oh please" said Myna "This will be a cake walk. If it were something like Terminus I'd be worried."

"Terminus?" asked Hikari

"A heavy armament style machine in Spain." said Erica " M.O.G.U.E.R.A. However..is a joke."

"An early combiner style mecha," explained Myna "It can separate into a jet and a drill tank.,

M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Stands for Mobile Operation Giant Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. It's clunky, cumbersome and more like a standing weapons tower than a real mecha."

The girls were joined by several other female pilots. Older than the teens, each of them wish Hikari good luck, and gave her encouraging smiles.

Soon Hikari found herself standing outside her Vector Luna. Erica and Myna had walked with her

"Just stay calm" said Erica "remember you are the conscious of Aquarion."

"If things get too hectic we'll be standing by." added Myna.

Hikari boarded the craft. The waiting was horrible. She passed the time by imagining the worst possible outcome. Images of her crashing, and either dying or being crippled forced their way into her mind.

After what seemed like and eternity the command the launch came. Vecotr Luna sped down the launch ramp and into the sky. Like Toji and Kensuke Hikari had mastered the basics of flying rather quickly. As she flew into the late morning sun she saw a huge silver figure moving towards the main base.

The thing seemed the be rolling rather than walking. Thick legs held the machine up. It lacked real hands in favor of pointed ends which probably fired something. The head was very angular with a pointed nose.

"That thing is hideous' complained Kensuke

"Cut the chatter Vector Sol" ordered Commander Fuduo "Hold position let's see if maybe.."

The Commander's words were cut off by a barrage of laser fire from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s eyes A circular section in the middle M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest opened and another bean weapon began to fire

"Well that settles that" said the Commander "Vectors, begin counterattack"

The Vectors dived at the enemy slipping past the deadly beams and scoring hits on M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

Inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

"They're firing on us" said Pavel

"No S***" replied Stephan from the captain's chair "Did you expected them to raise a white flag? Those weak blasts are nothing to our armor. Keep pressing the attack!"

"That armor's too thick to do any real damage with our lasers" said Toji

"We need Aquarion!" said Kensuke.

Hikari breathed in deeply, she could do this, she could complete the combining sequence

"Pilots," radioed the Commander "Now, combine into Aquarion!"

"Right." said Toji and the Vectors moved into position "Merge One!"

Hikari held her craft steady "Merge Two" she as confidently as she could

"Awaken...Aquarion!" Shouted Kensuke.

Back in the base a small twitch appeared above Commander Fuduo's eye, that he quickly dismissed

The Vectors began to rotate, parts moved and then docked with one another finally coming together

"They did it" said Dr Meiru

"WOO-HOO" they did it" cheered Myna from her cockpit

Cheers erupted from control room and all thought out the base where the staff watched the battle.

Insides the newly formed Aquarion Hikari felt a sensation she had never experienced before.

Her body was feeling hot, but in very pleasant way. She felt like nothing could stop her, it was the greatest feeling she every had. There was something else. She felt link to the other pilots. She could feel Kensuke and Toji;s excitement. It threaten to overwhelm her. Drawing up the disciple she had developed as Class Rep she forced a calming though through her mind and though the minds of the other pilots.

"Well done" said Commander Fuduo "You have formed Aquarion Sol. Now defeat M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The command center is in the head. Target that, but try not to kill them"

Aquarion attacked first. The right fist stuck M.O.G.U.E.R.A., sending the other machine backward.

With its enemy off balance, Aquarion charged forward to press the advantage.

"Fire the Spiral Grapplers" ordered Stephan from inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

The pointed hands opened and fired a missile attacked to a long cable. The missiles stuck into Aquarion's torso, it was by a large surge electric power. Inside Aquarion the pilots shouted in pain and they fought to free themselves. The pain was worst for Hikari as her Vector Luna made up the torso and wings of Aquarion, she could feel panic and desperation creeping into her mind

"Stay calm" she said "Kensuke" Toji, FOCUS! We can do this!"

"R-r-right." said Toji though the pain, Vector Mars made the legs of Aquarion. He twisted the controls and forced Aquarion to brace its feet.

" My turn" said Kensuke. The Vector Sol formed the arms and head of Aquarion

He was able to wrapped the cable around Aquarion's left arm then pulled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. towards it.

The right fist came up to meet M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s torso. The blow shattered the M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest weapon, the machine was sent backwards. Aquarion still held the cables firmly causing the arms to be ripped from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s body.

"We lost the arms and the Maser cannon." reported one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. pilots.

Stephan swore, "We still have the eyes lasers. Fire the propulsion system, put some distance between use and that thing!"

The powerful thrusters in M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s legs and tail fired, launching the robot into the air.

Once air born, M.O.G.U.E.R.A began to fire a series of beams from its eyes. However the clunky robot had a hard time keeping up with the more maneuverable Aquarion.

In the Commander Center

As the battle raged the bridge crew was monitoring Aquarion and its enemy. Among them was robotics expert Dr Simmons

"Commander we have a problem" said Dr Simmons "That last attacked damaged M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s power core. If it's not stopped, the core will explode."

"Blast radius?" asked Commander Fuduo

"It will cause sever damage to the top few levels as well as wipe out the ground level installation." reported Dr Simmons

"What are our options?" asked Commander Fuduo

"I can hack into its systems and shut it down but the commander center in the head needs to be disabled." answered Dr Simmons.

"Aquarion team" said Commander Fuduo "You must disable that head unit. Use the Infinity Punch and rip it off"

"The Infinity Punch?" asked Kensuke

"All of you focus on the right hand. Kensuke you will feel the energy build up, once it get to a point you cannot stand, release and Aquarion's arm will stretch. With enough training it can reach the moon." explained Dr Meiru

"Doesn't that violate some..." Kensuke began to ask

"I'll explain the science to you later" replied Dr Meiru impatiently "Just do it!"

Aquarion moved back, away from M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The three teens began to focus on the right fist. In Vector Sol Kensuke could feel a power and a pressure building in his right hand. More beams from M.O.G.U.E.R.A rained down on Aquarion, most missed but some did hit their target, the teens inside could do little more than endure the pain and hope this machine could withstand a few maser blasts.

The power and pressure in Kensuke's right hand continued to build, it had felt pleasant at first but more end more was becoming unbearable. Finally when he could take it no longer Kensuke released the power with shout"INFINITY PUCH!"

True to Dr Meirus words, the arm did stretch absurdly long, aimed directly at M.O.G.U.E.R.A head. The damaged robot's crew were stunned by Aquarion's punch and they didn't have time to react. Aquarions right hand closed around part of M.O.G.U.E.R.A's head just about the left eye, the it pulled the hand back in a quick fluid motion, successfully ripped the head unit from M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

"Now' Ordered Commander Fuduo.

Dr Simmion's hands danced across the keyboard as he accessed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and delivered the shut down command The wrecked machine dropped from the sky and landed with a loud clang.

"Power core shut down complete shut " said Dr Simmons

"Excellent" said the Commander. He then turned to his left "Artyon if you wold be so kind as to gather some security personal and go collect our guests"

"With pleasure sir" responded Artyon.

"Well they did it" said Dr Meiru

"I know they did" said the Commander with a rare smile. " I had complete faith in them"

Deep below the cheering crowds, in a large quit room. The huge amber stone sits. Even if anyone had been watching they would have to look very closely and for longer than was healthy bu they would see the amber vibrating ever so slightly. In a part of the colossal stone impossible to see in its current position, was a small hair line crack.

End Chapter 24

I can't believe how long it took for this. Mostly it was due to my work schedule.

I can guarantee the next chapter will be up a lot quicker.


End file.
